It's Not a Dream, if it's a Nightmare
by anneryn7
Summary: Bonnie is possessed by Emily, and attacked by Damon. She wants to know: why. She finds out what Elena has been hiding. But, what is Damon hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This follows the show… to an extent. This is my first fanfic. Please review. Hope you like it! It will pick up, promise!! : ) --happy reading!

**I do not own Vampire Diaries, or the characters [though that would be awesome]**

**Music Credit: Goo Goo Dolls - Iris**

**Chapter One:**

"NO!" I can hear myself screaming as I sit up. It's only a dream, if you can call it that. I wish it was a dream. I'm tired of the nightmares. They are draining me. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this. Every time I close my eyes, I see what happened that night. The night that changed everything…

I was in pure agony. I could feel Damon's fangs tearing into my neck. I could feel him sucking the life from me, and taking my blood with him. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. How did I get here? I don't remember coming here. …Emily. The last thing I remember, was being shut in the bathroom. The door closed, and I couldn't get out. She, she, must have possessed me. Was that possible. I felt myself choke. I tried to scream, but my voice wouldn't come out. I felt Damon's weight being lifted off of me. I couldn't see anything.

Everything had gone dark. It was so hard, just to breathe. I could hear pounding, and someone grunting in pain. I don't remember what happened next. I felt something prying my mouth open. I felt something wet on my lips. But, I could not open my mouth, I could barely breathe. Someone opened my mouth. I felt something warm run over my tongue and trickle down my throat. It filled my mouth. It collected at the back of my throat.

"You've got to swallow it, Bonnie." I heard Stefan's voice. I tried, and choked. Everything hurt. I tried again, and managed to force some of it down. What was is it? "Don't stop swallowing." I heard Stefan's voice again.

I swallowed again. I kept swallowing, each time, it hurt a little bit less. Then, it was gone. My mouth was empty. I realized that someone was holding me. I could hear Stefan breathing. He let out a sigh. I could hear Elena sobbing. "Is she…?" I heard Elena start to ask. "She's going to be alright." I heard Stefan answer her. He was the one holding me.

I opened my eyes. I saw Stefan looking down at me. I tried to speak, but my voice wasn't cooperating. I opened my mouth to try again. "Wh… What happened?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just shook his head. He picked me up, and carried me. I wasn't sure where he was carrying me to. He opened a car door, and gently set me inside. I was in Elena's car. Someone had some explaining to do. I felt him reaching across me, pulling the seat belt into place. That brought me back to reality.

I looked up at him questioningly. "Stefan, what happened? Why was Damon biting me?" As soon as the words left my mouth, Stefan looked troubled. His brow furrowed, and his jaw dropped. He seemed reluctant to answer; his voice was full of hurt. "I can't explain right now, Bonnie. I'm sorry. This never should have happened. It won't happen again, I won't let it."

With that, he closed the car door. The window was down, so I heard everything that happened after that. He walked over to Damon. Damon was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree trunk. He looked as if he lost all motivation to live. Stefan looked furious. He looked at Elena, as she walked over to her car. She nodded, and waited for him to return.

He kept walking. He finally reached Damon. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. I won't be a burden to you any longer." Damon finished, before Stefan could even get his mouth open. "How could you hide that from me?" Stefan asked. "If I would have told you, there would have been no chance to get her back." Damon replied. Stefan shook his head. "Damon, it took me years to finally understand what she did. How she hurt us. She used us." Stefan stated. Damon laughed. "She never used her compulsion on me, dear brother." Damon finished.

Stefan looked shocked. "Is this about love, or revenge?" Stefan asked. Damon smirked. He got up, and walked away. Stefan walked back over to Elena. Things get fuzzy after that. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I kept asking myself: why? I never did come up with an answer. I must have dozed off, because as soon as I heard Elena open her car door, I jerked awake.

She was trembling. When we got back to her house, she lead me inside. She told me everything. After everything had been shared, she told me that Stefan had broken up with her, and that he and Damon were leaving Mystic Falls. …Except they never did.

My cell phone ringing brought me back to the present. I spend too much time thinking about that night. Where did I put it? I crawled to the opposite side of my bed, and blindly felt for my phone on my bedside table. I tried to follow the sound of ring. I could hear it.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't' think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

There it is. It's Stefan calling. He's been calling every night, to see if the nightmares have stopped. He doesn't want Elena to worry. I quit telling her about them. But he knows that they haven't stopped. I hit the send button on my phone, and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey Bonnie, it's Stefan. Did I wake you?" Stefan answered. "No, I was already awake. Don't worry about it." I replied. "Nightmares again?" He asked. "What? Yeah, every night. They're routine now. You know, you have to stop calling sometime. I can handle a few nightmares, Stefan." I told him. He sighed. "I know that, but no one should have to go through, what you went through." He said. "That's probably true, but it's done Stefan." I replied. "Alright, but I worry about you. And I know Elena worries about you." He argued. "I stopped telling her about them. I could see how much she was worrying, she has enough to worry about." I told him. "How is your neck healing?" He asked. It's been almost a week. "It's healing, slowly. I'm going to try to get some sleep."I told him. "Alright. If Damon ever bothers you,…" He started. I interrupted him. "I know Stefan. Thank you." "Goodnight." "Goodnight." I hung up my phone, and put it down. I laid down, and thought about what happened later that night. After Elena spilled her secrets.

Stefan came by to check on me. He came through the window. Elena was asleep, but she woke up when she heard him. She just looked at him. She knew why he was here. "I came by to check on Bonnie, to see if she should go to the hospital." He explained. Elena nodded. "I'm going to go downstairs and make some tea." Elena responded. She looked at me and added, "Come get me, when he's gone." I nodded. I watched her walk away, and I looked at Stefan.

He lifted the bandage from my neck, and looked at my wound. He sighed. It still hurt like hell. "I can give you more blood, and it will heal faster. If you like." He offered. I shook my head, to decline his offer. He looked puzzled. "I don't want to forget what happened Stefan." I explained. He nodded. "The fang marks are going to be hard to hide." He said, gesturing to my injury. I gave a small smile, I shook my head to disagree, again. "I'm going to burn it, with a curling iron."I replied. He looked horrified. "Why would you do that." He asked. "I can't hide it forever. It's believable." I told him. "Who would believe that? You would have to hold it to your neck for awhile to cause that much damage." He replied. "I already thought about that." I assured him. "I'm going to say that I have a rash there. That I had an allergic reaction to some pore reducing lotion, and I burned my neck with a curling iron. Irritated skin would burn more easily than regular skin." I finished.

"Wow. You really have thought this through." I agreed. I nodded. "When are you going to do it?" He asked. I shrugged. "I could do it now, if you hold my hand. I don't handle pain well." I concluded. He nodded, reluctantly. He didn't seem happy about it. I turned on the curling iron that I kept at Elena's house. "I don't like it. But, I understand why you're doing this." I finally said. "Thank you." I said. He held my hand, as I burned the bite mark. I put the curling iron down, and looked at myself in the mirror. It worked. Stefan put the bandage over it.

I agreed to tell Elena what I had done. And told Stefan that I would leave him out of it. He left, and told me that if I needed anything, to let him know. Before he left I told him, "You're killing Elena. You shouldn't leave her." He looked at me with melancholy eyes, and left. I went downstairs and told Elena.

I shook my head, bringing myself out of another flashback. I did need something. I needed Damon to tell me why he did this. I know he was trying to Emily. At least, I think he was. But he was taking my life as a result. Trying to, anyway. He knew she had left my body. Hadn't he? I need to ask him. Would he try to take my life again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! This chapter is longer than the other one. Bear with me, I know it drags on in some places. :) ----happy reading!**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries, or the characters [though that would be awesome]**

**Chapter 2:**

I laid with my eyes closed. I finally drifted off to sleep, again. This time my dream was different.

I was back, at the night, that Damon attacked me. I was standing in the pentagon, and he lunged at me, but he didn't hurt me. Not this time. Stefan and Elena disappeared. I was left with only Damon. I looked up at him, daring to look at him. I looked up, into his icy blue eyes. I held my gaze. He smirked. I don't understand any of this.

"What is this?" I asked him. I'm not sure if he'll even answer. "This is your dream, you tell me." He replied. Nightmare is more like it. I can't escape him, not even for one night. "A little birdie says to follow the crow, and you will find the answer you seek." He added. What? A little birdie? Is he serious? I moved to get out of his grasp, only to find that I can't move. I looked up, and Damon was gone. He disappeared. "Caw," I heard a bird call out. I looked around, until I found the source of the noise. I was a black crow, sure enough.

It sat, perched on a tree, staring at me. It took off, and circled around me. Then, flew away. Does it want me to follow it? I swallowed my fear, and began to follow the bird. I walked, and walked, until finally, I realized where we were going. We were at the Salvatore Boarding House. The front door was open. The bird flew in, and I followed suit. It led me to Damon, or did it? I can't see him yet, but why else would the bird bring me here? I was barely in the door, when the crow landed. It turned around, and turned into Damon. I can feel the horrified look on my face. "You're not the only one with tricks, little witch." Damon replied.

My eyes snapped open. My heart is racing, I can hear it pounding in my ears. I look at my alarm clock, it's only 4:30 a.m. I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight. I might as well get up. Tonight I was staying at Caroline's. Elena and Stefan are going out, their first official date since they got back "together." Though, I don't think that they were ever really apart. Caroline and I decided that we needed a girl's night. I couldn't believe the things that Damon did to her.

I pulled myself out of bed, and I walked over to by bathroom, and flipped the light on. One of the perks of being the only child, is that you get your own bathroom, and mine is in my room. I turned the water on, and so it could warm up. I walked back into my room, and into my closet to get some clothes out of my closet. I don't even care what I wear today. I would be content wearing my pajamas. I don't think that would go over well. Especially since my pajamas consisted of the tee shirt I wore last night, and my panties. I chuckled at the thought. Well, at least I can start the day off with a laugh, if nothing else.

I grabbed dark pair of low-riding jeans, a belt, a red disturbed band tee, fingerless leather gloves, and my black [low-top] chuck's. I put my clothes on the chair beside my bathroom door. I and grabbed a bra, panties, and socks from my dresser, and deposited them on the chair as well. I checked on the water temperature, it's hot. I threw my pajamas in the hamper, and got in the shower. After I showered, I dried off and started drying my hair. I put lotion on, got dressed, and put deodorant on.

I grabbed my stuff for school, and I went downstairs. I needed to get some breakfast. The kitchen light it on, I'm not surprised, Dad is always awake before I am. He looked up in surprise, to see me down here so early. His eyebrows raised. "Morning Bonnie. Did you sleep okay?" He asked. I nodded. I set my stuff down, and gave him a hug.

He set the newspaper down, and poured me some coffee. He handed me the mug. "How about I whip up some breakfast?" He asked. "That would be great." I replied. He made scrambled eggs and toast. He wasn't a "Dad: The Kitchen Extraordinaire", but he tried. And that was enough. Ever since Mom died, he tried harder, to make things better around here.

After breakfast, I put my dishes in the sink. "I'll see you in a few weeks, honey." My dad said. His job takes him all over the country, sometimes, out of the country, for weeks at a time, sometimes months. I'm not sure what exactly it is, just that it's important. He doesn't like to talk about it, so I don't pry.

I got my keys, and headed to the garage. I put my stuff in the back seat, and climbed in the driver's side. I put my keys in the ignition. I have an light olive green '05 Mustang. A gift from my father, for not being around often. I opened the garage, and headed to school. It was almost 7, the school library is open. But classes won't start for another hour.

If I hadn't stretched out getting ready this morning, I would have gotten here even earlier. I have to start sleeping again. I found a parking spot, and got my stuff out of my car. I pulled my iPod from my purse, put my earphones in, and started listening to _Be Free_ by Papa Roach. This song fits perfectly. "I'm sick and tired, or being sick and tired." I muttered to myself. I opened the library doors, and looked for a table. I collided with someone, and stuff fell to the floor. "I am so sorry, I wasn't even looking where I was going." I apologized. My earphones had fallen out, and turned off my iPod, and stuck it back in my purse. I crouched down, and started retrieving my things. "It's cool. It's early, and we are forced to be at school, need I say more?" I heard the person reply. I looked up to see who it was. I had run into Tyler. How embarrassing.

He handed me my notebook, and history book. I took them, added them to the pile in my arms. He offered his hand again, this time to help me up. I took it, gratefully. I smiled at him, "Thanks." I said. He smiled back. "Anytime." He replied. "So, what brings you here this early?" He asked. "I couldn't sleep, so it's been an early morning." I replied. It's the truth. He nodded knowingly."I know how those are." He replied. "Well, I have some studying to do, so, I'll see you around?" He asked. "Yeah, see you." I answered. "Bye Bonnie." "Bye Tyler."

I found a table, and pulled out a book. I was absorbed in my book, I didn't notice how much time had passed. The first bell rang, letting me know that I had ten minutes to get to class. I gathered my things, and put it in my bag. I picked up my bag, and headed out of the library to find Elena and Caroline. I walked through the hallway, until I reached Caroline's locker.

"Hey Bonnie." Caroline said brightly. "Hey," said Elena. "Hey guys." I replied. We talked until it was time to get to history. I am so glad that we have a new history teacher. It's a shame Damon killed Mr. Tanner, but Mr. Saltzman is the shiz. We got to class, and we took our usual seats. Caroline next to Matt, Elena next to Stefan, and I was behind Elena, and across from Tyler.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was sitting at a table outside, with my lunch, waiting for everybody else. "Hey." I looked up at the sound of someone's voice. It was Tyler, I seem to be seeing a lot of him today. I smiled, "Hey yourself." I replied.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. "It is now." I replied. He sat down, and started to eat his lunch. I turned around at the sound of Caroline and Elena laughing. They were followed closely by Stefan and Matt. Hmm, I knew Stefan wasn't Matt's favorite person, but it's good that they are getting along. Everyone sat down, and the table was full.

"Caw." I heard a bird, and looked up. I felt a shiver make its way down my spine. I couldn't stop the shudder. I shook my head, and forced my attention the people at my table. Stefan's head followed my gaze, he too saw the crow. He glared, and looked away. So, there was truth to my dream. Damon could turn himself into a crow.

I better join in the conversation, otherwise they will think that something is wrong. "Bonnie." I turned to the person who said my name. It was Tyler. I raised my eyebrows in response, as I took a bite of my sandwich. "We're all going to the movies next Friday, you should come." He finished. I was a little taken aback. Tyler wanted me to go to the movies? It's with everyone else, it probably doesn't mean anything. I pushed the thought out of my head. "Alright, I'll go." I agreed. He smiled, and went back to talking with Stefan and Matt. Caroline and Elena shared a knowing glance, and looked at me. I shrugged. I mouthed, "What?" They both smiled, and shook their heads.

Do I really want to confront Damon? It's the last thing I need. But, if I don't… I have to, I just hope I can find the strength to do it. I should do it tonight. Stefan and Elena will be out, and Caroline…What to do about Caroline? Matt had asked her to see a movie tonight, but she declined, because we had plans. I can tell her to go to the movies with Matt, and that I will come over after. That way she can spend time with her honey, and I can get to the bottom of this… hopefully.

The bell rang, I guess lunch is over. I gathered my things, and started walking back towards the school. "Bonnie!" Someone yelled. Maybe I should change my name. Well, maybe not. I turned around, it was Matt. I made my way over to him. What could he want? "What's up?" I asked him. He smiled. "I just wanted to say that: Tyler isn't a complete ass all of the time. You should give him a chance." He said. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "I think he likes you, and I think that you too might work together." He finished. Oh. Okay. "I see… Why did you think that, I thought, that he was an ass?" I asked. "Well, most people do." He answered. I shook my head. "Do you try to help Tyler get dates often?" I asked. He chuckled. "No. I just, it's good that he is taking interest in someone that he can't push around." He said. "Matt, you're sweet. And Tyler is lucky to have you as a friend. But, if he likes me, he is going to have to say something himself. And, I know he isn't a complete ass… all of the time." I finished, with a smile.

"Fair enough." Matt finished. We walked to the school, and he opened the door for me. I thanked him, and ran into Tyler for the second time today. "Sorry," I said, "I've got to stop doing that." He smiled. "No problem. I don't mind if a pretty girl wants to run into me." He added. "Subtle." I said. He laughed. "I've got to go to class." He shook his head. "See you." I said. "Hope so." He replied.

I walked to French class, hopefully I can find Caroline. There she is, in her normal seat. She waved, I waved back. Thank God we have a sub. Madame Iott will be gone all week. I hate French. I sat down in the seat next to her, and moved to face her. "Hey, I want to run something by you." I started. She nodded. "Run away." She said with a chuckle. "I know we are supposed to have our girls' night tonight, but…" I said. She cut me off, "You Bonnie Bennett, you are not canceling on me!" "No! No, absolutely not." I replied. She let out of breath of relief. "Good, then you may continue." She said. "I was just going to say: that I know you don't get to spend a lot of time with Matt. So, why don't you go with him to the movie, and I'll come by after. You can call me when you guys are done." I finished. She sat in her seat quietly, pandering what I had said. "Okay… but, are you sure it's okay?" She asked. "Yes." I answered matter-of-factly.

She pulled out her phone, and texted Matt. "Okay, it's official. I will call you as soon, as we are done. You are such a good friend Bonnie." She exclaimed. I shrugged, "I try." That's taken care of. Stefan and Elena are starting their date as soon as school lets out. I'll wait a half hour before I head over to the boarding house.

------------------------------------------------------------later--------------------------------------------------------

There is no backing up now. I was pulling into the Salvatore Boarding House driveway. I took a deep breath, it didn't help calm my nerves at all. Great. It's now or never. Come to think of it, I prefer the never, but if I don't go through with this, I'll regret it later. Here goes nothing. I turned off my car, and took my keys from the ignition. I opened my door, and got out. I walked over to the front door, and knocked. I can hear my heart pounding.

I can do this. I can do this. The door opened. Well, maybe not. The swung all the way open, and I saw who opened it. Damon. I looked at his face. He looks surprised. He quickly covers it, with his signature smirk. "Well, if it isn't 'Bonnie the Teenage Witch.'" He said. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes, they are so cold. There is something else about them… They aren't as dangerous today.

"Where are my manners?" He asked. "Please, come in." He finished. He opened the door wider, and I slipped in past him. He closed the door, and motioned for me to follow him the living room. I did. He walked over to the mantle, and poured himself some scotch. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." I replied.

He sat down, and I followed suit. I sat across from him, not daring to sit any closer to him. "Tell me, why are you here Bonnie?" He asked. Only, it wasn't a question.

"I want to know why Damon." I answered. He looked taken aback, I don't think he expected an answer. He took a drink of his scotch, taking his time. His eyes meeting mine. He is, perfect. If he weren't evil to the core, I would be falling over myself. I looked down, and fidgeted with my fingers. I looked up, again. He raised his eyebrows, and set his drink down. He perched his arms on his lap, and leaned forward. My breath caught, he takes my breath away. Focus Bonnie.

"Why, what?" He asked. "Why did you attack me, Damon?" I clarified. "Because you are human, and like other humans, you are merely a plaything." He answered. I took a deep breath. "Cut the bullshit Damon. I want the answer." He was surprised by my boldness. "Well, first off, remember that I can kill you. And it wouldn't be a great loss to me, if you were dead. Second of all, don't piss me off, because you're starting to." He glared. "Thirdly, I wasn't actually trying to kill you. I wanted Emily dead. She didn't keep her end of the deal, so you got the benefit of my wrath." He finished. "Yay me." I replied. He laughed.

"You weren't this talkative before." He observed. I sighed. "Well, before I could remember what happened to me. I didn't wake up with a vampire trying to rip my throat out, and not know why. Or how I got there in the first place." I answered. "I could see how that could be irritating." He agreed. "Still, I have to wonder, why you came all this way. Alone, when you knew no one else would be here. Which brings me to the question: why didn't you want to be here, while Stefan was here?" He asked.

"I had to do this on my own. And if I had told Stefan, do you honestly think that he would have let me come here?" I asked in response. "No, you're right. You've got spunk." He observed. "Thanks. And next time you feel like killing one of my ancestors, could you take it out on a tree or something?" I asked. "A tree?" He asked, puzzled. "I'll try to refrain myself, no promises." He agreed.

I stood up, and grabbed my bag. He stood up, confused. "I have one last question, Damon." I announced. "Which would be?" He coaxed. "Why were you at my lunch table today?" I asked. "You picked up on that, did you?" He asked. "Wait, how did you pick up on that? Did Stefan tell you?" I shook my head. "No." I answered. "Then how? Ooh, tell me, are you psychic? I've always wanted to get my palms read! Will you put on glasses and use your fake psychic voice, too?" He asked, jumping up a little, like a child about to see Santa Claus. I don't whether to laugh, or be scared. He definitely had the sense of humor, in the family.

"I saw it, in a dream." I explained. "I was dreaming about the night you attacked me. And you lunged at me. And Elena and Stefan disappeared. You told me, 'a little birdie says to follow the crow, and you will find the answer you seek.' Then you disappeared. And I heard a crow, and I turned around, and there it was. I followed it to the boarding house. Once I was in the door, the crow transformed into you." I finished.

"So, tell me, do you dream of me often?" He asked, smiling and batting his eyelashes. He would be the one person to just take that from everything I've said. "Not when I can help it." I answered. "You know you like it." He replied. "The dreams I have of you, are nightmares." I finished.

"Damn Baby, that was cold." He said. "You didn't answer my question Damon." I reminded him. "I was checking up on you." He answered. What? Why would he check up on me? That doesn't make any kind of sense. "What?" I said, still confused. "I know I tried to kill you. But, I have been protecting you most of your life. And even though a certain someone didn't hold up her end of the bargain, it doesn't mean that I won't." He finished. Wow, okay I am officially past confused.

"You want to protect me?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah, that's what I just said isn't it? No one believes me when I talk. You are just like Stefan. I tell him we should join the Amazing Race, and he didn't even acknowledge the thought." He says, shaking his head. "Okay. Um, thanks." With that I turned, and made my way back to the front door. I feel better, more confused, but better. I slammed into Damon. He held his arms out to steady me. I forgot how fast he was, which I shouldn't have.

He looked me over, like he was inspecting me for injury. Odd. "What the hell Damon?" I ask him. He smiles. "I wasn't finished yet." He explained. "Okay." I replied. "I don't think you dating Tyler is a good idea." He started, is he serious? "I mean, look how he treated Vicki." He finished. "Why do you care if I chose to date Tyler?" I ask. "I just said…" He started, but I interrupted him. "Does it matter how he treated Vicki? Do I tell you who to date Damon? You hardly know me." I exclaim, exasperated.

"No. But you should wait for someone better." That's all he said. He dropped his arms, and got out of my way, and he opened the door for me. I walked out the front door, and he followed me to my car. "Red is a good color on you." He stated. What? "What?" I asked. "Red is a good color on you, and those jeans make your ass look: FABULOUS." He finished, with jazz hands. Seriously? What? "Seriously though." He added. Wait, what? How did he? He was watching me this morning!!! I was thinking out loud when I was trying to decide between this pair, and a lighter pair. He is such a perv!

"Y-you!" I stammered. "I what?" He asked. "You were watching me this morning!" I accused. "And what a lovely sight you were to see." He agreed. He gets under my skin!!!!

"I would like to get under your skin." He replied. I looked up at him in horror. "What!? I'm a guy. What do you expect me to say?" He asked. "You're reading my thoughts." I said, infuriated. "If you would quit broadcasting them, maybe I'd stop." He said with a smile. I glared at him, and tried to open my car door. He put an arm up to stop me. I looked up at him, still glaring. "Allow me." He said, and opened the door. As I climbed in, and put my seat belt on, he looked at me. He waited until I had started my car. "If it's any consolation, you are simply mouth watering. And I'm not just talking about your blood." He winked, and walked away.

My phone rang, it was Caroline, and she was heading back to her house for our girls' night. I pulled out of the drive way, and headed to Caroline's. I noticed a crow perched on the gate outside of the boarding house, as I drove off. Its eyes sparkled, it was laughing at me.

**Tell me what you think!! PLEASE review!!!**

**-Where do you think I should go with this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for the reviews, they helped a lot. I hope you like it. This is the longest chapter so far. Let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters [though that would be awesome].**

**Music credit to: Lady GaGa – Bad Romance, Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend, Ke$ha – Tik Tok, and Evanescence feat. Paul McCoy– Bring Me to Life.**

Chapter 3:

I sighed as I pulled into Caroline's driveway. I parked my car, and took my keys from the ignition. I don't understand Damon at all. Before, well, before I'm not sure what I thought, but… at least I had a better handle on him before this. He wants to kills me; he doesn't want to kill me. He wants to protect me, even though Emily didn't hold up her end of the bargain. He doesn't want me to date Tyler, even though he hardly knows me. He watches me get dressed …and he's a pervert.

It's a lot to take in, in an afternoon. I looked up to find Caroline waving at me. I waved back, making my way up to her porch. "Hey. I was wondering when you were going to show up." She exclaimed, smiling brightly. I smiled. "Just had something to take care of, now I'm all yours." I replied. She smiled, and had a mischievous look in her eyes. What is she planning? Do I want to know? I better ask. I hope I don't regret this later.

"What's going on Caroline? You're smiling like you found out Harry Potter hid his invisibility cloak in your sock drawer." I finished. "Oh, that." She said with a smile. "I things have been rough on you lately, so I wanted to you a girls' night." She finished. I nodded. "I knew that, that's why I'm here." I agreed. She shook her head. Oh holy mother of all who are sane, she is up to something. Crap. "We are having a girls' night out." She exclaimed. She jumped up excitedly. "What?" I asked. "A girls' night out," she said, as if that settled the matter. Great. "Okay… How are we supposed to have a girls' night out with only two girls?" I asked. "Easy, we change our clothes, so we look drop dead gorgeous, and we go out. Hence the girls' night out." She finished. I love Caroline to death, but sometimes... Maybe this will be a good thing, I need a girls' night out. She's stronger than a lot of people give her credit for. I know she cares a lot more than she is willing to show.

"Alright Caroline. Let's get gorgelicious." I agreed. She squealed, and grabbed my arm. She led me inside. "What's all of this about?" Her Mom asked. "Hello Sheriff Forbes." I greeted her mother. She sighed. "Call me Elizabeth, you're practically family Bonnie." She scolded. I smiled weakly. "Sorry Ellie." I added. She looked at me. "Elizabeth is too long." I joked. "Ellie is fine, I like it. I finally have a nickname." She said with a smile.

"We are having a girls' night out. Bonnie hasn't had fun in awhile, so I'm taking her out." Caroline explained. Her Mom nodded. "Alright, but don't get too wild. Take it easy on the drinks, especially since there is only the two of you. I would say no drinking, but I'm not sure how well you two would listen to that." She replied. Caroline gave her Mom a look of fake innocence. "Who moi?" She asked with her hand over her heart.

"We won't I promise. I will do my best to make sure that we are…" I started, and then glanced over at Caroline, "relatively sober when we get back." I assured. Her Mom laughed. "Alright." She agreed. Caroline led me upstairs, to her room. She is definitely more girlie than I am. My idea of daily makeup is mascara, and if I am feeling really festive: eyeliner. And I can't forget my Chapstick.

Caroline, on the other hand, has to put on the works: mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, blush, foundation, she even curls her eyelashes. The things that girl could do with makeup. She pulled me into her closet. "Okay. We need something that you will look hot in!" She exclaimed. "Please! Please, let me dress you. I don't mean in a perverted way! I swear!" She pleaded. "Okay Caroline." I agreed. It isn't often that Caroline is excited over something like this. If I let her have her fun, maybe I will have some too. "And your make up, and your hair." She added. Well, at least she's milking it. If she offers to shave my legs and pick out my panties I'm going to lose it. I have to draw the line somewhere.

"Alright Caroline, you can dress me, do my makeup, my hair, and maybe I'll even let you pick out my shoes." I agreed. She threw her arms around me. "You won't regret this I promise!" She assured me. "I already do." I mumbled. She glared at me, but it was short lived. She went back to being her bubbly self. She leafed through her racks of clothes. This was more like shopping than being in someone's closet. She pulled out a burgundy number.

She thrust it in my arms. "Put this on, you will look: AMAZING! I love how burgundy looks on your skin. You're luck y you never have to go tanning. You're like a caramel macchiato." She giggled at herself. I couldn't help but to join in.

I kicked off my shoes, and pulled off my pants. I took my shirt off, and threw it on the floor with the rest of my clothes. I'm used to changing in front of Elena and Caroline. I'm around them enough. Saying that it's short is an understatement. It was strapless, and it only showed a little bit of cleavage. The back was low cut, and was laced up to the middle of my back. I readjusted my dress, and turned around for Caroline's approval. Her face lit up.

"You are SO wearing that dress. It's nonnegotiable. You look hot." She concluded. "But, I would lose the bra, and the socks." She added. "Oh, thank you Captain Obvious, whatever would I do without you?" I retorted. I turned around, and asked Caroline to unzip me. I slid the dress down to my hips, and slid my bra off. I pulled the dress back up. I felt Caroline sip me back up, and then I bent down, and pulled off my socks. I turned back around, and faced Caroline.

"Much better." She stated. "What would I do without you?" I asked. "Shrivel up and die, while falling into a black hole. You know, the usual." She answered. "Oh, of course." I agreed. "Keep the gloves on." She told me. I looked down, I forgot that I still had them one. I'd been wearing them every day. They make me feel safer. I don't know why.

"They make you look badass." She explained. I nodded. "Now you." I told her. I pulled out a dark blue dress. It's a little bit shorter, and there is a black lace over the material in the chest area. This will look stunning on Caroline. The straps criss-cross, and Caroline agrees to try it on. After she changed into it, she leads me to her full length mirror, in the back of her closet. "It's official, we'll be the hottest ones there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------

After Caroline picks out her shoes and has effectively done our makeup, and our hair, she turns me to face the mirror in her bathroom. My jaw drops, I don't look like me. The girl in the mirror looks like me, her jaw is open like mine. She has the same dark brown eyes, I can hardly make out her pupils. But she looks closer to perfection than I ever have. Caroline really is a miracle worker.

I look over at Caroline, and she is stunning. She looks like she stepped off of a magazine cover. "You are a miracle worker, Caroline." I commended. "No, you've always been gorgeous, now you just look like, you're aware of it! Come on, let's get our purses, then we'll be ready to roll." She exclaimed. She looks down at my feet. "Are you sure you don't want to wear heels? I have flats." She suggests. "No, I'll be alright with my converse. I want to be able to walk tomorrow." I assured her. We grabbed our purses, and headed out. We took Caroline's car. She was determined to drive, but after we arrived at the club, she gave me her keys. She knew that if she got a little tipsy, I wouldn't, and I could get us home. I put them in my purse. We walked over to the entrance, and waited in line to get in.

This used to be one of my favorite places. Mystique is a 17-24 age club. They only serve people over 21, but if you're 17 you can come in, and dance your heart out. It's great. We got in, and headed to the dance floor. Caroline and I started dancing. Lady GaGa's voice filled the dance floor.

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

I felt someone's hands on my hips. They were trying to grind with me. I turned my head, I have no idea who I am dancing with. Strangely enough, that doesn't bother me. He is brunette, and gorgeous. He smiles at me. I flash a smile, with a small nod of my head. I dance with him willingly.

I look over at Caroline, she has a dancing partner too. Only she isn't grinding, she just losing herself in the music. That's my girl. She is staying loyal to Matt. He doesn't mind if she dances with another guy. I, on the other hand, have no one to be loyal to. The guys hands move on my hips, it sends and electric shocks down my spine. This feels so good. I haven't had this much of a release, in a long time.

The song ends, and slow one starts. I turn around, and face my dance partner, for the first time. He smiles at me. He has green eyes, and short skater hair, and hypnotic lips. He smiles at me, I offer one back. He reminds me of… Damon. Ugh, I can't escape him. This night isn't about Damon, it's about me.

"I'm Jace. You're an amazing dancer." He said."I don't' know about amazing, but thanks. I'm Bonnie." I introduced myself. I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. Did I really just do that?

"Do you want to get a drink?" He asked. "Water. I'm only seventeen." I replied. He smiled. "I'm nineteen." I nodded. I waved at Caroline, and she came over. She brought her partner with her. "Hey, I'm Caroline." She introduced. "And this is David." She introduced her partner. "Hey." I gave a small wave. Jace smiled at David. "We go way back. David talked me into coming tonight. He told me I needed to get out more, otherwise I was going to have to marry my couch." Jace explained. I nodded. "Well, this has been fun, BUT, we have other things we have to do tonight. It's a girls' night out. I promise we will look for you later." Caroline announced. I just looked at her.

I thought that this is what she wanted. I guess not. She turned to me, and pulled me closer, "There is something we have to cross of the list first." She explained. "There's a list?" I asked. "Yes, and dance with two hotties was on the list." "Oh." I replied. I turned to Jace. "Sorry, I really like dancing with you. I'll find you later." I told him. He shook his head. "What can you do? I have a crazy friend that planned tonight too." He said, pointing a thumb at David. I chuckled. He understands more than he knows. I let Caroline lead me away, but something about the way he was holding my thighs… Maybe it was the fact that no one really has before.

I realized where Caroline was leading me. She was taking me to the karaoke room. This is another reason why I love Mystique. Karaoke night, is every night. I never sing, but I enjoy hearing others perform. Caroline dropped my hand, and walked over to the DJ controlling the music for the performers and whispered something in his ear. Oh, no. I am NOT singing. Sure I like singing in the shower, and while no one else is around. But there is a reason why I am not in choir, and that I have not auditioned to be the next American Idol. I am horrid.

Caroline walked back over to me, and took my arm, and led me to a table. I looked at her. "Don't hate me," she began. Nothing good ever comes from the words: don't hate me. "I requested a song, and we are singing next." I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean we are singing next?" I demanded. "I mean, _Girlfriend _is coming on and we are going up there and singing it." She explained. "Mother of all the is holy and chocolate." I exclaimed.

Sure enough, the song ended, and Girlfriend started playing. I don't want to get up. But, I guess you have to try everything once, right? Well, to an extent. Caroline pulled me out of my chair and lead me to the stage. She grabbed the mike, and handed me one. "Stop the music." She announced. The DJ looked at her, but stopped the music. The crowd started complaining. "Okay, we need some more girls up her, or guys, if you really want to sing. This is my friend's first time singing karaoke, at least in public. And we need some voices to back her up, so if you'd help us out, I would appreciate it." She finished.

I didn't expect it to work, but sure enough, a group of 5 girls got up from their table, and up the stage. Caroline and I smiled at them. The audience applauded. "If you would please start the music." She asked. The music started. "You have the lead." She told me. I opened my mouth to protest, but she shook her head. Great, just great.

Luckily we started off singing together. Everyone either had a mike, or they were sharing one.

"Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way, I think you need a new one.

Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend.

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend."

I took a deep breath and continued, softly at first.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious,

I think about you all the time, you're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right."

I could feel myself start to loosen up. I was dancing with everyone else, and I was losing myself in the music. I looked out in the audience, and something caught my eye. Damon. He moved his hand in front of him. Motioning over his chest to his thighs. He mouthed, "Nice." He winked at me, and leaned against the bar, enjoying the show. He smiled wickedly. He is so… I turned my attention back to the song. I hadn't stopped singing or dancing, I just wasn't doing so consciously.

I won't let him bring me down. But why did my heart jump a little when he smiled at me. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. The song ended, and applause filled the room. I smiled, and set the microphone down. Caroline followed suit, and we thanked the girls that had performed with us. The smiled, and assured us that is wasn't a problem. That they had enjoyed themselves.

We walked over to the bar, and I asked for a bottle of water from the bartender. She handed it to me. She was a pretty blonde woman, I swung that way, I would want to date her. "Thanks." I said to her. "No problem sweetie." She replied. "If I had a pair of lungs like that, I would be singing karaoke too." She complimented. I blushed. "You're sweet."I said back to her. I went off the find Caroline. She was talking to David and Jace. I smiled. Maybe we can dance some more. I was moseying over there, when something grabbed my arm, and pulled me to a stop.

I was swung around, and I was facing Damon. Surprise, surprise. I hate not knowing what he is up to. It's almost as bad as before. When I thought he wanted to kill me because he had nothing better to do. He smiled. I could feel him touching me with his eyes. He started with my face, made his way to my legs, and back up to my face. Oh, his eyes. His hand was slightly cold, but my arm was tingling where he was touching me.

"Damon." I said. His hand moved down my arm, until he found my hand. He gently placed his fingers in mine, and intertwined them together. I looked at our hands, and then his chest. He was wearing a tight, black, v-neck shirt, under his leather jacket. I could make out his muscles. He is so well defined. My eyes flicked downward, he was wearing jeans, jeans and boots. The jeans fit him snugly.

"You certainly know how to entertain, Bonnie." He said. His voice brought my attention back to his face. "Your performance made me want to go up to some man, and tell him that I wanted to be his girlfriend." He added. He held up two fingers, with some space between them, "I was this close." He finished. I smiled. "But, I refrained myself." He added. "Thanks. What are you doing here Damon?" I asked. "I was looking for dinner, but I saw you instead. I got sidetracked." He answered. "Really? And why is that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, isn't it obvious? You were singing in front of the entire room." He explained. Of course, does he take anything seriously? "Of course I take things seriously." He answered with his eyebrows furrowed. "But, if I may. I would like to propose something. If you sing again, I would like to accompany you." He finished. "What? Really?" I asked, unsure. He nodded. "Maybe." I answered. "Oh, I'll take care of the arrangements." He said. He walked me over to Caroline, and excused himself to talk with her.

I made small talk with Jace and David. Caroline came back nodded in agreement with whatever Damon had said. How could he make her forget everything so easily? I can't start feeling something for him, not after all that he has done. But he did say he was going to keep protecting me, he must care for me in some way. He appeared at me side, and whispered in my ear. "I'll come get you when it's our turn to sing." I nodded.

Caroline led me, David, and Jace the dance floor.

_Cause when I leave for the night_

_I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

We danced. It's nice. I like the feeling of Jace behind me. But, I keep thinking about Damon. As soon as the song was over, Damon was at my side. "It's time," he announced. I nodded. He smirk at Jace, and Caroline came with me and Damon, followed closely by David and Jace.

The DJ made an announcement. "To the girl who stole our hearts with Girlfriend, we welcome her back for another round!!!" The crowd cheered. Wow, I didn't think they liked it that much. Maybe they're just drunk. Damon led me to the stage, and the music began. It's _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence. Damon doesn't strike me as the person who would actually know the words to this song.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there, and lead it back home_

Here comes the chorus. I'm so anxious to here Damon sing.

_-Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_-I can't wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_-Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Mmm, his voice sends chills down my spine. My legs feel like jell-o, and I just want him to touch me. I look at him, and he grabs my hand. He twirls me around, and he sings to me. I sing with him, and willingly lose myself in the song.

--------Damon's P.O.V.---------------------------------------------

I can't believe she actually came up here, and is singing with me. Her voice, is so, hypnotizing. I could never kill her, at least not yet. I want to have fun with her first. She is full of surprises. And I can only imagine what she looks like with that dress off. I was wrong. Red isn't her color, burgundy is.

------------------------------------------Bonnie's P.O.V---------------------------------

Wow, I can't believe Damon Salvatore is singing karaoke. Singing karaoke to an Evanescence song, with me. I really should expect the unexpected. The song ended. We put our mikes back, and walked off stage. I was barely aware of the applauding crowd.

Caroline was beaming. "You did SO good." She said, smiling. I smiled back. Damon glared at David and Jace. They made hasty apologies, and left. I glared at Damon. He gave me an innocent look. "What?" he asked. "You know what." He winked. "Maybe I do."

He looked at Caroline. "Come on, I'll walk you two out to your car." He decided. "What? Why do you decide when we leave?" I asked. He just smirked. "I thought that you'd want to do the other things on your list. Manicures, pedicures, facials, chick movies, have naked pillow fights, kiss each other feverously." He finished. "Scratch that, the last two were just wishful thinking." I sighed. "He's right, we do have more things to do on the list. And, if we leave now, I don' have to worry about getting tipsy." Caroline agreed. I guess I'm out voted.

"Alright. But, only because of Caroline, it has nothing to do with you." I told Damon. "Of course not." He chuckled. He gently pulled me forward, only then, did I remember that he still had me hand. He walked us to the car, and Caroline got in the passenger's side. He walked me over to the driver's side, but didn't return my hand. Instead, he pulled me closer. I could feel his breath warming my neck.

"Earlier, I meant what I said. You aren't just a meal. You fascinate me, Bonnie. You take my breath away." He breathed in my ear. He is making my head spin. I can't think clearly. "Damon, I…" I started, but he cut me off. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I do plan on having some fun with you. Maybe I don't know you. But, maybe it's time that you get to know me." He concluded. He dropped my hand, and slid his hand behind my waist. He leaned in closer, pushing me against the car. His other hand touched my face. I held his gaze, only for a second. Then he moved to press my lips to mine, but I turned my head. His lips met my cheek instead.

"Not yet, Damon. I barely know you." I said. He nodded. He took a step back, took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips. He returned my hand, and opened the door for me. I started the car, and I drove away.

We finished the things on the list. It was nice to take my mind off of everything. Caroline knew how to show a friend a good time. But, no matter what we did, there was one thing that never left my mind. Damon

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! LET ME KNOW YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters , or the quote from Damon [though that would be awesome].**

**Music Credit: Goo Goo Dolls [Iris] & Beyonce [Sweet Dreams]**

**Happy reading!! I tried to keep the chapter almost as long as the last one. Hope you like it!!**

**Please Review!!! Reviews=Happiness **

Chapter 4:

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that I'll get a chance to see you_

_When I close my eyes, I'm going out of my head_

_Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

I was back at the club. I was dancing with Jace again. His hands were on my hips, hugging me closer to him, making it easier to grind. His left hand slid down my leg, and rested on my knee. He slid it back up, until he was lifting my dress with it. His land lay on the very top of my thigh, dangerously close to sliding up too far.

I leaned my head back. I couldn't help myself. His touch is like a drug. I let out a small moan. I felt Jace smile behind me. He was breathing in my ear. Mmm, he should stop. I can't let myself lose control. "Bonnie, I wondered what it was like… dancing with you. I saw you dancing with that plaything earlier. I had to try it for myself." It was Damon's voice. His voice made my heart skip a beat. Am I dreaming?

"Tell me is this a nightmare? Or, are you enjoying this?" He asked. I took a step forward, trying to leave the grind. He spun me around to face him. He pulled me closer. He grabbed my waist, then my hips, we were grinding again. Only this time, I was facing him. He let out a moan of pleasure. A moment later, I found out why.

"Bonnie, I can make your fantasies a reality." He whispered. I looked up at him. We stayed like that, I looked in his eyes, he looked in mine, dancing to the music. The room shifted, I was back at Caroline's. I was lying down, in her bed, she was next to me. I could hear a tapping, like someone was throwing rocks at her bedroom window. I got up to see what it was.

It was Damon; he was tapping on the window with his beak. He was in crow form. "Are you doing this?" I asked, as I opened the window. He flew inside and transformed back into himself."Doing what?" He asked. "Controlling my dream," I replied. He smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked. He stepped closer; I sat down on the bed, not trusting myself to stand this close to him. He walked toward me, until he was right in front of me. He wedged my legs open with his knee, so he could stand closer. I looked down, to see what I was wearing. I had on: one of Caroline's tee shirts, and some basketball shorts.

I let out a sigh of relief. He crouched down, and leaned forward, his face barely an inch away from mine. He kissed me. As soon as his lips touched mine, I was a goner. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. He leaned forward, pushing me back onto Caroline's bed. "No," I mumbled. I couldn't even understand myself. My lips were attached to his. I opened my mouth to protest again, and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He was massaging mine with his. We stayed like that, his arms holding me, and our tongues dancing, his took the lead.

I pushed forward, as much as I could, and pushed him off of me. He slid underneath me. As I pushed forward, he brought me with him, making it so I was straddling his lap. His lips moved to my neck. I moaned, I couldn't hold it back any longer. "No. Not here." I choked out. I finally found my voice.

His face left mine. Caroline's walls melted and we standing outside of my house. Damon grinned at me wickedly. "All you have to do is: invite me inside." He said., I shook my head.

"No. Not yet. I'm not entirely sure if I trust you." I explained. He put his hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. "You don't trust little, old me?" He asked. I nodded. "That's right. Don't act so surprised, you tried to kill me last week." I replied. "But, I wasn't trying to kill yoooou. We've over this." He said. "I know, forgive me for being weary. If you were me, would you trust you?" I asked. He pandered what I said for a moment. "Good point." He agreed. "If I were you, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of… me." He said slightly confused. "Of course." I agreed.

"So, where to?" he asked. I shrugged. "Ooh, I know." He said. Our surroundings changed again, and we were in Damon's room. I was laying on his bed, and he was on top of me. The weight of him makes it harder to breathe. "Damon." I said. He looked at me. "Yes, dearest Bonnie." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "You are squishing me." I replied. He chuckled. "No, I've got you right where I want you." He replied. With that he started tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. I stared into his eyes. He leaned forward, removed his hand, and replaced his thumb with his tongue.

I breathe into his mouth. This feels so good, I'm trying so hard, not to close my eyes. I don't want his to disappear. I want to see him. his hand ran up my side, and clutched me to him. He pulled back, and smiled. "Do you still want to keep me from your dreams?" He asked. His hand was stroking my thigh. "No." I gasped. "Good." He replied.

He kissed me. Gently at first, then the kiss became demanding, urgent. His tongue fighting with my own. His hand slipped under my shirt. He traced my side, running his hand on the side of my bra strap. He shifted, so he was positioned in between my legs. I opened my legs wider, so he could fit easier. His free hand ran down my thigh, and toyed with the waistband of my shorts. My hand was under his shirt, clutching his back. My other hand was tracing the muscles in his arm.

His hand moved deeper, it slid under my waistband. "No." I gasped. "Stop." I said louder. "You don't have anything to be afraid of. I'll protect you." Damon replied. "Damon, stop." I said more forcefully. I moved my hand out of his shirt, and tried to push him off, I struggled to get free. "What's the matter, Sweetie?" He asked. He looked genuinely concerned. "I'm not," I started, "I'm not ready." I stammered. I sat there, waiting for him to respond, still breathing heavily.

"Alright. We don't have to do anything else." He replied. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. Damn, can that man kiss. He lifted his hand, and stroked my cheek. "I didn't realize that you weren't ready. I'm sorry." He apologized. "You're a virgin." He said. It wasn't a question. He just, knew. "Yes." I replied. I got off of his bed, and started walking to the door.

"Witch." He said. I turned around. "Stay with me tonight." He finished. He got up, and walked over to me, he picked me up, as if I was his bride, and carried me to his bed. He laid me down, and laid beside me. I could feel myself drifting to sleep. Can you fall asleep in a dream? Am I still dreaming?

"Bonnie." I heard a voice say. "Bonnie! Wake up! You're phone's going off and I can't find it!" Caroline, when did she get here? I opened my eyes, I was back in Caroline's room. It was a dream. I smiled, then I realized what she was saying. I got out of bed, and tried to find my purse in the dark. There it is, I found the zipper, and pulled my phone from the front pocket.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't' think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I looked at the Caller ID, it was Stefan. I grabbed my phone, and headed downstairs, so Caroline could go back to sleep. I hit the send button. "Hey Stefan." I answered. "Hey Bonnie, I hope I didn't wake you." He states. I chuckled. "Well, technically Caroline did, when she told me she couldn't find my phone, and that it was ringing." I replied. He laughed. "That wasn't my intention, I'm sorry." He apologized. "No problem. Are you calling about the nightmares?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. "I didn't have one." I revealed. "Really? That's fantastic, you don't know how relieved that makes me." He exclaimed. "Did you have fun with your girls' night out?" He asked. "Yeah… Wait, how did you know we went out?" I asked. "Elena and I headed over to Mystique to go dancing after we grabbed dinner. We saw you and Caroline. We also saw Damon." He confessed.

"Yeah, it was nice to have a night out. And, Damon behaved himself." I said. "I was wondering about that. Did something happen between the two of you?" He asked. "Why do you ask?" I asked in return. "Because you seemed really comfortable around him, when you guys were singing karaoke together." He said. "Oh, that. I went by the boarding house before we went out. I wanted an answer." I told Stefan.

"You what?!" He exclaimed. "You went to the boarding house alone? When you knew Damon was the only one there?" he asked incredulously. "You wouldn't have let me go Stefan. So, I went alone, and I got the answers that I was looking for." I argued. He sighed. "What did you want to know?" He asked. "I asked him why he attacked me. And I asked him why he was at the school." I replied. "What did he tell you?" Stefan asked. "He told me that he was attacking Emily, and he didn't mean to hurt me. He said that he was going to continue to protect me." I explained. "Damon never goes back on a promise." Stefan agreed. "What…" Stefan started, I cut him off. "I don't have to tell you everything. I appreciate it, but some things I don't need to share with you." I told him. "I understand, I don't like it, but I understand."

"Bonnie, before you go…" Stefan started. "Yes, Stefan?" I asked. "You have a great voice, I don't know why you hide it." He said. I blushed. "Thanks. I think." I replied. "And you looked great tonight. You should wear dresses more often." I blushed again. "Um, thanks." I said, again. "I'll see you at school Monday." He said. "Okay, bye Stefan." I replied. "Night, Bonnie." He said, and hung up. So, Stefan and Elena saw me and Damon singing together, great.

She is going to be all over me. Stefan complimenting me, makes me feel weird. I appreciate it, it's nice to be complimented, but something about it…. Oh well. I walked back upstairs, and I crawled into bed with Caroline. I realized that I was wearing different pajamas that I was in my dream. I'm wearing Caroline's shirt, but I'm not wearing any shorts. Interesting.

I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. I woke up to somebody calling me name, yet again. I felt someone's hand shaking my shoulder gently. I felt some one's arms around me, and that same someone cuddled up against my side. I opened my eyes, Tyler was shaking me. I raised my eyebrows. "Hey." He said softly. He smiled down at me, I smiled back. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked. I felt something moving, and I turned to see who snuggling me. It's Caroline. I forgot about how affectionate she was, when she was sleeping. Not that I mind it, it feels nice, having someone so close to me, when I'm sleeping. I feel safer. Her hand slid further down my side, clutching me to her. She wiggled closer. "Bonnie," she said, still asleep, "on your back." She finished. I understand what she means, though. I roll onto my back, off of my side, and let her rest her head on my chest.

Tyler grinned. I rolled my eyes at him. "She's an affectionate sleeper." I explained. "I see that." Tyler agreed. "Do you want to talk somewhere else, so we won't wake Caroline?" I offered. "That would probably be a good idea." He agreed. I put my mouth closer to Caroline's ear, and began to whisper, "I'm going to go talk to Tyler. But I'm coming right back. Okay?" I told her. "'Yeah." She whispered. I gently picked up her arm, and laid it by her side. She moved her head, and I scooted over, farther across the bed. I put her body pillow on my place. As soon as it was there, she was snuggling up with it. I felt myself smile.

I lifted my legs out from underneath the blanket, and touched my feet to the floor. I'm glad she doesn't have hardwood floors in her room. Tyler extends a hand to me, and helps me up. I smile at him. He smiles back. He gaze moves downward, looking at my pajamas. He is making a curious face. I follow his gaze. Shit! I'm only in a tee shirt, and panties. I felt my face redden. He turned around, like a gentlemen. I picked up Caroline's basketball shorts off of the floor, and slid them on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Tyler's P.O.V.----------------------------------

Wow. Bonnie and Caroline spooning, that enough to make any guy want to… Even when she wakes up, she looks perfect. I can't believe I just stared. I couldn't even say anything. She was standing there in her shirt and panties, and I just gaped at her. Thank God I turned around. I don't want her to think I'm a complete perv. Whether I am or not is irrelevant. Her shirt was pulled up just enough, so I could see her navel ring. I had no idea that she had one. Even if I hadn't wanted her before, I sure as hell do, now.

---------------------------------------------Bonnie's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------------------

I cleared my throat, and Tyler turned around. Wow, I am an embarrassment to myself. How hard is it to remember that I don't have anything covering my underwear? "Do you want to talk in the office?" I asked. He shook his head. "How about downstairs? Matt is waiting for us down there." I nodded, and I led the way. The sun was streaming in through the windows. I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 7:14 in the morning. Damn, hadn't anyone told them about the 9 am courtesy rule?

If it's a weekend day, or during the summer, or break, you have to wait until AT LEAST 9 o'clock before making wake up calls. I dragged myself downstairs. I felt a shiver shoot through my body, it's cold down here. No wonder Caroline likes to cuddle. We made our way to the kitchen. I smelled coffee, and saw Matt talking with Ellie.

Ellie heard us, and turned around. "Morning." She said brightly. I smiled. She handed both Tyler and I a cup of coffee. "I'll leave you to talk." She stated. She grabbed her own cup of coffee, and walked away. I turned to face Matt and Tyler. "So, what do I owe to this VERY early visit?" I asked. Matt looked at Tyler, I guess he is the designated speaker.

--------------------------------------------------Matt's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------------------------

This is going to be awkward. How do I come out and ask: why were you with Damon last night? I mean, I'm pretty sure that he isn't a good guy. Not after he treated Caroline. Tyler nodded at me, he wants me to do the talking. Thanks Ty. I look over at Bonnie, she is just standing there, waiting. She brings her coffee mug to her lips, and sips. She shivers and sets it down on the counter in front of her. It is kind of cold here. If I weren't wearing my jacket, I would probably feel it.

But she's only wearing a tee shirt and shorts. I'm pretty sure that the clothes are Caroline's. Her shirt isn't pulled down the entire way. Wow, she isn't wearing a bra. I shouldn't be thinking about this. But, when it's cold, you can tell. I can see the outlines through her shirt. Tyler cleared his throat. What? Oh, yeah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------Bonnie's P.O.V.--------------------------------------------

"We saw you Caroline at the club last night." Matt blurted out. Oh, so this is what this is about. It makes sense now. "Okay. And?" I replied. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to hang out with Damon." He said. "Really? And why is that?" I asked. "Because of what he did to Caroline. He isn't a good guy, Bonnie." He argued. Matt is sweet. But really doesn't know the half of it. I know that Damon isn't known for being a good guy. But he doesn't know the rest, either.

"I know he has a questionable past, Matt. I'm not stupid. Please don't insult my intelligence. Caroline is one of my best friends." I replied. That came out harsher than I planned. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. "I'm not trying to, Bonnie. But, I care about you. I've known you ever since we were kids. We've always been able to talk, and I wanted to talk to you about this. I didn't mean to belittle your intelligence." He replied. Wow, Matt, he is making this hard. I can never tell him. Tell him that I'm a witch and that Stefan and Damon are vampires, or what happened to Vicki.

"I know, Matt. I know that you want what's best for me, but I wish that you would let me decide what that is for myself. I know you've heard about the bad things, but you haven't heard any of the good things. Do you think that I would ever be with anyone who treated me badly?" I reasoned. "No. I don't." "Alright then. Please don't jump down my throat about Damon. He is just a friend, if you can call him that." I finished. Matt nodded, and drank some of his coffee.

Tyler cleared his throat. I forgot that he was in the room. That must have been awkward for him. I'm either insane, or Tyler has a thing for me. I'm not involved with anyone. But if I were, as much as I like Tyler, it would be Damon. We have something, something I can't explain. But I only feel it when I'm with him. I don't know if it could be described as chemistry, or even lust. It's… spark.

"So, now that we've made things awkward, do you want to hang out later?" Tyler asked, addressing his question to me. "Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." I said. "Why not?" He asked. Does he really want to hear the answer? "Because, I think it would mean something different to you." I answered.

He nodded. He looks like he is at a loss for words. But he nodded. "We could just go as friends, and we could go with Matt and Caroline." He tried. I shrugged. "Alright, but no funny business." I joked. I finished the rest of my coffee, and put my mug in the sink. "I'm going to go back to sleep. I'll see you guys later?" I asked. They nodded. "Around 5?" Matt asked. I nodded. "Sounds good." I agreed. "We'll meet you two here." Tyler added. I nodded.

Ellie came back downstairs, she winked at me. She had heard what we said, at least part of it. "We can talk in here, Tyler." She told Tyler. I raised my eyebrows at him. "My dad wanted me to run some stuff by her." He explained. I nodded. Ellie turned around, so she was facing all of us. "Damon is a good man, he is a lot better then you give him credit for." She announced to Matt and Tyler. Woot! Go Ellie! I smiled at her. She smiled back. I made my way back upstairs. I crawled into bed with Caroline. I moved the body pillow, and I took its place. Sure enough, Caroline snuggled up right next me, and wrapped her arms around me. This is nice. My mom used to hold me when I got nightmares. Since she died, this is as close as I get. I put my arms around her, and drifted to sleep.

----Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House ----------[Stefan's P.O.V.]--------------------

I cannot believe him! how could he do this? Hasn't he hurt her enough? I never understand what he is up to, until it's too late. I raced up the stairs, and into Damon's room. He should have just left Bonnie alone. I promised Elena that I would protect her. How can I do that when Damon is filling her head with lies, and pulling her strings. Except, I don't think that he is. Bonnie wouldn't fall for something like that.

"Mmm." I heard Damon moan. Wait, Damon is moaning? I pressed my ear to his door. I can't hear anyone else in the room with him. I creaked his door open. I peered inside. He is just asleep. What is he dreaming about? Do I want to know? No, I don't think that I do.

"Bonnie." I heard him mumble. He moaned again. Great, maybe this is more than just a mind game. "Love everything about you." Damon muttered. He really was dreaming. "DAMON!" I yelled. He stirred, but didn't wake up. "Stefan, you can't see this. Get out of my room." He scolded. Still talking in his sleep.

I walked over to his bed. I shook him roughly by the shoulders. "Damon. Get the hell up. Now." I told him. He gasped, and sat up. "Well, hello to you too, Gorgeous." He said. "What were you doing at the club last night with Bonnie and Caroline?" I demanded. "It's called singing. Specifically: karaoke. I rather enjoyed it. I'm rethinking The Amazing Race. Now, I'm considering: saying goodbye to Mystic Falls, and hello to American Idol. I know Simon will just LOVE me." Damon replied.

"I'm serious Damon. What game are you playing?" I asked him. "That's for me to know, and for you to: dot, dot, dot." He responded. I glared at him. He sighed, and got out of bed. He walked past me, when I saw it. "Damon, is that really necessary?" I asked. "What baby bother?" He asked me. I gestured at his crotch. "Oh, that. I can't help that. It's morning." He explained. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. "Dude it's morning. You're of the male species… at least I think you are. But if you weren't, it would make so much sense." He replied. I glared at him. "It's a morning boner Stefan. Do I have to spell it out to you?" He taunted. "No. But, why did you get one, while you were dreaming of Bonnie?" I asked. "Well, whenever a male finds a female attractive. It does things to his body. And…" He started, but I cut him off.

"No shit, Sherlock. I thought you lower yourself but having feelings for humans. Or as you refer to them as: your playthings." I finished. He scoffed, and placed a hand over his heart. "Me? You think that I have feelings for playthings?" He asked. "You have feelings for Bonnie. You said that you loved everything about her while you were sleeping." I finished. "And she is what you would call a 'plaything'." I added.

Damon growled. "Bonnie is NOT a plaything." He snarled. He threw me against the wall, and held me there with his hand. "Don't ever talk about her like that again. Do you understand dear brother?" He asked. "Yes." I gasped. His hand released me. He walked downstairs. "Damon!" I called after him. "What Stefan?" He asked, sounding almost bored. "I didn't realize how important she was too you. I'm sorry." I apologized. "You better be." He said with a smile.

"And I would appreciate it, if you didn't try to turn her against me with every chance that you get." He added. I nodded. "And, sorry I lost my temper with you back there." He said, waving his hand over his head, nonchalantly. I nodded, again.

Damon lowered his voice as he spoke. "Stefan, I've never felt this strongly about someone. Even with Katherine. She was…. I'm not sure what she was. I loved her, but with Bonnie, I don't know. I just want to be close to here. I hate myself, knowing what I almost did to her." He finished. "When I'm with her, everything is better. I don't know how else to explain it." He added. I nodded.

"It's okay to love someone else, Damon." I assured him. He turned his head, and stared at me. "I'm not sure if that's what it is. I just know: I can't be without her."

**Please review!!! Tell me what you think! Hope you liked it! I'm adding a twist to the next chapter. I added a lot of P.O.V. changes to this chapter, but I thought it needed it. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters [though that would be insanely awesome]. && Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed my story! You have no idea how much it helps!!**

**Music Credit: Goo Goo Dolls- Iris**

Chapter 5:

[Later that day]----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's bright in here. I can see the light from outside creep through my eyelids. I sit up, but something is holding me back. Caroline, I forgot where I was. Wow, I'm such a dork. I have to drop my stuff off at my house. I'll just ask Caroline to pick me up from my house before 5. I opened my eyes, and winced. It really is bright in here. I looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It's 10:43. At least I slept for 3 more hours.

"Caroline." I whispered. I shook her shoulder, gently. "Mmm, sleeping." She mumbled. "Caroline, you have to get up. Your shoes are on fire!" I told her. She sat up. She jumped off of her bed and ran to her closet. "My shoes!!!" She screamed. I think I'll sit here, and wait for her to come out of the closet. I felt myself chuckle. I crack myself up.

"Bonnie! There are some lines that you don't cross. And lying about someone's shoes being on fire to get them out of bed is one of them!" She fumed. I gave her an apologetic look. I walked over to her, and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry Lina. I won't ever do it again." I promised. I rarely used that nickname for her. She frowned at me, but reluctantly wrapped her arms around me, embracing the hug.

She smiled. "Okay, only if you promise never to do it again." She agreed. "Promise." I replied. "Next time I will say your clothes are on fire." I added. She smacked my arm. "Ouch!" I yelled, as I jumped away from her. "What? I promised not to say that your shoes were on fire. I never said anything about clothes." I said innocently. She glared at me.

"We are supposed to meet Matt and Tyler here at 5." I told her. She nodded. "Okay, then we better shower and find something to wear." She said decidedly. "Hey, I have to drop my stuff off at home. After we change, I'll run it over. Can you swing by and get me?" I asked. "Sure thing." She agreed. "Except, I thought you were into Damon. Why are you going on a double date with me and Matt?" She asked. "I am going with you guys as friends. And, I don't know how I feel about Damon. We are just friends, if we are that." I clarified.

"Uh, huh." Caroline retorted. "Sure, and the Easter Bunny is secretly Michael Jackson doing the moonwalk from the grave." She added with a snort of laughter. I laughed too. I can't explain it any better than I already have. I wish that I could. "Seriously Caroline, I'm not sure what I'm feeling." I tried to explain, again. She nodded. She looked like she was picking her words carefully. "Then, why don't you give Tyler a chance? I know that I am a little biased. But, I want you to do better than Damon. I know that I have only known the… not so great side of him, but Bonnie… Tyler is a good guy. He can be a jackass, but he has a good heart." She finished.

So that's what she thinks of this. I knew that she wasn't going to be rooting for Damon, but I can't change that I only have feelings for Tyler as a friend. If I do have feelings for Damon, I'm not sure if I even would even to want to act on them. "Caroline," I started, "I can't change the way I feel about Tyler. He is my friend, my feelings for him don't go beyond that. Try to understand, it would be nice to have someone who does." I explained.

She nodded. "I get it. Believe me, I get it. I'll support you, no matter what you chose. You can't help the way you feel. And if Damon tries anything… that you don't want him to, of course, or if he hurts you in any way, I am going to kick his ass… or find somebody who can!" She stated. I threw my arms around her. She smiled, and hugged me back. She has no idea what this means to me. "Thank you. Sometimes I feel like you understand me better than anyone." I whispered.

"Same here. I mean, Elena is a close friend, but not… a 'good' friend. She's always wrapped up in something else, or she jumps in, headfirst and doesn't listen to anyone. She's so busy trying to 'help' them, she ignores what they want." She agreed. Wow, Caroline definitely does not get enough credit. I smiled. "Okay, it's your house, you shower first." I let her know. She chuckled. "Mom set out your stuff in the guest room's bathroom, this morning." She explained. Ellie is pretty awesome. She isn't around enough for Caroline, but she tries her best, like my dad.

Caroline walked over to her bathroom, and I headed into the loft to the guest room and its bathroom. I grabbed some towels out the linen closet, and my toothbrush. I kept some essentials here. I also keep a bag at Elena's and Stefan's. Precautionary, or just for emergencies: for whatever the reason. I brushed my teeth in silence. I just listened to the water run. It's nice. A peaceful silence. I put my toothbrush away, and shut off the water.

I felt the water running in the tub, it's hot. Not too hot, but not too cool, either. I flipped the showerhead on. I dropped my clothes in the hamper, and stepped into the shower. This feels nice. I closed my eyes and let the water wash over me. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. By the time I put in the conditioner, I was in heaven. I was letting the water wash away the stains of yesterday. And every day before it.

I shaved, and washed, and stood and enjoyed a few more minutes of my secret bliss. I heard myself sigh as I shut off the water. I stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. I dried myself off, and wrapped it around my body. I used the other towel to hand dry my hair, just enough so it wouldn't drip all over me while I was walking back to Caroline's room.

As I reached the bathroom door, I heard voices. I can hear Caroline, and someone else. The voice is too low. It's a deep, smooth voice. And, husky? I opened the door, and peered down the stairwell. I can't see Caroline. "Caroline?" I called. She is never out of the shower before me, no matter how long I take. Whoever is here, must have come just as she was about to start her's. It's Damon.

"Caroline?" I called again. "We're in here Bonnie." She responded. They were in the kitchen. The kitchen must be the hot spot this morning. "I'm going to go upstairs, and get dressed, okay?" I told her. "Alright." She responded. I can hear Damon chuckling.

_What's so funny?_ I tried to send my thought to Damon. _Nothing. _He replied. _Really?_ I sent back. _What are you wearing if you aren't dressed yet?_ He asked. _What? A towel._ I responded, making my way upstairs. _What color?_ He asked. _Sorry, that information is strictly confidential. _I informed him.

_I think I meet the requirements._ I hear the smile in his voice. _Not this time. _I argued. _I could always find out the hard way._ He hinted. _You wouldn't dare._ I argued. _Wouldn't I? _He asked. Shit, I'm really not sure if he would or not. I don't think that he would. _I'm not telling you what color the towel is, and you can't see me in only a towel. I'm not discussing this with you anymore. _I ended the conversation.

He knows just what to say to irk me. I don't know what irritates me more. The fact that he asks, or the part that the fact he wanted to know makes me feel like an adequate person… Beautiful, even. Or at least worth looking at. I opened the door to Caroline's bedroom, and closed the door. I grabbed lotion off her dresser. Johnson's Baby Lotion, the only kind I use. I love the way it smells. I lathered it on, and grabbed her blow-dryer.

I plugged the blow-dryer in, and sat it down on her vanity table. I grabbed my leave-in conditioner that she left out for me. I squirted some in my hands, and massaged it through my hair. "Knock, knock." Damon's voice made my jump. I turned around and faced him. I hadn't even heard the door open. "I couldn't wait to see you." He said simply. "Green, I like it." He added. I looked down, he was describing my towel. It's a cross between lime green and olive green. I folded my arms across my chest.

I returned my gaze to his face. His eyes were twinkling, he was gloating. "It suits you. Some might even say you are a bit… overdressed." He said. I can't tell with him. Should I be irritated, or oddly complimented that he wants to see me naked? "Damon, get out." I said. "I've already seen you, it won't change anything. Unless, you are afraid that I will do something else." He replied. "I'm not afraid of you." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I got a very distinct feeling that you were." He said arrogantly. He walked over to me, until he was an inch away. I could feel his breath dancing across my skin.

He raised his hand, and cupped my face. He leaned his head down. I can hear my heart racing, I'm sure he can. He rubs the side of my face with his. He puts his mouth to my ear, whispers, "I think that it scares you when I do this." He put his other arm around me and kissed my ear. His lips moved to my neck. He lifted his face, and kissed my forehead. He moved to kiss my lips, but I held a hand up to his chest to stop him. I pushed gently. He looked confused.

"This isn't happening. Not like this, anyway." I said. In a second he was in front of me, blocking me path. "Bonnie, I..." He started, but I didn't let him finish. "I asked you to leave Damon, the room at least. I'm not talking to you without clothes on. At the very least, kissing you." I finished. I'm not having this conversation. If I hadn't stopped him; I'm not sure what would have happened. I was losing myself in him. He intoxicates me.

I breathe him in, and I don't want to stop. He nodded. "As you wish. I'll be right outside the door. Call for me when you are dressed." He said with a mock bow. I rolled my eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows, and winked. But, he closed the door. I heard a knock on the door. The door opened, it was Caroline. She smiled. "I couldn't let you dress yourself." She stated, as if that explained everything. And, it did. She dressed me in a dark, faded, purple, jean mini skirt, and a white tank top with abstract flowers outlined on it multiple colors. The tank top was cut just above my chest, and the back was lower.

I was officially a girlie girl, or, at least the Caroline version of Bonnie. I had my gloves on again, and my chucks. She even dried my hair. After she was finished, she climbed into the bathroom. I left her bedroom; I want to talk with Damon. I opened the bedroom door, and he pretended to be asleep.

"Damon?" I asked. "Sorry Damon is no longer here, he died of old age. I am his rotting corpse." He exaggerated. "Oh, okay then." I said, and stepped around him. I was almost to the stairs, when he grabbed my ankle. I tripped, and started falling down the stairs. Suddenly, I was right side up, and in Damon's arms. Hmm, I'm definitely not complaining. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, and smiled. "Now, is that any way to thank your hero?" He asked. "It's the way I thank the man who made me fall, in the first place." I retorted.

"Technicalities, I made you fall, but I also made sure that I was here to catch you." He stated. He carried my downstairs and into the living room. He sat down on the loveseat, and kept me on his lap. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this. I started to lift myself up, but he held me tighter. Not he was hurting me, just so I couldn't move away. I struggled to get up, but found it impossible.

"Is this necessary?" I asked. "Yes." He replied. "I still haven't collected my prize." He added. "What?" I asked. He didn't answer; instead he stared at my mouth. "Damon," I breathed. "Yes, Bonnie?" He answered. "Let me kiss you." I said. The corners of his mouth turned up, he was grinning.

"Not like this." I said. "Please, let me up." I requested. He moved out from under me, and helped me up. He kept my hand in his, and brought it to his lips. "That's cheating." I scolded. His smile broadened. He is standing directly in front of me. I never realized how tall he was. He is what? 5'9" and a half? I looked at him. I moved my focus to his eyes.

I stood on the very tip of toes, to make myself taller. I'm still shorter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned forward. I leaned in further, so I could feel his breath dancing on my face. I pressed my lips to his. I drew back, and then kissed him again, with the same gentleness. I pulled back a second time, I just look at his face. It isn't dangerous at all now.

He is looking back at me. Sometimes I wonder if it's possible to get lost in eyes. They are so blue. They aren't cold, not today. The corners of his lips turn up as he looks back at me. I felt myself give him a small smile in return. I've done it. I've changed things. When I kissed him, I felt it stir something in me. it is official, I have feelings for Damon. Now, I just have to figure out what they are. I love being near him. the strange thing is, if someone would have told me this not even two days ago, I would have suggested that they take a permanent vacation in a Looney bin.

Damon's hand cupped my face; he moved mine closer to his. I felt his lips brush mine. This time, an electric shock was sent through my lips, and traveled to every part of my body. I wasn't sure if I had imagined the spark when I kissed him, not it's clear that I didn't. His lips were gentle, but the kiss was slightly more urgent than mine had been. He parted my lips with his. His free hand made circles on my lower back. He moved his hand to my neck, massaging it gently. I moaned into his mouth.

He moved his tongue into my mouth. While he was kissing me, our tongues were in a frenzy of their own. I pulled away. I can't rush into this. I don't want to go into something half-assed. I'm not even sure what he wants from me. He pulled back too, but he didn't let me go. Instead, he drew me to his chest, and held me.

"I like having you in my arms." Damon whispered. He held me tighter. This is feels so natural. I don't want him to let go. "Damon," I whispered, "what is this?" I scooted closer, and I laid my head in the crook of his neck. "That is my neck. And this is a gorgeous man holding you." I chuckled. "That's not what I mean." I told him. "You don't think I'm attractive. I've seen myself, I'm hot." He concluded. I shook my head, trying to bite back laughter.

"I think that you are a beautiful man. But, that's not what I was referring to." I told him. He scoffed. "Beautiful? I'm down right sexy!" He declared. I chuckled. "You're avoiding my question." I scolded. He smiled, I can't see his face, I just know. He kissed my hair. "What do you want this to be?" He asked. "I asked you first." I argued. "No, you asked me something else." He argued back. "I didn't say what I asked first." I said stubbornly.

"I know that I don't want you with anyone else. Beyond that, I'm not sure what this is." He answered. "Okay." I said. "That's it? You aren't going to answer the question?" He asked. "I'm not sure what I want this to be. I don't want anyone else. I'm not even sure if I want this to start. I don't want to share you… either." I explained.

"If this started, it be you, only you. I wouldn't be with anyone else." He said. His voice is so sincere. I want this with every fiber of my being, but, is it wise? "I'm not a cheater." I stated. He nodded. "Think about it." He said. I took a deep breath. "Let's say… that we are friends. Friends that are getting to know each other. We can see what happens. When it happens, I'll let it." I said. "Alright." He said. "I will be seeing you." He said. I know he means it. He kissed my cheek, and left.

I heard Caroline shut off the water.

--------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I drove my stuff home. Now I'm cleaning my room. I let out a sigh of relief, I just finished. I have to grab my purse, and wait for Caroline. She should be here soon. There it is. I headed downstairs and grabbed my keys off of the table. I peered through the window. It's so nice outside today.

_And I don't want the world to see_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I lid my hand in the front pocket of my skirt, and fished for my phone. Yahtzee! I slid my phone out of my pocket. It's Caroline. Weird… I think it, and it happens. I wish I had a flying blue monkey names Bubbles. I looked around. Crap, nothing. Oh yeah, phone. "Hello greatness." I answered. "Hey, so, bad news, I'm running late. I should be there in a half hour. I spilled coffee all over my outfit, and I had to get the stains out. Then I had to change, I lost track of time." She explained. "It's okay Caroline." I soothed. "I was ready, and I was going to be early and everything. I was even bringing you coffee." She sounds so exasperated.

"I'll walk over toward your house, and you can pick me up when you can." I suggested. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yeah, it's a nice day. And it isn't too far. You can drive over after you are finished getting perfect again." I told her. "Alright. I'll be there are soon as I can." She said. "Take your time, I'm fine." I replied.

I grabbed my purse, and put a light jacket inside of it, and headed out the front door. I shut the door behind me, and locked it. I started walking in the direction towards Caroline's house. I could drive, but I don't want to worry about 2 cars, especially since I'll be spending at least the weekend with her. I past the stop sign on my street.

I can hear kids playing at the park. It's a nice sound; it's reassuring to know that something that normal can exist here, despite everything. My head. It feels like someone let off a string of firecrackers inside. My eyes are burning; it hurts to keep them open. It feels like a migraine in my eyes. Everything is going black, what's happening to me? Uh, I need to sit down, or stop. I could feel myself slow to a stop.

The world is spinning. This can't be happening. Someone is materializing in front of me. Mom? No, she's gone, she can't be here. I closed my eyes, hoping it would somehow clear my eyes. I opened them. Everything's fuzzy and dark; I can barely make out shapes. "Bonnie." I heard someone call out my name. a woman materialized in front of me. It isn't my mother, it's Emily. "Emily?" I asked. "Yes, I have come to warn you." She said. "What's happening, I don't understand." I said, shaking. I somehow manage to lower myself to the ground. I'm feeling my way to the grass, I sit with my back against a tree trunk. I need support.

"You're having a vision." She said. "If you don't learn how to control your powers, nothing will be able to save you. You may have powerful friends, but all will perish if you don't take control of your abilities." She warned. "I don't understand." I said. "You don't have to understand. You will. I can't tell you anything more." She said. "Good luck, my child." She wished. She touched her hand to my face. "The fuel for your abilities are in here." She touched two fingers to my heart. "What?" I asked. "Your feelings and emotions control your abilities."

"I have to find a way to trigger them, with hurting myself." I said. I finally understand what she means by controlling them. If I lose control I could kill myself and anyone around me. "Thank you." I said. "There is something else…" She started to explain. Someone grabbed me and lifted me up. The hands are rough. "Come on witch, we are going to have some fun." I heard someone say. The voice was deep and menacing. "No." I heard myself mutter. I can't move, the vision is leaving me immobilized, I can see anything.

"A new toy." I heard another voice say. "Mmm, a fresh one." A new voice. How many are there? Three. This can't be happening. "Emily!" I screamed to her in my mind. "What can I do?" I asked her. Her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Someone was muting her. "No." I said louder, aloud. The only thing I feel is: fear. I can feel myself shaking. It's getting hotter. Flames. I felt flames licking my skin.

"Ah. Stupid witch." I heard someone growl in pain.

He dropped me. I felt the weight of impact. Concrete, I heard a snap. My shoulder, God, it hurts. I gritted my teeth. I started to crawl, moving my hands in front of me to replace my eyes. "Ahh!" I cried out. Someone drop kicked me in my stomach. I felt my ribs crack. Who is doing this? I felt rough hands push my skirt up. I tried to kick their hand off, but it was useless. I felt my leg twitch, but no matter how hard I try, I can't get my body to move more than that.

"Now look what you've done." One of the men growled. "You lit him on fire, and now he's gone." He growled louder. "Before we were just going to have fun feeding off of a witch. We were even going to let you live." The other man snarled. "Now, we're going to make you pay." He finished.

"Well, only two of us were going to feed off of you. Since you killed one of the vampires, you'll have one feeding off of you. I, on the other hand, am a different story." What is he? What does he mean? How can this be happening? I have to get out of here. The hand on my leg was joined with another. A hand on each leg, they moved to my thighs, and pulled my along the concrete. I stopped moving, I can feel someone in between my legs. Don't do this. Please, don't do this. I pleaded with my mind. I didn't dare try to broadcast my thoughts, they would probably do something worse to me.

"So beautiful, such a shame. I would like to have you see my face." I heard the man that said he wouldn't be feeding off of me say. I felt the other man lean his head toward my neck. I felt his fangs tearing through my neck. For the second time in a week a vampire was drinking my blood. I felt myself cough, and try to get more oxygen. "Shh," the man who wasn't a vampire whispered.

His hand squeezed my thigh. I am biting on my tongue to keep from screaming. I can't show any signs of weakness. But how do I break away from this hold? Is this his power. He isn't even man enough to trap his victims the old-fashioned way. His lips were traveling the length of my leg. The trail started just below my knee, he was making his way slowly upward.

Whatever happens, I'm not letting them take… I can't let them… These fuckbags are not taking my virginity. I can't take his hands off of me. I can't do anything to stop this. I felt a tear trickle down my face. Suddenly, his hands were off of me, and my neck was free. Is it over, had they decided that they had had enough? I felt a tugging at my shirt, it was lifted up, but not taken off. His hands were tracing my stomach, and his lips were helping him.

I can't do this. Fire, think fire. It happened before. Where is it now? When I need it.? He moved to my side, and slid his hands under my back. His lips nuzzled my stomach, just under my bra. "Stop." I choked out, before I could stop it. I felt the vampire reach down, and move the very bottom part of my bra up higher. His fangs tore into the skin that my bra had been covering moments before. This is a new kind of agony. It's worse.

Blood gurgled at my throat. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. I'm stopping this. I'm stopping this, now! I have to, I don't know if I can. Fire, fire, fire. My skin felt hot again. This feeling overpowered the feeling of the rough, roaming hands on my body. I can smell smoke. I coughed. I felt blood spray out of my mouth, and hit my face. I felt one of the men back-hand me. Ah. I let out a moan of pain. My skin was getting hotter, still. The vampire lifted his head, and found his new target.

He slammed his lips onto mine. It wasn't a kiss, he was attacking my face. He bit my bottom lip with a fang. I felt myself cough again. I'm choking on my own blood. The blood sprayed him. He head butted me in the face. My left side caught most of. It doesn't matter that everything is dark now. I can't see anything through my left eye. I can feel it swell already.

My blood bubbles, and an invisible force hurls the vampire off of me, my vision is clearer, it is still tinted, but I can see. I turn my head, and look at the vampire. He is tall, and tan. He has lethal black eyes. His hair is short and as dark as his soulless eyes. My blood is splattered across his face. He ignites, and self-combusts. Ash is everywhere. I kick the mystery man. He is taken by surprise.

He was so absorbed in making me suffer, than he didn't notice his vampire friend exploding. He looked around, and caught on. His eyes lowered. He had light brown eyes, that faded to yellow. An eerie yellow. His hair is sandy, and falling into his eyes. He had thin lips, but something about his face is unsettling. Everything about him, seems not quite right.

My skin was on fire again, protecting me, for now. I rolled onto my stomach, and tried to crawl away. He risked the burn, and grabbed my leg. "No you don't, witch." He snarled. I whimpered. He pulled me backwards, by my leg only. I kicked him in the face with my free foot. His hold didn't loosen. I kicked him again. "Stupid bitch." He growled. "DAMON!" I shouted with my mind. I tried to broadcast it to him. The pressure on my mind isn't as paralyzing as it was.

----------------------------Meanwhile, at the Salvatore Boarding House----Damon's P.O.V.-------------------

I wonder what my baby brother is up to. He is probably doing something annoyingly helpful to society. He's a good Samaritan like that. I need to talk to him about Bonnie. I need to know that what I told him, was for his ears only, and not for his precious Elena.

I made my up the stairs, and over to Stefan's room. The door's open, how peculiar. Maybe his is feeling sociable today. It's about time someone got over his fear of people. I smiled. I pushed the door open. "Knock, knock." I announced. "Stefan…" I started. I looked for Stefan….

"DAMON!" Elena screamed. I wasn't expecting that. I only heard one person in here. I frowned. I strained my ears, the water is running. He must be in the shower, practicing his brooding faces, nonetheless. "Get out!" Elena demanded. I smiled at her. She was trying the cover herself up. She was in nothing but her undergarments. Hmm, a push-up bra, and matching panties. Hot pink with lace, I'm so glad Bonnie's favorite color isn't pink.

"Damon, leave." She demanded, again. I raised my eyebrows. "Relax Elena. I've seen better, and you're not it." I said. She scoffed. "I need to speak to my brother. You know the one: brooding, not as devastatingly attractive, younger… Need I go on?" I asked. "He's in the shower." She replied. "Would you put something on?" I snapped. She looked a bit shocked, and grabbed Stefan's shirt, and pulled it on.

Stefan's bathroom door opened, speak of the devil. He walked out in a towel. "Damon?" He asked uncertainly. "I needed to speak to you." I said. He nodded. "I'll give you a minute." Elena announced. She left the room, and closed the door behind her. I heard her walk downstairs. "What I told you, about Bonnie," I started, "was only for you to hear. No one else." I finished. "I know that Damon." He stated.

I felt instantly relieved. "DAMON!" I heard Bonnie screech in my mind. Her voice is full of agony. She's in trouble. I need to find her. "Stefan, you need to tell Elena to go home." I told him. "What's going on Damon?" He asked. "Bonnie, she just screamed for me. She's in trouble. I'm going to need you here. Elena needs to go." I finished. "Wait, I'm going with you." He argued. "There isn't time. She sounds bad. Please, do this for me." I pleaded.

---------------------------------------Back to Bonnie----Bonnie's P.O.V.-------------------------------------------------------

He turned me back onto my back, and shoved me against a dead tree. My back. The tree was broken, and jagged, I can feel the blood running down my back, and the cuts stinging. He pulled my back to the ground, and used his hand to twist my leg. I heard a sickening pop, and indescribable pain in my knee. "No. Not again." I choked. His arm lashed out to strike me, I put my arms up to shield myself. Just moving my arms made the world spin, I've lost so much blood.

Whatever fight I am able to put up, is pathetic. I can't let him win. "Burn." I gasped. He caught on fire, and threw himself onto the ground, trying to put it out. "Never again." I gasped, trying to breathe. "Bonnie, I'm almost there." Damon's voice filled my mind. I have never been so happy to hear from anyone. Something flashed by eyes, a black blur. The mystery man was throw against a tree, and held in place. Damon. Damon's eyes flashed, and moved them both. I can't see them now. I heard screaming, and a thud. He took his head off. It's over.

Damon ran to me. He crouched down, almost afraid to pick me. "You came." I choked out. "Always." He replied. He took off his jacket and slid my arms into it. My clothes must be awful. Poor Caroline, I'll have to take her shopping. Caroline! Shit! She'll be looking for me. "Caroline." I gasped. "What?" Damon asked. I touched my hand to his forehead. I showed him my memory. It was the one of Caroline saying she would pick me up, but she was running late.

I hand fell to my side. I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I'm too tired, it's too hard. "I'll take care of it." Damon assured me. I felt him open my mouth, and felt his blood trickle down my throat. He was trying to heal me. I swallowed, I'm not sure how I was able to. Then, I was in his arms, and his was off. When I woke up, I was in Damon's room. He was taking what remained of my clothes, off. His blood must be working.

"Bonnie." He said suddenly. I looked at him. "Your leg is broken, I need to set it back in place. It's going to hurt." He explained. Stefan suddenly appeared. He sat behind me, and held me. Damon set me leg. I tried to muffle my scream. Damon looked like he wants to kill himself. This isn't his fault. Stefan helped Damon remove the rest of my clothes, and Damon helped me to the shower. Stefan held the shower head, and Damon sat on the shower floor with me, cleaning my wounds, and the blood off of my body.

I fell asleep in his arms, as he was washing off my blood. I woke up in Damon's bed. I had his clothes on, and my hair felt clean. My skin feels moisturized. I tried to roll onto my side, to try to see what time it was. Big mistake. I let out a moan in pain. I rolled onto my leg, and tried to use my arm to propel myself with. I looked down, I look horrible. A giant bruise. My leg is broken, my shoulder is broken. My eye is swollen shut, the skin on my neck is sore and bleeding, as well as my chest. My ribs, feel broken. Everything feels broken.

Damon walked into the room. His eyes said everything. Am I hurt? He is sorry. And he can't forgive himself. He comes to my side, and comes to bed. He holds me, it doesn't hurt. "It's not your fault." I whisper. "We need to get you to the hospital." He says. "Not today." I argue. "Tomorrow." He compromised. I nod. I felt myself fall asleep in his arms.

Tomorrow, I will have to face the music. I don't know how I can explain this. I fell down the stairs? Concrete stairs? It worked for Bella, right? For tonight, I'm just happy to be alive. And to have Damon. I'll show them what happened tomorrow. I can't relive it today.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! : ) **

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I hope you like it! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had finals, and life has been kind of hectic. HAPPY READING!!!**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries [unfortunately], or the characters [though that would be amazing]. Nor do I own Twilight or the characters. [I'm not bringing in many characters.]**

**Music Credit: I Don't Care – Apocalyptica featuring Adam Gontier**

Chapter 6:

Everything hurts. Hurting is an understatement in itself. I raised my non-injured arm, and put my hand to my head. Ow, my eye. I think I'll stop moving now. Everything that happened, I just, I can't believe that happened. Who attacked me? They are dead now, but why? I shuddered. I felt an arm around my stomach tense up.

Who is holding me? I lifted my head, only slightly, and looked and saw Damon. I smiled, smiling doesn't hurt. His hand stroked my face. My face is tingling. What he did, I wasn't sure he would hear me. I was hoping, but if he hadn't, I can't think about it. Damon moved closer, and shifted his position. He used his arms to prop himself up, and positioned himself directly over me, but not touching me.

I look into his eyes. They say everything. They are full of self loathing, anger, caring, protectiveness, and something else… "How are you feeling?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I rearranged my face into a grimace. My throat is bruised and throbbing. "Like someone ran me over with a tank." I croaked.

The corners of his mouth turned up, but only slightly. The smile doesn't reach his eyes. He looks concerned, and melancholy. I've never seen Damon like this. I can't stand him looking at me like this. He is making this harder than it is. "Don't," I breathed. He raised his eyebrows, and frowned. "Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't look at me like that." I finished. His brow furrowed, and his frown went deeper. He shook his head. "There's nothing you could have done, Damon. You did enough."I tried to ease his pain. He can't blame himself. He saved me. "It wasn't enough." I said. "They made you their plaything. They used you as a punching bag, and a blood whore. Just something to have fun with, and rip apart." He stated. "It's not your fault." I tried to reassure him. "I didn't stop it." He said.

I shook my head. Talking hurts too much. _Damon, stop. _I told him. _You are like this because of me._ He argued. _No, I'm pretty sure I'm like this because some fuckbags made me the object of their sick and twisted 'happy time'. _I argued. I sighed. _I'll heal, I won't be broken forever. _I stated. _You could never be broken. _He said. He leaned down, and kissed me gently on my lips. I heard myself gasp. He didn't hurt me. I just wasn't ready for the effect he has on my body. He looked in my eyes. I looked back in his.

"Damon, I have to pee." I choked out. He laughed. He moved so I could get up. I rolled onto my side, so far, so good. Well, as good as can be expected. I tried to use my elbows to prop myself up, so I could sit up. That lasted a whole 0.67 seconds. "Ah." I cried out, and collapsed on the bed. I'm not going to be able to move by myself for a while. Shit.

Damon picked me up, and carried me to the bathroom. I wrapped my good arm around his neck. This should be awkward. Last night, when Damon was taking off me clothes, should have been awkward. Having Stefan and Damon see me without my clothes, should've been. None of it was. This isn't. I don't know why that is. I don't deserve him. He's better than he knows. He sets me down on the toilet. He removes my shorts before putting me down. He gently removes my panties and steps outside the bathroom. For all of his remarks, and 'perverted' behavior, he's a gentleman.

I peed, and flushed the toilet with me good hand. I even managed to wipe by myself. I hate feeling this helpless. I can't get up, or anything. The things I take for granted. Damon re-entered the bathroom, and replaced my panties. He started with the shorts, but I shook my head. I didn't like the way they were rubbing my bruises. I had bruises from the insides of my knees, to the inside of my thighs, and above that. The mystery man's hands weren't gentle… neither was his mouth. None of it was.

I shuddered at the thought. Damon picked me up, and carried my back to bed. I gently placed me in the spot that I had been laying in. he covered me with covers, and sat beside me, stroking my face. "You got what you wanted." I stated. His reaction was instant. He looked puzzled. "You saw me without my clothes on." I reminded him. He gave me a small smile. He leaned forward, with his mouth to my ear. "You were more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." He whispered.

What? He is really trying to make me feel better. "I look like a bruised patchwork quilt." I argued. He shook his head. "Nonsense. Bruised, yes, but you are beautiful." I smiled. It quickly turned into a grimace. When I smiled, it stretched the scab on my lip. It broke open, and my mouth became bloody. I lifted a hand to wipe it off, but Damon's hand caught mine. He leaned down, and slowly, licked the blood from my mouth.

Oh, wow. I felt my toes curl. My free hand went to his back, and under his shirt. I clutched him to me, which probably isn't the wisest choice. I just can't move anymore than I already have. He gave my lips one final lick, leaving them clean. I gasped into his mouth. He smiled, and brought his lips to mine, as if trying to kiss away the injury. I kissed him back. He used the fingers on his free hand to leave a feather-light finger trail across my collar bone. I gasped into his mouth. He took advantage of my open mouth and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I used my tongue to wrestle with his. I enjoy our game of tonsil hockey. I heard him sigh as he pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you." Was all that he said. I nodded. He wouldn't hurt me. He removed himself from my arms, and sat beside me. Pandering, whatever is going on in his head. My leg twitched, I tried to kick the blanket off. STUPID! I forgot. God, my knee. I clutched it with a hand.

He pulled the blanket off of me, and examined my knee. "You're going to the hospital." I said. "Call Carlisle. He's been my doctor since I was born, it's better than going to the ER." I suggested. He sighed. "I don't know, Bonnie." He said hesitantly. "You can trust Carlisle. He was my Grams' doctor before he was mine." I explained. "Crap, Grams." I finished. I hit my head with my hand. Ow. Damnit. My face is screwed up in a grimace. "Grams," I mutter.

"Don't worry about your Grams. It's you that I'm worried about." Damon reassured me. I looked at him. How can he be so calm? "I'll talk to your Grams, after I take you to the doctor." He decided. "Carlisle." I argued. "Alright. Let me see your phone." He said. I pointed to his bedside table. My purse was sitting there; I can't believe it wasn't damaged. It was dropped somewhere along the line last night. Damon found it.

Damon fished out my cell phone, and to call Carlisle. "Call his cell." I told him. He nodded. I could hear the phone ringing. "Hello, yes, can I speak with Dr. Cullen?" He asked. Damon smiled. "This is Damon Salvatore, I'm a…" he looked over at me and smiled, "friend of Bonnie's." He finished. "She had an accident yesterday. She needs to be brought in as soon as possible." He added. He nodded; I couldn't hear what Carlisle had said.

"Of course, here she is." He handed the phone to me. I took it from him, and held it to my ear. "Hey Carlisle." I said, suddenly conscious of how raspy my voice sounded. "Are you alright Bonnie?" He asked. I gave a half hearted laugh. "Not really." I answered. "What happened?" He asked. "I… I had an accident." I finished.

"A regular accident or an accident caused by some… thing?" He asked. "What?" I asked. "Or someone?" He asked. "Your Grams told me many years ago what she is. What you are… she felt it was necessary, should anything happen." He explained. I nodded. "Oh. That makes things easier then." I agreed. "It would be easier to explain in person." I concluded. "Alright, can you be in my office in an hour?" He asked. "Yes. Carlisle?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked in response. "Are you human?" I asked. He chuckled. "Who is human?" He answered.

"No Bonnie, I'm not." He finished. "Oh." Was all I could manage to say. I've known him my entire life, how could I have not known? "I'm another kind of vampire." He finished. "Do you sparkle?" I asked. "No Bonnie, that's fiction. Vampires aren't sparkly disco balls." He answered. I feel kind of ridiculous. I had to ask. _Twilight _is burned into my brain. Who doesn't like _Twilight_?

"My bad. I couldn't help asking." I apologized. Carlisle chuckled. "It's alright." He hung up. I followed suit. I handed my phone to Damon, he dropped into my purse. I heard Damon's bedroom door open. I looked over, it's Stefan. "You really should go to the hospital." Stefan said. I looked up at him. Had he been listening to our conversation? Or, do I really look that awful? Ugh.

I tried to sit myself up. Ow, I'm a giant bruise. I continued to push myself um with my non-injured hand. I almost managed to sit up. Suddenly, Damon was holding one arm, and Stefan was holding my opposite side. They helped me sit up. I sighed. "Thanks." I mumbled. Neither of them let go of me. "Can you," I started, "get me some clothes?" I asked, gesturing to my current attire.

"I'll get it." Damon said. He looked at Stefan. "Stay with her, don't let go." He added. Stefan nodded. "I won't." He agreed. He moved his arm around my waist, to support me more. I leaned my head on his shoulder. His fingers brushed my hair out of my face. He is a good friend. "We'll find out who did this Bonnie." He said. I nodded. Do I want to know? Of course I want to know, knowing won't make things better.

His fingers ran through my hair. This feels nice. "These should work." Damon announced. I didn't hear him get back. He was standing by Stefan. I didn't have to turn my head to see him. He held up a small white tee shirt, a white bra, white panties, a pair of sweatpants, and a leatherjacket. The undergarments are mine. I think the shirt might be mine too. The pants and jacket are his. I hope he grabbed socks.

He took something out of his pocket. He held his hand out to show me: socks. I smiled. I nodded. Stefan moved his arm, and set me against the headboard. He left the room, so I could get dressed. He shut the door behind him. I can't even be shy about my body. I shook my head. Damon sat on the bed next to me, taking Stefan's place. "It's not something you should be shy about." He whispered. I looked at him. "You want me to walk around naked?" I asked. I heard Stefan chuckle. He must be waiting right outside the door. Damon grinned. "I don't object to that idea. But, I don't want everyone else to get to see that way." He stated. "I'd have to rip their eyes out," He added, "And I don't have time for that." He finished. I chuckled.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I grimaced. I tried to hide it. Damon saw me, he frowned. "Let's get you dressed." He said. "Kay." I whispered. He lifted me up, and set me on his lap. He lifted my shirt, and tossed it to the floor. The air sent a chill down my spine. I'm not wearing a bra. Damon took the bra he brought, and slid my arms through the straps. He set it in place, and fastened the back.

He took the shirt, and put it on over my bra. His touch, is nice. It isn't teasing or trying to take advantage, it's just… caring. It's gentle. He moved me from his lap, and laid me down. He slid my panties off, and replaced them. He put the socks he brought, on my feet. These are mine too. He put the pants on, taking special care to do so gently.

I can barely feel the pants, as he puts them on. He finishes. "Deodorant?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. "You don't smell badly." He insists. He gets up, and brings me some anyways. I put it on, and hand it back. He rolls his eyes again. He pulled my arms through the sleeves of the jacket. I'm officially dressed. He gets up, and brings over a pair of my vans. He slipped them on my feet. He picked me up, and carried me to the door.

Stefan opened it, and Damon slipped past him. He carried me downstairs, and out to his car. He stopped right outside of his car. He has a black Ferrari. A really nice one. If cars could turn you on… Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel him smile. I keep forgetting he can read my thoughts.

He turns, and I see Stefan standing behind him. "I'll sit with her, in the back." Stefan offered. Damon nodded. Stefan opened the door, and climbed in. He laid down, and Damon handed me to him. Stefan and I laid down in the back seat, while Damon drove. Stefan held me to him, trying to prevent me from hurting more than I already do. I felt the car slow to a stop.

I heard Damon open his car door. I couldn't see him. My face was pressed into Stefan's chest. I blinked. Stefan had moved on top of me, holding me under him. He picked me up, and got out of the car. Damon took me from Stefan's arms. He carried me inside the hospital, to Carlisle's office. Stefan walked beside us. He opened the door to the building. We stepped inside. We reached Carlisle's office, and waited inside. Damon sat down, he held me on his lap.

I snuggled closer to him. Stefan sat beside us. The office door opened, and Carlisle stepped inside. He walked over to his desk. He turned to face us. "Bonnie, you got here faster than I expected…" He broke off. He had been setting his things down, on his desk. He brought his attention to us. His breath caught. I looked up at him. The sorrow in his eyes is unmistakable. I can't stand having people look at me this way. I lowered my eyes.

I must look awful. Damon sighed. He kissed my forehead. _You don't look awful._ Stefan sent his thought to my mind. I didn't expect Stefan's voice. Damon's but not Stefan's. _I look like a giant bruise. _I sent back. _Yes to the bruise part, but you are lovely. _He argued. _Thanks, I think. _I thought. _He's right. _Damon sent. _You are stunning, even when you are… hurt. _He added.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. I haven't even showed Damon and Stefan what happened. Maybe if I show them all at once, it will be easier. "I can show you." I said. Carlisle walked over. "It'll be easier to show you all at the same time." I said. Stefan got up, and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my arm.

Carlisle placed a hand on my forehead. Damon was already touching me, he was holding me. I closed my eyes, and remembered. I brought back the memory of yesterday. Everything that happened flashed before my eyes. I knew that they could see everything too. When the memory stopped, I opened my eyes. The memory stopped as Damon and Stefan were washing the blood off.

Everyone was quiet. Now, they knew everything. "We should go to an examination room. I need to see how extensive your injuries are. Then I need to take some x-rays." Carlisle said. Carlisle left the room, and we followed behind him. Once we reached the room, Damon set me down on the examination table. Carlisle turned to Stefan and Damon. "Can you leave us?" He asked. Damon stared at Carlisle, unmoving.

His jaw clenched. "Just while I examine her wounds. You can come back inside after I finish." Carlisle explained. Damon walked over to me, he put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll be back, as soon as I can." He promised, whispering in my ear. Stefan grabbed Damon's other arm, and led him to the door. Both of the Salvatore brothers turned and looked at me.

The door opened, and Emmett stepped inside. "Hope I'm not too late." He exclaimed. He walked past Stefan and Damon, and faced me and Carlisle. His face dropped. "Holy fuck." He exclaimed. The look on his face was utter shock. "Carlisle, you didn't tell me… You didn't say she was this bad." He added. Carlisle looked at Emmett. "I didn't know, son." He answered.

"Why are you here?" Damon asked. "I'm a med student." Emmett answered. "I've been helping Dad with some of his patients. He told me Bonnie was coming in, and that I could help with her appointment." He answered. Damon looked at Carlisle. "It's alright Damon." I told him. He looked at me. "I need assistance for her examination, I don't want to hurt her further." Carlisle explained.

Damon looks like he struggling with every ounce of self control he has in his being. His fist is clenched, and his eyes are black. "If you hurt her…" Stefan started. He looked at Emmett and Carlisle. "Damon won't be the only one you have to worry about." He finished. They both nodded. Stefan dropped Damon's arm, and walked over to me. "I need your phone." He said. I motioned to the purse that Damon was still holding. "Why?" I asked. "Your Grams should know about this. I'll ask her to come, and I'll explain everything." He answered. I nodded.

"How?" I asked. "I'll show her your memory." He answered. My jaw dropped. "No one else will see it." He promised. I nodded. He led his brother outside, and shut the door. "Bonnie, what happened?" Emmett asked. I shook my head. "I can't." Was all that I could manage to say. He nodded. With a flash, Carlisle touched his hand to his forehead. Emmett's eyes widened. He's showing Emmett my memory. Great. Better him showing Emmett, than me, I suppose.

Carlisle removed his hand, and Emmett looked furious. He turned his back to us. I can see him shaking. "Emmett, it's over." I said. He shook his head. "That doesn't make it better." He said. "I know." I whispered. Carlisle cleared his throat. "We should start." Carlisle said. It brought Emmett out of his fury. "Emmett, I'm going to need you to hold Bonnie, while I remove her clothes. I need to see how extensive the damage is." He explained. "Okay." Emmett agreed. "This may hurt." Carlisle warned. I nodded. "I'm going to have to touch most of your injuries, to see what I'm dealing with." He cautioned. I nodded again. "Do it." I agreed.

Emmett held me by the waist. Carlisle removed my jacket. He sucked his breath in. He could see my shoulder. He removed my shirt. "Emmett, I'm going to need you to lift her up." He said. Emmett lifted me, gently. Carlisle removed shoes, socks, and pants. Emmett set me down. Carlisle touched his fingers to my shoulder. I winced. He lifted my arm. I cried out in pain.

He turned his attention to my ribs. He pushed on them gently. He sighed. He moved his hand to my knee. He shook his head, and lifted my leg. I cried out, again. "Monsters." He muttered. He laid me down, gently. And he turned me onto my back. His hands were examining the small of my back. He pressed lightly, I could still feel the grimace on my face. Stupid tree. He pressed harder. "Ahh." I choked out. He turned me back onto my back, and helped me sit up. He looked at my neck, and frowned.

He lifted the bandage, and removed it. He touched my neck. I can feel his fingers over the scabs. He brought his hand away, I could see blood on it. He shook his head. I guess it hasn't healed. I sucked in my breath. Something I did caught his attention. He looked at my ribs again. He pressed my ribs again. I winced. He lifted up the bottom part of my bra. I cried out. He reached behind me, and unfastened my bra clasp. He lifted the bottom of my bra, again. Slightly more this time. Except this time, it didn't hurt. He pressed his fingers to the bite mark. He shook his head. His brow furrowed, and his nostrils flared.

Emmett looked over, and saw the bite mark. He had been watching his father. But, he hadn't realized what his father had seen. He shook his head. Carlisle refastened my bra. "Bonnie, I'm positive that you have at least two broken ribs, your knee is broken, and so is your shoulder. You probably have a fractured rib or two, as well." He told me. Great. "I need to run more tests. We need to have you x-rayed." He added. I nodded. He took out his cell phone, and called someone.

"This is Dr. Cullen. I have a patient that needs to have x-rays done, immediately." I said. "Of course." He said to the other person. "Fifteen minutes." He answered, before shutting his phone. Emmett dressed me. "You don't deserve this Bonnie. You of all people, don't deserve this." He said. "Better me than someone else." I said. No one said anything. Carlisle left the room. He re-entered the room with a wheelchair.

Emmett lifted me from the table, and set me into the wheelchair. Carlisle held the door open, and Emmett pushed me into the hallway. Damon and Stefan followed us, without question. I guess Carlisle already talked to them.

-------------------------------Later, after the tests and x-rays have been completed-------------------------------------

I sighed. I laid on an examination table. Grams was talking with Carlisle. My shoulder itches. The sling that I have to wear is making me itch. I had a brace on my knee. Something about my break, I can't have a cast put on. There isn't anything that can be done about my ribs. My neck is re-bandaged. I have gauze wrapped around my back. Grams talked to Stefan and Damon while I was having the tests done.

She trusts them. She was nervous about Damon. As soon as she started to talk to him, I could feel her tension melt away. Damon was sending me his thoughts, so I would be there with him. The door opened. I looked over to see who it was. It's Stefan. I can hear Damon, Carlisle, and Grams talking. Emmett entered the room. He followed Stefan.

"If I can do anything, just let me know." Said Emmett. I nodded. "Promise." I replied. "They are talking." Stefan said, motioning to the door. "Figured." I said. I'm trying to be responsive, but the pain meds are starting to catch up with me. The room is getting darker, and I feel light and tingly. "Mmm." I said. "S'hard." I said. They looked at me. "Staying awake. The meds are making me feel funny." I added. Then I slipped away, into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------Two weeks later---------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes. I was in my bed. I felt Damon beside me. He hasn't left me, not since that night. It's easier, moving now. I have to use a wheelchair, but I manage. I went back to school last week. By Friday, everyone had stopped staring at me. But everyone still offered to help me get around. The pain medications were helping. Damon hasn't pressed me to do anything, romantically. I think he wants me to know that he isn't pushing me.

It's reassuring, knowing that he cares enough to back off of that. He still has to help me with so much. I can't dress myself, or shower. I can't even get out of bed. If my shoulder were healed, I could use crutches. But it isn't, and I can't. Caroline has been a huge help. She's been over every day for the last week. Damon lets us have our time while she is here. I'm supposed to spend some days this week at Caroline's.

Elena has been by, but she doesn't approve of Damon. No matter what anyone says, she refuses to listen. She doesn't understand. I guess, I never expected her to. I don't want to show her what happened. If she can't believe what I've been trying to tell her, I don't want to share anything more. I still love her, she is just set in her ways. Caroline knows, somewhat. I told her some of what happened.

Damon gave her back some of her memories. She remembers what Damon is, and she knows what Stefan is. She knows what I am. She accepted it. She forgave Damon, I'm not sure how she did. But she did. She is amazing. I don't deserve a friend like Caroline. I sat up, I can do that now. Without hurting myself, too much.

I'm having nightmares again. This time, they aren't about Damon. They are about the mystery man. I never found out what he was. Who he was. Or why they chose me. Not knowing makes everything worse. I am left to wonder: what if. I don't like that question. It seems to always be haunting me. Taunting me, with something new.

A sudden blast of music caused me to yelp.

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you_

_I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do_

_Just don't deny it_

_Don't try to fight this, and deal with it._

_And that's just part of it._

Where's my phone. I leaned over, and tried to find it. Crap, I tried to reach for it with my hurt arm. Damon beat me to it. He was fishing it out of purse. He's a little too comfortable with my purse. He turned and glared at me. He handed me my phone. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

'_Cause I swear, (I swear), I don't care_

I changed my ringtone. The old one just didn't fit anymore. This one, something about it, makes me feel… better. I answered my phone. It's my dad. "Hey Dad," I answered. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Better, I'm still hurting, but better." I told him. Grams told him that I was shopping at the mall, that I had tripped over something, and fell down some concrete stairs. Apparently I hit some other things on the way down.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to come home?" He asked. "I'm alright Dad. Friends have been helping out." I assured him. "Alright, sweetie, get some sleep." He said. "I will Daddy." I answered. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." I replied. He hung up, and I followed suit. I handed Damon my phone. "Do you miss him?" He asked. "Of course. But, sometimes I think that it's easier this way. He can't get hurt if he's not around. I don't want him to see me like this." I responded.

Damon nodded. "It's not your fault. None of this is." He said. He looked into my eyes. I know that he means every syllable. "I know. But, he shouldn't be cursed." I replied. He shook his head. "You're not cursed. You're… blessed." He finished. I snorted. "You are." He argued. "I'm not so sure." I disagreed. He reached his arm over me. I gave him a puzzled look. He rolled his eyes, and smirked.

He pulled me down, so that I was lying down again. He positioned himself on top of me, but not actually touching me. We haven't done this in awhile. We've been… on hold more or less. He rolled his eyes. "I was trying to keep you from getting hurt. _**I **_was being a gentleman." He argued. I smiled. "Are you being a gentleman now?" I asked. "No." He said, as he shook his head.

"Good." I replied. He leaned down, and traced my lips with his tongue. I shuddered. He smiled. He liked my reaction. He replaced his tongue with his lips. He kissed me. My lips tingled, and the entire feeling spread throughout my body. I kissed him back, with more urgency than his kiss held. "Bonnie," he breathed in my mouth. I gasped in his. He took advantage of my open mouth, and slid his tongue inside. Damn him, he knows my weakness. He pulled back. "Damn who?" He asked. He put a hand over his heart, with fake hurt. "Moi?" He asked. I smiled.

"I didn't mean it." I assured him. "Your weakness, huh?" He asked. Now he's gloating, how can I think around him? "You're only allowed to think, if your thoughts are about me." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it's too much to ask…" He started. I interrupted him. I thrust my tongue into his mouth, and let my lips do the talking. He kissed me back. I lay kissing for awhile. I moaned into his mouth. I missed this.

His hand moved up my shirt, careful to avoid my injuries. His hand slid under over my clasp, and to my upper back, near my shoulder blade. The one that isn't broken. His hand clutched me to him. I pulled away, panting. "I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. "I don't…" Damon started. "I don't want to be without you." He finished. "You don't have to be." I whispered. He rolled over, and held me to his chest.

I moved my shoulder; this position hurts, a little bit. He laid me down on the bed, and snuggled up next to me. This is nice. I fell asleep next to him.

The light pouring into my room woke me up the next morning. I didn't have nightmares last night. Time for school. Ugh. I tried to sit up, forgetting that Damon has his arm firmly fastened around me. "Mmm. Stop moving. Go back to sleep." Damon mumbled. "School." I argued. Damon sighed. "Fine." He said with a yawn.

He got up, and lifted me off of my bed. He set me in my wheelchair, and he started the shower. When the water was warm, he wheeled me into the bathroom. He didn't sleep with a shirt on, just sweatpants. He's been helping me shower in swimming trunks, out of respect. It seems kind of pointless. He's seen my body, but, not in _**that**_ way.

_You don't have to wear a bathing suit. _I sent him. He looked at me. His eyebrows are raised in surprise. _Are you sure? _He asked. I swallowed. I looked up at him. Am I sure? _Yes. _I sent back, weakly. He lifted my shirt off, and then my bra. He lifted me out of my chair, and slid my panties off. He sat me on the bottom of the bathroom floor. He shut the door, so the floor wouldn't get back. I saw him sliding his pants off.

I've wondered what kind of underwear he wears. Though, I bet he doesn't wear any. He turned to me and smirked. He walked over to the shower; he opened the door, and stepped in. I was right. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I kept my eyes on his. He sat down, and started washing me. This isn't like before, it's different. It's more intimate.

I closed my eyes. I love the way his hands feel against my skin. I opened my eyes, and looked up at him. I grabbed an extra loofah, and started washing his chest. He looked at me. He moaned, but, I didn't stop. We stayed like this, washing each other. I could only do so much, with one hand. Damon got up, and shut off the water.

I kept my eyes on his top half. I'm not ready to see the bottom half yet. He dried me off, and helped me put lotion on. Then he dried himself, and he dressed me. He kept a towel wrapped around his waist. He helped me dry my hair, and he dried himself. He dressed, and I brushed my teeth. He sat me on my bed, and folded up my wheel chair. He lifted me up and carried me, and my chair downstairs.

Caroline would be here soon. As soon as we were downstairs, I heard a knock at the door. "Caroline," I said with a smile. Her timing is impeccable. He quickly set up my chair, and set me into it. He opened the door, and smiled. "Hello Caroline." He said. She smiled back. "Hey Damon." She replied. "Bonnie!" She exclaimed. She raced over, and hugged me. I winced. It was nice, having Caroline around. "Hey." I said, hugging her back.

"We better get to school." She said. I nodded. She wheeled me out, to her car. Damon followed us out, with my book bag. He helped me into Caroline's car, and set my wheelchair in the backseat. He put my book bag with it. "Thanks." I said. "Anytime." He finished. I used my good arm to grab his shirt, and pull him closer to me. Once he was close enough, I kissed him. He kissed me back, keeping it brief.

He pulled away, and smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He stated. I rolled my eyes. He's right. "You know it." I agreed. I smiled back. He shut my car door. _Tonight._ He sent my through his thoughts. _Tonight. _I agreed. I'm going to Caroline's after school today.

------------------------------------------------------------------At school------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline pulled into the nearest parking spot. "Here we are!" She said happily. "Another day at school." I replied. I long to be able to do things myself again. Not that I mind Damon's help. But, having to get help from everyone, is overwhelming. She shut off her car, and got out. I opened my door, and waited for her to bring my chair out.

"Hey." I looked up, it was Matt. Followed closely by Tyler. "Hey yourself." I said. He smiled. Tyler smiled too, his smile reached his eyes, but there was something unsettling about it. It's the same smile he's had ever since I've come back to school. Like he can't stand seeing me like this. Caroline wheeled my chair over. She started to reach for me, but Tyler beat her to it. "Let me help you." He said. "Okay." I said with a smile. He knew I was with Damon.

Though, we really don't have a title. He lifted me up, with surprising gentleness. He set me into my chair. "Thanks." I said. "Can you hand me my bag?" I asked. I had my purse on my shoulder. He started to hand me my bag, but decided better of it, and kept it. He slung it over his shoulder. "Tyler, I can carry it on my lap. I am capable of some things." I assured him.

"I know." He said. "But you don't have to." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. They chuckled. "I'll carry it." He said. "Fine." I said. Tyler walked behind me and started pushing my chair. Since my arm was in a sling, I could wheel it myself.

-----------------------------------------------In class--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took notes with my left hand. Luckily I can write with both hands. Doing everything else with my left hand, it's still a challenge. The day went by quickly. I had lunch with Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, and Elena. Elena was surprisingly warm towards me. Maybe she's coming around. Matt said something about Damon, and her eyes froze. Maybe, not. Oh well, can't win them all, I guess.

-------------------------------------------------At Caroline's House-----------------------------------------------------------

"Bonnie!" I looked up and saw Ellie. I smiled. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked. "Better." I said, it's the truth. "Damon and Caroline have been helping a lot." I added. She smiled. She was the president of the Damon fan club. Well, she would be, if there were such a thing. She hugged me. She's the closest thing I have to a mother. This is nice. I had dinner with her and Caroline. Caroline drove me home, and helped me out of the car, and into my chair.

Damon was waiting for me. "Tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah, tomorrow." I agreed. Tomorrow I was going to stay at Caroline's house for a few days. She hugged me goodbye, and waved to Damon. He wheeled me inside, and carried me upstairs. He opened my bedroom door, Stefan was waiting. "Stefan?" I asked in confusion. "Hello Bonnie." He said. "We think we have an idea of who might have sent those… men to attack you." He responded. He said men through his teeth. "Who?" I asked.

Damon wheeled me near my bed, and sat down next to me. This is going to be a long night.

**Author's Note: I really hope that you liked it!!!! Again, sorry it took me so insanely long. I've been trying to write in my spare time. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Let me know if you like it, or not. I guess I can't please everyone. BUT I still hope that you like it, lol. I'll try to update soon after Christmas! Merry Christmas all! Or happy holidays!**

**~Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS!!! Thanks SO much for all of the reviews! Thank you to: Teenagehyperness15 for giving me the motivation to post my story and keep it going! And thank you to: Vampgirl210 for helping me with Merrick! Thank you to one of my besties (Hazel), for finally reading my story and supporting me! I appreciate all of the reviews AND the support! **

**I never planned this to be a crossover. AND it's still really isn't. I really like Carlisle as Bonnie's doctor, ANYWAYS; he isn't playing a permanent role. DON'T WORRY! He will probably show up some, being her doctor and all, but you get the gist.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (THOUGH THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!).**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS! **

Chapter 7:

Who could have sent those "men" to do something like this? Who were they? Did they pick me on purpose, or was I just an opportunity to have some "fun" with? Stefan cleared his throat. I looked up. "It's just a theory. I could be wrong." Stefan started. "I want to hear who you think is behind this." I spoke up. Damon looked at Stefan. His jaw is clenched.

I looked over at him. "He wouldn't tell me, until you arrived." Damon explained. "Oh." I said. He nodded with an irritated look on his face. I looked at Stefan. He opened his mouth, but seems hesitant to say anything. "Just say it, Stefan." I said. He looked at me. He started to speak, with melancholy eyes. "If I'm right, the person who sent those _animals_ is someone Damon and I used to know." He started.

He and Damon exchanged looks. He continued. "His name is Merrick. We crossed paths a long time ago. I thought that we had put him behind us." He concluded, shaking his head. Merrick? Where have I heard that name before? Have I heard that name before? I think I have… "Merrick?" Damon asked. Stefan nodded. Damon didn't say anything further; he sat in silence, alone with his thoughts. Merrick…

"I was talking to your Grams. I guess she has had a run in with him before, as well." Stefan revealed. Grams knew him, too? "Grams, too?" I asked. He nodded. "She told me that: you and your family haven't always lived in Mystic Falls." He explained. I nodded. "We moved for awhile. Mom wanted to get away from Mystic Falls, and start fresh somewhere else. She never told me why. I just thought that she needed a change." I explained. He nodded.

"When you moved, you moved to: Salem. Right?" He asked to clarify. I nodded. "That's right. Mom said she wanted to go back to our roots. But I never thought that was all her entire reason for moving." I agreed. "Your Grams said that your Mom met Merrick while you and your family were living in Salem." He said. I nodded. "Grams used to say that: Mom wanted us to move, so I would never learn witchcraft." I said. "But, I never knew if that was true. She started saying that a few years after she died." I finished.

"Oh." This time it was Damon who spoke. I looked over at him. He looked back at me with kind eyes. I redirected my focus back to Stefan. "That makes sense. She probably just wanted to protect you." Stefan agreed. I nodded. "Your Grams told me something else, this is a little unsettling." Stefan started. More unsettling, I'm not sure if I want to hear this. But, I need to hear this. "Merrick was the reason that your mother had you leave Salem." He confessed. What? How can one man have all of this power of people?

"What is he?" I asked. Stefan shook his head. I heard Damon sigh behind me. "That's the problem. We never figured out what he is, exactly." Damon finished. What? If they don't know what he is, how are we safe? What's stopping him from coming here himself, and ripping our throats out? I don't even know what he wants from me, unless, he wishes me dead. It would explain why he sent the mongrels. "He is one of the oldest beings that we have ever come in contact with." Damon. I sighed. "That's just fucking fantastic." I said. They both looked at me. "What?" I asked. Damon smirked, and Stefan is trying to suppress a laugh. Wonderful, I love my life.

"Bonnie, your ancestors, the bloodline that you are connected to, is one of the most power line of witchcraft. I think that is the reason Merrick showed such an interest in you, and your mother." Stefan explained. Oh, well, I guess that would explain it, wouldn't it? "When Merrick kept trying to recruit your mother, and stopped taking: no, for an answer. She decided it was time for you to leave. She knew that if you returned to Mystic Falls, your Grams would help her protect you." He added.

"Oh," was all I could muster to say. Blood, it all comes back to: blood, doesn't it? "When Mom died, they said that she had had a heart attack. They suspected it, but it was never proven." I said slowly. What if it was something else? I always thought that it was. But, every time I would ask Dad about it, I could see how much it tore him up inside. I stopped asking, and I tried to accept that she had a heart attack. I quit thinking about it; it was easier to believe that way.

I don't know how I will be able to live with myself is she died because of me. What kind of daughter is the death of her mother? Damon moved out of frustration. I looked at him. I can't read his face. He is caught in his thoughts. "Don't think that. You weren't the death of her. If he had anything to do with this than her death is on him." Stefan soothed. I looked at him. Technically he is right, but… "Technically nothing, I am right. Her death is not on you." He finished. He moved his chair, until it was directly in front of me.

He looked into my eyes. "I mean it, Bonnie." He said. I nodded. "I know." I whispered. Damon was looking at us. His face is horror-struck. He shook his head. "Stefan is right." He concluded. I looked at him, he means what he says. "Mom died a few months after we moved back to Mystic Falls." I said. "How does Merrick tie into that?" I asked. "I'm not sure." Damon said. But he does, doesn't he?

"Your Grams thought that he might have paid her a visit, after your family returned to Mystic Falls." Stefan continued. "If you don't know what he is, how do you know what he can do?" I asked. "We don't." He answered. Crap. I ran my hand through my hair. This is fantastic, this night keeps getting better. "We've witnessed some of what he can do. But we don't know the limits of his powers." He added. I sighed. "But, we do know that he can get injured." Damon said. I raised my eyebrows. Injured is good.

"We know that fire can hurt him." He added. Fire, that seems to be the common fatality. If fire can kill him, then there is a way to kill him. Isn't there? "Was he like the Mystery Man?" I asked. Stefan looked at me questioningly, as did Damon. "There were two vampires who attacked me, and a man. I never figured out who it was. He had the ability to block my connection with Emily, and paralyze my abilities." I answered. They understood. "I don't know how he did it. He paralyzed me in the vision; I don't know how I got out of it." I finished. If he is one of the oldest beings that they have ever come in contact with, and he has the same abilities, I am so beyond screwed. The Mystery Man almost killed me.

Or was he something different? Could Merrick be worse? Of course he could. "I'm not sure. We've never come across anything like Merrick before. But, based on the memory that you shared with us, they have some similarities." Stefan said. He turned and looked at Damon. I followed his gaze. Damon looked pale, more so than usual. He looks pale, pale and pissed off. He knows something. What did Stefan say to set that off?

"What?" I asked. I looked at Damon, then Stefan. Stefan looks confused. I looked back at Damon. His eyes are black. "Merrick, he had a son." He explained. "Oh…." I started. "Oh shit." I finished. A son?! What is he going to do when he finds out that his son is dead? If the Mystery Man even was his son. If he hadn't wanted me dead before, he definitely does now. "Are you sure that it was him?" I asked Damon. He shook his head. "No. I'm not sure of anything. All of this is just our best guess. I'm not sure who else it could've been. Who else would want you dead?" He finished through clenched teeth.

"Did you ever meet him?" I asked. Damon shook his head. "I've heard Merrick mention him before, and seen glimpses of him. But nothing to confirm anything." Stefan said. I nodded. A shiver made it's was down my spine. I shuddered. I took a deep breath. "There's no way of knowing, is there?" I asked. Wait, "Would Grams know?" I asked. "We can ask her in the morning." Stefan suggested. Damon and I nodded in response. "Alright." I said.

I rubbed my eyes. They are killing me. It feels like I have a migraine in my eyes. I put my hand back on my lap. I jumped in surprise when something warm landed on top of it. I looked down; Damon's hand has found mine. I looked up at Damon. His eyes are twinkling, they were just furious. He is smiling at me. God, he is so beautiful. I laced my fingers with his, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. _We'll find a way to deal with this. _Damon's voice filled my head. _I hope so. I don't doubt you… I just… Right now, I'm not seeing a way out of this, or a way __**to**__ deal with this. _I responded.

_I wish I could promise you something else. Something more definite… _He started. I looked back at him. My eyes found his. His eyes say everything. He is tormented, they look almost defeated. _You've done enough. You're doing everything you're capable of. I couldn't ask for more than that. You've done __**more **__than enough. _I sent him. _Don't you realize what you mean to me? How much what you've done has helped me? _I added. He gave me a small smile. _I haven't done… everything. _He revealed. What? _What are you talking about? _I asked him._ You shouldn't have to go through this. You shouldn't have to heal this slowly. _He answered. Oh. That's what he's talking about. _You've already helped me with that. If it weren't for your blood, I would probably be dead right now. _I assured him. _That's __**not **__enough. _He disagreed.

What does he want me to do? "Let's meet here in the morning. We can visit your Grams together." Stefan decided. "Okay." I said. "Only if you dress pretty. I mean, to be seen with me, you have to look fabulous. Because I make _**everyone **_look bad." Damon said addressing Stefan. I tried to hold back my laughter, and failed miserably. I was laughing so hard I was shaking. Stefan was even laughing with me. Damon's eyes were shining. I looked to Stefan, his are as well. They really do look like brothers. Stefan cleared his throat. "'I don't know. I mean, I would like to think that I put a few people to shame. There was a time when I was told that: we made people look badly together." Stefan argued. I like seeing his sense of humor. I don't get to see it often. Lately, he has been letting it show more often. Yep, they are definitely brothers.

"Maybe… occasionally." Damon decided. "I mean after all, I did get the looks of the family." He added. I let out a small laugh. "I don't know." I said. Damon looked at my horrified. Stefan looked at me smiling. "You don't think **I'm **the sexy one?" Damon asked. I laughed. "I didn't say that." I corrected. "You both are pretty nice to look at." I added. Stefan smiled, and Damon glared at him. "Your girlfriend thinks I'm sexy." Stefan said. "Girlfriend?" I asked. I looked at Damon. We're close, but we haven't committed to titles, I'm not sure how he feels about it. "My **woman**, never said that. She said you were nice to look at. She thinks I'm beautiful, so… there." Damon argued. His woman?

"I'm not **your **woman." I told Damon. He rolled his eyes. "I think that you and Stefan are pretty close ranking in attractive-ness." I said. Damon scoffed. He can't seriously be offended. "I am biased though. My personal preference is Damon." I admitted. Damon smiled. Stefan smiled too. "Don't be jealous big brother." Stefan taunted. "Guys, is this really necessary?" I asked. "Probably not, but it's fun." Damon said.

"I should go, I don't want to keep Elena waiting… too long." Stefan announced. I nodded. "Yeah, you shouldn't keep her waiting." I agreed. The last bit came out a bit more sarcastic than I meant it to sound. Crap. "Is there something going on between you two?" Stefan asked. "I mean, you haven't been hanging around each other lately, at all." He added. I shook my head. "She doesn't like that I chose to spend time with Damon. You know that. She can't get past that. She makes an excuse every time Caroline and I try to get her to do something with us." I answered.

I guess that cat's out of the bag. "She's just jealous." Damon concluded. I laughed. I love him. Wait! Love him? I sighed. I don't know about love. But I love that about him. "She's probably mad about something I did. People have an annoying tendency to do that, when I do something." He added. Stefan nodded. "I wonder why." Stefan said. "I can't change the way Elena feels. Hopefully she'll lighten up, and give him a chance." He added. I nodded.

Stefan got up, and started to walk to the door. He paused and turned around. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "Almost forgot." He said. He walked over to where I was sitting, leaned down, and hugged my lightly. He didn't want to hurt me. His hugs are nice. He's like the older brother that I've never had. "Thanks Stefan." I muttered. He let go, and left. "Bye Damon!" He yelled from the hallway. Damon got up, and closed the door. He picked me up, and set me on my bed. He took off my shoes, and took my socks with them. He tossed them on the floor, and sat next to me. He sat with his back to my headboard, and he pulled me across his lap.

This way I can look at him, and he can hold me. I like the both benefits. "You don't have to be embarrassed about being my girlfriend." He said. What? Where is this coming from? He can't seriously think that I have a problem being his girlfriend. "I'm not embarrassed Damon." I argued. "Really, it sounded like you were." He argued. "Of course I'm not. Is that what we are? Are we _**together**_?" I asked. "I thought so. I mean, we haven't talked about it, I just assumed that we were." He said. I nodded. "I didn't know if that's what you wanted, since we haven't talked about it." I said.

He nodded. "Bonnie Bennett?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I smiled. "Of course." I answered. He smiled. He leaned down to kiss me, but I blocked my lips with my hand. "One condition." I said. He rolled his eyes, and nodded. "Will you be my man?" I asked. "Yes, though that was implied." He answered. Before I could say anything else, his lips met mine. I kissed him back. He pulled back, I moaned in protest. "I meant what I said, earlier." He said. "What?" I asked. "You shouldn't have to heal this slowly." He said. Oh, so we are back to that.

"Vampire blood heals differently with broken bones. It can only repair so much damage. But, it speeds up the process immensely. " He explained. I nodded. "You aren't responsible for healing me, Damon." I argued. "I know, but I don't like seeing you suffer. Or seeing what those _**animals**_ did to you." He argued. "All I'm asking is to help you. I can help, why won't you let me?" He asked. "I never said you couldn't. I just want you to know that it's not your fault." I said. "I know that." He argued. "You can't always fix me when I'm broken." I whispered. "You could never be broken." He breathed in my ear. I trembled.

The effect he has on me. "Let me try." He said. He nibbled on my ear, and covered my neck with small kisses. He traveled to my collar bone, to my jaw, and finding his way to my lips. Not fair, using this to win his argument: cheater. He smiled. Then used my lips as his new target. He used the same small kisses. I put my hand on his neck, then in his hair. I clutched him to me. He changed our positions; he is on top of me. I kissed him back. He pulled away. "Stop doing that." I growled. He smiled. "Let me help you." He said.

"I'm not finished." I said. He looked at me. I covered his lips with mine. He kissed me back. I traced his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth, I slid my tongue inside. He let me take the lead. I wrestled his tongue with mine. I moved my hand from his hair, and slid it under his shirt. I felt my nails dig into his back. He gasped. I smiled. I like this, I like this a lot. I moved my mouth from his, and used it to tease his ear. I nibbled on his ear, and kissed his neck. I bit his neck, lightly, and started sucking. Can vampires get love bites? He moaned. Now he knows how it feels.

I moved my mouth to his ear. "Damon, you can help me." I breathed. He smiled. "I'm going to need some of your blood in return." He said. I nodded. "Should you take my blood first?" I asked. If he took mine after I took his, wouldn't he just be drinking his own? He gazed down at me. His fingers brushed my cheek. He continued to stroke my cheek, as he cupped my cheek. "I'll only need to take a little of your blood. When I give you mine, it will make me… hungry. I won't be as strong." He whispered. Oh, I don't want him to lose his strength.

"Nonsense." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "I can go get blood after we are finished." He said. I nodded. I don't want to stay here alone… "I'll call Stefan, and have him come over for a bit." He said. "Elena?" I asked. "I'll take care of that." He said. "Okay." I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I shuttered. "I love it when you do that." He whispered in my ear. He continued to kiss my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to brace myself for the pain. "I won't hurt you." He said. I nodded. I opened my eyes to look at him. I felt his fangs slid into my neck. I gasped. This isn't like before. It doesn't hurt. It's not as demanding. It isn't angry. It's more intimate. He pulled away. He smiled at me. His lips are red with my blood. He licked his lips clean. He leaned down, and started to lick my neck clean. I moaned. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." He whispered. He finished cleaning my neck. The things his tongue can do…

"It's your turn." He said. He leaned forward, and kissed me. I kissed him back. He pulled away, and took something from the back pocket of his black jeans. I saw a flash of silver, and he put whatever he had back in his pocket. I looked up, his neck was bleeding. I looked at his eyes. "Will you…" I started. He nodded. "I'll tell you when to stop." He finished for me. I nodded. His hands slid under me, and pulled me closer to him. I put my uninjured arm around his neck, the part that wasn't bleeding. I put my mouth to his neck; I kissed him. He gasped. I smiled. I like making him do that.

He put a hand behind my head, bringing my head closer to his neck. "Drink." He ordered. I put my lips over his cut, and started sucking. His blood filled my mouth. Nothing else tastes like this. I swallowed, and drank more. It was making my body warmer. I'm not as sore anymore. "Bonnie." Damon moaned. His other hand clutched my back. I kept swallowing. "Stop." He said. I pulled away. I looked at him. His eyes are shining. He smiled. He was looking at my lips. I can feel his blood on them. I licked it off. "So, that's what you would look like if you were a vampire." He said. I smiled at him. I used my tongue to suck the blood off of my teeth. I leaned into his neck, and licked it clean. He shuddered. "Bonnie." He said. "Yes?" I asked, pulling away from his neck. It's clean now. "You learn quickly." He said. "I try." I said.

"I'll call Stefan." He said. I nodded. "You should." He said. He touched my neck with his fingers. It didn't hurt when he touched me. He ran his fingers over the same spot that he had taken blood from. Had his blood healed me? "Yes." He said. Oh. He kissed me. I parted my lips, giving his tongue access. He can taste his blood on my tongue. I pulled away."Don't you have a call to make?" I asked.

"Nag, nag, nag." He answered. I rolled my eyes. "You are the only person who doesn't look worse next to my sexiness." He said. I chuckled. He smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said. "Thanks." I said. What else do you say to that? He sighed, and pulled his phone out of a front pocket of his jeans. He pressed a button, and held the phone to his ear.

"Little brother." He said. He rolled his eyes, I giggled. "I need you to stay with Bonnie for a bit." He said. I can't hear what Stefan is saying. "I need to go get something to eat. I can't leave her alone." He explained. I frowned slightly. He shook his head at me. "If Merrick is the one after her, it's more reason to make sure that she is protected." He explained. Stefan must have agreed with what Damon said. "Thank you. I'll see you soon." He said. "If Elena comes, make sure that she is on her best behavior." He added. He tucked his phone away.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered. How was I feeling? I'm not sore, anywhere. All my bruises and cuts are gone. It even feels like everything that is broken has healed more. "Better." I said. He smiled. "Thank you." I added. I snuggled closer to him, and rested my head in the groove of his neck. He held me to him. This is nice. He tensed, and laid me down, and raced to my bedroom door. He opened the door, and ran downstairs. What was that? The door pushed open, and Damon was back with Stefan. I let out a sigh of relief. Elena was trailing behind them.

Damon walked over to the bed and leaned down. His lips found mine. I closed my eyes. I kissed him back. The kiss deepened. It probably shouldn't, not in front of… _Stop thinking. _He sent. I rolled my eyes. _Make me._ I sent back. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. Mmm, this is better. Someone scoffed. Damon's hand moved from my arm, and he did something else with it. I opened my eyes. What is he doing? He was flipping off Elena. I giggled, but he kissed me harder. He pulled away, and smiled wickedly at me. I smiled back. He walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon, baby brother." He said, and left.

I sat up; I used my good arm to push myself up. Stefan was looking at me, confused. "What's wrong Stefan?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed, and he walked over to the bed. Elena stayed, standing by the door. _You look different._ He sent. _Thank you?_ I sent back. _You look better than you did before. Did Damon give you some of his blood? Is that why he has to go feed? _He asked. _Yes._ I answered. He nodded. _I'm glad you won't have to suffer as much now. _He said. He looked over at Elena. She sighed, and walked over.

"I don't know what you see in him." Elena said. I looked up at her and rolled my eyes. I haven't told her what actually happened. I don't plan to. Stefan hasn't either. I asked him not to. If she can't accept my dating Damon, I don't want to trust her with something like this. "You don't have to." I answered. She glared at me. Stefan is trying not to smile. "When I told you that I had bad feelings about Stefan, did you listen to me?" I asked. She opened her mouth, but closed it. "That's different." She said. I raised my eyebrows. "How?" I asked. She didn't say anything. Instead, she sat down on the floor. She doesn't want to be here. I wish she would trust me. If she can't trust me, how can I trust her?

"You seem to be healing better." She said. I nodded. "Yeah, slowly but surely." I answered. "Damon should be back soon." Stefan said. We both looked at him. I laid back down. I closed my eyes, I'm so tired. I don't know why. I felt myself start to drift off. After awhile, I heard Elena and Stefan start talking. They must think I'm asleep.

"Elena, you need to give Damon a chance. All you are doing is pushing Bonnie away." I heard Stefan whisper. Someone sighed. I wish they would stop, I feel like I'm eavesdropping. But, I also want to find out why Elena feels like this. "I'm trying to push her away, Stefan." Elena argued in a hushed whisper. "That's what you are doing." Stefan argued back. "Damon isn't good for her." Elena argued. Her voice is rising. "Do you want to wake Bonnie?" Stefan asked, still speaking in a whisper. "Sorry. I'm not trying to. But, she deserves a lot better than Damon." She whispered.

"You don't know what kind of relationship that they have. You don't know what she's been through. Or what he's done for her." Stefan explained. "How would I?" Elena asked. "She doesn't tell me anything." Elena added. "Why would she?" Stefan asked. "When you treat her like this." He added. All I can hear is silence. "She shouldn't." She said in a defeated voice. "Come here." I heard Stefan whisper. "I don't want her to get hurt." Elena said in a muffled voice. She must be hugging Stefan.

"I know that. Do you think that she would be with Damon if he was a bad guy?" Stefan asked. "No. But, I don't trust him. I can't stand that Bonnie would put herself in this situation." She replied. "She's not putting herself in the middle of a bad situation, by dating Damon." Stefan argued. "I want to believe that, but I can't." Elena said. "You can't understand what they have. In the same way that no one can understand what we have." He said. "I know that…" She started. "There are some things that you can't know. Some things that she can't tell you." He stated.

"I'm not asking to know everything. I just, I want to be able to talk to her again." She said. "Prove it. Quit pushing her away. Damon has been there for her more than you will ever know. You can't keep trashing Damon and expect her to let you in. You need to stop pushing her away. You weren't there when she needed you." He finished. Stefan isn't sugar coating anything. He's saying everything that I've wanted to say to her for so long. I don't deserve his friendship, but I'm glad to have it.

"I can't change the way I feel, Stefan." She said. "Neither can she. She's tried to reach out to you. Can you say the same?" He asked. "No." She said. "I don't know what else to tell you." He said. "You don't have to say anything else. I think you've said everything. I didn't know you were on her side. We should take a break from each other." Elena said decisively. "Elena, you don't mean that." Stefan said, his voice is soft, and full of hurt. "I do. I mean it Stefan. I need this. I need to think about everything." She said, she was shouting now. I sat up and opened my eyes.

I could feel my eyes open wide, I looked at them with a puzzled look on my face. Elena shook her head at me. Her jaw is clenched, and her eyes are angry. When she saw me looking at her, her eyes softened. "Elena." I said. I put my arm on the bed, and scooted myself to the edge of the bed. I put my feet on the floor, and tried to stand up. I managed to stand up. I have to hold onto my desk for support. She walked over to me. She put an arm around my waist, and helped me stand up. "I've missed you." She whispered. "I've missed you too." I said. She gave me a quick squeeze. I gasped. I winced, trying not to grimace. My ribs are still broken.

"I'm so sorry." She said slightly panicked. I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I said with a forced smile. She let my go and walked toward my door. She opened it, but she turned around. She locked eyes with Stefan and left. I can't believe what just happened. "Stefan, I am so sorry." I said. He nodded. He walked over to me. "Maybe it's for the best." He said. "You don't mean that." I said. "I love her, but I just don't know anymore." He said.

I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do. I let go of the desk, and put my arm around his waist, trying to pull him into a hug. He hugged me back. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. He took a deep breath. "It's not your fault. We'll see what happens. She's right, we both need a break." He said. I nodded. I bit my lip. Everything is falling apart. "It'll be okay." Stefan whispered. I always forget that they can hear what I'm thinking. "Somehow." I whispered back. He helped me sit down in my wheelchair.

I shook my head. I sighed. Stefan looked at me. "That says it all, doesn't it?" Stefan asked. I looked at him. "Life sucks." He concluded. I smiled. "It kind of does." I agreed. "You really do look a lot better." He complimented. "Thanks. I feel better." I said. "Now I just have broken bones to worry about." I added. He gave me a small smile. My bedroom door opened, and Damon stepped in. "Wasn't Elena here?" He asked. Stefan looked at Damon, he nodded.

"She left." He said. "Oh. Her loss." He said smirking. "We're taking a break." Stefan said. Damon opened his mouth, just slightly, but he didn't say anything. He walked over to us and yanked Stefan off of the bed. He pulled him into a hug. Damon really is full of surprises. "I'm sorry brother." Damon whispered. Stefan nodded. "It's probably for the best." He said. He pulled away. He looked at me. There is something in his eyes that I can't quite make out. "I'll see you two in the morning." He said, then he left.

Damon and I nodded. Damon lifted me from the chair, and laid with me on the bed. He threw his jacket on the floor, and kicked off his shoes. He held me, and I drifted off to sleep for the second time tonight. I always sleep better when he is holding me. He smiled against my hair. He whispered something, but I can't make out what it was.

"Bonnie, you need to wake up." Someone whispered in my ear. Why are people always trying to wake me up? "Bonnie, love. Open your eyes." It's Damon's voice. I opened my eyes. He is smiling down at me. He leaned down and kissed me. "Stefan is here." He added. I nodded. "Hey Stefan." I said. I heard him sit down behind me. "Morning, sunshine." He replied. "Do you want to shower?" Damon asked. I nodded. He lifted me up, and we were off the bed, and standing by Stefan. He's sitting at my desk. He was smiling at us. "You changed my brother for the better." Stefan said, sounding amazed. I smiled at him. "He changed me for the better, too." I said in response.

Damon carried me to the bathroom and shut the door. He set me on the toilet, and turned on the water. I used my good arm to ease my other arm out of my sling. I winced. Damon moved to help me, but I stopped him with a glare. "I'm not completely helpless. " I mumbled. Damon chuckled. "I know that sweetheart." He said. I smiled at him. He smiled in return. I slid the sling off of my arm, and set it next to the sink. I lifted the bottom of my shirt, and slid it up. I winced, but kept pushing. My shoulder twitched, and I moved my arm the wrong way. "Ahh." I moaned in pain. I shouldn't have done that. "Damn it." I muttered.

Damon walked over, and removed my shirt. I shook my head. "Thank you." I whispered. "Anytime." He said. "I love taking your clothes off." He added. I rolled my eyes. "Good, because I can't seem to do it myself." I answered. Damon unwrapped my ribs, and placed the wrap near my sling. He helped me stand up, and he took my jeans off. He slid off my panties, and set me back down on the toilet. "You just wanted to get in my pants." I said. He looked at me wickedly, and wiggled his eyebrows. He smirked. "Well, that's one of my rewards." He answered. He checked the water, and turned the shower head on. He walked over to me, and unclasped my bra. He picked me up, and set me on the shower floor.

He slid the shower door closed halfway, and carried my clothes to my hamper. He pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped it in the hamper. He keeps clothes here. He lives here, part of the time. I smiled. To say he looks amazing with his shirt off, is like saying fire is just warm. Looking at him sent shivers down my spine. He bent over, and pulled off his socks. He dropped those in the hamper. He turned around to face me. He smiled, and pulled his belt off. I blushed. He wiggled his eyebrows, and slid off his jeans.

He dropped his jeans in the hamper. He has a nice back side to look at. He slid into the shower with me, and closed the door. He sat down with me. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I answered. "Enjoy the show?" He asked. I blushed. "Don't I always?" I asked. He smiled darkly. I chuckled. He reached in front of me and grabbed my body wash, and a loofah. He started washing me, careful not press too hard on any of my injuries. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. He smiled and continued to wash me. Stefan will hear me that would be the very definition of awkward.

Damon chuckled. I can hear Stefan laughing outside of the bathroom. "Stefan close your ears!" I scolded. Both of the Salvatore brothers laughed harder. "He won't hear you now." Damon whispered. I glared at him. He ran the loofah over my stomach and took special care soaping my chest. I closed my eyes. Ow, something pinched me. I opened my eyes. I swatted Damon's hand away. He laughed. "I couldn't resist." He admitted. I glared at him again. "They are just so perky. I wanted to see if I could get your nip…" I slapped his arm. "Ow!" He yelled.

I could hear Stefan laughing loud and clearly, even though the shower is going. "I was just going to say: I wanted to see if your nipples would get…" He tried to explain. I slapped his arm again. "Harder." He finished. I tried to take the loofah from his hands, but he pushed me against the shower wall. It didn't hurt, but he pinned me so I couldn't move. I can feel his breath against my face. I know that he doesn't need to breath, but he can. It's a force of habit. I looked at his face, and found his eyes. They aren't angry, but he looks annoyed.

"Stop doing that." He growled. I sighed. "You deserved it." I said. He smirked. "Probably." He answered. He had my good arm pinned above me, using his hand to hold mine against the wall. He had his other hand around my waist. He didn't let me go or move his hands. He leaned down and tried to warm my lips with his. I turned my head, he kissed my cheek. "Bonnie." He growled. "No, Damon. Let me go. Stefan's waiting. I'm still annoyed with you." I said. He sighed. "You're sexy when you're angry." He said, but he let go of my hand and moved me from the wall. He started washing my back.

I hate that I can't stay angry with him. He shouldn't have done what he did though. He kissed my neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I won't do it again, unless you ask me to." He added. "Alright." I said. "Hurry up, Stefan is waiting." I whispered. "Okay." He said. He kissed my neck again, and made his way to my jaw. "Not that Damon." I scolded. "My bad." He said, wiggling his eyebrows wickedly. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the loofah next to him, and his body wash. He doesn't use mine, he doesn't want to smell like a girl.

I started washing him. I ran the loofah over his shoulders, and the rest of him. He gasped. "You're such a girl, Damon." I said. "No, I'm pretty sure I'm a man." He said. "If you want proof, look down." He suggested. I rolled my eyes. "I know, Damon." I said. He chuckled. He began to wash my hair, as I finished washing him. He pulled me onto his lap, as he washed my hair. He rinsed out the shampoo, and lathered in the conditioner.

He rinsed it out. I grabbed his shampoo, but he pulled my hand back. "I already washed my hair." He said arrogantly. I nodded. That's right, he had. I don't know why I forgot. "Will you turn off the water?" I asked. "Not yet." He said. He put his arms around me, and held me. I closed my eyes, this is nice. "Don't try anything." I warned. "I won't… at least not today." He promised. I nodded.

We sat for awhile. Damon sighed. "We're coming!!!" He yelled at the bathroom door. Stefan must have said something to him. "Not that way, you pervert!" Damon yelled again. "Maybe he really is my brother." He mumbled. He lifted me up and carried me out of the bathroom. He grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around me, and set me on the toilet. He handed me another towel. I used it to dry myself off.

Damon grabbed a towel for himself, and wrapped it around his waist. I threw my spare towel at him. He caught it before it hit his face. He used it to dry himself. "Thanks." He said. I nodded. I reached over and pulled my blow dryer out of the basket, on the floor, by my toilet. Damon took it from my hands, before I could protest, he plugged it in. "Allow me." He said. He took the towel in his hand and used it to dry his hair. He turned the blow dryer on, and aimed it toward his head. Really? I've never seen him blow dry his hair before.

"We are running late." He growled. "Sorry, didn't know that you were so touchy about the subject." I apologized. "I'm not. I just want to look… suitable for your Grams." He explained. He is full of surprises. I didn't know he cared so much about what she thought. It's sweet. "I don't know why you are so surprised." Damon said sounding slightly appalled. "Alright, I can." He added. I chuckled. He aimed the blow dryer at my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, and stuck my tongue out at him. I jumped. He set the blow dryer down. He had his lips to mine, and took my tongue in his mouth.

I wasn't expecting that. I should remember not to stick my tongue out at him. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, just as I pushed him away. "Time is of the essence." I scolded. He smirked, but pulled my face back to his. Mmm. I pulled away, and grabbed the blow dryer. Damon sighed. "I said that I would do that." He grumbled, and started to dry my hair. "Thanks." I said. He smiled, and dried my hair. After my hair was dry he helped me put lotion on, and left the bathroom to grab clothes for the both of us.

He opened the door, and quickly dressed. He pulled on his socks, and put his boots on. No one else could pull off the leather boots like he does. He helped me put my bra on; wrapped my ribs, and helped me with my shirt. He lifted me up, and slid my panties on. He helped me with my jeans. I put my socks on, and managed to slide my shoes on. He put his arm around my waist, and helped me walk out of the bathroom. Unless someone is supporting me, I can't walk. I hate that crutches are impossible for me to use. They may hurt like a bitch, but they would be better than scarcely being able to walk.

Stefan grabbed our jackets, and my folded wheelchair, and headed downstairs. Damon picked me up, and followed Stefan. We followed Stefan outside, and we got into Damon's Ferrari. I sat in the back, Damon drove, and Stefan sat shotgun. I had to argue with Stefan so he would sit up front. He's taller, it makes more sense for him to sit up front.

------------------------------------------------Later at Grams' house-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you all decided to stop by." Grams said. I smiled at her. She gave us all hugs when we arrived. It surprised Damon more than Stefan. I was surprised myself, but it was a nice surprise. Hopefully the next time that I visit Grams it won't be about this. "So are we, Grams." I answered. "We came by because we had a few questions about Merrick." Damon announced. "Oh." Grams uttered. "We know that he had a son." Stefan confessed.

Grams nodded. "That's right. I've met him once or twice." Grams admitted. "You've met him?" I asked. "Yes, I went to see Merrick. I wanted to talk to him, after your Mother died." She said. Oh. "I told him to stay away from Mystic Falls, and you. I wasn't going to lose two people that I love." Grams she explained. "Lose two people to who?" I asked. "I never found out what really happened to your Mother. You know that they could never prove that she had a heart attack. But, something just didn't feel right. I don't know if Merrick was behind it. But I don't doubt that it very well could have been him. I wouldn't put anything past him." She concluded.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I heard myself agree. My throat feels like it's closing up. "Do you remember what Merrick's son looked like?" Stefan asked. Grams looked shocked. "Why do you ask… Wait, the man in Bonnie's memory?... Are you?" She asked. "Yes, him. He was the only one who wasn't a vampire. We don't know what or who he is. And the only other person we have ever come into contact with who shares similarities in powers, is Merrick." Damon answered. "I see. Will you show me the memory again?" She asked. I nodded. She put her hand on mine, and I remembered. She gasped. I opened my eyes, I can see her cringe. It's not as hard to remember now. The nightmares, make it easier. They aren't as scary.

Grams shuttered when the memory was over. "That was Takehiro, Merrick's son." Grams admitted. "Takehiro?" I asked. "It's Japanese. It means boy, military, and prince. Merrick wasn't born in Japan. But, he did lose his parents at an early age, and was brought there. There are a lot of details that I am not familiar with. In Japan, Merrick was given a new name: Mugoi. It means merciless, and cruel. He earned his name. After he left Japan, he adopted: Merrick. He wanted an English name to help manipulate people. I don't know how old he is, or how old his son is. If you killed him, I'm not sure how Mugoi will take it." Grams explained.

I nodded. Damon reached over and squeezed my hand. "It'll be alright." He said. "I just don't know Damon." I answered. Stefan didn't say anything, he just gave a small shake with his head. "I look into this Bonnie. I'll call some old friends, some contacts that I have, fellow witches." She said with a small smile. I nodded. "Can he be killed by fire?" Stefan asked. That's right, I completely forgot to ask about that. It slipped my mind.

"Hmm, maybe." Grams started. "We've both seen him injured from fire." Damon explained. Grams shook her head. "It might be possible, if he is weakened severely first, it just might. I'll see if I can dig something up." Grams reasoned. We all nodded to that. I cleared my throat. "We better get going Grams. Sorry the visit was so short. I need to go see Elena." I announced. Stefan looked at me in disbelief. "I need to see if she's okay. I need to try to make things right with her." I admitted. He nodded. "I'll take you." Damon suggested. I nodded. "Can you drop me off? I have to do this alone." I told him. "Anything for you." He answered. I smiled at him. He stood up, and hugged Grams. Stefan hugger her, and she leaned down and hugged me.

Damon wheeled me to the car. Stefan put my wheelchair in the back, with me. "I'm going to head home." Stefan announced. I looked up in surprise. I nodded. "I understand. I'll see you later?" I asked he nodded, he leaned down and gave me a quick hug, and kissed me on the cheek. He walked over to Damon and shut the car door. I tried to hide my surprise. Well, alrighty then. He talked with Damon for a moment, then walked away. Damon nodded, and got in the driver's side.

He chuckled. "I suppose you could have sat up here." He said. "It's okay." I said. He put his keys in the ignition and started the car.

-------------------------------------------Later at Elena's house---------------------------------------------------------------

Damon wheeled me to the front door, and knocked. Jeremy opened the door. He smiled at me, and nodded to Damon. "I'll see you tonight." Damon whispered as he hugged me. He kissed my forehead, and left. Jeremy stepped onto the front porch and wheeled me inside. "How are you doing Jere?" I asked. "Peachy keen." He replied. "I'm doing better. I'm not doing the same bullshit anymore." He added. He wheeled me into the living room, and sat beside me on the sofa.

"That is great Jere. Are you drawing again? You are so good." I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad that I'm getting back into it. This may sound weird, but I owe a lot of it the Mr. Saltzman." He admitted. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, he gave me a second chance to get my history grade up. And I'm not sure why, but it seemed to wake me up." He concluded. I touched his arm with my hand. "I'm proud of you Jeremy." I told him. He smiled. "No one else understands." He started. "I've missed talking with you." He finished. "I've missed you to. You were the brother that I never had. I could always talk to you after my mom died. Even though, you hadn't lost… your parents yet. You understood. I never figured out why." I admitted. He smiled, he was beaming.

"You too, you were like the other sister I never had." He said. We both laughed. "I actually came over to talk with Elena. Is she around?" I asked. Jeremy's face fell a bit. "Not that I don't love catching up with you, something went down last night, and I just want to make sure that she's alright." I explained. "Course. I'll go get her." He said. "Thanks." I said smiling. "It looks like you are healing, at least a little bit." Jeremy complimented. I smiled at him. He walked over to the stairs. Jenna came down the stairs as he was going up. "I'm going to be so late for work." She said. "Oh, hey Bonnie! I haven't seen you around here in awhile." She exclaimed.

"I know, I've been busy." I said apologetically. "I understand. Just, don't be a stranger." She said. She grabbed her keys, and left for work. Elena came down the stairs. "Jeremy, can you give us a minute?" She asked. "Yeah, whatever." He responded. He walked over to the living room, and took a seat by me. "Why are you here?"She asked coldly. What is her deal? "I came to see if you were alright. We might not be exactly close right now, but I still care about you." I said. Her face softened. She nodded. "I'm fine." She said. "No you aren't." I responded.

"It's just hard. I don't think I made the wrong decision, but it just sucks." She concluded. She sighed. I nodded. "I know sweetie." I soothed. "Come here." I added. She leaned over, and I pulled her into a hug. "I miss you." I told her. "I miss you too. I'm sorry for blaming you." She admitted. "Blaming me for what?" I asked. "For Stefan. He's so different now. He's not the same person. I think that you were part of that. I've been blaming you. You were a big part of why he and his brother are so close again." She answered. "Are you really that shallow?" I asked. She pulled out of the hug and glared at me. "You're mad at me because Stefan has a relationship with his brother." I added.

She looked down. "I know, it's ridiculous. But I can't stand that you are with Damon, and that Stefan is talking with him again." She growled. "That has to stop sometime Elena. You aren't going to have anyone left. You don't have to like it to accept it." I told her. "I know, I'm going to try. But whether it's because of you or Damon, Stefan is different." She concluded. I nodded. Jeremy came down. "When you think you can be around us again, call me." I told Elena. She nodded. She looked at me, she has sad eyes.

"Jeremy, can you take me to Caroline's?" I asked. "Sure." He answered. "Elena, can I have the keys?" He asked. She got them out of her purse, and tossed them to him. He wheeled me to the front door. "Bye Elena, love you. You're still one of my oldest friends." I called to her as Jeremy wheeled me away. "Love you too, Bonnie. Same here." She said. Jeremy lead me outside, and shut the front door. He pushed me to the car. "You want to hang out with me and Caroline for awhile?" I asked. He smiled. "That sounds great!" He exclaimed. He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. I've missed my friends.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. I dialed Caroline's number. "Hey Caroline." I greeted. "Hey stranger!! Are you still coming over?" She asked. "Yeah. Jeremy's bringing me over. I stopped by to see Elena. I told him to stay and hang out with us." I told her. "Okay, sounds good. But he's going to have to suffer through chick flicks." She warned. I chuckled. "Will do, see you soon." I said. I hung up the phone and slid it back in my pocket. He helped me into the car, and put the chair away. He hopped into the driver's seat. "What's the verdict?" He asked. "She said it's alright as long as you don't mind chick flicks." I said. He laughed. "I don't mind at all." He said. "Good." I replied.

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Takehiro is a Japanese name that means: military, bamboo, boy, and prince**

**Mugoi is a Japanese word that means: cruel, merciless, and atrocious**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! Carlisle was not in this chapter, but will probably be in the next chapter. Bonnie will need a check up! : )**

**~*~ Thanks SO much for reading!!!!**

**----Anneryn**

**CHECK OUT THIS URL! : /s/5625549/1/Long_lost_love it's a really awesome vampire diaries fanfic that you should TOTALLY check out!!! : ) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys, girls, aliens, and fellow weird people! I am SO sorry that it has taken me this long to update. With school starting back up, working, and getting slammed with homework, things have been kind of crazy. I hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you think! I LOVE reviews! *hint, hint* I made this chapter longer, to try and make up for the wait.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (though that would be utterly amazing!)**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Music Credit: Apocalyptica featuring Adam Gontier – I Don't Care **

Chapter 8:

We just finished watching: A Walk to Remember. I wanted to go easy on the chick flicks, but Caroline told Jeremy that he had to suffer, at least a little. I have to admit, I didn't expect Caroline to pick one of my favorite movies. Girlie movies, that is. "Caroline," I started. She looked up. She was laughing at something Jeremy had said. "Yes." She said in response. "Why A Walk to Remember?" I asked. She chuckled, and punched Jeremy's arm playfully.

"Yeah, uh, Caroline didn't pick out the movie." He admitted. Wait… then… He cleared his throat. I look up at him. "I remembered that it was one of your favorite 'sappy' movies," he said sappy with air quotes, "when you used to come over and watch it with Elena." He finished. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. How does he remember this stuff? "You remember that?" I asked. He blushed and nodded. "Yeah, of course I do. How could I not?" He answered. I smiled. "So, what's next?" Caroline asked. "Umm, how about…" I started. "OH! We should watch the newest Fast and the Furious movie." I concluded. Caroline smiled; she's a sucker for Paul Walker. I just love the movie. And Michelle Rodriguez kicks ass, she is proof that women kick ass. "Or S.W.A.T..." I added. Jeremy and Caroline laughed. We decided on Swat. Colin Farrell won over Paul Walker.

"So, why S.W.A.T. over Fast & Furious?" Jeremy asked. Caroline and I had decided when he went on a food run. I giggled. "Colin Farrell is hotter than Paul Walker." I said trying not to laugh. Caroline was doubled over laughing. "I see how it is." Jeremy said jokingly. I nodded. "And we watched The Fast and the Furious last week." I told him. He nodded. "Admit it Jere, you love Colin Farrell just as much as we do." I joked. He nodded. "You know it." He agreed. I laughed. "I'm more into Michelle Rodriguez. She is… sexy." He admitted. I smiled.

I sighed. I touched his arm with my hand. "She really is." I agreed longingly. If I ever have to date a woman, I hope it will be her. Jeremy smiled. "Why can't all females think like you?" He asked wishfully. I shrugged. "The world would fall into a pit of chaos, and I would take over the world with an army of penguins." I told him. He laughed. Caroline plopped down in an armchair in the living room, pulled a throw blanket on top of her. She reached inside of the bag of food that Jeremy brought back, and grabbed a burger. She chucked one at Jeremy. He caught it and set it on the coffee table. He plopped down beside me on the couch, and handed me a burger.

I took it, and set it on the coffee table next to his. He put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder. Caroline started the movie. This feels so normal. I almost forgot about everything else that was going on, almost. I snuggled closer to Jeremy, and directed my attention to the movie. He is so warm. I wish I had a brother. Mmm, Colin Farrell, I smiled to myself. He might come close, but he has nothing on Damon.

----------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie ended, and Caroline put another movie in. We added our own commentary to the movie; it made it a lot better. Jeremy had sprawled out on the couch, and was hugging me to him. He is very comfortable to lay against, in a brotherly way. My eyelids are getting heavier, and heavier. I should probably get up and go up to Caroline's room, but I'm just so comfortable. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to get up the stairs to her room on my own.

I yawned. Jeremy gave me a light squeeze. Caroline said something I couldn't quite make out. I drifted off to sleep. Mmm. I felt myself shiver. Everything around me was dark. Where am I? All I can see are headstones. Someone is digging something up. I squinted, trying to make out who and what. Everything went foggy. This must be a nightmare.

"Ahh!" I heard myself scream. Takehiro's face flashed before me, and then vanished. It flashed again, each time getting closer and closer. This can't be happening. I can feel my breath coming in short panicked gasps. Without warning, fire sprang from my fingertips. I thrust my hands in front of me. In this nightmare, my shoulder isn't broken. My arms guided the fire into a shield. Takehiro's face flashed, mere centimeters from mine. It bounced off of the shield, and flew backwards.

I felt a tingling rise in my stomach. It feels warm, and is getting hotter. This sensation is taking over me. I can feel myself start to give in. More fire flows through my fingers, coming from the core of my being. I let my head fall back, and I screamed. I can feel Takehiro in front me, trying to get closer. The scream that was pouring out of my mouth wasn't only my own. I can feel something deeper. I can hear my ancestors. They have come to my aid.

"No!" I heard him yell. "Not you! I will not be put to my demise by you!" He screeched. "Father! No!" He yelled. I looked at Takehiro. Something flashed in front of him. I saw a flash of silver, and Takehiro fell to the ground. "You are a disgrace. You failed me. You are nothing to me." Merrick growled. I gasped. He turned to face me. I can't see his face. It's hidden by a blur of black. "Maybe you will be different." He said.

I gasped, and sat up. I blinked my eyes. Shit. Oh, shit! I can feel myself shaking. I can't stop it. Something is holding me down; I can't sit up all of the way. I looked down. Everything is still blurry. My eyes haven't adjusted yet. It's Jeremy's arm. He's asleep. I looked around. The TV is still playing, and one of the lamps in the living room is still on. Caroline is asleep in her armchair. I'm at Caroline's house. That's right, I had forgotten.

I can't slow my breathing. It's coming in heavy, short pants. Oh God. I tried to wiggle free from Jeremy without waking him. I moved my shoulder the wrong way, and it jerked. I pulled something I shouldn't have. "Fuck!" I heard myself yell. Jeremy stirred. He opened his eyes lazily. He looked at me confused. His mouth formed a silent "O". He moved his arm. God this hurts. All of my pain meds are at home, or at Damon's. Shit.

A tear leaked from my eye. "Oh hey, what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I shook my head. I can't do this right now. Why can't everything just slow down for awhile. I can't keep dealing with everything right on top of everything else. It's too much. I used the arm that wasn't throbbing to push myself up. I swung my legs over to the side of the couch, and tried to stand up. I slipped on something underneath one of my feet, and I jabbed my knee on the coffee table. "Ahh." I groaned. "Damn it." I muttered. I felt Jeremy's hands steady me. He pulled me back onto the couch.

My head is spinning. My stomach lurched a couple of times. I'm not getting sick, I'm not getting sick… "Crap." I muttered. "Jere, I need to go to the bathroom." I said. He nodded. He stood up, and helped me up gently. "I'm gonna be sick." I announced. He picked me up, and carried me to the bathroom in record time. He opened the door, and set me on the floor in front of the toilet. I pushed the lid open, and faced the toilet bowl. His hands brushed my neck, and held my hair. My stomach lurched, and I spilled it's contents into the toilet. I felt more tears streaming down my face.

I moved back from the toilet, and Jeremy handed me damp washcloth. I took it from his hand and wiped my mouth. My stomach jumped again, but I don't have anything left to spew. My stomach settled. I flushed the toilet. I noticed that Jeremy was still holding my hair. I'm glad he held it back, otherwise it would be sprinkled with vomit. I took a deep breath. Ew, I twisted my face into a grimace. "Thanks." I said to Jeremy. He nodded knowingly. He dropped his hand from my hair, and let it rest on my shoulders.

"I need mouthwash." I announced. Jeremy grinned. He helped me up. I opened the cabinet over the sink, and grabbed a paper cup and the mouthwash. I poured some in the cup, and swished it around in my mouth. I spit it out. I took another gulp of the mouthwash and swished it around. I spit most of it out, and swallowed the rest. That's better.

I looked at Jeremy and he opened the bathroom door, and helped me walk to the kitchen. I took a seat at the kitchen table, and walked over to the sink. I looked over at the clock on the wall next to the table, it's 1:38 in the morning. I must've been sleeping for awhile. Jeremy continued bustling around. He had Ellie's teakettle in his hand. He filled it with water from the sink. He returned it to the stove, and got two mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter near the stove. He grabbed two teabags from the windowsill, and set them by the mugs. He turned on the stove, and sat down next to me.

"Tea always helped you with the nightmares." He explained. My jaw dropped, but only slightly. How had he remembered all of this about me? I reached next to me and slid my hand in his. He gave me a small smile and stroked my hand with his thumb. "This is nice. I really have missed you, you know?" He admitted, followed with a sigh. His eyebrows furrowed, like they always did when something was eating at him. "I just… I thought the nightmares had stopped. You seemed better… for awhile." He finished.

He's talking about when my Mom died. The night she died I got my first nightmare. It wasn't the first nightmare I had had in my life, but it was the first nightmare that I've never forgotten. Something about it… it has always haunted me. It was like my Mom dying triggered something. Something that was beyond me, I didn't understand at the time. Truthfully, I still don't. Maybe that's part of the reason that I had trouble believing that she had a natural death. If it was her time, it wouldn't cling to me like this. Something or someone did that to her.

Part of me knew that, the rest… didn't want to. What could I have done? I was just a kid. She died when I was 13, 2 weeks short of my birthday. It was right after school let out; I was going to start high school that fall. But, when she died, everything changed. We had just moved back to Mystic Falls. Two months before. I had to finish out my classes at a different school. I didn't mind, it was good to be back home. Salem always felt foreign.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked. I shook my head. "Sorry, what?" I apologized. He brought me back out of my thoughts. "Are they like before?" He asked. I shook my head. "No Jere, these are different." I said with a sad smile. He frowned. "I'm sorry." He said. "You don't have anything to apologize for." I said to him. "If I could make them stop, I would." He promised. I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know Jere. It means a lot." I told him. The kettle whistled, and he got up and poured water into our mugs. He dropped the tea bags in, and went to the pantry.

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you_

_I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do_

_Just don't deny it_

_Don't try to fight this, and deal with it._

_And that's just part of it._

Music blasted from my pocket. I jumped. My knee slammed against the kitchen table. Damn it! Fucking tables! I slid my hand into my pocket. I fished out my phone. Jeremy came out of the pantry with some cookies. He raised his eyebrows and nodded at me. I shrugged.

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_Just go and leave this all behind_

'_Cause I swear, (I swear), I don't care_

I looked at my phone. It's Grams. Hopefully it's good news. I opened my phone and held it to my ear. "Hey Grams." I answered. "Hello sweetie. Drink the tea, it will help with the nightmares." She answered in return. Ugh, how does she always do that? Well, not always… but enough. She is so in control of her abilities. I sighed. "I will Grams, promise." I assured her. "I know, sweetie." She said. "Why the late night call?" I asked her.

"I've contacted some of my friends, some fellow witches. I don't have anything yet, but they are looking, and I haven't stopped." She admitted. I nodded. "Alright, that's good news Grams, but why the call?" I asked. "When I was looking in some of my books, and diaries that have been passed down to me, I came across something. I had forgotten about it. I know that it works. It's been a long while since I have seen anyone use it." She said. "Spit it out Grams." I said irritated. "It's an elixir. It is supposed to help speed up the healing process." She said. "Oh." I said. OH!" I added. For me? "It will help you heal faster Bon-Bon. If this is Merrick's doing, I don't know how much time you will have to heal. I can't stand something else happening to you." She explained. "Grams, you can't stop everything…" I started.

"Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett! Do not tell me what I can or cannot do. I will do everything I can to protect me. Stop your arguing and listen to me. I don't need your sass." She scolded. "Sorry Grams. I worry about you too." I assured her. "Bonnie." She said with a sigh. There is something else that she hasn't told me. "What else is there Grams?" I asked. "If the elixir is taken with vampire blood, it's supposed to be more powerful. It would speed up the healing process even further." She said. "Oh. Have you talked to…" I started. "I talked with Stefan and Damon before I called you. They both agreed that this was our best option." She told me.

"Alright." I said reluctantly. "Grams?" I asked. "Yes?" She answered. "What else aren't you telling me?" I asked. She chuckled. "You really are my granddaughter. I can't get anything past you, can I?" She answered. "Grams." I pressed. "It has more of an effect when your emotions are heightened." She admitted. "You mean…?" I asked. "When your hormones are going, and you in a moment of passion, yes." She said. Great. So, in order to get better, I have to drink some strange elixir that I have never heard of. I have drink vampire blood. And all of this while be aroused. Lovely. I love my life. I rolled my eyes.

"Bonnie, I know how this sounds. I am by no means suggesting that you have sex." She said. I cringed. "Do you have to word it that way?" I asked. She chuckled, again. "You just need to…. Fool around a bit." She finished. "Grams. Could you stop, please? I get the point. It's been a long night, alright." I said not wanting to hear anything more. "I love you Bon-Bon. I know this is hard. You are stronger than you know." She soothed. "I love you too Grams." I said. "Bonnie?" Grams said uncertainly. "Yeah, Grams?" I asked. "Damon is on his way over. I was talking with him, when I felt your panic. I knew it was nightmares. I asked him to go check on you." She admitted.

"Thanks Grams." I said. "I didn't mean to…" She started. "It's fine Grams. I can't sleep anymore tonight. But, you should try and get some." I told her. "Be safe." She warned. "You too. I love you." I said. "I love you my sweet girl." She said. "Hugs and junk." I replied. "Kisses and mushy crap." She answered. I ended the call and pocketed my phone.

That was something we came up with when my Mom died. I was leaving her house, and Dad was pissed because I was taking forever coming to the car. I didn't have time to hug her goodbye. So, I yelled, "hugs and junk" over my shoulder. She smirked and yelled, "kisses and mushy crap" back. We both laughed. I left, and we've been doing it ever since, every phone call.

"Everything okay?" Jeremy asked. I nodded. "Yeah. She had a feeling that something was wrong." I replied. "She always does." He agreed. I smiled. He is so observant. "She said that she is sending Damon over to check on me." I told him. His face fell a bit, but he tried to hide it. It fell for a split second, then it was masked. "Jeremy,…" I started. He shook his head. He smirked. "It's cool Bonnie. I'm glad he's coming, you feel better when he is around you." He said.

"You really know me, don't you?" I asked him. "I guess I do." He said. I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down towards me. I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back. "I love you Jere. I'm sorry, it can't be more than that." I said. He nodded. "I love you too, Bonnie. I love you too." He said softly. He pulled away. His eyes were watering. I sighed. I hate myself. I jumped. Someone was knocking on the door. It's probably Damon. Grams probably told him to use the door, incase. He knows that Ellie isn't here.

Jeremy got up, and walked over to the door. He peered out the window, and opened the door. "Hey Damon." He said in a defeated voice. "Hey Jeremy." He replied. "You know, I like you a lot more than your sister." Damon told him. Jeremy gave him a small smirk. "Sorry. You aren't my type." Jeremy said. I snorted with laughter. Caroline stirred, and sat up. She blinked, confused. Damon was laughing with Jeremy. "You must like ugly motherfuckers. Because I am too pretty for you." Damon replied. Jeremy laughed some more. Caroline nodded to Damon, and laid back down in her chair. Jeremy laid on the couch, and he restarted the movie.

Damon sat next to me. "She told you." I said. He nodded. "All of it." I added. He nodded again. "I don't want to do it. Not tonight." I told him. "Whatever you're comfortable with." He said. "Do you want to leave?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't think I'll be sleeping anymore tonight." I told him. He frowned. His eyes lit up. "I can think of something we can do, to help you sleep." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "No." I said. He pouted. "You don't even know what I was going to say." He said. I stared at him and raised my eyebrows. "Don't I?" I asked. "Probably, but you know you can't resist me forever." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "I'll hold you, and you can try to sleep. You need some." He said.

That sounds… wonderful. But, I don't want to leave Caroline alone. If I left, Jere would probably go home. I know Caroline doesn't like to be alone. She just tries to hide it. Matt is going out of town tomorrow. He's going to visiting an uncle. They are having their annual camping trip. He's been acting strangely. I know that Elena talked to him yesterday. Caroline told me when I got here earlier. We talked. I hope he works out his business; I don't like seeing Caroline going through this.

"I don't want to leave Damon." I said. He sighed, but nodded. "Alright." He said reluctantly. He got up and started walking away. "Damon!" I called for him. He raised his eyebrows. He walked toward me. "I didn't say that I wanted you to leave, either." I said. He nodded slowly. "Oh." He responded. "We can stay, if you want… I might be fun." He told me. "Let's invite Stefan over." I said. He nodded. "We need to talk tonight. And it help make things less awkward." I said.

Damon grimaced. He knows I'm right. This can't wait until later. I don't know what exactly Grams told them, or if she told them anything that she didn't tell me. Did she tell them both about the whole: my emotions being "heightened" would help the elixir? I'm not ready for them to be that "heightened." And, if Damon and I did anything that close, I don't know if I would be able to stop. He makes me want to lose control. But, I can't lose it, not yet. If I lose control completely, I don't know what will happen. I can't give myself over to someone completely. I don't even understand everything that is going on inside of me, not with my powers still manifesting. Even if it makes me stronger, I'm not sure if it's worth the risk.

"I'll give Stefan a call." He said. I nodded. "How is he doing?" I asked. "Better than I expected. He isn't moping around over Elena. I think that he actually meant what he said about them breaking up being a good thing." Damon elaborated. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered. That's good, I was worried about him. Now all I have to worry about is what Elena is up to. I think I have an idea, but right now, I really hope that I'm wrong.

Damon took out his phone, and called Stefan on speed dial. "Hey." Damon said. He nodded. "She's fine. I'm glad she sent me over though." He said to Stefan. He looked like he was in deep thought about something. "I'm at Caroline's, but I guess you knew that. You need to come over. Oh, and we're going to be awhile. Bonnie doesn't plan on leaving tonight." He said. "Goodbye Stefan." He said with a smirk. He pocketed his phone, and turned his attention on me. His blue eyes are consuming. I used to think that they were icy. At times they still are. But most of the time, they are something else.

They are almost like a mask. When he looks at me, he takes my breath away… Sometimes when I look into his eyes, I see everything. Flashes of what he feels, who he is, shining in his eyes. He is extraordinary. My breath is coming out slower now. "We're going to fix this." He whispered, leaning closer to me. I blinked, and his chair was next to mine. He is much closer than before there is no space between us. He got out of his chair and crouched in front of me. He leaned in, and rubbed the side of my face with his cheek. I gasped. Mmm. He breathed into my ear. I gasped.

He bent his head down and licked my neck. He blew on the wet spot. I shivered, and moaned. He smiled into my neck. He a hand in my hair, and breathed in. I was pulled into his chest. It's getting harder and harder to breathe. He pulled away and lifted my head. He looked into my eyes. We stayed that way for a moment. It felt like hours, I never want to move. He inched closer, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled back and touched my forehead to his. His breath danced across my face. I kissed him. He flinched a little in surprise.

"Damon." I said against his lips. "What?" He said irritably. "Open your mouth." I replied. He smiled, and opened his mouth. I thrust my tongue inside. He moved his tongue to wrestle with mine. My hand clutched his neck as my tongue was battling his own. His free hand slid around my waist and moved me closer to him. I was practically sitting on his lap. He had positioned himself, so that my knee wouldn't be an issue. I heard someone knock at the door. I pulled away. "Damon." I gasped. "Would you stop doing that?" He asked. "Stefan…" I started. He slammed his lips into mine. He lightened up on the kissing, so that they were gentle and not harsh.

He pried my mouth open with his lips, and slid his tongue inside. I gave up resisting. Ugh, I can't. Jeremy… I don't want to hurt him. He doesn't need to see this. "Damon." I tried to say against his mouth. I could barely make out my own words. He pulled away exasperated. "Bonnie. If this is going to work, you have to stop taking. Your mouth doesn't have to be closed, but the talking has to stop." He said. I rolled my eyes. "We can't. Not here, not now." I said. "Why?" He asked. "Jeremy." I said.

He nodded. "I forgot. My bad." He apologized. Stefan walked into the kitchen. Damon took his hand from my hair, and set my back onto my chair. He took his place beside me, just moments before Jeremy followed Stefan into the kitchen. "I'll let you guys talk." Jeremy announced. He left the kitchen and went to sit with Caroline. He turned the TV up, so we would know that we won't be overheard.

"What did Grams tell you?" I asked Stefan. "Everything she told you." He said, taking a seat across from me and Damon. I nodded. "You know, you don't have to do anything that you don't to do." Stefan said. I jumped back a bit in my chair. Did he just say…? Grams. I glared. Some things she shouldn't share with everyone. Damon looked at me smirking. "Not everyone, just us." Damon said. Stefan nodded. I sighed. I hate thinking. Stefan chuckled. Damon's smirk grew.

"I know." I said. I rolled my eyes. The whole mind reading, thought hearing thing is getting annoying. Both of them laughed. I glowered at them. They stopped. "You know, I would never make you…" Damon whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. I nodded. "Yeah, I know." I said irritably. "We can wait as long as you want to." He added. I looked at him. It's hard enough, trying to figure out if I'm ready or when I'll be ready, without this pressure on top of it. I closed my eyes, and used my fingers to rub my temples. Damon didn't move. His head was low, still lingering near my neck. "I'd wait forever… for you." He whispered. It sent shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes. I blinked. I felt tears welling. I tried to blink them away. They were threatening to fall.

I closed my eyes, I refuse to lose this fight. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice died in my throat. I started to speak, and my voice caught. "Damon, I-I…" my voice broke. Crap. I can't cry. This is too much. I don't want them to see… Stefan stood up. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. He walked toward the living room. "I'll give you guys a minute." He said. I watched him go. Jeremy had moved one of the armchairs, and Caroline had moved to the couch. Stefan sat next to Caroline. They changed the movie, they were watching Saw.

The doctor just got kidnapped. (In the movie.) Caroline jumped and buried her head in Stefan's neck. She covered her eyes with her hand, and clutched Stefan's arm with the other. She loves scary movies, but they freak her out… she never gets nightmares.

Damon pulled me onto his chest. I tilted my head back so I could look at him. I raised my eyebrows. _Can you flip me around?_ I tried to send him my request. _Around, which way?_ He asked mischievously. _I want to face you._ I sent back. He moved me, so I was straddling his lap. I buried my face into his chest. "Let it out, Bonnie. It's okay to let it out." He said. I shook my head. I can't. I don't want to fall apart. My chin trembled. _I'll be here to catch your pieces, and put you back together._ He sent to me.

The tears started falling. I've never let anyone see me like this before. _I see you. You're beautiful._ He soothed. The tears were streaming down my cheeks, soaking his shirt. I couldn't stop them. I hiccupped. He rubbed my back while I sobbed silently against him. I cried for my mother. I cried because of Merrick and his son. I cried over the attack that I couldn't stop, and would of died from, if it weren't for Damon. I cried for my pain, and all of the things I couldn't stop. I let it all go. My arm wrapped around him, hugging him closer. I cried for what seemed like hours. The tears started to slow. He never let me go. The tears are finally gone. I moved away from his chest.

I took a shaky breath. I feel completely drained. My eyes are sore, and I ache all over. Despite all of this, I feel better. The walls were starting to close in on me before. Now, I can see clearly, and I don't feel like I'm suffocating. Damon reached out, and lifted my chin. I looked down. I can't imagine what I look like. Or worse, what he must think of me. I'm not strong enough to handle everything. It always builds up. I can never stop it.

"Stop that." He said sternly. I looked up at him in surprise. "You don't have to hide yourself from me. A few tears are not going to change the way I feel about you. And, you look breathtaking." He explained. I blinked. I shook my head, but cracked a small smile. "Sometimes you're too much." I told him. He captured my lips with his, and covered them with a trail of soft, small kisses. I kissed him back, and settled my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, but careful enough to avoid hurting my ribs.

I just sat there, letting him hold me. I heard footsteps behind us, but I couldn't bring myself to move. Damon turned his head, and looked at whoever had entered. "Are you two ready to talk?" Stefan asked softly. "Or do you need more time?" He asked in the same soft tone. "Bonnie?" Damon asked uncertainly. I nodded. "We can talk." I said. My voice was raspy. I hugged Damon once more, and removed my arm from his back. He kissed my forehead, and turned me to face Stefan. "Can you put me on the chair?" I asked. I can't talk to them both this way. Damon obliged, he understands.

Stefan sat down on the other side of the table. Damon turned around, so he too was facing Stefan. Damon cleared his throat. "So… let's talk." He said, slightly mocking Stefan. The corners of Stefan's mouth turned up, but only slightly. "So, Grams said that she hasn't found out anything that can help us with Merrick yet, but she is going to keep looking. And some of her witch friends are helping out." I said, breaking the ice. "That's not exactly true, is it?" Damon argued. I looked at him. "Yes." I argued back. "The elixir will help you. Which in turn, will help with Merrick, because you won't be as defenseless." He told me.

"Damon, I don't want to go there right now, okay?" I pleaded. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I know, but we need to. Taking the elixir, isn't an option. You need to take it, so you are stronger." He said gently. "The rest, I don't…" I started. Stefan cut me off. "The rest doesn't matter. Mixing it with blood isn't an issue. You have two vampires ready and willing. As for whatever goes beyond that." Stefan stopped. He looked at me. Damon nodded. "That's up to you." He finished for his brother. "Kissing might suffice, I can talk to your Grams." He suggested.

I shook my head. Stefan chuckled. "Somehow, I don't think it will." I told him. Damon and Stefan stared a knowing glance, they know that I'm right. They were hiding it for my sake. "It's fine Damon, we can try it. But, give me time." I said. He nodded. "ARE YOU GUYS COMING?" Jeremy yelled from the living room. I smiled. Stefan gave me a hug, and returned to his seat next to Caroline. Damon got up, and helped me walk to the living room. We sat on the floor, with our backs to the couch.

--------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm. Someone is calling my name. "Go away." I muttered. Someone chuckled. I glared at them with my mind. I'm not ready to open my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't think that I would able to. And, I didn't have any nightmares. Damon… "Bonnie." The voice is more insistent now. It's Jeremy. I opened my eyes, and squinted at him. The living room is bright, and Damon isn't here. I blinked away my grogginess. I gave him a small nod. "Hey." I said. "Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." He replied. "What time is it?" I asked him. "A little after 1." He said. That's not so bad. We finished the first Saw movie, and made it through the 2nd one, and started the 3rd one. That is the last thing I remember. "Ellie's making everyone breakfast in the kitchen." He told me. I nodded. Breakfast sounds good.

------------------------------------------------Later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon took me back to his house after breakfast. Carlisle called, I have an appointment with him tomorrow. Grams wants to get his opinion about the elixir. Jeremy didn't seem bent out of shape when we left. He and Damon are good terms.

Someone was knocking on the door. Damon left to go hunt, but Stefan was showering. I got up out of my seat, and used a cane that Damon gave to me earlier to help me walk to the front door. I was sitting in the library, enjoying the silence. "Coming." I called out. "Bonnie? It's important." Someone said. It was Matt's voice. Oh no, I wonder what he wants.

I finally made it over to the door. I propped my cane next to the doorframe, and pulled the door open. Matt looked anxious, and a little bit terrified. "What took you so long?" He demanded. I looked at him, and pointed to the crane, and then to my leg. His face dropped. "Right. I forgot. I'm so sorry." He apologized. "It's fine. What's going on Matt? Are you alright?"I asked. He shook his head, and raked his fingers through his hair.

He came inside, and walked towards the living room. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Of course." I answered. "Somewhere, that's not out in the open?" He asked. I shook my head. "In here." I said. I grabbed my cane. I started walking toward the library. He trailed behind me with a forced patience. He opened the door for me, and shut it once we were both inside. I sat down in the armchair, the same one that I had been sitting in earlier.

"Elena talked to me the day before last." He confessed. I nodded. "Okay…" I said. "And?" I pried. "She told me that things weren't working out with Stefan. She told me that she needed something normal. I wasn't sure what she meant by that. She just said that it was complicated. She asked me if I believed in second chances." He explained. I nodded. "What did you tell her?" I asked. "I said that I did. She asked me if I would be willing to give us another shot. I tore me up inside. It's what I've wanted for so long. But, I was with Caroline…" He explained further. I cut him off. "WAIT! Was?!" I asked to clarify.

He looked terrible. "I broke it off this morning." He answered. I just stared at him. "You what!?" I demanded. "I broke it off. It wasn't right for us to be together, if I'm still feeling this way about Elena." He admitted. I hate to say that he's right, but he is. "Did you break it to her gently?" I asked, worried. "Yes. She wasn't surprised, which made me feel even worse. Knowing that she knew that this was coming." He said. "What did you expect Matt? You've been acting strangely ever since you spoke with Elena. You wouldn't give Caroline any straight answers." I scolded.

"I know. And I deserve it. She wasn't upset. She seemed sad, but about something else, it was like she was worried that she would lose my friendship. I told her that that would never happen." He explained. I nodded. He continued. "I still love Elena. I don't know what happened between her and Stefan, but I'm not sure that it would make any difference." He concluded. "We're together now, I was with her, after I told Caroline." He finished. I nodded. "I see." I told him. What else can I say?

"You do what you got to do, Matt." I said. He nodded. "Don't hate me Bonnie." He said. "Never, just don't do this again, especially to my best friend." I said. He nodded. He stood up, and hugged me. He left the library, and the Salvatore Boarding House. As soon as he shut the front door, Stefan was at my side. "You heard everything?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I can't say that I'm surprised." He answered. "I'm going to go check on Caroline." He announced. Hmm, they did seem kind of cozy last night. Stefan and Caroline? I can see them together. They… fit.

He smiled at me. Does that mean that he agrees with me? Stupid mind reading, I can never tell, sometimes. "Damon is on his way back. He said that Carlisle called your Grams, and he thinks it would be better if you met today, and tomorrow." He said. "Why?" I asked. He shrugged, then stopped, as if something finally dawned on him. "It might be, for a: 'before' and 'after'." He suggested. My face dropped, he's right. I nodded. "Carlisle might be right. Maybe we should do this tonight." I said thoughtfully. The front door opened and Damon came in, followed by Grams, Carlisle, and Emmett.

"Stefan, is there…?" I tried to ask. Damon led everyone into the library. Stefan smirked at me, and left. He didn't look angry, or hurt even. What is going on in that twisted little brain of his? Damon looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and shook my head. I squealed. Someone picked me up from behind, tossed me into the air, and caught me, so I was facing whoever threw me. "Emmett!" I yelled excitedly. I wrapped my arm around his neck, and hugged him the best that I could. He smiled at me. "I knew it, you missed me." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Shaah, of course." I said in response. He laughed, and put me down. "No injuring the already injured." Carlisle scolded. We all laughed. I sat down in my armchair, yet again. "Grace," Carlisle said, addressing my Grams. Grace is her middle name; I don't actually know her first name. She has never told me, nor has anyone else. I know she has her reasons. Everyone who doesn't call her Grams calls her Grace.

"I think the elixir will work. From everything that you have told me, and what you have showed me, I think that it's our best option." He finished. So, I guess he does know everything already. Carlisle looked me. _I know that this frightens you, Bonnie. But, I fear that it is necessary. _Carlisle sent me his thoughts. I looked at him. I nodded. _I know. _I said. He nodded. He looked at Grams, and they shared a knowing glance.

Carlisle got up, and put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. He looked down at me. "Come by my office and see me tomorrow." He said. I nodded. We all know why, but no one is willing to say it. Emmett got up, and stood next to Carlisle. He nodded. He bent down and hugged me. He kissed the top of head. "Don't worry, it will all work out." He whispered. They left. Grams stayed in her seat next to Damon. He pulled something from her pocket. It was a glass vile full of a champagne colored liquid. It has golden flakes floating around inside.

"This is the elixir." She said. I nodded, she handed it to Damon. He set it on one of the tables by the bookshelf behind him. She took my hand, and held it for a second. She got up and turned to leave, but turned back around to face us, instead. She seems hesitant to say anything further. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Take the elixir, and then take the vampire blood. The more passion that you are feeling, the more effective it will be." She warned. I nodded. "There are no records that call for person who is taking the elixir to have actual intercourse. I have more vials of the elixir. We might need them. I don't think that taking it once will heal you completely. You may have to repeat this process three or four times." She admitted. I nodded.

She got up, and started to leave. "I love you Bon-Bon. Please, be careful." She pleaded. I nodded. "I love you, Grams. I will be, you too." I responded. She gave me a sad smile. She hugged me, gave my arm a quick squeeze, pecked me on the cheek, and turned to face Damon. She started to bend down, but he stood up. He hugged her. There was no hesitation in his hug. Her face brightened. "I've always wanted a Grandson." She whispered. He smiled. "I've wanted a Grandmother for a very long time." He said. "But, I'm afraid I'm still quite a bit older than you." He joked. She laughed. She kissed his cheek, and he let go. She left, giving us one last look.

As soon as the front door closed, Damon got up, and helped me stand up. He looked at me with longing eyes. Something about them stirred something inside of me, a hunger. "Here?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Or, your house?" He asked. Mmm, I'm not sure. I don't have anything to change into, I don't want to…. He smirked. "I have a present for you." He whispered. He took my arm sling off, and slid off my knee brace. He picked me up, and carried me to his room.

He laid me on the bed, and went into his closet. He came out holding something. It was a box that looked like it had been wrapped professionally. I started giggling. My boyfriend just came out of the closet. I laughed uncontrollably now. He glared at me. "I think I'm about to prove that I have no interest in men that way." He said in a low, dangerous voice. It made my stomach tingle. He smiled; he heard what I had thought. "This voice?" He asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded.

He helped me sit up, and put the box on my lap. "Open it." He said. I did, I lifted the top of the box, and set it down next to me on the bed. I lifted up the tissue paper, and gasped. All I could see was, burgundy silk. I lifted up the material. It was a nightgown. Well, a type of nightgown. It's thin and delicate. It has thin spaghetti straps. Black lace covers the chest area. The cut is low, but not too revealing. It's long in length, it should fall to my ankles, or a bit further. There is a little black button in the center of my chest. The buttons trail down to about mid-stomach. They are about an inch apart. There is a slit that starts at the bottom, in the middle of gown. The cut traveled up to the buttons, mid-stomach.

I put a hand to my mouth. It's beautiful. He smiled at my reaction. He handed me a small bag. "There's more." He said. I looked at him questioningly. He took the box from my lap, and set it next to me, and replaced it with the gift bag. I pulled the tissue paper from the bag, and put it on the bed, beside me. I reached my hand inside, and found two undergarments. A bra and matching panties. They match the nightgown. It's a push up bra, and they are both lace, with some silk. He knows what I like. I smiled.

Something about this, it is so different. More intimate than anything that's happened between us before… more innocent. This was a first. So many of our firsts have been taken away, because of the attack. We had an unusual start. He took the gown out of the box, and took the bag, and the tissue paper and set them off to the side, on the floor. "Let me help you." He said, motioning to the gifts. I smiled shyly. I shook my head. "No?" He said in surprise. "I need to do this, myself." I said.

He got up to leave, but I pulled him back. "Make up your mind, woman." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to need some help." I explained. He held his hand to his heart, and pretended to be offended. "You need to turn around, I'll let you know when I need your help." I told him. He bent down, and slid off my slippers. He turned around, and faced his bedroom door. I slid off of the bed, and put my hand on the bed side table for support. Once I was steady, I used my hand to raise my shirt. I pushed it over my chest, and used my other hand to hold my shirt, while I slid my arm through.

Ahh. I winced, and used my free arm to pull my other arm out of my shirt, and slide it over my head. I reached behind me, and managed to unclasp my bra after a few tries. I dropped it to the floor, and grabbed my the new bra. I slid it up my arm, and then the other. I couldn't help the wincing. It still hurts to move this arm. I hope this elixir helps, if anything happens, now, I wouldn't be an asset, I would be a weakness. I tried to fasten my clasp one handed, I failed miserably. I had both straps on my shoulders, and held it to my chest. I turned to face the bed. "Damon." I called out. I heard him turn around. I felt his hands on my back. They slid up to my shoulder blades, I shivered. They slid down to my clasp. He fastened it, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not yet." I said. He let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Alright. I'll turn around." He said reluctantly. I slid my shorts down to my ankles, and kicked them off. I'm just glad that I was wearing basketball shorts today. I slid my panties down, and kicked them off, too. They landed next to my shorts. I turned to face the bed, and grabbed the panties, and stepped into them. I slid them up. I grabbed the nightgown, and pulled my head through the gown. I slid my arm through the arm hole, and slowly used my other arm to worm my injured arm through the other arm hole. I smoothed the rest of the gown down. It fell just below the ends of my feet. It fits perfectly.

"Damon." I whispered. I turned to face him. He turned around to face me. His eyes wandered my body. He walked toward me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look good enough to eat." He said. I scoffed. "I'm joking. You look too good to eat. You are stunning." He assured. I looked up at him. "You're a bit overdressed." I told him. He smirked. He sat me down on the bed. "Stay there, I'll give you a show." He said. He walked over to the door, and turned off his light switch, leaving only the two lamps on opposite sides of the room on. It dimmed the room a lot, but not in a bad way. He walked back over to me, and stopped a few feet in front of me. He started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped. I opened my mouth to protest, and he smiled. He started to unbutton it again, but did so much slower. It is killing me.

He is doing this on purpose. He took special care with each button, making sure that I was watching his every movement. He shrugged it off his shoulders, and slid it off, and let it drop to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, and pulled off his socks. He undid his belt slowly. I glared at him. He smiled. He pulled it through the belt loops on his pants, and threw it to the floor. I looked him over, more than once. I roamed his body with my eyes. I could get cavities from this eye candy. Mmm.

He looks so much better with his shirt off. I stood up, steadied myself, and walked over to him. He left his pants on, on purpose. I touched my hand to his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist, and picked me up. He had a hand supporting my back, and another cupping my butt. We never broke eye contact. He took me to his bed, he laid me down, and took his place on top of me. We changed positions. He was using his arms to hold himself up, and one to caress my body with. He got up, and got something from his dresser, and set it on the bed side table.

It was the elixir that Grams gave him. He laid on top of me, and I attacked his lips. He pulled away, I glared at him. "Tease." I taunted. He kissed my neck, and nibbled at my ear. "I want to do this right." He said. He moved his hand to my cheek, and kissed me softly. It grew steadily, into something more demanding. It wasn't just about the elixir. This was about something else, too. His teeth teased my lips. I parted them to give him access. His tongue slid inside my mouth, and demanded dominance gently. I gave into him.

His hands roamed my body. A hand slid under me, and lifted me to him. His hand traveled up my thigh, bringing the gown with it. His hand slid under my gown, and up to my stomach. I moaned. His hand past over my lower stomach, and paused over my bellybutton. He played with my belly ring. I didn't know something this simple could feel this good. Maybe it's just his touch. He moved away from my mouth, and nuzzled my neck. He licked my neck, and blew on the wet spot. It sent shivers down my spine. He moved his hand from underneath my nightgown, and brought it back to my waist.

I clutched his back with my hand. I wish I could cling to him with both arms, and wrap my legs around his waist. My ribs aren't helping either. Everything has to be gentler. He has to be cautious. Despite this, I don't think it could be better than this. My hand slid lower, moving past his lower back, and grazing his butt. He gasped. I smiled. I nipped his lip, playfully. I gave his butt a squeeze, and he moaned darkly in my ear.

He pushed himself up, and looked at me. I caught his mouth with mine. He smiled against my lips. He pulled away. He unbuttoned the top button of my nightgown, and kept going. He unbuttoned all of them, and let the gown fall open. He moved his hands to my shoulders, and slipped the straps down my arms. He pulled me to him, and moved the nightgown to the floor. He's seen me in only my undergarments before, but this was different. He took my face in both of his hands, and kissed me. I snaked my arm around his neck, and deepened the kiss. He lowered himself further, on top of me. He was directly on top of me. Our skin is touching. I moved my legs apart, he moved in the middle of my legs, finding a comfortable position in between.

My hand found the waist of his pants. I played with the back of his waistband, until I set my hand comfortably on his backside. His hand found my bra clasp, he toyed with it. Just as he was about to unclasp it, I stopped him. "Damon, it's time." I gasped. He kept kissing me. He nodded, and pulled away. He kissed me again, as he reached to his bedside table, and grabbed the vile. He popped open the cork, and held it in front of me. "Do you need blood first?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. I hunted earlier, I have some blood left. I'll take it later." He explained. I nodded. He brought it to my lips, and I swallowed the elixir.

It didn't taste bad. It didn't really taste like anything else. I can't describe it. It reminds me of nature. It feels… healing. There was a flash of silver, and crimson stained his neck. In a flash, he put the dagger into his drawer on the bedside table. He brought my head to his neck. "Drink." He commanded. I didn't. "Bonnie, I'll tell you when to stop." He assured. I nodded. I opened my mouth, and let his blood seep into my mouth. I swallowed. He moaned, and clutched my head to him. I kept sucking. I tried to pull my head back, but he held me there in place.

"Bonnie." He moaned. He gasped. My hand was clutching his back. I could feel my fingers digging into his back. "Stop." He gasped. I did. I closed my mouth. His hand didn't move from my head, but he loosened his hold, and let my move back. I moved forward, and licked his neck clean. I licked my lips. Grams didn't say how long it would take for the elixir and the blood to work. I gasped. My body was tingling. Damon looked concerned, he laid my back onto the bed. His neck was healed.

I winced, my ribs hurt worse. Everything was hurting worse. "Ahh!" I screamed. My ribs popped back into place, and righted themselves. I cringed. He held onto me, and held me to his chest. I buried my face in his neck, trying to muffle the sounds coming from my neck. I heard a loud snap. I heard it, before I felt it. My knee snapped back into place. I screamed again. I clutched him harder. I think the fact that he gave me more blood than last time was a definite factor of the progress of the elixir. My shoulder moved backward, and fixed itself. I let out a strangled cry.

I laid panting in his arms. My breathing slowed, as did my heart rate. I don't hurt anymore. I feel… fixed. I pulled away from him. I smiled. "It worked." I breathed. He smiled. "Let's see." He said. I wrapped my other arm around his neck. It doesn't hurt at all. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled. I moved closer to him. "This is so much better." I said. "I'm definitely liking this." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "It's nice… being about the touch you." I said. He knows what I mean. I like being able to touch him, to wrap both of my arms around him, not just one. I want to be with him, because I want to, not because I can't take care of myself.

"I know." He whispered. I know that he heard everything that I was thinking. I smiled. He kissed me. it wasn't like all of the other kisses. It was sweet, yet very demanding. I felt him harden through his jeans. It hit in just the right spot; I gasped. He let his hands roam my body. His hands found my panties. He didn't dip his hands inside, instead, he moved his fingers on the outside. I moaned. "Damon." I gasped. "I know." He said in between kisses. He kept making friction with his hand. "Stop." I moaned. He did. I wrapped my legs around him, tighter than before. He grew harder. I kissed him.

He moved against me, I moaned, and called out his name. He gasped. He moved faster. My lower stomach was tingling. I knew what was coming, but I don't want to stop. My panties were becoming steadily wet. "Bonnie." He panted. One of his hands clutched my waist, another clutched my back. He rubbed his forehead against my cheek. I moaned. "Ahh." I gave a muffled scream. I buried my face in his neck, as I felt the scream coming. He came moments after me. He moved to lay beside me. His pants were wet.

I've never done anything even remotely close to that before. It was… wow. I'm sure that the real thing is better, but that was… unbelievable. He pulled me next to him, and I laid my head on his chest. He was breathing heavily. I know that he doesn't need to, but it's habit. "Are you alright?" He whispered. I nodded. "That was fantastic, Damon." I assured him. He kissed my mouth. "I need to change." He said with a smirk. I nodded. He got up, and went to his closet. He returned with a clean pair of pajama pants. He was carrying something else in his hand. "Here." He said, tossing me a new pair of panties. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. I got up, and changed them. I laid back down.

He took off his black jeans. He made sure I was watching, and he took them off slowly. He smiled at me; I blushed. He brought the nightgown with him, when he came back to the bed. "Can I dress you?" He asked. I nodded. He smirked, and carefully put the nightgown on me. I love that he is still gentle with me, even though I am healed. Once the nightgown was on, he slipped under his blanket, and I laid on his chest.

"Tomorrow we have to see Carlisle." He said. I nodded. "And Grams." I added. "Hopefully Carlisle has a reason to explain my miraculous healing." I told him. He nodded. "I'm sure he does. Your Grams said something about talking to him about that."He said. I hope so. I haven't felt this good, in a long time. I'm not sure if I ever have before. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett." Damon whispered. "I love you, Damon Salvatore." I told him. He smiled. "You better." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, and then closed them. Tonight, I'm not afraid to go to sleep. Tonight, I'm not going to think about everything else. For tonight, and tonight only, I'm going to forget about: yesterday, tomorrow, and all of my problems.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope you like it!! && again, SORRY it took me SO long!! Thanks for reading! Let me know if you like where I am going with this.**

**~Anneryn.**

**~*~*~*~P.S.-please check out this fan fic! It's a really good vampires fan fic: .net/s/5625549/1/Long_lost_love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews and support that you have given me!!! I appreciate it SO incredibly much! : ) Please, please, please review this chapter!!! Reviews = Happiness. They inspire me to continue! So sorry for the wait, I am trying to keep up with course work, work, and find time to sit down and write. ****AND thank you SO much to Janet, for giving me ideas to use in this chapter! The bone stimulator and the remedy were brilliant! **~Anneryn

***~* OH! And please check the links on my profile to see pictures on Merrick and Takehiro. I tried to put the links at the end of this chapter, but it might not have worked. Message me and tell me what you think!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS **

**Music Credit: Break – Three Days Grace**

Chapter 9:

I awoke with a start. I opened my eyes, and sat up. What is going on? "You're awake. Bonnie, I…" I looked over and saw Stefan. I blinked furiously, trying to help my eyes adjust to the light. I yawned. Damn, waking up is a bitch. I crossed my legs, and but kept them under the covers. Damon is gone. He must have gotten up earlier, but didn't want to wake me. I smiled to myself. "Bonnie, you're…" Stefan started speaking again. I looked up at him. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

It finally dawned on me. I'm healed now. "Are you alright, Stefan?" I asked him. He nodded. "You're healed." He finally finished. I nodded, with a smile. "The vampire blood and elixir worked." I said. He smiled. "It's good to have you back in one piece." He said. "Was I ever in more than one piece?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He chuckled. "I guess not. But, it's good to have you back in working order." He said, stifling a chuckle. I smiled. "I see how it is. You thought I was broken." I teased. His face flushed, and turned pink. "Relax Stefan, I know what you mean." I assured him.

He walked over toward me. He sat down on Damon's bed, and wrapped an arm around me. "It doesn't hurt, at all?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I feel fine. Better than fine, how I used to. I didn't realize how much I had taken for granted." I said thoughtfully. He nodded, and gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. I smiled, it doesn't hurt anymore. It's so nice… not to hurt. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I sighed. I should get dressed. No! I'm going to shower. I can shower, and I can walk to the bathroom! It's a bit pathetic, how excited I am over this.

"I should get dressed." I told Stefan. He nodded. He got up, and held a hand to me. I scooted over to the edge of the bed, and he helped me stand up. I smiled at him. "You know, you don't have to do that." I reminded him. He nodded. "I know that I don't have to, but I wanted to." He assured me. I blushed. He smiled. He gave me a strange look. I gave him one in return. He opened his mouth slowly, as if trying to find the words. "Nice nightgown." He said, finally. I looked down. I forgot that I'm not in my usual shirt, and shorts.

I blushed even harder. He's seen me in worse, and in far less. He smiled, and let go of my hand. "Yeah, thanks." I said uncertainly. "Carlisle and Grams are going to be here soon." He told me. I nodded. The door opened, and I looked over. Damon was smirking in the doorway. I smiled at him. Flashes about what happened last night came to me. I smiled, remembering what had happened. "Did I hear shower?" Damon asked. I scowled at him. He chuckled. Stefan raised his eyebrows, and then nodded. He understood. Damn mind readers. Both of the Salvatore brothers laughed.

I shook my head. "Do you want company?" Damon asked. I shook my head. "Nope." I told him. His face dropped, he looked shocked. "What?" He said dumbfounded. "How can you resist," he motioned to his chest to his knees with his hands, "this?" He asked. I smirked. "I haven't been able to take a shower on my own, in… I don't know how long." I explained. I heard Stefan make a noise. I glanced over at him. He was struggling not to laugh. I glared at him, and his body shook with silent laughter.

"But I'm fooken sexy." He said, trying to get me to reconsider. I smiled. "Yes you are." I agreed. He walked over to me, and stopped. He gave me the once over, and had an odd expression on his face. "I didn't realize that you were still wearing that." He said. I nodded. "What else would I be wearing?" I asked him. "I mean, I know that I normally go around breaking into people's houses, and stealing their clothes. Or I dress up like an Eskimo from Texas. And, there was that one time, when I tried to be Michael Jackson…" I added. Stefan was doubled over, laughing. Damon was smirking, and finding it hard not to laugh himself.

"I get the point." Damon said. I rolled my eyes at him. He walked over to me, and stepped behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I can feel his breath dancing across my ear. "You know, I know that you don't need my help in the shower. That's not the reason I want to accompany you." He whispered. His voice was so low; I had to strain to hear it. Stefan moved uncomfortably. He must have heard. "I'll leave you guys to… you know." He said, and moved toward the door. He paused and turned around. "It does look good on you. Damon has good taste." Stefan commented, and left the room chuckling. He closed the door behind him.

"Why can't I shower alone?" I asked Damon. "I suppose you can…" Damon said. As he finished speaking, he let one of his hands move lower. His fingertips brushed past my lower stomach. They gave me butterflies. He knows what he's doing; he's doing it on purpose. "Damon," I warned in a whisper. "Bonnie." He whispered back. It sent shivers down my spine. I shivered against my will. He smiled in my neck. He moved a hand down my thigh, and slipped it in between my legs. He brought it back up slowly, and stopped it, just before his fingers grazed too far. "Are you positive that you don't want to reconsider?" He asked. "Stop." I hissed at him. "Stop what?" He asked innocently.

He moved his other hand. It snaked past my stomach, toward my chest, stopping just short of touching anything. "Bonnie." He growled. I closed my eyes. He is making every inch of me tingle. I squirmed, and tried to move forward, but he held me tighter. I gave a low chuckle in my ear. "You're making me excited." He whispered. I stopped moving. "Let me go." I told him. He chuckled again. "What if I don't want to let you go?" He asked me in a low voice. My stomach tingled. It is taking everything I am to stop myself from wrapping my arms around his neck, and… "Bonnie." He whispered my name. "You're making this hard, you know." I told him exasperated. He smiled in my neck.

"Maybe, but you're making something else hard." He said. "Don't make me light you on fire." I threatened. "You wouldn't dare." He said cockily. "Wouldn't I?" I countered. He let me go. I stepped away from him. I turned around to face him. He smiled at me. I felt my face flush. I walked around him, and made my way to his bathroom. He went to the closet, and returned, holding something in his arms. "Coming out of the closet, again?" I asked. He smirked, and sent me a small glare. I walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

I started to shut the door, and he pushed it open. "Damon?" I asked him, startled. He picked me up and moved me from the door gently. He set me down near the sink, and stepped inside the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. "Last night, I didn't give you this." He said. I looked up at him questioningly. He handed me something. It's made from burgundy silk, it matches my nightgown. I unfolded the bundle. It's a matching robe. I smiled. Slippers fell out. They are ballet flats. "Thank you, they are lovely." I told him.

He reached out with his hand, and cupped my face. "Not as lovely as you." He said. I lost myself in his eyes. He kissed my forehead. My body is burning where his is touching me. I cleared my throat. "Damon, I…" I tried to say. He looked at me. "Let me help you." He said. I shook my head. His hand was hovering over the top button of my nightgown. He unbuttoned it. I took a small step backwards. He looked me in the eyes. "Why are you fighting this? Nothing has changed." He said. "Damon, I am capable of taking a shower on my own now." I argued with him.

"Bonnie, I know you are. I want to be with you… some things _**I**_ don't want to change." He said. Oh. "I hated seeing you suffer. But, I liked being able to take care of you. I've never had anyone need me like that before. Don't push me away. Please." He pleaded. I nodded. That hadn't even occurred to me. I took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." That's all I could manage to say. He started to turn away. I took hold of his hand. "You misunderstood me." I told him.

He turned around with a confused look on his face. I pulled him towards me. "I wasn't trying to push you away." I said. He nodded. A smile grew on his face. "Can I join you?" He asked. I didn't say anything for a moment. "You can wash yourself… for the most part." He promised. I smirked. "I'd enjoy your company." I said suggestively. He opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. Instead, he continued to unbutton my gown. He slipped it off, once he had finished. He folded it neatly, and set it on the little dresser he kept in his massive bathroom.

He turned around from me, and started to undress himself. Once he was finished, he stepped inside the shower, and slid the door shut. I unclasped my bra, and let it slide off of my arms. I slid off my panties, and dropped both my bra, and panties into his hamper. I stepped into the shower. Normally, it's the opposite. Once I was inside, I shut the door behind me. I turned to face him. I met his gaze. I walked over to him. I used my arm to reach right next to his waist. His breath caught. I grabbed my body wash, and a loofah. I pulled my arm back, and started to wash myself. He glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. He grabbed his, and began to wash himself. Once I had finished, I put both the body wash and the loofah back. I reached for the shampoo, but he caught my hand. I looked up at him. "I said I would let you wash _**most**_of yourself. _**I **_get to wash your hair." He stated. "Alright, wash my hair." I told him. He sat down on the shower floor, and took me with him. I am sitting on his lap. He put an arm around my waist, and kissed my neck before letting go. He washed and conditioned my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers massaging my scalp.

We sat there for a minute after he was finished. He held me, and I was snuggled up against him. He carried me from the bathroom, and stood me up, right outside of the shower door. He wrapped a towel around me, and one around himself. I'm glad that didn't change. I would have missed his touch. The showers were a part of our ritual that I, truthfully, don't want to change. I thought that I had, but I'm glad that I didn't.

I dried myself off, and he came over, and started drying my hair.

----------------------------------------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------------------------

After we were both dried off, Damon "assisted" me with putting lotion on. He left the bathroom to get clothes for both of us. I kept my towel around me. I slipped my robe on, on top of my towel, and slipped on my slippers. I left the bathroom, and joined Damon in his closet. "Damon?" I called out. "Bonnie?" He replied. "I coming into the closet." I let him know. "If you can find me," He said wickedly. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. He chuckled. I'll take that as a yes.

I went to the closet, and pushed the door open. A pair of hands covered my eyes. "Boo." Damon whispered. "Ooh, I am SO scared. Watch me shake in my… slippers." I told him sarcastically. He chuckled, and sat me down. He moved his hands. Come to think of it, I've never been in his closet before. Like everything else in his room, it's massive. I smiled at the thought. "Here are your clothes." He said, gesturing to a few of the many racks in his closet. "When did you get me clothes?" I asked. He shrugged. "Awhile back. You were staying over here a lot, it made sense." He said with another shrug.

"Damon, you didn't have to." I told him softly. "You don't like it?" He asked uncertainly. I shook my head. "Of course I do, you just… didn't have to do it." I corrected myself. I nodded slowly. "I wasn't entirely sure about everything that I picked up, some of the things, you had things similar to, and so I didn't think you would have a problem with them." He said. I nodded. "They are perfect, Damon." I assured him. I stood up, and walked over to him, and the clothes. There are a lot of band tees, and tees with stupid sayings, like I tend to where. There are tank tops, and some dressier stuff.

There are dresses, ranging from sundresses to more upscale things. There are a lot of jeans, and basketball shorts. He knows me too well. There are even some skirts in here, well… miniskirts. He took my hand, and let me to a dresser a bit further in the closet. He motioned for me to open the drawers. It's full of undergarments, and a few more nightgowns. I looked down, and noticed a few pair of shoes. I shook my head. He is too much sometimes, but in a good way. He even had a pair of black, leather, fingerless gloves in on the drawers. "Damon." I said. He turned to face me.

He looked intently at my face. He traced my face with his fingers. "Do you like it?" He asked. "Yes." I answered. I hugged him. I didn't realize that he cared… this much. It had to have taken so long to do all of this. He did this almost a month ago, and he never even said anything. He drew me closer to him. He let me go. "Do you want to pick out your clothes? Or shall I?" He asked me with a smirk. Mmm…. "I'm not sure." I told him. "Well… in that case." He said. He pulled open the dresser drawer with nightgowns, and retrieved something that was hidden by the other nightgowns. He held it out to me.

My breath caught. It's silk, but very sheer. I cleared my throat, still at a loss for words. "I- I don't think so." I finally said. He chuckled, and put it back. I glared at him. Truthfully, I'm not sure whether to be flattered, or pissed. I brought his mouth to my ear. "Probably both," He whispered. I swatted his arm. He grabbed his arm, and pretended to be hurt. I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the clothes that he had gotten for me. I grabbed a tight fitting, deep green, G. I. Joe tee and a dark pair of low rising jeans. "Here," Damon said behind me. He handed me metal studded, black, leather belt. I smiled. "Thanks." I told him. He smirked. "You might want these, too." He set a matching push up bra and panties set. They are navy blue, with black lace. He placed a pair of dark blue and gray socks on top of them. They have sunglasses all over them. He knows me too well.

I shrugged off my robe, and dropped my towel. I put my bra on, and panties. He sighed. I looked up at him. I thought he went to get himself clothes. "Fine, get dressed alone." He whined. I rolled my eyes. I bent down, and put my socks on. I can feel his eyes following me. If I didn't feel self-conscious before, I do now. I blushed, but slid my pants on. I zipped them, buttoned them, and fastened my belt in place. I slid my shirt over my head, and pulled my hair free. I looked up, and met Damon's eyes.

"Lovely." He said, turning around. He got clothes from himself. Before he got dressed, he brought me a pair of shoes. I took my converse from him. "Thank you." I thanked him. "Now, go get dressed." I told him. "If you really want me to," He said. He dropped his towel. My eyes flickered down. I couldn't help it. I tried not to, but it's Damon. I cleared my throat. I picked up his towel. "You like being down on your knees, in front of me?" He asked. I stood up, and threw his towel at him. He caught it easily. He slid his pants on. He put his shirt on, and followed me out of the closet.

"Ooh, I need…" I started. He went back into the closet, and returned with my fingerless gloves, and a black leather jacket. "Isn't that a bit small for you?" I asked him. The jacket looks a lot smaller than usual. "Don't you recognize it?" He asked me. I looked at him questioningly. "Your mother's," He explained. He handed it to me. My breath caught. Oh my God. I haven't seen this since the day she died. She was wearing it. I had always wondered where it went. I stroked it. How could he have gotten it? "Your Grams, she's been saving it for you, waiting for the right time. She gave it to me awhile back. The day after you were attacked…" He explained.

I looked up at him. How? I… I just- I don't… I choked back a sob. Holding this, it brings back so many memories. I can see her smiling, and laughing. But I always picture her the same way: dead, his cold, lifeless body. I never understood why she was taken from me. Tears were falling freely now. "I wanted you to have part of her. I thought it was time." He continued. I mopped up my face with my hand. "Thank you." I whispered. I slipped it on, and left the room. I need to be alone. Just for a moment.

I walked down the stairs, and put my gloves on. I ran into Stefan as I was headed to the front door. Damon let me go; he knows that I need this. "Bonnie?" He asked cautiously. I looked up at him, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I need a minute. I'll be back inside in a bit." I told him. My voice broke toward the end. I rushed to the front door. I pulled it closed, most of the way, and sat on the first step. I let the tears fall. My body rocked back and forth.

I miss her so much. There is so much that I'll never understand. I'm glad to have this piece of her back. But, the memories… some of them are just so painful. I sighed, as the last tear fell. I sat there, staring blankly outside. I stood up, and walked back inside. "Lena?" I heard a voice ask. Lena? That was my mother's name. It must be the jacket. I turned around. It was Carlisle and Grams. Emmett was the one who called out to me. I shook my head, and sat in the living room.

"You just look so much like her, especially with the jacket." He apologized. "You're fine, Emmett." I told him. He chuckled. "Oh yeah. I'm super fine." He said. I gave him a small smile, and chuckled. He ran and jumped over an arm chair, and lifted himself over the couch, to sit next to me. "My monkey man." I told him with a chuckle. "You might look like your mother. But her beauty didn't compare to your's." Damon whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. That's not true. My mother was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I know that every child thinks that his or her mom is beautiful. But, mine was. She was perfect. She could give someone a look, and they would stop and listen. She took everyone's breath away. "Not like you do." Damon argued in my ear. I slapped his arm. "Stop that." I growled. He smirked, but took a seat in an arm chair. "It worked. It's a miracle that it worked. And it healed everything?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Outstanding." He said. But he seems to be lost in thought. His mind is somewhere else. Where is he? "Carlisle?" I asked uncertainly. He looked up at me, and I saw him peering back. "Are you all here?" I asked. He laughed. "Yes, sorry. I was just thinking about the chances of it actually working. I had my doubts, I mean, I didn't expect it to work this much." He clarified.

I nodded. Oh. "We also must come up a story, to explain your miraculous recovery." He said. "Oh, I had forgotten." I said. I frowned. "I've been giving it some thought. After speaking with Damon and Grace, I think I have something plausible." He informed me. I looked over at Emmett. He shrugged. "I think it will work." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder. Damon glared at him, and threw a pillow playfully at his head. Emmett caught it and chucked it back. "We can say that you have been wearing a bone growth stimulator around your ankle. You are almost always wearing jeans, so people will buy it." He explained. I nodded slowly. That makes sense. I would believe it. I've seen one before. A friend of mine broke his leg, when I was young. He had to wear one. It sped up the healing process a lot.

"We can also suggest that your Grams and some of her more advanced students," He continued. Grams is a professor at our local college. Her course is about the roots of witches, and where everything originated. She teaches about herbs and their "supposed" healing powers. No one believes it, but most are fascinated by it. "Concocted an old fashion remedy which might have had a hand in your recovery, as well." He finished. I smirked. They have really thought this through. People probably would try to pin something on Grams; everyone in Mystic Falls thinks that she is a quack.

"I can't see anything wrong with that plan." Stefan finally spoke. I looked over at him. He hasn't said anything; I forgot that he was here. "Thanks Bonnie, I knew you don't like me anymore." Stefan teased. I threw a pillow at him. He tried to block it, but with a flick of my hand, I maneuvered it, and it hit him square in the face. Everyone started to laugh, including Stefan. "You're getting better." Gram noticed. I nodded. I didn't actually expect it to work. It seems when my emotions are skyrocketing, so are my powers. I sighed. My life should be a TV show. I chuckled. Come to think of it, I don't think I would want that to happen.

"Carlisle, do you have a growth stimulator?" I asked. He nodded, and pulled something from his briefcase. He walked over to me, and wrapped it around my ankle. I looked down at it. It isn't big. It's small, and black. It wraps around my ankle, and has a removable monitor. I moved my foot around. I took it off. "Should I keep this?" I asked. He nodded. "I've taken care of your medical records. I added it, when Damon told me about you taking his blood. I felt it necessary to have something to explain your recovery rate." He admitted.

"You always think of everything." I complimented. He offered me a small smile. "Not everything, but I try." He responded. I stood up, and hugged him. He hugged me back. He cleared his throat. "We should be going. We have a patient to see." He announced. Emmett nodded, and followed suit. He stood up, and hugged me. He slammed me into his chest, and lifted me off of the ground. "Need... oxygen...." I sputtered. He gave a low chuckle. "I had to make up for the shitty hugs that I had to give you will you were fragile." He explained. I rolled my eyes. He set me back down. "Hmm…. I guess you are still fragile." He said.

I hit his arm. He laughed. Of course I can't hurt him. Carlisle and Emmett left. Grams stood up. "Don't everyone leave at once." I said sarcastically. "Bon-Bon, I'm not leaving. I do need someone to show me where the kitchen is. We are going to have breakfast." Grams corrected. Oh. Stefan got up, and took her arm in his, and escorted her to the kitchen. I got up, and Damon and I made our way to the kitchen. Grams turned on the music in the kitchen, and we made breakfast together.

------------------------------------------------------------Later------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. I doesn't feel like a Monday. It's probably because we didn't have school today. I can't for the life of me remember why. I get to go back tomorrow. I don't want to hear the questions. It will be nice to be able to drive myself again. After breakfast, Damon and I went back to my house. We haven't talked about the jacket. I guess we don't need to. Some things are better left unspoken. And some things don't need further explanation. This is one of the latter. He understood. That's one of the things I love about him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------

We spent the day doing nothing. It was nice, for a change. Caroline is coming over soon. She wants to talk with me. I think I know what it's about. She and Stefan, I think something happened. I heard a knock at the door. I stood up, but Damon shook his head. "I'll get it." He told me, and walked downstairs. "Hey Damon." Caroline chirped. I smiled. She is always so happy. Well, not always. But she is definitely one of the most up-beat people I know. She and Damon came upstairs. She sat in a chair beside me. I'm sitting at my desk, finishing my homework on my laptop.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone." Damon announced. He turned to leave, but turned back around to face us instead. "Unless, you want to have a naked pillow fight…"He suggested hopefully. We took pillows from my bed and threw them at him. He laughed, and ran down the stairs. "I was only hoping, can't blame a guy for suggesting!" He bellowed from downstairs. _You keep digging your hole, deeper and deeper. _I sent him. _I'm sorry. BUT it would be __**hot.**_ He emphasized on: hot. I rolled my eyes. _Have you left yet? _I asked him. _I am… now. I will see you later, my love. _He responded.

_I love you. _I sent to him. I heard him smile. I'm not even sure how that is possible, but I heard him. _You have my love, always._ He sent back, before leaving. I heard the front door open, and close. Soon enough, I heard his car start, and him drive away. "So, you and Stefan?" I asked Caroline. She blushed and looked away. "It's okay, you know." I told her. She was blushing furiously. "He came over yesterday. We talked for the longest time. It wasn't like that. When he got there I wasn't thinking about _that. _When he came over, and we were all watching movies together, it was nice. I'm not sure what we have, but, Bonnie… it's amazing." She explained.

"I get it. Really, I do. You two just, you kind of…. Fit together. You know?" I told her. She nodded. "I'm not saying I want to rush into anything with him. But, he makes me feel a lot better than I've ever felt with Matt." She continued. I nodded. "Well, you have my blessing." I assured her. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around me. She frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Nothing, I was just trying to picture Stefan dancing." She answered. We both cracked up. This is nice. Being able to do this again, being able to do everything again, I've missed it.

--------------------------------------------------------The next morning -------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. Agh. "Stupid, fucking alarm." I mumbled under my breath. Damon laughed. I got up and turned off my alarm. I put my slippers on, and got some clothes from my closet. I hate early mornings. I looked at what I had grabbed. I had a pair of black tight fitting jeans, a snug crimson, vintage X-men tee, neon lightning bolt socks, matching black lace panties and push up bra. I shrugged, that works for me. I turned on the shower, and set my clothes down. I went back to my closet and grabbed my belt.

I put with my clothes for the day, and discarded my pajamas. I threw them in the hamper, and climbed into the shower.

--------------------------------------------After the shower---------------------------------------------------------------------

I dried myself off, and put lotion on. I wrapped a towel around my body, and turned on my blow dryer. I started to dry my hair, when Damon plucked it from my hands. He pressed himself against me. I moved closer to the sink, and I could feel his breath dancing on my neck. He was facing my back. He started to dry my hair. He only used one hand. He used the other to slowly massage my neck. Mmm… "You got ready without me." He said frowning. "No, you're drying my hair." I reminded him. "Only because I took the dryer from you." He countered. I rolled my eyes. "I was going to let you sleep." I told him. He pandered this for a moment. "Thank you." He finally said.

Once my hair was dry, he left the room. I slipped my clothes on, and stepped out of the bathroom. I need shoes. I was putting my gloves on, when he brought me a pair. Mind-reading definitely has its benefits. "I'll see you after school?" I asked him. "Unless you don't want to." He answered. I scoffed. "Of course I want to." I assured him. He pulled me to him. "Good," he said, pressing his lips to mine. It's a good thing that I don't wear makeup. His mouth would be coated with lip gloss. His hand traced my lower back. My shirt didn't quite make it to the top of my jeans. I had an inch or so of exposed skin. I gasped in his mouth.

Every time he touches me… I feel a jolt of electricity. Mmm. I laced my fingers in his hair. I couldn't do this before. I smiled against his lips. He parted my lips with his tongue. He thrust it inside, and began battling mine for dominance. I pulled away, but Damon pulled me back, keeping my mouth in place. "Damon." I said against his lips. I could scarcely understand myself, but I know he does. "I'm going to be late." I told him breaking away from his mouth. "Then, be late." He growled. He tongue was back to wrestling with mine. He lowered his hands, and cupped my butt. He lifted me up, and positioned my legs to wrap around his waist. He carried me over to the bed. "School." I told him. "Broken record, give me five minutes." He tried to persuade me.

And he's winning. "Kay, five minutes. That's it." I told him. "Then I'll make them count." He promised. His hand slid under my shirt, and toyed with my bra, before finally slipping under. I squeezed his waist with my leg. He's going too fast. He took his hand over, cupped me from the outside of my bra. I moaned into his mouth. He slid his other hand under me, and clutched my back. He moved his hand under my shirt. I want to scream. His touch is like a drug. I moved one of my hands from his hair, and slid it to his chest. He isn't wearing a shirt. He never wears one to bed. I played with his nipple. He growled. I smiled.

_Break away from everybody_

_Break away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_At night I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right, but I just can't give it up…_

Damon released my lips, only to turn his attention to my ear and neck. "Fucking phone." I growled. "Hello." I gasped. Damon wasn't letting up, if anything, he was making this harder. His hand slipped back under my bra, and he toyed with my nipple. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. "Bonnie?" Elena asked. I knew it was her. I changed her ringtone, so I would know when it was her calling. I'm not exactly thrilled with her right now. Not after what she pulled with Matt and Caroline. "Yeah, Elena," I answered. "Do you want to grab some breakfast? There's time, and I want to talk to you, and explain." She said. "Okay, where?" I choked out. Damon was twisting my nipple in between his fingers. I was biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. He licked my lip clean, and resumed what he was doing. "The Mystic Grill, I'll meet you there in ten?" She asked.

He grabbed my butt, and I gasped. "Yeah, okay. See you." I said. "Are you okay?" She asked. "What?" I responded. "You… are you hurt?" She asked. "Oh, that. I was walking into the kitchen, and I stubbed my toe on the island." I told her. "Okay, see you soon." She said. "'Kay, bye." I hung up the phone. I tried to get up, but Damon pinned my arms to the bed, above me. "Damon…" I growled. "Not yet." He argued. "You have exceeded your five minutes." I told him. "Fine." He said. He let me sit up, but his hands settled on my waist. I wiggled trying to get free.

"I like it, when you do that." He told me. I rocked harder, causing him to moan. I stopped and kept still. "That's cold." He said. "Let me go, Damon." I told him. He let go, and I settled more securely on his lap. He gave me a look of surprise. I kissed him. "Trust me, next time." I scolded. He started to speak, but I started rocking my hips back and forth. "Ahh, Bonnie." He said. "Don't you have to…?" He tried to continue. But I was moving faster, now. He placed his hands on my waist, and started grinding his hips against mine.

I let out a strangled cry. I got off of Damon and took my pants off. I don't have time to pick out all new clothes. Damon came up from behind me and carried me back to the bed. He sat down, and positioned me on top of him. We kept grinding. Our thrusts became more and more frantic. I've got to meet Elena. "Ahh!" I screamed. A rush of warmth flooded my panties. His hand went to the back of my head. He buried his face in my hair, and gasped. "Bonnie." He moaned. I felt him finish. I rolled off of him, and lay on my bed, trying to catch my breath.

"Remind me not to piss you off." He said still panting. I smiled, breathing heavily. "You didn't like it?" I asked. He shook his head. Okay… this is awkward. I got off the bed, and started to go get new panties. I have another black lace pair. He beat me to it. "Here," he pressed them into my hand. I tried to pull my hand away, but he held on tightly. "Damon, don't…" I whispered. "Of course I liked it." He said. I slapped him. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He growled. I glared at him. "You're an ass." I told him. He smirked. "You didn't let me finish." He said hurriedly. "Fine. Start talking." I told him.

"I didn't like that you stopped halfway through." He explained. I looked at him exasperatedly. "I know you didn't actually, but if you got angry enough with me, you could." He finished lamely. "Really? That's what you're going on about?" I asked. He shook his head again. "The power you have over me, it just, I wasn't expecting it." He said. I nodded. "And you don't like it." I finished for him. "I was just bullshitting Bonnie; I wouldn't change any of it." He promised. I playfully swatted his arm again. "Jerk." I told him, and changed my underwear, and put my jeans back on. I pulled my shoes back on, and grabbed my leather jacket.

----------------------------------------------------Later at the Mystic Grill-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." I called out to Elena, when I saw her sitting at a table. "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time." I told her. She looked up in surprise. "Bonnie, you're healed." She exclaimed. I smiled excitedly. I nodded. She jumped up and hugged me. I hugged her back. "How?" She asked. I looked around, no one else is around. "An elixir from Grams, and blood." I told her in a low whisper. She had to strain herself to hear me, but nodded. "That's so great, Bonnie. Now you're ready, you're ready for… just in case." She said.

I nodded. "I've been wearing a bone stimulator around my ankle, that and Grams and some of her top students made me this old remedy." I told her in a normal speaking voice. She raised her eyebrows at me. "The story." I mouthed to her. Her mouth formed a silent "O". "What did you want to talk about?" I asked her. "It's about me and Matt." She said. I just looked at her. "I know what I did sucks, but, I couldn't change the way I felt about him." She explained. "Caroline is supposed to be one of your best friends! And you stole her boyfriend!" I said exasperatedly.

"I know. But I couldn't be with Stefan anymore. I needed someone who was… less complicated. I've only been able to think about Matt." I rolled my eyes. "Elena, don't feed me that." I told her angrily. "Don't you care about anyone else?" I asked her. She looked down, and fidgeted with her hands. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. I've already talked to Caroline… She understands. Even Stefan… he gets it. Why can't you?" She asked me. "Because I hold you to higher standards." I told her. She frowned. "I'm not going to feel bad about what I did." She said finally. "Then you've made your decision. Why are we talking about this?" I asked.

She sighed. "I wanted to clear the air. I don't want this to mess up things between us, even more than they are already." She said. I nodded. "Fine, I won't bring it up. But I know you're better than the shit you pulled. Caroline didn't deserve it. No one did." I told her. She nodded. We ordered breakfast and had forced small talk.

--------------------------------------------At school--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hall, on my way to French. At least some of my classes are out of the way. Things aren't as bad as I thought they would be. Matt and Elena are inseparable. People have asked a few questions about them, but mostly they try not to. Stefan and Caroline have been walking with each other during classes, and talking. I'm glad that they found each other; I just hope that it isn't just another rebound.

I've explained about the growth stimulator and the "old fashioned remedy" to few people. The few people happened to be: Tyler, and a few of the most talkative girls in school. Word got around, and it isn't a surprise anymore. I have this dreading feeling in my stomach. I know that with my being healed; it's one less thing to worry about. But that was only a small part of this colossal problem. There's also: Merrick. He's planning something. I don't know what, but I can feel it.

I'm not sure if I'll be ready. "Don't be that way Gilbert. I was serious, I wanted to see how I looked in eyeliner." I heard Tyler taunting Jeremy. I looked up, and saw both of them staring each other down. "I don't think it would suit you. It tends to look bad on… pussies." Jeremy taunted back. Tyler moved his arm back to hit Jeremy. I swear, that boy. Both of them… they just need to stop. I ran in front of Jeremy, and grabbed Tyler's arm. "Bonnie, move." He growled. I shook my head. "Fat chance. Don't do this." I said still holding onto his arm.

"Yeah Tyler, don't do this." Jeremy mocked. I turned around. "Stop. What's wrong with you?" I rounded on him. He didn't say anything. "When are you two going to grow up?" I demanded. I dropped Tyler's arm and walked away fuming. They are going to destroy each other. I shook my head. "Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled from behind me. "I'll see you later, Jeremy." I told him, walking to French.

------------------------------------------------------Jeremy's P.O.V. ----------------------------------------------------------------

Fuck. That's the last thing I needed, for Bonnie to think I'm an idiot. I sighed, and raked my hands through my hair. "I didn't mean it." Tyler said. I looked up at him, in shock. "The whole eyeliner thing." He added. I nodded. "And you're not that much of a pussy." I told him. He rolled his eyes. I smirked. "With Vicki gone…" I started. He held up a hand. "Hey, don't get all girlie on me. I'll stop ragging on you… for Bonnie's sake." He said.

"Alright. I will too… for Bonnie." I agreed. We shook on it. "Oh, and your art doesn't completely suck." I added, before walking away.

------------------------------------------------Bonnie's P.O.V. later, after school----------------------------------------------

I dropped my things at home, and I went over to Damon's. He went out for a bit, and left a message with Stefan. Stefan was to stay with me, until Damon got back. I think he went hunting. Some things, I just didn't want the answer to. My entire body aches. The day has taken its toll on me. My body is just worn down. I'm not sure why. I was sitting on the couch. I have given up on reading my book. I set it on the cushion next to me. I can feel my eyes drooping, as I heard it fall to the floor.

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked. I felt him pick me up. He carried me upstairs to Damon's room. He opened the door, and slid me under the covers in Damon's bed. He kissed my cheek, and then my forehead. He closed the door with a soft "click." I drifted off to sleep. Everything is foggy. I can't tell if it's a nightmare, or not. There is an eerie light, everything else is black. I walked toward the light. "Bonnie," I can hear someone calling my name. Who is that? "I want to meet the woman who is responsible for my son's death." The voice said. Merrick.

A wave of fear washed over me. I shuddered. I turned around to escape, but a hand pulled me back. It's not cold, but warm. I turned around, and closed my eyes, trying to mentally brace myself for the worst. "Open your eyes, Bonita." The voice commanded softly. I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped. He moved his hand, so it was cupping my cheek. With the exception of Damon, Merrick is possibly one of the most beautiful men, I have ever seen. He has black hair, that's gelled into gentle spikes. It works for him. He has perfect olive skin. He's shirtless. He has Chinese characters on the right side of his abs, leading down.

He has light brown eyes. Everything about him is inviting. He has slight stubble, like he forgot to shave. "Bonita," He whispered in my ear. "I've been waiting for you. I told your mother, that you were the one who could set me free." He whispered. I sat up with a gasp. I felt beads of sweat gathering on my forehead. I felt another weight on the bed. I looked over and jumped. It's Stefan. "D- Damon." I sputtered. He nodded. Damon walked into the room. "I saw Merrick." I confessed.

**Author's Note: Bonita means: Pretty or beautiful in Spanish**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Sorry to leave you hanging, BUT the chapter had to end there. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please let me know if you like where this is going.**

**PLEASE check out the links on my profile. I have links to pictures of: Merrick and Takehiro. I'm not sure if putting the links on here will work. OH! And just in case only the url comes up, the pictures are on photobucket, so just stick the url the end, OR check my profile. BUT here they are: **

**Merrick: .com/albums/ac203/chickah7/?action=view¤t=sexy_men_&newest=1**

**.com/albums/ac203/chickah7/?action=view¤t=2561981885_&newest=1**

**Takehiro: .com/albums/ac203/chickah7/?action=view¤t=3802978686_65d8813893_&newest=1**

**Hugs and junk!**

**~Anneryn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and the support!! I hope this chapter does not disappoint. PLEASE review!!! Reviews = my happiness. Let me know if you like where I am going with this story. If you have not already please check out the links on my profile, they are pictures of Merrick and Takehiro. It's how I picture them, and feedback would be amazing! Also, thanks to hazelbrie13 for proofing this chapter!!!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Forever – Papa Roach, Midnight Romeo – Push Play, Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls**

Chapter 10:

"You what!?" Damon and Stefan demanded in unison. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my breathing. Stefan's face is burning with concern. Damon looks furious. "I was asleep… Th- the dream, it was so v- vivid." I stammered. "I think it's a warning." I added. Damon put a hand on my forehead. _Show me._ He demanded. I nodded. _Stefan?_ I asked. He turned, and took my hand. I closed my eyes, and relived my nightmare. When it was over I opened my eyes, and shivered. I can't control my shaking.

Neither of them let go of me. My breathing finally slowed. I looked up at Damon. "That was him. There is no way… you could have possibly known what he looks like." He finished. "A vision, of some sort," Stefan added. I nodded. "It's happened before…" I offered. Both of them turned their attention to me. "Never exactly as I see it." I clarified. "I had a dream about Damon. It's how I figured out that he could turn into a crow." I explained. Stefan's mouth formed a silent "O". I shrugged their hands off, and got off of Damon's bed. I stood up, and walked to the door. I opened it, and Damon's hand pushed it closed.

"Bonnie," he said warningly. I shook my head. "Grams." I told him. He let his hand slide off of the door, and I opened it. I walked down the stairs, trying to ignore the urge to throw up the contents of my stomach. I knew that coming face to face with him is inevitable. But, I didn't expect this. I don't know what this means. I can't make sense of anything. My stomach lurched. I swallowed my bile. It lurched again, and I ran to the bathroom. I reached the toilet, and felt someone behind me. Stefan was holding my hair back. "I've got you." He whispered. I flipped to seat open, and spewed the contents of my stomach into the bowl.

I heard Damon arguing with someone on the phone. "Is he?" I choked out. "Yes." Stefan answered quietly. He's talking with Grams. What do they know, that they aren't telling me? Or, better yet, what is she hiding? If Merrick… My stomach lurched again, and I vomited again. It gave a few more jumps, but I don't have anything else to empty. I sat back against the wall, shaking. Stefan handed me a wadded piece of toilet paper. I used it to wipe my mouth with. He took it, before I could protest, and flushed it, along with everything else in the toilet.

I stood up, and walked over to the sink. I opened the cupboard and grabbed the mouthwash. I poured some into a disposable cup, and rinsed my mouth out and swallowed some. I sat back down, and leaned my forehead against the wall. The cold feels nice. I can't keep doing this. I need to find out: what Merrick wants with me. I think I have an inkling, but I can't be sure. I need to speak with Grams. I need to do it now.

I stood up, and walked into the living room. Damon was pacing, arguing harshly. "Grace, I don't think that is wise. She needs to know. You need to get over here." He said, practically yelling. I walked over to him, and motioned for the phone. He turned his back to me. Rage flickered through my being. I'm not playing this game right now. I need answers. Someone is going to talk. "Damon…" I growled. "Grace, you aren't listening to me! Damn it!" He yelled. That only fueled the fire. I felt sparks pass over my fingers. I walked over to him, and flicked my hand. The phone flew from his hand, and landed into mine.

"I hear what you are saying, Damon. But, she isn't ready." I heard Grams argue. "Grams," I said. "Oh, Bon-Bon." She answered, sounding shocked. "You need to come over. I know you're hiding something, and I don't know what. It isn't a good time for secrets." I told her. She exhaled. "I'm only trying to protect you Bonnie." She said in a tired voice. "You can't protect me from this." I told her. "I know." She whispered, her voice broke.

I hate hearing her sound so defeated. She's one of the strongest people I know. I struggled keeping my own tears at bay. "Grams, soon," I told her. "Alright, ten minutes. Bye my Bonita." She said, hanging up her phone. I gasped. She does know. I shook my head, and threw my phone with as much force as I could muster. Damon caught it before it hit the floor. I glared at him. He held my gaze, but just looks tired. Why does everyone think that I can't handle the truth?

"Don't think that," Stefan muttered. I looked over at him. I don't know what else to think. Honestly, I just… I don't. I feel so exhausted, like I can't do anything. Everything is taking its toll. Thinking about this hurts. I just, can't. If I hear one more lie, I'm going to snap. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. On top of everything else, I don't need it.

I slid to the floor with my back against the back of the couch. I like the feeling of the cold hardwood floors against my legs. I kept myself propped up. Damon sat next to me, and tried to put his arm around me. "Don't," I snapped at him. "Bonnie… I…" He tried to explain. "Save it." I told him. I can't hear this right now. Right now, nothing can justify what I am feeling. I am probably being irrational, but I don't care.

The door opened. I looked over and saw Grams step inside. "Bonnie…" She started. I stood up, gripping the couch for support. My legs feel like they are going to give out at any given second. "I should have told you, but, I wanted to make certain that the time was right. I was hoping to never have to tell you this. I don't quite understand it, myself, nor did your mother. Lena tried, she tried to reason. But nothing she did could change the way things were, the way that things are. It's what Merrick believes. I think that part of you already knows, but you are trying to deny it." She said. I just looked at her.

"Spit it out Grams." I told her. She took a deep breath. "Does he know?" She asked me. Know what? Oh. I shook my head. "No, I haven't told him. I don't think anyone else has." I told her. "Told me what?" Damon asked in an irritated tone. "I can't have children." I told him. His mouth opened slightly, and just looked at me. He looks like he lost in thought. "You can't have children? What does that….?" He asked. I held up a hand to stop him. "It means that I am the last in the Bennett line." I told him. His mouth stayed slightly ajar.

"You are the last of your branch." Grams corrected. I nodded. So did Damon. "Your Aunt Sasha." He said remembering. I nodded. "Her daughter, Lori is the last." I corrected myself. "How?" Damon asked. Judging by Stefan's eyes, he was asking for the both of them. "The chances of Grams having kids were about fifty-fifty. Her having two daughters, wasn't expected at all." I explained. They nodded. "Aunt Sasha never had any trouble having kids. She didn't get the defective gene." I continued. Grams nodded encouragingly.

"But, Mom… She wasn't supposed to have any children. Her chances were very slim. And, when I didn't get a period, Mom took me to Carlisle. As it turns out, I can't have any. It just isn't possible. Something is wrong with how things are set up." I finished motioning to my stomach. They nodded slowly. I turned to Grams. "What does that have to do with what you aren't telling me?" I asked her. She opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. "Merrick believed that you were the witch that he has been waiting for, for that particular reason: because you are the last of your branch of the Bennett, witch, bloodline, and because you cannot bear children. He didn't know that you couldn't have kids. I always suspected that he had other reasoning as well, but I've never found out, what it was." She told us.

"Grams?" I asked her uncertainly. She has such an odd expression on her face. "The way he has always been fascinated with you." She said shaking her head. So, this is what she's been hiding. "What does he think I can do?" I asked her. She turned her head away. She looks so helpless; I've never seen her like this before. "I'm not sure. He's been searching for an equal for so long. He has been around… for Goddess knows how long." She said.

"How does he expect me to be his equal?" I asked no one in particular. "Bonnie, you may not realize this, or be able to fully control your powers, but something about you, is more powerful than I have seen in any other witch, with the exception of your Grams." Stefan spoke. I shrugged. "This is unreal. I can't. I just: can't. I don't know why you think I can do all of this." I said moving my hands in a massive circle around me. "I am not some long-awaited, powerful, witch. I'm just a teenager." I exclaimed.

The door slammed open, and Elena stepped into the living room. "What the fuck?" Damon asked. She shut the door. "I needed to talk to…" She started, but stopped looking around the room. "What's going on?" She asked. Everyone looked at her. "I think it might be best if you come back another time, Elena dear." Grams told her softly. She looked at her, and nodded. "Stefan, call me later." She said. She nodded. "Why?" He asked. "I just, I wanted to… Just call me." She said. She left.

I shook my head. That was unexpected. "Fine, say that I am who he is looking for. Why did he call me: Bonita?" I asked. Damon chuckled. "I thought that was obvious." I smiled. I glared at him. He wiggled his eyebrows. I felt my glare fade away, and the corners of my mouth lift. "That's your birth name." Grams said quietly. "What? Why didn't I ever know this?" I asked. Grams sighed. "Your Mother named you: Bonita. But, registered you as: Bonnie. Before you were even born, she knew. We all did. When you were born, she was at a loss for words. She didn't want your real name known. She had her reasons. She was afraid, that if it was, something could happen." Grams explained.

"What?" I asked. "If someone were to do a locating spell," She said. Oh, I've got to give props to my Mom. I nodded. Stefan brought me a cup of hot tea. I didn't notice him leave. I took it, and nodded in thanks. I took a sip. It burned my throat. I took a bigger drink. The burning feels nice. It's something… I needed to feel something. "He doesn't want to hurt me?" I asked quietly. Damon raised his eyebrows at Grams expectantly. "I don't know for certain. But, I don't believe so. The more that I think about what happened, about Takehiro, and the vampires attacking you. The more that I think, that it was meant as a test: a test to see if you were indeed who he has been searching for. After all, who better to test you, that his son?" She asked.

I shrugged. It makes sense. It finally clicks. It gives me a why, and a who. But… "But, I didn't kill Takehiro." I said. "Damon did." I added. She nodded. "But, you called for him. You overcame the challenge he threw at you." She said. I slid to the floor. "I can't even have his children. Wouldn't he want someone who could?" I asked. "That's the part that confuses me, Bon-Bon." She whispered. "It is possible, that he may not want any type of competition." She added. I nodded. "Does that mean that Damon is in danger?" I asked her. Again, she hesitated. "I'm not sure. I have to leave, Bonita. There are some things that I need to pick up. I have to experiment with a few things, but if they work, they will help you greatly, later." She said in a remorseful tone.

I nodded. I walked over to her, and hugged her. I squeezed her tightly. "I love you Grams." I whispered. "I love you, Bon-Bon." She whispered back. She started to pull back, when my vision started to go black. I held onto her for support. "Bonnie?" She asked uncertainly. My knees started to give out. I felt Stefan and Damon support me, and help me and Grams to the floor. She gasped. She can see what I am seeing, through me. "Bonita." I heard him whisper. Merrick, again. I felt his voice everywhere. It sent chills down my spine. He whispered my name again.

I felt my entire body tingle. I can feel him, on my face, under my shirt, across my stomach, on my legs. A hot flash shot across my skin. I can feel him touching me, in places that no one has touched me before, not even Damon. It left no part of my body, untraveled. I gasped. "Don't fight this. I will be with you, soon enough." He whispered. My vision returned, then blurred. Something is pulling me back under. I saw Merrick's face. He leaned into me, his hand on my stomach. I leaned back, trying to avoid him.

He found my gaze, and didn't back down. I became immobile. I couldn't move away. He is more powerful than Takehiro. He started to press his lips to mine, but I turned my head. His other hand touched the side of my face, and made me face him. I tried to move again, but found it impossible. He pressed his lips to mine. A surge of power traveled through my body. He deepened the kiss, before pulling back. He left, and gave me my vision back.

I gasped, and pulled myself free of Grams. I dropped my face into my hands. My body is shaking uncontrollably. How can he have this much power over me? His actual being wasn't even here. If he can do that, from afar… what can he do to me, when he's closer? "What happened!?" Damon demanded. He helped Grams stand up, and she led him away, pulling Stefan with her. I let out a gut retching sob, still unable to stop my shaking. I feel so powerless. How can he….? Why would he…? I feel so… violated. I couldn't stop him.

In some ways, it was worse than the attack. The vampire had touched me, and done things that he shouldn't have, but he didn't take it that far. I have no doubt that he would have. But, Merrick… he made it so much more, personal. "HE WHAT!?" Damon screeched enraged. He came out of the kitchen. He is shaking with anger. He bent down next to me, and laid a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. I can't be touched right now. It didn't feel the same. What he did, didn't feel the way, it did when Damon touched me. It felt forced.

There was no spark. He _sent_ feelings to wash over me. He made me feel… made me long for his touch. I didn't want it. But, I couldn't stop it, either. Damon pulled me onto his lap. "Never," he whispered. "I would never do that to you." He promised. I nodded. "I can't stop him, Damon." I whispered. I can feel fear, down to my core. "We'll find away, love. It might take some time, but we will." He vowed. I looked up into his eyes.

Grams came out of the kitchen, looking pretty shaken, herself. "I'm so very sorry, Bon-Bon. If I could have spared you… any of that, I would have." She said. Tears slid down her cheek. She took a shaky breath. "He's taken so much, all ready. I can't… I wish… I…" She tried to say, but whatever it was, died in her throat. I heard something slam, and turned my attention to the kitchen. "Ahh!" Stefan screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain, but of anger. I leaned closer to Damon. He wrapped his arms around me, protectively. _Stefan?_ I asked him, uncertainly. _I'm fine. I punched a hole through the wall._ He sent back. He came out of the kitchen, and pulled out his phone.

He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. "You need to get here now. Grace needs you. She needs…" He said. He nodded. "Not to be here. She needs you." He nodded again. "Two minutes, alright." He ended the phone call, and pocketed his phone. He looked at Grams. "He's coming." He assured her. Who are they talking about? Sure enough, a few minutes later, the door opened. Carlisle stepped inside, and walked over to Grams. "Let's go, Grace." He said gently. He led her outside. She turned around, before they were out the door.

"Go home, Bonnie Bear. It's safer." She said. I nodded. She's placed more wards around my house. "I'll go with you." Stefan decided. I nodded. Damon stood up, keeping me in his arms. "You need to call Elena." I reminded him. He shook his head. "I'll deal with her later. I can't put up with her drama, right now." He said. I nodded. I opened my mouth, but closed it. "I'll call Caroline. You'll feel better, with her close by." He said. I nodded. I would… but so would he.

--------------------------------------------------Later at Bonnie's house---------------------------------------------------------

I was lying on my bed. Damon was sitting at my desk. He was holding me earlier, but I can't let go. I can't get comfortable… not after Merrick. Caroline is downstairs with Stefan. I'm not sure what they are talking about. But, I am glad that they have each other. I wish that for once, I could take care of Damon, and not the other way around. He is always protecting me, fixing me. It's not fair.

"Bonnie, don't you understand that it's not about that! I will never stop caring about you, not because of that. I'm supposed to take care of you!" Damon yelled. I flinched, and looked over at him. "Who takes care of you?" I asked him in a small voice. He shook his head. He gave me a smile. "You do. You keep me sane. Do you know how long it's been, since I've been able to care for anyone besides myself?" He asked me. "You care for Stefan." I reminded him. He gave me a sarcastic look.

"Then help me." I told him. He pandered what I said, for a second. "Help you, how?" He asked. "Help me forget." I told him. He stared at me. "Bonnie, love, do you know what you are asking me?" He asked me slowly and softly. I gave a small nod. "I don't want to remember his touch." I told him. "I only want to know yours." I whispered. "We don't have to." He argued. I looked at him. He got up from his chair, by my desk. He plopped down, next to me, on my bed. He positioned himself on top of me. I can feel his breath dancing across my face.

I closed my eyes, and inhaled. His scent is intoxicating. Mmm. "I want to help you remember." He said in a low whisper. That voice… it turns my legs to jelly. If I weren't lying down, I don't know if I would be able to stand up, on my own. "Remember what?" I asked him. "Remember that you are mine, that I will never stop loving you, and that he will never have you. Not as I do." He promised. I shuttered, and brought a hand to his face, and another to his back. I kissed him softly. "I love you." I told him, as a tear fell down my cheek. He kissed my tears away.

"If you want to do this, I want to do this the right way." He told me. I nodded. "I'll be back." He told me. I raised my eyebrows. He smiled. "Trust me." He told me, and left my room. The TV got louder downstairs, and he was back in my room, closing the door. "What did you do?" I asked him. He smiled. "I had a quick word with Stefan, and explained that he should turn up the TV, in order to avoid any awkward situations." He said mischievously. "H-He knows?" I stammered. He shook his head. "Not exactly." He assured me. I nodded my head slowly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bonnie?" He asked. "Yes, I'm sure." I assured him. "I don't want you to do this, because of him. I want you to do this, because you want to." He said his voice full of concern. "Damon, I'm sure. I'm not changing my mind." I told him. "Alright, well, in that case, come here." He commanded. "And if I don't want to?" I asked playfully. He rolled his eyes. "Let me undress you." He said. I hesitated. "Do you want to give me a show?" He asked.

I shook my head. "That's your job." I told him in a low voice. I got up, and walked over to him. "Go sit down." I told him. He looked a bit taken aback. He did what he was told. I unzipped my hoodie, and slid it off. I can feel his eyes on me. Is this what it feels like for him? I glanced over at him. He smiled. He's definitely enjoying this. I rolled my eyes at him. "Wait, this needs… something." He said. I didn't say anything, but I stopped. He walked over to my iPod dock station, and started messing with it. Music filled the air.

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

_Because days come and go_

_But my feelings for you are forever_

He sat back down. He knows how I feel about this song. This part, reminds me of him. He is roaming me with his eyes. I turned away from him, and bent over. I slid my socks off. He gave a low whistle. I turned back around to face him, with my cheeks burning. He smirked. I unbuttoned my jeans. His face is serious now, no amusement showing. I unzipped my jeans slowly. I pulled them down even slower. His eyes met mine, and I stopped. His eyes flickered back to my movements, and I kept pulling them lower. I bent over, this time; I was facing him, and pulled them the rest of the way off.

_One last kiss…_

_Before I go…_

_Dry your tears…_

_It is time to let you go…_

_One last kiss…_

The song ended. My fingers played with the hem of my shirt. They slid underneath, and slowly pulled it upward. Damon let out a breath that he had been holding. He looked up at my eyes. Music filled the room again.

_Meet me at my door_

_By the end of the night_

_You'll be screaming for more, more, more of me_

_Tonight's the big night, so let's make history_

I lifted my shirt up more, sliding it past my bellybutton, reaching my ribs. I lifted it over my chest, and pulled my head through. I shook my hair out, and pulled my arms through. I held it in my hand before dropping it to the floor. He's looking at me, like he's seeing me for the first time. It's refreshing. Something about it… for lack of better words: turns me on. I exhaled sharply. "It's your turn." I whispered. I can barely hear myself over the music.

_My lips touch your lips_

_My hands on your hips_

_What's it gonna take, for you to give me that goodnight kiss?_

I went over to the bed, and sat down. He let his fingers brush my thigh, and he stood up. He walked over to the center of my room, and smiled. He knows that it's his turn. He bent down, facing me, and pulled off his shoes. He took off his socks, and stood up. He smirked.

_Baby_

_Oh, whoa_

_My heart is beating fast, but my hands are moving slow_

_Oh, whoa_

_Feels so right, you just can't say no_

He unbuckled, his belt, and slid it through his belt loops, agonizingly slowly. I breathed out, slowly. He stopped, and watched me for a moment. "Damon," I growled. He chuckled. He took off his shirt in one fluid motion.

_Show me yours, and I'll show you mine_

_Gonna make you sweat_

_Gonna feel it head to toe_

_You know I'm your midnight Romeo_

The song ended. He walked over to the bed, and moved me. I pushed my over to the center of the bed gently. He positioned me, so I was lying down. He sat on the bed, and turned to face me. He lay on top of me, careful not to put any of his weight on me… yet. I gave him a quick kiss, but he pulled away. He smiled, but moved down, lower. What is he? He kissed my lower stomach, right above my panty line. I gasped. He continued his trail of kisses up to my belly ring. His tongue toyed with it, and teased it with his teeth.

He continued to kiss me, traveling from my stomach to my chest. He passed over my chest, and went to work on my neck. I moaned. He nibbled my ear. He licked my neck, and blew on the wet spot. I gave an involuntary shutter. His kissed my jaw, and found my lips. I attacked his with mine. I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He gave into me, willingly. He pulled away too soon. "I want to explore your body." He whispered. I nodded.

His hands brushed over stomach, traveling lower. He brought his hand to my calf, and let it travel up my leg, bringing my thigh around him. Mmm. I tried to sit up. He pushed me back gently. I shook my head. I pushed him away from me. He sat next to me. I moved on top of him, so that I was straddling him. I brought my hand to his neck. I let my fingers dance across his chest, caressing his muscle. He is amazing. I brought my fingers to his abs, and let a finger slide down his happy trail. He gasped.

I brought a hand to his arm, and another to his face. I leaned forward. I kissed his forehead, he closed his eyes. I kissed each eyelid softly. I kissed each cheek, finally finding his mouth. He parted his lips, and our tongues started to dance. I moaned into his mouth. He moved his hands from my back, and let them slide lower. He fondled my butt. He switched our positions. He's on top of me. I don't mind. I feel safer, on the bottom. I don't feel as… exposed.

His hand traced the pattern on my panties. He slid his hand inside. I gasped. "It's alright." He assured me. I gave him a small nod. This is further than we have ever gone before. I'm ready to do this. I took a deep breath. He slid my panties down my legs, and tossed them to the floor. He brought his hand back to where it was, and he let a finger slide into me. I gasped. "I won't hurt you." He whispered. I nodded, again. He brought his mouth to my ear. "You're wet for me." He whispered. I can feel the smirk in his voice.

He moved his finger around, and I moaned. Something inside of me changed. I feel like I'm starting to lose control, and I like it. He is moving his finger faster, and harder now. It's hard to control my sounds. He stopped, and looked me in the eyes. He added another finger, and continued to move them. I gasped. I put my head in his neck, and moaned. He added yet another finger. I bit my lip, to muffle the sounds coming from me.

"You don't have to restrain yourself." Damon told me. A strangled cry ripped through me. He took his fingers out, and brought them to his lips. He cleaned them with his tongue. He crashed his lips to mine. He let me taste myself on his tongue. His hands found my bra clasp. He lifted me from the bed, just slightly. He unclasped my bra, and slid the straps from my shoulders. He threw it on the floor. He gazed down at me. He continued to kiss me.

His hands were busy doing something else. He was teasing my nipples with his hands. He was pinching them, and twisting them in between his fingers. I moaned into his mouth. His hands traveled my body. I used mine to roam his. He reached down, and unbuttoned his pants. I heard the zipper, but didn't remove myself from his lips. He pushed his pants down, and moseyed out of them. He let them fall to the floor. "Bonnie, hold on." He instructed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and held onto his back.

He moved us underneath my blankets. I looked up at him. He kissed me. "This is going to hurt. I wish I didn't have to cause you pain." He whispered. I nodded. "Alright." I whispered. He got very still. I became suddenly aware of the music surrounding us.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home, right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later, it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

He brought a hand to my hips, bringing me closer to him. I tightened my grip around his waist, with my legs. "I'm sorry." He said. He held my gaze. He looked in my eyes as he entered me. I cried out in pain. I didn't expect it to hurt this much. I bit my lip, trying to keep from crying out. "Bonnie, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I exhaled. He is shaking with the effort, trying not to move. "Keep going." I choked out. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He pulled out gently. He pushed back inside, still using gentle movements. The pain is starting to fade away, slowly. His movements are becoming steadily harder. I moaned. It doesn't hurt anymore. All of his movements are bringing me more and more pleasure. I moved my hips closer to his, trying to help him go deeper. Damon gasped. I can feel my fingers digging into his back. His hands are clutching me to him. I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open. "Bonnie, look at me." He said. "I want you to see me. I don't want you to forget. I don't want to forget." He explained. "I'll never…" I started, but was unable to bite back a moan. "Forget," I finished.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I opened my eyes. My lower stomach started tingling. My body started shaking. "Damon, I…" I started, but was cut off. He kissed me. It was an innocent kiss that deepened. He thrust his tongue inside my mouth. He gave a particularly powerful thrust, and it sent more over the edge. I cried out. "Damon." I cried. I was soaring. He was still moving. I gripped his butt. He kept going. I cried out again, soaring for a second time. "Bonnie," he gasped. He finished moments after I finished… the second time. He found my neck, and bit down. "Ahh!" I screamed in pleasure. This is what bliss feels like. He retracted his fangs.

We lay there, panting. He pulled out, and lay next to me. I put my head on his chest, and he held me. My breathing finally slowed. I need to clean myself up. Ugh. He got up, and went over to my desk, and grabbed by box of baby wipes. He brought them over. He pulled me to the edge of my bed, and gently pried my legs open. He started wiping me off. He never took his eyes from mine, as he was doing it.

He threw the soiled wipes away, and cleaned himself up.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He lay down next to me. He pulled me to him, and placed my head on his chest. I fell asleep. This, this is perfect.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

--------------------------------------------------------------The next morning-----------------------------------------------------

I woke up to my alarm. Ugh. Damon turned it off. I lay back down. "Your Grams called you in sick, today." He whispered. I smiled. Got to love Grams. Wait, why? I sat up. The blanket fell away from my body. The memories of what happened last night came flooding back to me. I blushed. "You are lovely. You don't have to hide yourself from me. Or be embarrassed." Damon assured me.

"Why did she call?" I asked, changing the subject. I pulled the blanket over my chest. "She found something; she wants to talk with you, after you are ready to get up." He said. I got out of bed, taking the blanket with me. "You don't have to get up now." He said. I nodded. "I know, but I have to pee." I said pointedly. I started walking to the bathroom, becoming painfully aware of how sore I am. I winced. I'll get used to it, right? Damon chuckled. "You'll be sore, for today, since it was your first time last night. It should pass." He assured me.

I glanced over at him. My eyes roamed over his naked body. It's perfect. He's perfect. I paused over his lower parts. I was surprised that it fit. I hadn't expected it to. I didn't expect him to be… so well equipped. He chuckled. I blushed. I scurried to the bathroom. I took care of my business and brushed my teeth. I returned to the bed, and he pulled me to him. He held me in his arms. He kissed me, and sang me to sleep.

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter isn't as long as the other chapter was, but I hope that you liked it nonetheless. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It was my first lemon, please be kind. Reviews = Happiness. Let me know if you like where this is going, please!**

**~Anneryn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of my loyal readers!!! I appreciate the support and reviews SO much! Thank you RockerChick08 for advertising my story, and to hazelbrie13 for proofing my story! I always seem to miss the little things. I hope you guys like this chapter, I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this when I started writing. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews = My happiness!**

**~Anneryn **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: You Belong with Me – Taylor Swift, Beautiful Day – U2, Ke$ha – Dancing with Tears in My Eyes, 3 Doors Down - Kryptonite **

Chapter 11:

Light slid past my eye lids. I opened my eyes grudgingly. Agh. Morning came too early. "Morning Bonnie." I heard Damon say. I turned to face him, blinking, trying to help my eyes adjust. I moved my legs while turning, and cringed. It still hurts. He brushed my hair from my face. "I think I can do something that will help ease the pain." He said in a low whisper. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?" I asked inquiringly. He nodded, and turned me flat on my back. He brought his finger to his mouth, and then slid the same hand underneath the covers.

His hand found what he was looking for. He slid his finger inside me, and moved it gently. I gasped. I wasn't expecting that. He brought a hand to my face. He looked in my eyes. I noticed that I wasn't sore at all, now. "It's the vampire blood." He explained. I nodded against his hand. He took his finger out. I let out a breath of relief. We are supposed to be meeting with Grams later. Last night… it took a lot out of me. But, it was amazing.

"Amazing?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. He brought his lips to mine. He lay on top of me, underneath the blanket. I shivered. His body feels so good next to mine, skin on skin. I pulled away. He gazed at me. I blushed. He slipped out of the blanket, and picked me up, with the blanket, and carried me to the bathroom. He turned on the water, and we shared a shower together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sitting downstairs, in my kitchen. Damon is making me breakfast. Caroline stayed home, with me. Stefan is over here, helping Damon cook. I'm trying my hardest not to laugh at the thought of the Salvatore brothers cooking. "Bonnie?" Caroline asked softly. I turned to her, and smiled. This feels so normal. I love it. "Yeah," I replied. "You look… different." She concluded. I nodded slowly. Can she tell? "Different, how?" I asked choosing my words carefully.

She thought about it for a moment, and supplied an answer. "You just seem… different. You're glowing." Caroline said finally. "I'm not." I argued. Someone cleared his throat. I turned around in my seat. It was Stefan. He is trying not to smile. "You kind of are, Bonnie." He agreed with Caroline. I blushed. I didn't realize that I was. I was just… thinking about last night.

Damon is smirking. He met my eyes, and gave me an actual smile. I can feel it all the way to my core. I smiled back, shyly. _Something about you is different._ Stefan sent to my mind. I smiled. _Something is._ I told him. He raised his eyebrows at me. I shook my head. _How?_ He sent back. I shook my head again. _Can't tell you._ I said, fighting back a smile. _What did you…?_ He sent me. A look dawned on his face. His mouth formed a silent "O". "Oh." He said out loud. "You and Damon…" He started, but Damon cut him off, by hitting him in his arm.

He gave me a small smirk, and shook his head. He bit his lip, but continued to help Damon cook. Caroline looked at me for a second and her face lit up. She opened her mouth. "Upstairs, now!" She commanded. I looked at her for a second. Her entire face is stretched into a grin. She stood up and yanked me to my feet. She led me upstairs. I sent a helpless glance back at Damon. They are both laughing openly now.

I let her lead me upstairs, into my room. She sat me on my bed, and closed the door. She plopped down on the bed, and looked at me expectantly. "I need details." She told me. "Details about what?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes. "You and Damon had sex, didn't you?" She asked in a rushed voice. She is doing a very poor job at concealing her excitement. I didn't say anything. "It was your first time." She added quietly, like she had magically forgotten that I had been a virgin. Would it be weird talking to Caroline about this? I mean, since she and Damon… Okay, I really don't want to think about that.

"It was my first time." I whispered. She smiled. "We made love." I told her softly. She put her hand on my arm. I found myself smiling. "It was… amazing, Caroline." I gushed. She smiled. "I'm glad. If he hurt you, I was going to have lay down the smack down on his ass." She said. I started laughing. She looked thoughtful, but joined in with the laughter. "Well, maybe I'll ask Stefan to beat him up, because I really couldn't. But, you know what I mean. No one is allowed to hurt my bestie." She said sincerely.

"It didn't hurt. Well, it did at first. But he tried not to hurt me. It was… just… incredible." I told her. Nothing could really describe it. "It's good that it happened with Damon, with someone that you love, and who loves you." She added. I nodded. "It's always peaches and raindrops. But when it's with someone you don't…" She started. "It's just…. different. It's not… you know?" She finished. I nodded. She stood up, and led me downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan's P.O.V.

"You know that Caroline is asking Bonnie about what happened between you two last night, right?" I asked Damon. He smiled. He is making waffles. Who knew he liked to cook? It's been so long, that I forgot. "I know." He told me, smirking. "So, you might as well tell me." I told him jokingly. He shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Question time is from 9 to 5, yesterday." He replied. I chuckled. "You didn't… pressure her to…. Did you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. I know that I shouldn't ask, but I have to know.

He glared at me. "Of course I didn't. How can you call yourself my brother, and ask me that?" Damon growled. I didn't mean to offend him; I was just trying to make sure Bonnie is alright. He's right though, I shouldn't have asked. "I'm sorry. It's just… with everything going on… I wanted to make sure, that you didn't rush her into anything that she wasn't ready for. She's had a lot to deal with." I corrected myself cautiously.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V.

I can feel my blood boiling. How dare he think I would force Bonnie into something! She isn't something I like to _play_ with. "I didn't rush her into a fucking thing." I snarled. Stefan nodded, looking like he regrets ever saying anything. He touched a hand to my arm. "You know that I didn't mean it that way." He apologized sincerely. "I know. And, I would never. I thought that you of all people would know the way that I feel about her." I told him quietly. He nodded. "It was her idea. …And, it was… I'm not telling you anything about it, but I wouldn't change anything that happened, for anything." I told him.

He beamed at me. "I'm happy for you." He told me. His eyes show me that he means every word of it. I gave him a small smile. "For the longest time, I thought that I loved Katherine, that I loved everything about her. And, I think that I did. But I never felt _this_ way about her. Everything with Bonnie is different. When I was with Katherine, we had sex. We had a _**lot**_ of sex. But, after being with Bonnie last night, I think that was the first time that I have ever made _**love**_ with anyone. I don't know what I would do without her." I told him. She's my missing piece. I shrugged, and went back to making waffles.

* * *

Stefan's P.O.V.

Sometimes I feel like I don't know Damon anymore. The effect that Bonnie has on him… he has become a better person because of her. After Katherine died, something happened. He turned… cold. Not that I blame him. She played us both. He told me that she never used compulsion on him. I'll never understand her, or why she did, what she did. Before Katherine, we were brothers. He was my best friend. I liked having an older brother. It felt safe. But over the years, a lot of things changed.

I can see who he used to be, when he's with Bonnie. Even when he isn't, the change is becoming more and more prominent. He is even opening up to me. The fact that he trusts me with the things that he's shared… it feels like it used to. I smiled in Damon's direction. I turned at the sound of Bonnie and Caroline coming down the stairs.

* * *

Caroline's P.O.V.

I'm so happy for Bonnie. She deserves to have someone good in her life. If someone would have told me two months ago, and Damon and Bonnie would be happily dating, I would have laughed in his or her face. But, she isn't sad anymore. At least, not like she used to be. I know that she thought that she had gotten over her mother's death, but it stayed with her. I could tell that she was never the same after that.

Damon was a different person when he was with me. He was seductive, cold, and manipulative. I'm glad that he is changing for the better. I reached the last step. I looked down and realized that I'm still holding Bonnie's hand. We looked over to the kitchen. Stefan and Damon are still finishing up breakfast. It looks nearly finished.

And then there is Stefan. His eyes caught mine. I can hear my heart racing. Bonnie is pulling me into the kitchen. I took a deep breath, suddenly remembering to breathe. I'm not sure what Stefan and I are exactly, but I wouldn't change it. What I have with Matt was nice. But it wasn't real. He still had feelings for Elena; it didn't leave a lot of room for anything or anyone else. Stefan smiled. I felt part of me melt. I think I'm falling for him.

I smiled back at him. I'm not going to rush anything. I don't want to be his rebound. And, we haven't even officially been out on a date or anything. It's just hanging out and spending time with each other. All I know is that I feel better when I'm around him. And I never worry about saying the wrong thing. He makes me proud to be myself.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I led Caroline over to the guys, but they wouldn't let us anywhere near them. "But…" I protested. Damon just shook his head. He put down the spatula he had been using to flip the bacon, and picked me up, and sat me down, in a chair at the table. I frowned at him. Caroline scoffed, and I looked over. Stefan was doing the same thing to her that Damon had just done to me. Stefan sat her down, and kissed her cheek, before returning to the cooking food. My mouth dropped open a bit. I just stared at Caroline. Damon watched me, amused.

"He just…" I started to say, but Damon's lips cut me off. I kissed him back surprised. He pulled away, then decided against it, and brought his lips to mine once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tangled my fingers through his hair. He chuckled against my mouth. I unwrapped myself, and let him go. I gave his mouth a quick kiss, and he went back to help Stefan.

They started putting the food on plates. They made too much for me and Caroline to eat. I guess they are eating with us. I smirked.

---------------------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Stefan and Damon cleaned up. Caroline and I tried to get the dishes, but they kicked us out of the kitchen, and wouldn't let us back in. Part of me feels better knowing that Caroline knows everything that is going. But, part of me regrets it. I don't want her to have to bear this burden. She goes through enough. Grams got here a minute ago. She's talking to Caroline on the patio. She's always liked Caroline. It works, Caroline needs a grandmother, and sometimes I think that Grams could use a normal granddaughter.

I think that Grams knows. She's always had a way with knowing. I'm glad that Carlisle was there for her yesterday. He helped her in a way that I never could. The way he looks at her… I'm not entirely sure what's going with them. I wonder what Elena wanted yesterday. What would she want to speak to Stefan about? Knowing Elena, it could be anything. If she changed her mind about him and Matt, I swear…

"Bon-Bon, is it alright if we join you?" I looked up at Grams after she finished speaking. "What? Yeah, of course." I told her. I smiled. She and Caroline looked at me. "Thanks for the talk Grams. I needed it." Caroline told her. Caroline got up, and went into the kitchen. Stefan blocked her way. "You aren't allowed in here. Cleaning up isn't permitted." He told her seriously. She rolled her eyes. "I'll help you; Grams wants to speak with Bonnie and Damon." She told Stefan. He mulled it over, and let her pass. She playfully hit his arm, and ran into the kitchen giggling. He chased after her laughing.

Damon hugged Grams, and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me, and focused on Grams. She smiled at us. "Thank you, for taking care of my baby girl." She told him. He nodded, smirking. "Always, but I'm not sure if 'baby girl' is appropriate." He teased. She smiled. "She'll always be my baby girl." She told him. He nodded. "I understand." He agreed.

"Are _**you**_ alright?" He asked. Grams nodded hesitantly. I bit my lip. She's not alright; she's trying to hide it. I hate that she was pulled into the vision, if it can even be called that. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a vision. I _**felt**_ him there. His presence was there. I shuddered. "Grams, I'm sorry." I apologized. She frowned. "It's not your fault, Bonnie, don't think that." She told me. I nodded. If I were stronger, maybe I could have stopped it, or at least stopped her from seeing it. Now she has live with it.

"I haven't made any progress with what I was going to work on. I'm sorry. I was going to, but I couldn't keep my mind on it. Having Carlisle there helped. He helped calm me down. He told me that I probably shouldn't be delving into foreign magic with my mind elsewhere. And my being livid didn't really help things either. He was right. If I _**had**_ tried something, the result could have been disastrous." She explained. I nodded. "I'm glad that he talked you out of it. I don't want you turning someone into a toad." I teased her. She gave us a weak smile, but it didn't last. It faltered and slid from her face. Rarely does her age ever show. It worries me when it does.

"I will let you know when I find what I'm searching for." She assured us. I nodded. She looked over at Damon. He shifted uncomfortably. "We were careful." He told her. She nodded. She laid a hand on top of his. "I know, my sweet boy. You would never hurt our Bonnie. Unfortunately, that doesn't change our predicament. If Merrick is one thing, it is: relentless. He is biding his time; I'm not sure why." She elaborated. Damon nodded.

My head is killing me. I closed my eyes. The pain receded, but just barely. Electricity shot through my body. I scooted away from Damon. I stood up, and took a few steps away from Damon and Grams. Damon looked at me questioningly and alert. Grams looked shocked; she isn't sure what to think of the situation. My body shook with more bolts. I'm not sure what is causing this, but I'm positive that they are coming from me.

I dropped to my knees. They are painful, but not unbearable. Damon was at my side, about to pick me up, but I put a hand out to stop him. He understood, and refrained from touching me. I clenched my mouth shut, trying not to cry out in pain. Damon bent down to try and help me, once more. I looked up and shook my head, clenching my teeth. Grams got up, and put a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head, agreeing with me. "She has to go through this. It's time." She told him.

He doesn't understand. "She is maturing into her powers." Grams explained. A small sound escaped my lips. I bit down on my bottom lip. Damon looks like he is in agony. I know he wants to take away my pain, but can't. My body started to tremble more violently. I closed my eyes. This will be over soon… I hope.

* * *

Damon's P.O.V.

I can't stand seeing her like this. I didn't know that this had to happen this way. What was it like for her the first time? It couldn't have been like this. She won't reach full power now, not until she is in her early twenties at the latest. I remember watching Grace grow up. I wasn't there when she matured into her powers. I do remember that she was around 23, when she was at full power. She was almost as powerful as Emily was.

Bonnie seems more powerful than Grace was when she was Bonnie's age. If I remember correctly, the earliest that any women in their bloodline has ever come into her full power was… 23. With the exception of Emily, she was 22. I found that out after she was gone. Lena didn't get her's until she was 25.

"Ah," Bonnie let out a small groan of pain. She is biting down on her lip. She is trying to keep it bottled up. Her face is full of determination and pain. I understand that I can't help her, but I don't have to like it. With Bonnie's element being fire, I literally _**can't**_ touch her. She could lose control. I wouldn't be much use to her as a pile of ashes. Her eyes opened. She has a ring of fire on the outside of her iris. It is glowing bright. Her eyes are shining with power and strength.

This will improve her chances against Merrick greatly. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side. No one has ever caused him any kind of damage, with the exception of the fire incident. With her new found powers…

* * *

Grace's P.O.V.

Her transition is more violent than I have ever witnessed. Mine wasn't nearly as bad. I don't have the same element as Bonnie does. My element is air. Traditionally fire is the element of the women in our bloodline. Bonnie's mother, Lena, was fire. Her transition was… different than this. She was in her room, and she started yelling for me. I ran into her room, and she was clutching her eyes. She was afraid to open them. She set fire to an armchair in her room.

I suffocated the fire. And I helped her into a cold shower, she calmed down, and so did her powers. They were more powerful than that. I've heard tales about particularly powerful witches having violent transitions. I was hoping that Bonnie's would go smoothly. The things that girl has to go through. I shook my head. I frowned. I wish I could help her. I've never heard of another element taking place in a transition before. She might have more than one element. If she can control electricity… she'll need it.

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I groaned. I gradually stopped shaking. It's over. I stood up with my shaky legs. A painful blast of electricity shot through me. I opened my mouth and screamed. I fell to the ground, shaking. My hands feel hot, as do my eyes. I squeezed them shut. "D-Damon… g-get out; t-take Stefan with you." I struggled to say. I heard people run to the living room. Grams told them to wait outside the house. I shook. I heard them leave. Once I heard the door close, I let out the scream that I had been holding in.

I shook uncontrollably. The shaking finally slowed, like last time. When the trembling stopped, I laid still. It didn't come back, the electricity is gone. I took a deep breath of relief. I opened my eyes slowly. Grams was kneeling next to me. She was holding her hand above my forehead; she is trying to cool me down. The cool air feels nice. She helped me sit up. I ache all over, but I feel different, changed. I sighed, and stood up. My legs protested; they feel like jello. I sat back down, letting my legs win for now.

Grams stood up, and went to the front door. She gave the okay to come back inside. What triggered my change? Was it last night? Or, was it just time? Grams reentered the room, followed by Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. _I think it was your time, Bon-Bon. But, I think that last night might have helped move things along, a bit._ She sent her thoughts into my mind. I nodded. It makes sense. Caroline looked over at me worried. I nodded, assuring her that I'm alright. She nodded. Stefan led her to the kitchen. She is clutching his hand; he's not pulling away.

Damon picked me up, and sat down on the couch, with me on his lap. "You'll be noticeably more powerful now, Bonnie." Grams spoke up. I nodded. "When will this happen again?" I asked her; my voice is raspy. She only nodded. "When?" I prodded. "In about 4 years, give or take a couple of years. Emily was the youngest of our lineage to transition. She was 22. Apart from her, I was the youngest since. I was 23. Your mother was 25, and so on." She explained. I nodded. I really don't want to go through that again. Honestly, the transition came at an opportune time.

My skin itches, it doesn't quite feel right. I think that I am still adjusting. "Why was there electricity? Was it lightning?" I questioned her. She spoke hesitantly. "I've never heard of a witch having more than one element. There was a legend that my mother used to tell me when I was a young. She said that if ever a witch should come to have more than one element that, something extraordinary would happen. No one knew what it was, just that it would happen." She finished.

I sighed. So many fucking expectations of me, I _**can't**_ do this. I'm not the one that everyone has been waiting for. I never asked for any of this. I think that I have to. I have no idea what this means. So, I have two elements? I shook my head. Alright, let's go with that.

"Bonnie, I'm not saying that the legend is true. I don't know. Goddess, there is just so much that I am unsure of. I don't have any definite, they are all: **if**s, maybes, possibilities, uncertainties, legends, could **be**s, and theories. It's **SO** frustrating." She said annoyed. "Sorry Grams." I told her. I don't know what else to say. There is a lot that we don't know. But almost everything that she is suggesting makes sense. She nodded and stood up.

"I should go see what I can find." She said. "Be careful." I told her. I gingerly slid off of Damon's lap with his hands supporting me. I hugged her goodbye. "I love you, hugs and junk." I whispered in her ear. She gave me a sad smile. "Kisses and mushy crap, I love you too, Bonnie Bear." She whispered back. She left. I don't hurt anymore. The aching is a fading into a vivid memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------Later--------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon took Caroline home. He wanted to talk to Ellie about some things. She was worried about vampires coming back to Mystic Falls. Stefan stayed here with me. I was still in the living room. We decided to watch TV to kill some time. We finally decided on _The Breakfast Club_. I love this movie. "Stefan," I said quietly, still watching the movie. "Yeah, Bonnie?" He replied. "You should call Elena and see what she wants." I said just as quietly as before.

He exhaled sharply. "I'm not interested in whatever she has to say." He said, matching my tone. I nodded. "It could be important." I told him. He turned the TV off, and turned to face me. "Why are you pushing this? I don't see how you can be okay with her." He exclaimed. I looked him in the eye as I started talking. "I'm not okay with her, and she knows that. I don't condone any of the shit that she pulled. It was low, and she knows it. But whatever she wanted to tell you yesterday was obviously important enough for her to come by the boarding house. I might not be her biggest fan right now, but I don't want something to happen to her. And I'm not saying that it's your responsibility to look after her, BUT she wanted to tell you something, that she didn't feel comfortable sharing with anyone else. So, I am asking you, to call her." I finished exasperated.

Stefan looked taken aback. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He nodded and pulled out his phone. Before he had his phone out of his pocket, he opened his mouth, but appeared to be choosing his next words very carefully. "What did you say to her? She's been acting weird for the past couple of days, and she mentioned that she talked with you." Stefan asked. I nodded. "I told her that I wasn't okay with what she did, and that I knew that she was above it. I told her that she knew what she did was wrong, but I wouldn't bring it up anymore." I told him.

He nodded, and dialed Elena's number. "Hello." He said cautiously. "What did you want yesterday?" He asked seriously but quietly. "No, I'm not upset about you and Matt. Is there a point to this?" He continued, on the phone with Elena. "What? Yeah, I'll talk to him… but I don't think I'm the best person for the job. It means a lot that you trust me to try and get through to him, but I think Bonnie might be better suited for it. He seems to listen to what she says. I know what tomorrow is, so does Bonnie." He finished.

Tomorrow is the anniversary of Elena and Jeremy's parent's death. They are talking about Jeremy. The summer had been really hard on him. I didn't get to see him much. He was always gone, drunk, or high. He's gotten so much better. I hope he doesn't fall into his old habits. I don't think that he will. I'm not sure how he will react to it. Of course I'll talk to him. He probably doesn't need someone to talk to him. He needs someone to listen. I think that a lot of the time, Jeremy gets forgotten.

"I'll speak with her... of course… yes. I'll let you know. Goodbye Elena." Stefan ended the conversation and the phone call. "I'll talk to Jeremy tomorrow." I told Stefan, before he could ask. He nodded. "Thanks." He said. I nodded. "No problem." I responded. He smiled. He scooted closer to me and pulled me into a hug. He smells nice, different from Damon. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that." He apologized.

I shrugged. "It's fine Stefan." I assured him. He pulled away suddenly, and scooted as far over as he could, while staying on the couch. I looked at him in surprise. "I didn't want you to electrocute me." He teased. I scoffed and threw a "throw" pillow at his face. He didn't attempt to block it. We both laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_She wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I jumped at the sound of music playing. _The Breakfast Club _is almost over. Where is the sound coming from? Stefan gave me a curious look; I realized why. The music is coming from his phone.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me._

He slowly reached his hand into his pants pocket. He pulled out his phone cautiously. A look of realization dawned on his face. "Damon," he concluded. I nodded. That makes sense, that's typical Damon. I was shaking with laughter. "At least he didn't make it Miley Cyrus." I said through my laughter. Stefan glared at me. I leaned forward, doubled over in laughter, laughing harder than before.

"Not this time." Stefan grumbled. He answered his phone. "What do you want Damon?" He asked. I was still laughing. "Okay, hang on." He told Damon through the phone. He put it on speaker. "Hello Bonnie," He said to me. "Hi." I gasped, still laughing. "You liked your new ringtone then?" Damon asked. Stefan growled. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. "We'll be there soon, you might want to change." Damon revealed. I looked at Stefan puzzled. His face mirrored my own.

"What are you planning?" He asked Damon. "We are going dancing." Damon said happily. "And I'm bringing Caroline with me, and may I say that she looks… very appetizing." He said. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Stefan doesn't have any clothes here." I finally spoke up, finally settled down enough to speak. "Actually, he has a bag of clothes in your closet. We both keep spare clothes there… in case." He said. Really? It makes sense, it's smart. Caroline doesn't have to; we are close enough in size.

I looked over at Stefan, and he nodded in agreement with Damon. I nodded. "See you soon." I told him. "See you soon, love." Damon whispered. "Love you." I told him. Stefan hung up the phone and pocketed it. "What?" He asked, looking over at me. "Maybe you should change the ringtone before you put it back in your pocket." I suggested. He blushed, and took the phone back out of his pocket. "Any suggestions?" He asked. Hmm, I thought it over. "What was it before?" I asked him.

"I don't want it to be the same, as it was." He told me instead. I nodded. "Okay, then. Well… Give me your phone." I said. He handed it to me, with an odd look on his face. I took it from his hands, and looked for the song that I wanted. That will work. I handed it back to him with a smile. "What is it?" He asked. I shook my head. "It's a surprise." I told him. He nodded, and pocketed his phone.

_You thought you'd found a friend_

_To take you out of this place_

_Someone you could lend a hand_

_In return for grace_

Stefan smiled. "So much for surprise." I said.

_It's a beautiful day_

_Sky falls, you feel like_

_It's a beautiful day_

_Don't let it get away_

He chuckled, and pulled his phone out… yet again. "I like it." He told me. I nodded. "Good." I responded. "It's Caroline." He told me. "Hey beautiful," He answered the phone. I smiled. They are so cute together. Great, I sound like a chick flick. I make myself laugh, sometimes. "Um… yeah… sure, I can try. I'm not sure if she'll like it, or not, though." He said uncertainly. "How much do you value my opinion? Even about things like that?" He asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell her. So, you are doing her hair, and makeup? Okay, but, call me before you come in. You can go upstairs, and I'll stay out of sight. That way, I won't see you, and Damon won't see Bonnie, until it's time." Stefan clarified. He nodded again. "See you soon." He said hanging up the phone. "Let's go, we have to get you dressed." He said putting his hand on my leg, and standing up. "We?" I asked. He nodded. "Caroline said that I have to approve your clothes, and that you have to look 'hot'." He told me, using air quotations as he finished.

"Oh, God," I complained. He picked me up, and carried me upstairs before I could protest further. He smirked. I think that Damon is rubbing off on him. He chuckled. "Quit it." I told him. I miss being the only one who knows what I am thinking. "Sorry, can't help it." He said, semi-apologetically. I opened my door, and sat me down on my bed. I seem to be spending a lot of time in here lately. He walked over to my closet and started sorting through my things.

I don't have as many party clothes as Caroline does. He came out of the closet. Both of the Salvatore brothers seem to be doing that. He glared at me. He put the clothes that he had gathered next to me, on my bed. One of the dresses, if they can be called that, is dark purple. Another is dark green silk, with accents of black lace. I'm a sucker for the black lace. I got all of these "dresses" with Caroline. There are some more choices, but none that I like as much as the first two.

"Which one?" I asked Stefan, since he has to approve my outfit. "Try them on." He replied. I picked up the purple dress. "Turn around." I told him. He turned around smirking. I took my shirt off, and unbuckled my jeans, and pulled them off. I stepped into the dress, and pulled it up to my chest, letting it fall into place. I can't zip it. "Stefan, can you zip this for me?" I asked. He turned around and nodded. He walked behind me, and I felt it hands on my back. I held my hair up with one of my hands, so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper. He zipped it up slowly, being careful not to hurt me.

I stepped forward, when I felt his hands leave my back. I looked down at the dress. It has black lace on it, like the green dress, but it's different. The neckline is low, but not too low. It shows a bit more cleavage than I'd like, but Caroline said that was because I didn't like to show any. The dress almost reaches mid-thigh. The lace wraps around just below my chest. There is a small beaded oval in the center of the lace, just below my chest. The lace continues to the bottom of the dress.

The back of the dress dips low, and laces up, just like Caroline's burgundy dress. I turned around to show Stefan. "What do you think?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "Should I try on the green one?" I asked him. I think his mind is somewhere else. He looks like he is deep in thought about something else entirely. He cleared his throat. "What?" He asked, realizing that I was talking to him. "Oh." He said, looking at me, and at the dress. He smiled. I turned around in a slow circle to model the dress for him. it's what I have to do for Caroline. I stopped at looked at him. He looked me over.

"I like the purple dress." He said. I nodded. "Do you think Caroline will like it?" I asked. He nodded, almost afraid to speak. "I think Damon will too." He said, trying to avoid an awkward situation. "Really?" I asked him. "Definitely," he said. I turned around, letting him face my back. "Can you unzip me?" I asked him. "I thought you were going to wear that dress?" He asked in a puzzled voice. "I am, but it's strapless, so I have to take my bra off." I explained. "Oh," he said hurriedly. I felt his hands on my back, and he unzipped my dress. "Thanks," I told him. "Can you turn around?" I asked. "Of course." He said. I let go of the dress, and it slid down to my waist. I unclasped my bra, and dropped it to the floor. I pulled the dress back up. "Can you zip…" I started to say, but Stefan was already zipping me up.

I turned back around to face him. "Better?" I asked him. "Yes," he said blushing. I smiled at him. I walked over to my vanity, in the bathroom. I definitely like the purple. "Okay, you approved my outfit, now what?" I asked. He shrugged. "What are you wearing?" I asked him. He looked down. "This," he responded. He's wearing a dark gray, tight fitting, long sleeved shirt. It fits him nicely, it outlines his muscles. Caroline will approve. He is also wearing jeans that also fit him nicely.

"It works." I told him. "You think?" He asked uncertainly. I nodded. "Yes, you look…" I started. It might be too awkward to say what I was going to say. "Yes…" He prodded. "To quote Caroline, you look 'hot'." I assured him. He smiled. "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Damon" He teased. I blushed. "I'm sure that he will appreciate that." I teased in return. "Well, I really haven't finished my job yet." He said slowly. "You haven't?" I asked him in a confused voice. He shook his head. "You need shoes." He said.

I laughed. "You're right; I do need shoes." I agreed. "But, I get to pick them out. I'll just where my black Chuck's." I told him. "And your gloves," he reminded. Caroline is definitely rubbing off on him, too. He chuckled. "Don't laugh at my thoughts." I teased him. He went into my closet, and brought me my shoes. He also grabbed a pair of short, black socks. I put my gloves on, and then my shoes. I felt myself yawn. Earlier took a lot out of me.

_You thought you'd found a friend_

_To take you out of this place_

_Someone you could lend a hand_

_In return for grace_

Stefan's phone started ringing. I guess Caroline and Damon are here, just not inside yet. I missed having Damon here. I know that he hasn't been gone long, but it feels… wrong when he isn't here. "Hello," Stefan answered his phone. "Yes Damon, she's dressed." He said with a smile. He looked me over, still smiling. "She's dressed according to Caroline's specifications." He said still smirking. I blushed. "Alright, I'll go into the kitchen. Send Caroline up, but make sure that you stay downstairs." He reminded.

I can't wait to see what Caroline is wearing. "Your girl thinks that I'm hot, by the way." He told Damon arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. "She's a woman; she isn't a girl. And I am far better looking than you, little brother." I heard Damon tell Stefan loudly over the phone. I giggled. Stefan smirked at me. "I stand corrected. I'm going downstairs now." He told Damon. In flash he was gone. I heard the front door open, and Caroline running up the stairs. She must have taken her shoes off. Running in heels is painful, especially up the stairs.

The door opened, and she stepped inside, and shut the door behind her. She turned to face me, out of breath, but smiling. She glanced over my outfit. "He has good taste." She concluded. I nodded. "Yes he does, he's dating you, isn't he?" I agreed. Her grin grew. I looked at her outfit. She is wearing the burgundy dress that I wore to Mystique. She looks gorgeous. "Now, for your hair, and makeup." She said excitedly. I tried not to groan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------

I looked in the mirror. Caroline and I are in my bathroom. We look… good. If there is something that she is good at, it's hair and makeup. I wouldn't be surprised if she became a makeup artist, if she ever had second thoughts about becoming a broadcast journalist. I took deep breath. Tonight is going to be fun. I haven't been dancing, since we had our girls' night out. It was a good night. Caroline took my hand; she led me out of the bathroom. I grabbed my leather jacket, and my purse. She grabbed her jacket and purse.

We headed downstairs. I waited by my door. "Stefan, here comes Caroline!" I announced from my door. She stuck her tongue out at me, but smiled. She descended the stairs. I can hear Stefan's breathing stop from here. "You look amazing." I heard him tell her. I smiled. "You look beautiful Caroline." Damon complimented. I'm glad that they get along now. "Come on down Bonnie!" Caroline yelled for me. I walked down the stairs. Stefan and Caroline are waiting outside, for us.

I looked at Damon as I stepped off the last step. We locked eyes; I forgot about the world around me. I forgot about everything, everything, except him. He moved toward me, and slid an arm around my waist. His eyes sparkled. He didn't smile, but continued to look at me, instead. "You mesmerize me." He whispered in my ear. His voice sends chills down my spine. I leaned my head on his chest. "You're stunning." He said, louder than before. "Are we going?" Stefan and Caroline asked, as they came back inside.

"You look beautiful, Bonnie." Stefan complimented. "You don't look bad yourself." I told him. We all headed towards the door.

-------------------------------------------------Later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We waited in line, outside of Mystique. It's nice, being here together. "Hey." Someone said. We all turned. It's Ellie. "Hello girls, Damon, Stefan." She said. "Hey," We murmured in unison. "I hope you kids have fun." She said seriously. We nodded. "You girls look beautiful." She complimented us. "Can I talk to you for a second, Damon?" She asked. He nodded. "Of course." He told her. He gave me a quick kiss, and winked at me. He walked over to Ellie.

Caroline and Stefan talked quietly. I was in my own little world. This feels nice, but how long is it going to last? I feel like I'm always scared of something. And that something is Merrick. I don't know how he is going to strike, or when. Someone bumped into me from behind. I was shoved into Stefan and Caroline. "I'm so sorry, guys. Someone just bumped into me." I apologized. They nodded. "It's all good." Caroline assured me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." I heard someone say to me, from behind.

I turned around. It's some guy that I've never seen before: an arrogant looking blonde. He was smirking at me. Damon turned his head to see what happened. His eyes met mine; I nodded, telling him that I was alright. He turned his attention back to Ellie, but looked tense and alert. "It's fine." I told him. I started to turn back around, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked up at him. "I really am sorry." He said, with the same smirk. He relaxed his grip on my arm. I slid my arm from his grip. I nodded. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Just making the best out of an unfortunate situation, can't I ask the name of the pretty girl I ran into?" He asked. "You can." I told him. His smirk grew. Something about him annoys me. I'm not sure why. He has the arrogant vibe down pat, though. "What's your name?" He asked. "I'm not telling you." I told him. "But you just said…" He started sounding very confused. "I told you that you could ask. I didn't say that I would tell you." I told him. He took a step closer. Stefan and Caroline were talking again. I could feel Stefan tense behind me. "Don't be like that baby." He told me as he tried to slip an arm around my waist. I pushed his hand away. "I'm not your baby. And I'm not interested." I told him.

He sighed, and looked amused. "I didn't ask if you were interested _**baby**_, I asked for your name. Nobody turns me down." He said. I scoffed. "_**I**_ just did." I told him. I glared at him. "I'll let that slide… for now. I'll ask you again later, when you you've taken some Midol." He said. "I'm not changing my mind." I told him. "You will." He assured me. "Do you not understand English?" I asked him.

"I understand it perfectly. Do you?" He countered. He's starting to piss me off. "Actually, I'm bilingual. Lucky for, I'm fluent in bitch, so I understand you too." I growled. He clenched his jaw. "I'm a bitch?" He asked. I nodded. "What does that make you?" He asked, daring me to say something else. "It makes me the person who finally told you." I told him. "You're lucky that I like my women feisty. Otherwise, things wouldn't be looking so good for you right now." He said, trying to patch up his ego. "Lucky for me, I don't associate with douche bags, so this conversation is over." I told him, my voice dripping with venom.

I turned back around. Stefan was staring the guy down. He grabbed my wrist, yanking me backwards. He slammed me into him. Before Stefan could react, Damon slammed him into a wall. "Don't touch her again." He growled. His friends moved closer to Damon. Stefan let go of Caroline. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He told the guy's friends. They back off, and Damon let the man go. He walked away. Ellie looked at him sternly, and shook her head. He and his boys left. "Later," she told Damon. He nodded, and she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------Later in Mystique-----------------------------------------------------

We left our stuff at a table close to the bar. Caroline and I are friends with the bartenders; they said that they could keep an eye out on our jackets. Damon is wearing a tight fitting, black, v-neck shirt, and snug fitting, black jeans. I love my eye candy.

Caroline and Stefan were dancing. "Can I have this dance?" Damon asked me. I smiled. "Always," I told him. He smiled at me. We made our way to the dance floor. It's dark over by the dance floor. The strobe lights are going. Someone grabbed Damon's arm. "Hey baby, want to dance?" A pretty brunette girl asked him. She has blue streaks in her hair; I've seen her around before. "Yes, with her." He told her, motioning to me.

She nodded. "You sure? We don't have to dance; we can get out of here… and do something else." She suggested. He shook his head. "Shame. What about you?" She asked. "Me?" I asked to clarify. She nodded. "You're hot baby girl. I'd have to be blind not to see it. So, how about it? I can show you a good time." She tried to persuade me. "I'm with him." I told her. She nodded. "Have fun, you two are a good looking couple." She clarified. "Loyalty is good, hold on to each other." She said before walking away. I smiled.

There is something about her. I don't think this is the last time I'll be seeing her. It's just a gut feeling. I think she'll come in handy later.

He smirked. "If you would have left me for her, I would have been pissed." He whispered. I chuckled. "I would never. Let's dance pretty boy." I told him. I turned around. He moved until he was directly behind me. He put his hands on my knees, and let them slide up to my thighs. We started grinding.

_Here we go_

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you, I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone, it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die_

_Here I go_

_This is my confession, oh_

_A lost cause, nobody can save my soul_

_I am so delusional_

_With every move I die_

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. He moved one of his hands to my lower stomach. "I love you." I told him back.

_I'm dancing_

_With tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting _

_To get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

"I don't know what I would do without you. You don't know how important you are." He whispered. "You don't either." I whispered so low, I'm not sure if he heard me. We danced for what seems like hours. Caroline and Stefan moved closer to us, still dancing. A slower song came on; I turned around to face Damon. I wrapped my arms around his neck; he wrapped his around my waist. He hugged me to him.

_And if I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

I looked over at Stefan and Caroline. They look so at peace with each other. I looked up at Damon. He smiled down at me. I returned his smile. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. We kept moving to the music.

_You call me strong; you call me weak._

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all the times_

_I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head_

_If not for me, then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up, and put you back on solid ground_

------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We left Mystique, and went back to my house. I'm not sure what we left, or even what time we got back. It was the break that we needed. I have a feeling that it's coming that it is going to come soon. He's coming. Merrick is coming.

We changed into our pajamas, and we're all on my living room floor. We are on a giant pallet that we made from almost all of the blankets and pillows that I have in my house. We're watching a _Lost_ marathon. No one wanted to change the channel. And no of us had seen it before. Caroline fell asleep already. I yawned; Damon tightened his arms around me. I closed my eyes. "Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Damon whispered. I nodded.

"Sweet dreams, love." He whispered. I smiled against his chest. "Love you." I whispered back. "Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite… Hmm… the only thing that is allowed to bit you is me." He said. I smirked. My eyelids are growing heavy. I closed them, and let myself drift off to sleep. I'm glad we had tonight; I don't know what we'll have to face tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Reviews = Love, happiness, and other good things!! So, in other words, PLEASE review! Hope you all liked the chapter!!! I was trying to have this chapter finished by Friday night, but I had a bit of chaos going on. Thanks bunches and bunches for the support!!**

**~hugs and junk**

**~Anneryn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say: thank you to all of my amazing and loyal readers!! Those of you who review get an extra special thank you!! You guys are awesome and I love you all! If you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!! Believe it or not, it gives me motivation to write faster. I'm trying to update once a week, that's my goal at least. I've been busy with school, and work. Don't hate me if it takes a bit longer to update! Thanks to hazelbrie13 for proofing this chapter!!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

**NOR DO I OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Music Credit: Morningwood – Best of Me, The Veronicas – Untouched, Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil' Wayne – Let it Rock, Fort Minor – Remember the Name, Britney Spears - Toxic**

Chapter 12:

I felt someone shaking me. I sighed, and turned over on my side, trying to avoid them. Whoever it was chuckled, and lifted me up. I laid my head on whoever's chest, but kept my eyes closed. "It's early, need sleep." I grumbled. I tried to return to my dreamy bliss. "Bonnie, you need to wake up." Stefan said. I shook my head. "No, I need to sleep." I argued quietly. I don't know why, but I am so tired. I'm beyond tired, I'm exhausted. I don't think I can trust myself to walk in a straight line. I felt his fingers brush my hair to side of my face. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I know…" he started. "But, you need to get up. Grace and Carlisle are here. Caroline is threatening to hide all of your clothes, and only leave the 'girly' stuff." He admitted. I tensed. She wouldn't dare… would she? I sighed. I didn't open my eyes; I just snuggled closer to Stefan. "I didn't know you liked Stefan that much." I heard Damon say behind me. "He's a good pillow." I muttered. I felt Stefan smile. "Carlisle picked up some food on his way over. Bonnie, love, you really need to wake up." Damon said. I groaned. "Couch," I whispered to Stefan. He nodded. I waited for him to put my down. He didn't; instead, he sat down, and kept me on his lap. "If I let you lay down, you're just going to go back to sleep." He said knowingly. If my eyes were open, I would have rolled them.

He leaned his mouth close to my ear. I can feel his breath against my skin. It's warm; I shuddered. "If you don't get up, I'll hold you down, and let Damon tickle you." He whispered. "I'll set you on fire." I challenged. He laughed, but his grip on me grew tighter. I squirmed against him. I felt Damon's hands on my back. He moved his hands to my sides, and gave me a quick squeeze. I let out a small screech. He continued to tickle me. "Evil…" I gasped. I hate being tickled. I'm ticklish, and everyone knows it. My laughter is filling up the room; accompanied by curses I am trying to use to insult Damon and Stefan.

I began to hiccup. I hiccup if I laugh too much; it's part of the reason that I hate being tickled. Damon finally stopped. I lay across Stefan's lap, panting. I glared at him. "Traitor," I growled. He smirked, his eyes sparkling. "I warned you." He pointed out. I continued to glare. "If you wake up on fire, don't say I didn't warn you." I whispered. He and Damon laughed. I tried to get up, but he held me to him. "I'm getting up. Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked, still annoyed with him. "I don't want you to be angry with me." He said in a low whisper. I sighed. "I'm not angry with you… just annoyed." I grumbled.

He smiled, and let me go. I stood up, and he hugged me. He went into the kitchen and sat down next to Carlisle and Caroline. Grams is sitting by Carlisle, waiting for us to join them. I started walking, when Damon picked me up from behind. He lifted me up, and changed directions, keeping me dangling from his shoulder. "Put me down." I growled. He chuckled. "No," he argued. He took me to my room, and sat me down at my desk. He turned the chair that I was sitting in to face him.

I looked at him expectantly. "I had to do this before we joined everyone for breakfast… the sounds you making…" He explained. I looked at him puzzled. He dropped down to his knees before me and captured his lips with mine. I smiled against his lips. "You couldn't have done this downstairs?" I asked. He smirked against me. "I never said that I was going to stop here." He said in a low voice. Does he mean…? He pulled me back into the kiss. I closed my eyes. His hand moved to my stomach, and traveled lower. "Damon," I warned. He looked up at my innocently.

"What?" He said with false innocence. "They are all downstairs." I warned. "I can be quiet, can you?" He asked. "We're not." I told him. He nodded and resumed kissing me. He lifted me off of the chair, and took my shorts off before setting me on his lap. He moved forward, and put me back on the chair. "Damon," I warned again. "You have to get dressed." He said. I nodded. I grabbed some things from my closet and shrugged off my sleeping wear. I put on a clean pair of pair of panties and a clean bra. I pulled a white Killers tee on and put on a faded, black, jean mini skirt. I pulled on some argyle ankle socks, and put on my black low tops. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and put on some deodorant. I need to shower tonight. I grabbed a quick one before we watched movies last night, but, it wasn't long enough.

I sat down in the chair by my desk. Damon looked at me with an intense expression on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him. "White shirt," he said, moving closer. He kissed my neck, and used the opportunity to slide his hand under the top of my shirt. He peered down and smirked. "White bra, black skirt… I wonder…" he continued. He moved his hand, and dropped to his knees in front of me., for the second time today. My legs are crossed. He gently uncrossed my legs, and slid his hand in between them. I squeezed my legs together, and pushed him away.

"Not now," I growled. He smirked. "You know what they say about black panties…" he started. He put a hand on each thigh. He looked into my eyes, making sure I heard every syllable he was about to say. "You don't wear them, unless you want someone to see them." He finished smirking. I glared at him, and shook my head slowly, in disagreement. "Maybe, I wanted them to match." I said feebly. His hand was toying the hem of my skirt, easing its way back up my leg. I love his touch. It's something that I have begun to crave.

My phone started ringing.

_You're getting mighty upset,_

_You're gonna regret,_

_The deeper you get,_

_The stronger I'll be._

My hand fumbled around my desk, aimlessly searching for the source of the sound. Where did I put it? I left it up here last night. I remember dropping it on my desk before I got into the shower. I didn't want to lose it. Look where it got me.

_You're always ranting and raving,_

_There's nothing worth saving,_

_Constantly._

"Looking for this?" Damon asked, holding my phone in front of me. I smiled. "Thank you," I said, trying to take it from him. He shook his head. "You gotta pay the price." He said. I looked at him, taken aback. He tapped his lips with his index finger. I let out a small laugh. I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled against my lips. He put his hand in my hair, keeping me to him.

_You're always talking the talk_

_But never walking the walk_

_I-I-I-I I get so agitated_

_You're always thinking the thought_

_But then you say you forgot_

I pulled away, and answered my phone. Damon moved his hand back to my thigh, sliding it back to its original and unwanted place. I glared at Damon and motioned for him to stop. He grinned at me wickedly. "Bonnie, when are you coming down here?" Caroline's voice filled my ear. "In a while. Damon wanted to talk to me." I told her.

He is pulling my panties off. I gave him a look to warn him. He just smirked. He started massaging me. I gasped, and bit my lip. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to save your some breakfast?" She asked genuinely concerned. I opened my mouth, about to answer her. Damon slipped a finger inside of me. I clamped a hand to my mouth.

I clenched my teeth. "I had to get dressed." I said, hoping that Caroline won't hear anything. He moved his finger slowly. He curled it, and uncurled it repeatedly: moving it around expertly. I closed my eyes. "I think he just wanted to see you with your clothes off." Caroline said giggling. He pushed another finger inside me, and began making scissor movements. "We're not…" I started to say, but I slammed my mouth shut. Damon added yet another finger, and began thrusting them faster, and harder. He used his other hand to massage me.

"Finished talking," I choked out. "Alright. I guess I'll see you soon then." Caroline said in a chipper voice. My body started shaking, I squirmed in an effort to keep it at bay. "'Kay bye." I gasped. "Bonnie…" She started saying. My body started shaking more violently. His fingers are relentless. He kept going. I opened my eyes. His met mine, and he never looked away. "Never mind, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Caroline said ending the phone call. I threw my phone to the floor, after ending the call. Damon brought his lips to mine. I broke away, struggling to breathe: his thrusts becoming faster and harder than before.

"Come for me, Bonnie." Damon whispered. He nibbled on my ear. "Damon!" I gasped. My shaking increased, and I was soaring. My felt myself release into his hand. I opened my eyes. He's looking at me intently. "I wanted to hear you moan my name." He explained. I closed my eyes, and leaned on his chest. "Why?" I asked. "You were moaning on the couch. I wanted it to be because of me. I wanted my name to roll off of your tongue." He whispered.

He kissed my forehead. I pulled his mouth to mine. He moved his tongue along my lip, begging to be let inside. I opened my mouth and let his tongue take dominance. He pulled away. He removed his hand, and brought his fingers to his mouth. He cleaned them with his tongue. I gave him a strange look. "I love the way you taste." He and kissed me again. He parted my lips with his own. He's letting me taste myself on his tongue.

He broke away, and got up. He went over to the bathroom, and returned with a baby wipe. I always have some handy, for when I am too tired to wash my face. I cleaned me up, and washed his hands. He knows that Carlisle and Stefan would be able to smell… "Do you still want these? I mean, I know that don't really need them." He said, holding my underwear on one of his fingers. I took them from his hand. He took them back, and put them on for me.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Damon came with me and he swished some mouthwash. We left my room together. We went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Carlisle and Grams looked up and smiled. I returned their smile. I sat down next to Grams, and Damon sat down next to me. Caroline brought me some food, and sat a plate in front of me. "Thanks Lina." I told her. She smiled, and took her seat. Damon got up and grabbed some food. We ate, listening to everyone make conversation.

I finished my food, and Damon took my dishes to the sink, along with his. He sat back down, and Carlisle cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to him. Caroline stood up. "I'll go. Jeremy should be here any minute. Jeremy, Elena, Tyler and I am going to The Mystic Grill. You guys can talk." She announced. I nodded. I smiled at her. She thinks of everything, doesn't she? She returned my smile. Someone knocked at the door. I got up, and Caroline and I walked to the door. I opened it.

"Hey Jere." I greeted. He smiled at me. "Hey Bon." He said pulling me into a hug. I gave him a quick squeeze before letting go. He turned his attention to Caroline. "You ready to go?" He asked. She nodded. Someone honked. I poked my head outside to see Elena waiting impatiently in the car. I chuckled. It figures. I waved. She waved grimacing. "Jeremy hurry up!" She called. He rolled his eyes. The passenger door opened, and Tyler got out of the car. He walked over to us. I nodded at him. "So, you and Jeremy are going to hang out?" I asked. They both nodded. "Together?" I asked still in disbelief. They nodded again. I smirked.

"I'm so proud of you both." I said excitedly. I patted their cheeks, mocking them slightly. Tyler groaned. "Thanks Mom, that means SO much coming from you." He said with equally false excitement. I rolled my eyes. Jeremy chuckled. "Hey, you can touch anytime you want to." Jeremy said. I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that was supposed to be funny. It came out... not so…" Jeremy said hurriedly. He raked his fingers through his hair nervously. I chuckled. "It's all good Jere." I told him, slipping my arm around his waist. He smiled, but tried to hide it. Oh… I forgot.

"I'll see you guys later?" I asked. They nodded. "We'll call you later. Maybe we can go to Mystique, or something." Tyler suggested. I nodded. I gently removed my arm from Jeremy's waist. He found my hand and squeezed it gently. They walked over to the car, and I went back inside. I shut the front door and went back to the kitchen. I sat down next to Damon. "We thought you should know, that we think that this is your best chance at taking on Merrick." Carlisle said. I nodded. "Okay, I'm all ears." I told him. He smiled briefly.

"Trying to find Merrick, will be next to impossible. He knows that you are aware of him now. Taking him on in his own territory, that's suicide. I think that your best bet is to wait for him, and to let him come to you." Carlisle explained. I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. "Bonnie, it's logical. But, when he comes, you need to be ready." Grams said. I looked over to her. I nodded. She moved her shoulder, and my eyes followed the movement of her arm. She's holding hands with Carlisle. I'm glad they have each other.

"How can we know if I'm ready?" I asked Grams. She shook her head. "We can't." She told me, her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded. "I'm not even sure how to control myself. How do I learn something like that?" I asked her, whispering. "Practice Bonnie Bear, we have to practice." She said. "With what?" I asked. "How?" I added. "A secluded area, with plenty of water nearby." She answered. "I know just the place." Damon said. I gave a slight jump. I wasn't expecting him to say anything. I am so jumpy.

"Let's go." Carlisle said. I looked over at Stefan. He nodded, thinking about what Damon had just said. "I think it'll work." He agreed. "Where are you thinking of, Damon?" Grams asked him. "There is a creek by Fell's Church." Damon answered. Grams nodded slowly, as if thinking it over. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before." She said, honestly. "We'll take separate cars. That way, in case…" Carlisle started to say. He didn't have to finish. We all nodded in agreement. Grams started to follow Carlisle, but I pulled her back. Damon waited for me, but I motioned for him to go ahead. He nodded and followed Carlisle outside.

"So, you and Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly. Grams gave me a sad smile. "Yes, Bon Bon, me and Carlisle." She answered. I smiled at her. She smiled back. "You're good together." I told her. She nodded. "We're just… we're friends. But I've started to feel things, and we talked about it. He feels the same way. We're taking things slowly. We'll see where things go." She admitted. My smiled grew bigger. I nodded. "Way to go Grams. You snagged a hottie doctor." I told her. She laughed.

------------------------------------------------Later, by Fell's Church-------------------------------------------------------------

"Try again." Grams commanded. I sighed. This isn't working. I clenched my hands into fists. So far, I've been able to catch dozens of trees on fire. Damon and Stefan uprooted some old trees and set them next to the creek. I've been able to extinguish most of the fires that I've started. Nothing has gotten severely out of control. But I haven't been able to get the electricity again. This is so frustrating. I fumed. I felt an electric pulse flow through me.

I looked over at Grams in surprise. She mirrored my expression. "Your emotions, your powers are triggered by your emotions." She reminded me. I nodded. "Why can I start fire without being livid, or scared shitless?" I asked her aggravated. She chuckled. "You couldn't at first, Bonnie Bear. It took practice. You seem to have mastered fire. Now, you need to focus on your electricity." She explain. I hate it when she's right. Alright, I don't. But still, I wish this wasn't so damn hard.

It would be awesome to be able to make lightning. Damon opened his mouth about to say something, but shut it. He has that look in his eyes. Like he thought of something brilliant, but he's not sure if it will work or not. "Spit it out." I said frustrated. He gave me a small smirk. He walked over to me, and slammed his lips to mine. He thrust his tongue into my mouth, and cupped my butt. He lifted me to him, supporting my ass. He ran away from the others and we slammed into a tree. My back to the bark. I tried to push him off of me, but he didn't budge. He's relentless. Everyone looks astonished. Grams tried to go after us, but Stefan is telling her something.

"Dmmmn… stttpp…" I tried to say against his lips. I tried to say, 'Damon stop.' It didn't come out as such. I growled. He moved a hand up my shirt, and slammed me harder into the tree. I cried out, but his mouth swallowed my cry. He squeezed my rear. _Get off._ I sent him. _Make me._ He sent back. I can feel the electricity again. It's surging through me. I managed to get my hands in front of me. I put my hands to his chest, and let the electricity flow through me. It hit him with full force. He flew from me, and slammed into the forest floor.

He groaned in pain. I can't believe I just did that. The electricity hasn't stopped; it found a new target. The ground that Damon had been standing on is now reeking the benefit of being electrocuted. I raised an arm, and aimed for a tree. It connected with the tree, and branches flew from the tree, and landed on the ground. I closed my eyes and willed it to stop. I ran over to Damon. I touched to my hand to his face. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Just fucking peachy." He said sarcastically. I hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?" He whined. "You're an ass. You could have told me what you were doing!" I scolded. He smiled, and got up. "Then you wouldn't have been upset. Where's the challenge in that?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. The others walked over to us. Stefan is smirking. Grams glared at Damon, but softened when she saw that he was hurting. "You got what you deserved." Grams said. Carlisle was biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Can you duplicate the electricity with Damon's… persuasion?" Stefan asked. "I'm not sure." I told him truthfully. He nodded. I pointed my arm at a different tree. I visualized throwing lightning at it. I pulled my arm back, and extended it as hard as I could muster at the tree. Lightning cracked, and the tree cracked down the middle. I smiled. I threw the imaginary lightning again, getting similar results. The top half of the tree looked dead, and fell to the ground. "I think I can." I told them happily.

------------------------------------------------Later at Elena's----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler called us, and we decided to go out as a group. Jeremy has a fake ID, so he's going to Mystique with us. Caroline, Elena, and I are getting ready in her room. Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt are getting ready downstairs and in Jeremy's room. I don't think they guys have to do much. None of them are changing clothes. Caroline brought a dress for me to wear.

Elena's already dressed. Her dress has thin black straps that tie behind her neck. They are barely visible. It looks almost strapless. The dress is pale pink, almost flesh colored, with a sheer black material on top of it. The sheer fabric is nearly invisible in some places, and in other places creates lines of splotched black. The thick lines of black spiral around the dress. Just below her chest, there is a layered ribbon that wraps around. It's an off silver color that reaches from just below her chest to the bottom of her ribcage. Little black beads speckle the ribbon. Her dress shows more cleavage than she normally shows. But it doesn't look trashy. She looks amazing.

"Do you like it?" She asked us, shyly. I smiled. I may not have forgiven Elena, but I don't want to lost her friendship. After all, I'm not the one that should be doing the forgiving. Her issues aren't with me… that doesn't excuse her behavior, or make anything better. But for tonight we are all going to get along, and go out. "You look amazing." I told her. She smiled brightly. Caroline nodded. "You really do. It looks so good on you." Caroline agreed. Elena beamed and pulled both of us into an excited hug. "Now you two!" She commanded happily. I chuckled.

Caroline put on a sapphire and lilac colored strapless dress. Most of the dress is sapphire. Strips of material in the front of the dress are lilac. The material in the chest area is smooth, with slight lines pointing to the middle of her ribcage, just below her chest. There is almost a knot in the middle of the ribcage. The material billowing from the almost knot flows to bottom of the dress, meeting with the sides of the dress. Her dress has small splashes of cerulean in a few places. She looks enchanting. Her dress zips in the back, but laces up on one of the sides.

"You look so beautiful Caroline!" I squealed excitedly. "Really?" She asked, unsure. "Gorgeous," Elena assured. "Now, for Bonnie." Caroline said. They both brought their hands together. Okay, I'm officially afraid. "Okay…" I said hesitantly. Caroline handed me a dress. I turned around, and took my bra off. I slipped the dress on.

It's a strapless number. It's jet black and dark crimson. It's like Caroline's. It laces up on both sides and in the back, but it doesn't tie. The back dips extremely low, ending at the bottom of the small of my back. The back cuts off at the middle of my back. There is material on the far sides of my back. The front of the dress is almost like a corset. Dark gray, almost black lace covers the torso of the dress. The chest is black. A thin, dark crimson ribbon lays just below my chest. The skirt of the dress is black, with a few thin lines of dark crimson bleeding into it.

Caroline and Bonnie pulled me over to her bathroom. They covered my eyes. "You look wicked, Bonnie." Elena said excitedly. I nodded. "Wicked as in good, or wicked as in bad?" I asked. "Definitely good. Enjoy this dress, it's a very early birthday present." Caroline squealed. I laughed. "Alright," I told her, still chuckling. They moved their hands. My jaw dropped. They weren't kidding. This dress definitely brings out the dark side of me. I certainly look the part. The dress cuts off just above mid thigh. I took a deep breath. This dress is more… risqué than anything I've ever worn out before. The chest isn't cut too low. It gives me just slight cleavage. It's nothing compared to Elena's.

"You're not putting it back." They both warned in unison. Okay, that was freaky. How did they both know? I sighed. I left the bathroom, and grabbed my shoes. I reached into my bag, and grabbed my all black chuck's instead. I put them on, and returned to the bathroom. I already had my gloves on. "Make up!" Caroline said. She loves doing makeup. She missed Elena. Elena never refuses or complains about Caroline doing her makeup.

----------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We decided to go downstairs together. Jenna saw us going down, and insisted that she announce our arrival. I was laughing. I already put on my leather jacket. I feel kind of badass. I think I like it. "We have the three gorgeous ladies that are going to accompany you this mighty fine evening!" Jenna announced, trying to get the guys excited. We laughed as we came down the stairs. Elena and Caroline made it down first, I trailed behind. We decided that we didn't want to trip over each other, fall down the stairs, and die. SO, we decided to not all walk next to each other.

"What's under the jackets?" Tyler asked Elena and Caroline. They had already put their jackets on too. I reached the bottom of the stairway. They smirked at him. They took off their jackets. Everyone's breath caught. Caroline and Elena may have some faults, but not being beautiful was not one of them. My friends are gorgeous. They've never had any trouble getting guys. Me… on the other hand. I've never really been "pretty" like them. I've accepted it.

Tyler cleared his throat. I looked over at him. He tried to say something, but shut his mouth. I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head. "I know that I'm with someone, so I can't really say this, but: HOT DAMN! You guys don't screw around when it comes to cleaning up nicely, do you?" Matt asked. We all chuckled. "You still haven't taken off your jacket, Bonnie." Tyler reminded me. I looked over at him. I sighed. I was hoping I wouldn't have to, until we got to the club. I took it off, and laid it with Caroline and Elena's.

I turned to face Tyler. He has a strange look in his eyes. He smiled. He nodded as if agreeing with something that only he was aware of. "I definitely approve." He finally said. I blushed. "Thanks… I think." I replied. "Hey, Jenna, have you seen my sketchpad…?" Jeremy asked, walking into Stefan. He mutter a quick apology. He turned around, and looked at me. His eyes locked with mine, but not after traveling the rest of my body. The corners of his mouth turned up. "Nice," he said. I gave him a small smile.

"It's official. We're going to have to fight off every male at Mystique tonight." Stefan announced. Elena looked at him confused. "No way are they touching our women." He finished. I chuckled. I crouched down, and grabbed our jackets. I tossed Caroline and Elena theirs. I was about to put my jacket on, when someone caught my wrist. I looked up. It's Matt. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded. We walked into the other room.

"What's up Matt?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile. "Are you okay? I mean, are you okay with all of us going, like this?" He asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him. He gave me a slight frown. "With everything that happened, I just wasn't sure." He clarified. Oh. "It's not me that you should be asking Matt." I told him gently. I put an arm on his shoulder. "I know. But, no one else would say anything. So, I thought that I would save time, and ask you." He said. That's smart. Caroline probably wouldn't tell him if she had a problem with it. And Stefan would probably go just because he feels obligated, because everyone else is going.

I sighed. "Matt, it'll be fine. Just don't pull any jackass moves." I told him. He laughed. "Understood, I wasn't planning on it. But, I get it." He said. I nodded. "Then, we shouldn't have any problems." I told him. I tilted my head back to the landing. "Let's go." I told him. He looks hesitant. "Is there something else?" I asked him. He nodded slowly. "Thank you." He told me. "You're welcome?" I answered. "No, I mean: thank you. Thank you for taking care of Caroline, after I… after I screwed things up." He finally spit out. "Don't mention it." I said. He smiled. "And Bonnie?" He asked. I nodded. "You look good." He said. I smiled in response. "You do too." I told him.

We went back to the landing. Damon slipped a hand behind my waist. "I don't think we should go out." He whispered, nuzzling my ear. "Why?" I asked. "Do you have any idea how many people I'm going to have to threaten tonight: because of how breathtaking you look?" He asked. I smiled. Breathtaking? _That and something else._ Damon sent his thoughts to me. I rolled my eyes visibly. He chuckled. I slipped my jacket on.

----------------------------------Waiting to get inside of Mystique------------------------------------------------------------

I've been to Mystique plenty of times before. But, I've never gone with this big of a group before. In some ways, it's better. There's never a dull moment. On the other hand, there are also a few awkward ones. "ID," The bouncer announced. We are still a ways away from the doors. Another good thing about Mystic Falls, is that it is relatively small. Mostly everyone knows who everyone else it. I know the bouncer that is working tonight, well, one of them. He is a massive man. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side.

When my mom was growing up, she dated a guy named Mark. His family has a family run restaurant. As he got older, he took over the family business. It was his Uncle's restaurant. His dad passed away when he was in grade school, and his mom was a junkie who left him and his sister a few years after his dad passed. His Aunt raised him, and his younger sister. He opened a body shop, and tattoo parlor a few years after he took over the restaurant.

I never did find out exactly when he and my mom got together. They stayed friends, even after she married dad, and I was born. He's always been an unofficial Uncle of mine. Mark isn't someone you want to cross. He shaves his head, but somehow manages to pull it off. He is buff and can be intimidating at times. He has dark brown eyes. I've always seen his softer side. After my Mom died, I spent more and more time around his tattoo parlor. That's when I met Terrance.

He came in to get his ink touched up. I've never met a better artist than Mark. He has a way with cars and needles. I was getting Mark something from the back. He saw me from behind and called me: Lena. I turned around. I hadn't been called by my mother's name before. He apologized, but explained that I looked so much like her. I found out that they were neighbors growing up. Ever since that day, I've had a way of getting into the club. He always promised to keep an eye on me when he could. I felt safer coming to Mystique. It probably didn't hurt that he knew that Mark would kick his ass if anything happened to me.

Caroline pulled at my arm, and motioned in front of her. The line had moved considerably. She brought me out of my head and back into reality. We finally made it up to Terrance, and to the door. He smiled at me. I returned the favor. "How's my girl?" He asked. "I've been good. How've you been Terrance?" I asked him. He nodded. "I've been good. I'm thinking about getting some new ink though, maybe a phoenix on my forearm." He answered truthfully. He lifted his arm to show me. I nodded. It would look good there. "I think you should do it." I told him. He smiled.

He is darker than I am, and is at least 6'4''. To say that he is buff, is the understatement of the century. He probably looks menacing to everyone else. But in all honesty, he's a giant teddy bear. He looked at my friends behind me. "You all with Bonnie girl?" He asked, motioning to my group. They nodded and murmured that they were. "Alright, go ahead, and go in." He said. I smiled. "Thanks Terr." I told him. "Anytime Bonnie girl," He assured me.

We walked inside. I can feel the vibrations of the music. I love this feeling.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ahh ahh_

_L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I can la, la, la, la, l-la, la_

_I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want_

_Don't stop_

We dropped our jackets off at a table and went over to the dance floor. We paired off, but stayed close together. Tyler and Jeremy found girls to dance with. Jeremy is dancing with the brunette girl from last night: the one with blue streaks in her hair. She gave me a small wave. I smiled at her. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her from hitting on Damon. I mean, she had hit on me too. She was just so… there is something about her that is so reassuring. I'm trusting my gut on this one.

_And I don't give a damn what they say_

_What they think, think_

'_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye_

_Bye, bye_

Damon grabbed my waist, and we started dancing.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

I looked around at everyone dancing. Everyone is smiling. It's nice to know that there doesn't always have to be some sort of drama going on. Because, really, who needs it? I know that I don't. After the song ended, Stefan grabbed my arm and got our attention. "Let's trade partners after every dance." He suggested. I nodded and looked to Damon. He shrugged. "If you promise not to get jealous," he said, talking to me. I scoffed and chuckled. "I promise, I won't get jealous." I told him. He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me.

Stefan took my hand, and Damon took Caroline's. She smirked. I think this was her plan. We might as well mix it up a little. Matt is dancing with the brunette, blue streaked hair girl. Tyler is dancing with Elena. Jeremy is dancing with the redhead that Tyler was dancing with. I put my arms around Stefan's neck, waiting for the music to start back up. I'm not sure why they turned it off. Stefan put his hands on my waist. There it goes.

_I see your dirty face, high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God, to justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie, live a lie_

Stefan's arms tightened around me, and we danced to the music.

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine!_

_Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive; I can take your higher_

_What this is, forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_

I felt someone brush behind me. It's probably nothing. I jumped. It felt like someone's hand deliberately grazed my ass. I turned my head to see who it was. No one is there. I was turning my gaze back to Stefan, when I saw him. It's the arrogant blonde guy from last night. He's grinning at me, mischievously. I shuddered. Stefan's gaze followed my own. He glared. The creeper walked off. Just my luck, I love my life. More importantly, I love sarcasm. "I'll keep an eye on him, Bonnie." Stefan assured me. I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, Stefan." I told him. "Let's just enjoy tonight." I added. He nodded and gave me a forced smile. We traded partners because the song ended. I ended up with the blue haired girl, in an effort to avoid awkward pairings.

I smiled and put my arms around her waist. "I don't mind wearing the pants, in this relationship." She joked. I laughed. She wrapped her arms around my waist. Funnily enough, she is actually wearing pants. "Thanks for the dance." I told her. "No problem." She answered. She's warm. She feels… different. There is something different about her… but it isn't a bad thing. What is it?

The music started. I chuckled. We changed positions. She stood behind me, and laid her hands on my thighs. I put a hand on top of hers. We grinded.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

She breathed in my ear. "I was actually hoping to talk to you. I just didn't want to seem so obvious about it." She whispered, barely moving her lips.

_Mike, he doesn't need his name up in lights._

_He just wants to be heard, whether it's the beat, or the mike_

_He feels so unlike everyone else, alone_

_In spite of the fact that people still think that they know him_

"Go for it," I whispered back. "My name is Kiren. I'm a seer. I'm friends with your Grams. I couldn't tell her, what I'm about to tell you. Listen closely; I won't get another opportunity to repeat this." She admitted. "I'm listening."

_Who the hell is he anyway? He never really talks much._

_Never concerned with status, but still leavin' them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writin' raps._

"Merrick, he's closer than you think." She whispered. I shivered involuntarily. "What do you mean by closer?" I whispered back. She moved her hands, and slipped one under my dress. She let her hand travel up my thigh, making it look like she's whispering dirty things in my ear. "I don't know. I can't get a clear vision. I only see bits and pieces, and get strong feelings. He's close to you. I'm not sure when he is going to make his move. He will probably send someone instead of himself, at first." She whispered hurriedly. I nodded as I leaned my head back, and rested it in the groove of her neck.

"Thank you," I whispered. She kissed my neck. "Beware the unfamiliar." She warned. I reached a hand behind me and squeezed her thigh. I turned around, and we grinded facing each other. "Why not my Grams?" I asked. "I didn't want it to be too late." She answered. She took my hand. I can feel her psychic energy flowing through me. She pulled away and smiled. "You too?" She asked. "Only a few times." I whispered. "I'm staying in town. I'll help your Grams, however I can." She promised. I nodded. "It's going to come down to us one on one, isn't it?" I asked, afraid to hear the answer I already know. She nodded. The song ended.

Damon came over to us. She looked at him, and pressed her hand to his. He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. She was showing him everything that she told me. I know that Damon is sending Stefan his thoughts as she is giving hers to him. She took Stefan's hand, and they started dancing. "I need a drink." Damon finally said. I nodded. To each his own, I don't blame him. He walked over to the bar, and I danced with Jeremy. It's some slow song. My mind is too busy processing with Kiren said, to hear what was playing. Jeremy held me close to him. I laid my head on his chest, and enjoyed the embrace. I didn't notice that the song had ended until Jeremy gently pulled away.

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks for the dance, Jere." I told him. He smirked. "Anytime, Bon." He replied. He kissed my cheek, and grabbed Elena's hand. Matt was about to take my hand, when Damon cut in. "Can I have this dance?" He asked. Matt nodded, and reluctantly danced with Caroline. We held each other, and moved to the music in silence.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"I hate that I can't stop this from happening to you." Damon whispered. "It isn't your fault." I whispered back. "That doesn't make it any easier." He said. "I know." I whispered. "I love you, never forget that." He whispered seriously. I nodded. "I love you, more than you know." I whispered back.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the rest of the world. To forget about everything except the feeling of Damon's arms supporting me, surrounding me. He moved backwards suddenly, and I fell into him. He caught me easily. Stefan had grabbed his arm. He motioned from Damon to follow him. All I could make out was: "Grace." They are going to tell Grams. I should have done that already. I don't know why that didn't occur to me. I shook my head at myself. I watched the walk away. They went outside the club.

Someone pulled me from behind. I'm getting tired of this. I wheeled around. It's the blonde douche bag from last night. I glowered at him. He picked me up and carried me into a dark, abandoned corner. He has a steel grip; I can't wiggle out of it. He set me down on my feet, but had me cornered. I'm back against the wall. The leaned down, and tried to capture my lips with his. I kneed him in the crotch. He slammed a fist into the wall, beside me. He didn't hit me.

"You're lucky that I was given strict orders not to harm you, witch." He growled. "Orders from who?" I asked. "Merrick wants you for himself. I don't think he'll mind if I have a little taste…" He clarified. I leaned back further, and tried to duck underneath his arms. He got me, and put his forearm against my neck. He's applying pressure, and making it hard to breathe. His lips came down on mine, bruising them, from the impact. I gagged.

I shot electricity through my lips. He backed away. "You're full of tricks, aren't you?" He asked. I glared at him. He went flying backwards. It's not my doing. Please let it be Stefan or Damon. I looked up and saw Merrick. I took a deep breath. I turned on my heel and ran for the nearest exit. "Not so fast Bonita," He called from behind me. I know it's only a matter of time until he catches up with me. I made it through the back door, just outside of the club. He pinned me to the wall, after barricading the door. I tried to move away from him, but he paralyzed me there. I growled, exasperated.

He moved so he was directly in front of me. He leaned forward and smelled my hair. His fingers trailed my collarbone, and skimmed my chest. I shuddered. I can't stand his touch.

He moved his leg in between my legs. He parted my legs, and brought his leg up further. His hand traveled my stomach. I close my eyes. I hate being defenseless. "Open your eyes, Bonita." He commanded softly. I tried not to. He forced my eyes open. He looked at me: his dark brown eyes piercing mine. He cupped my cheek. "You are meant to be mine." He whispered. "I don't belong to anyone. And I'll never be yours." I snarled, venom dripping from my voice.

He touched his forehead to mine. "You will." He whispered. "No," I said in a determined voice. He stared into my eyes. I can feel waves of lust and longing wash over me. He's doing this. It's ten times worse than the vision attack. I can't pull myself out of it. He kissed me. He parted my lips, and forced me to let his tongue inside. He took dominance leaving a fight for it out of the question. He pulled back. "You taste perfect, Bonita." He whispered. He smirked, before tasting my mouth again.

Something fell from the dumpster further down the alley. I can still hear the music from the club.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

If he can make me do anything what am I in for?

**Author's Note: Please review my lovelies!! I want to know your thoughts, opinions, suggestions. I have an idea of where this is headed. Hope you liked it!!**

**-Hugs and junk**

**~Anneryn**

**P.S. REVIEW you know you want to!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you SO much for all of the wonderful reviews!! Bennett, your review MADE my day! kmfranklin211, thank you SO much! I'm honored. A special thanks to: primavera15, she has reviewed every chapter of mine and still reads the new ones! :) Evaeraser, I hope this chapter answers your question. Pixelperfect93' your review made me smile! Bxalbagirl, there is a moment in here, but I'm not sure it's the moment you had in mind. To all of my other awesome reviewers: air hugs!! –since I really can't hug you through the computer, lol. - Thank you to: hazelbrie13 for proofing this chapter and for letting me bounce ideas off of you!**

**-side note- I am probably going to be starting another Bonnie/Damon multi-chapter fic relatively soon, I'm not sure how many chapters this one has left, SO I want to start another one. WHICH I hope you guys check out. *P.S. sorry for the insanely long author's note***

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (but a girl can dream, can't she?)**

Chapter 13:

I rolled over onto my side. I tried to roll over onto my stomach, but found it impossible. What's holding me to the bed? Wait… a bed? When did I get here? The last thing I remember… I was at Mystique with Damon, and the group. We were dancing… and trading partners. Kiren told me she was a seer. And… DAMN IT! My eyes shot open. I can't see a thing. It's so bright in here. I blinked my eyes furiously. My eyes finally started to adjust. I sat up, and looked around me.

The bed I'm in is massive, and ridiculously comfortable. If I knew where I was, and that I was safe, I might not want to leave. The comforter is white, and lush. Everything on the bed is white; my skin stands out against it, in contrast. I looked at my wrist. I'm chained to the bed. I don't know why I didn't feel it before. It doesn't hurt my wrist. The room is pretty bare.

There are black curtains, but they are drawn back. I don't see a bathroom. There's a black leather armchair pushed against the wall. My clothes from last night and my shoes are on the chair. Wait… if my clothes are there, what am I wearing? I looked down at myself hesitantly. I pushed my covers off. I'm wearing a white nightgown. It's different from the ones that I've gotten from Damon. It's soft. I'm not sure what material it's made from. It's not silk. It's long, and reaches past my ankles. It has spaghetti straps, and the neckline is relatively low.

There is a beaded ribbon just below my chest. Only a bit of cleavage is visible. There is a slit that travels from the bottom of the gown, to the ribbon below my chest. I'm wearing a pair of white lace panties, with a pair of white silk shorts over them. I exhaled. I don't remember changing. I don't remember coming here. I ran my fingers through my hair, and stopped. Something on my hand caught my attention. My nails are painted. They are a bloody crimson color. I don't remember any of this. Merrick, he must have done this. He can't hold me prisoner. I won't be his slave.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them, one of the curtains caught on fire. I can't bring myself to care. The door to the room unlocked, and someone barged in. "Play nicely, Bonita." Merrick said quietly. I growled at him. He smiled. He walked over to the bed, and put his hand on my thigh. I cringed, and tried to move away. "Put it out." He said as he reached his hand underneath my shorts. I glared at him, but extinguished the fire.

The curtains are undamaged. I didn't know that I had the power to reverse the damage that I create with the fire. The smell of smoke still lingers in the air. He hasn't moved his hand. "Don't touch me." I growled. He chuckled, but moved his hand away from me. "Sweet Bonita, don't you remember last night?" He asked. I shivered. Last night… I can't remember anything past, when he had me pinned outside of the club. He knows that; he's taunting me. "Why don't you tell me what happened last night?" I asked, still thoroughly irritated.

He smiled at me. He lay down on the bed, next to me. I tried to roll over to the far side of the bed, but the chain prevented it. I let out a sigh of frustration. He snaked his arm around my waist, and turned me to face him. I looked at him, for the first time. He isn't wearing a shirt. He's lying on his back, pinning me to his side effortlessly. My eyes travel his top half involuntarily. If he wasn't evil, he would be perfect. His olive skin is flawless. His muscles are definitely defined, but not too much so. He has a tattoo. They are black Chinese characters that I cannot read. They start on the right side of his stomach, and travel south. They are just to the right of his amazing abs.

I've seen them once before, I'm my dream. His light brown eyes are watching my every move, daring me to see him. His eyes are so light, they are barely brown. They have a black outline around them. It doesn't look like he's shaved this morning. Is it morning? Does his hair even grow? Or does he just like to rock the stubble look? He pulls it off. I just have so many questions, and none of that I'm willing to ask. If I admit that I am curious about him, will it make things better, or worse?

It would mean that I have thoughts about him. But, for someone like Merrick, would it only fuel his… I'm not even sure what he is feeling. Or really, what he wants with me. He has a strong jaw line, but it isn't grotesque. Without warning, he flipped himself on top of me, and slid me underneath him. His eyes are burning into mine. His lips look strong, but soft. Nothing about him looks weak, or like it needs improvement.

"Talk to me, Bonita. Sooner or later you're going to itch for the conversation. You are going to be here for a long time." He whispered, bringing his face closer to mine. "Unchain me, and maybe we can talk." I told him, fighting to keep my voice even and steady. He smiled. He moved his hand, and the chain broke, and fell to the floor. I tried to sit up, but he pinned me down. "It's off; let's talk." He said. I sighed. He'd done as I asked. "I said: maybe. Let me sit up, and we _**will**_ talk." I tried to bargain. "I'll let you sit up, but don't try to run. We aren't the only ones here. You wouldn't want to ruin my generous hospitality, would you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He gave me an unexpected smile.

He moved back, so he is sitting on his knees in front of me. I sat up slowly. He took my hand, and helped me sit up. Brushing off his hand would have been pointless. I'm going to have to choose my fights carefully. I'm outnumbered in every way here. I'm not sure what I should do. Should I fight everything? Or should I play along to some extent?

He let go of my hand. I wasn't expecting him to. I'm glad he did. He's sitting between my legs. I can't close them. It's an awkward position to be caught in. He smirked at me. "Having troubles, Bonita?" He asked, clearly amused. I glared at him, unable to stop myself. He moved his legs to either side of me, causing me to fall in between his legs. He scooted back, and pulled my legs into his lap. He began massaging my feet.

"What do you want to ask me?" Merrick asked quietly. I looked up at him. I bit my lip hesitantly. "I'll tell you what happened last night, but only after you ask me your questions." He reasoned. I nodded. "Why did you kill my mother?" I asked him. He flinched, and rubbed my foot harder, making my moan in pain. His eyes flashed. He doesn't look like he can decide whether it was in pain or pleasure.

"Lena… she was… never meant to die. She was magnificent. I thought she was the one that I had been waiting for. I was wrong. Once I met with her, I realized that something wasn't right. When I met her, she had already given birth to you. You were so young, 12 maybe. You were stunning. Even then, you were beautiful. Even though you weren't aware of your powers, it was apparent. You had an aura about you. It was everything it was said to be. You were the one he warned me about." He explained.

I don't remember meeting him. Something about Merrick had seemed do familiar. It had been raining. Grams took me to pick up Mom. We went to pick her up from the doctor's office. She was talking with a man. He gave me a strange smile. I wasn't sure whether to smile back. Carlisle came out, and carried me to the car as fast as he could. No one told me the reasons behind it, or spoke of that day.

"It was you." I whispered. He smiled. "What did you mean by: 'he'?" I asked. His smile widened. "You picked up on that, huh?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "A powerful seer that I knew long ago, his name is unimportant." He said. Why is his name unimportant? I don't want to press my luck, by digging too much. "She didn't deserve to die." I told him softly. I tried to pull my leg from his grip gingerly. He held on, and started working on my calf, much to my discomfort. He moved forward, so he could tilt my chin, moving my face towards his. "Death isn't always a bad thing, Bonita. She wouldn't accept your fate. She died… because she thought that her death would prevent yours." He said quietly. I flinched. How can he say these things so easily?

"She should have known that I would never kill you. I've been waiting for you long before her time. If you were gone, I'd still be waiting long after yours." He added. "How can someone who claims to believe so strongly about love, be so cruel?" I asked him. He gave me a slight smile. "I didn't love her, only her offspring." He answered. I didn't say anything further. He shook his head. "How do you expect us to have a conversation, if you let those questions of your eat at you, from the inside out?" He asked. "I don't." I told him.

"You want to know what happened last night. Don't you?" He tried again. I sighed. This is getting old. I growled out of annoyance. "Fine, if you really want to know what I'm thinking…" I said feeling defeated. His eyes twinkled in victory. "Oh, but I do, _Bonita." _He said full of confidence. "Do you know what you are asking? You aren't going to like what you hear." I told him, hoping to sway him. He moved my legs to either side of him, and pulled me forward. He thrust me onto his lap. I'm straddling him. I locked my jaw and glared at him.

He moved a hand behind me, holding me to him. His hand dipped lower, slightly: grazing my butt. He kept his hand there, his other hand fondling my thigh. "Whatever you say, whatever you ask, I won't hold it against you. You'd be doing what I asked of you. I'll be responsible for the consequences, and my feelings after your words." He assured me. "And how are you at accepting consequences, and handling responsibility?" I challenged. He gave me a small smile, and rocked himself against me, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Just do as I ask, Bonita: do as I ask, or things will get a lot _**harder**_." He said. I know what he means; he doesn't have to say it. I will never give myself to him, or let him take me. What scares me is: I know that I wouldn't be able to stop him. He won't have to force himself on me, if he can control my body. "Tighten your grip around me, with your legs." He whispered in my ear. I tightened my legs. I can't believe I'm doing this. I hope I can live with myself when this is all over. "Now start talking." He commanded.

"You didn't have to kill her. You didn't have to threaten Grams. You did something to her. How could you think that I could ever feel anything for you? All you've done is taken things from me by force. You don't want me. You can't want me. You don't know _**me**_. You don't know anything about me, apart from the obvious. You took me, because you know all of that. You just refuse to accept it. You said that my mother couldn't accept my fate, and that is the reason she died. If that is true, then you should join her in death. You refuse to accept my fate. You shouldn't still be breathing." I told him.

His breath is coming harder and faster now. He doesn't look angry. "I underestimated you. We disagree on what your fate is. I didn't care if your Mother died, as long as I had you. I should've considered your feelings in the matter. If I had realized that my rash decision would bring you to hate me later, I might have spared her life." He admitted. This doesn't change things, or make anything better. "You still did it. You can't take it back." I snarled. He pinched my thigh. I winced. "Play nice, Bonita." He nuzzled my neck. My body stiffened. His teeth raked my neck roughly. I gasped.

"I'm not going to be manhandled!" I yelled at him. He chuckled menacingly against my neck. "Then finish asking your questions." He said. I closed my eyes and visualized Merrick's entire body being covered in electricity. I pictured his being electrocuted relentlessly: lightning shooting at him from every angle and him begging for mercy. Merrick started shaking and threw me away from him. I hit the bed frame, ricocheted and slammed into a mirror on one of the walls, to the side of the bed. I looked up at Merrick. He's writhing in pain. I'm not sure if he's in pain, but his face looks like it's contorted in agony.

I stood up, and felt some glass sliding into my hands. I started walking over to the bed, and noticed small pieces of glass stuck in my legs. I put my hand on Merrick's shoulder, softly. I started to fly backwards. I stopped myself, fighting whatever is pushing me. I'm not sure how I stopped it. I put both hands on him, and took the electricity away. He growled at me. "Did you find that amusing?" He panted. I looked at him. "I told you not to manhandle me. You hurt me, and I'll hurt you." I told him. He chuckled. He sat up and grabbed me with surprising speed.

He looked at me, now free from pain. He slid off of the bed, and stood up, still holding me. He hurled me at the broken mirror with all of his strength. My eyes never closed, but I can't see anything. I'm blinded with pain. If he doesn't want to kill me, he surely doesn't care about causing me pain. He lifted me up by my hair. I grunted in pain. If he wasn't holding me up, I would come crashing down. My legs won't support me. "Does that hurt Bonita? Your pain doesn't amuse me. You need to know that if you hurt me, it isn't a wise decision. Would you like the pain to stop?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. I coughed and spit out some blood. "You deserve every ounce of pain that you got." I said weakly. I don't care if it isn't the wisest thing to say. I can't bring myself to care. He tossed me onto the bed, taking a few strands of my hair with him. I looked over to him. He looked like he was concentrating on something else. A man walked into the room. Merrick smiled at him. The man waved his hand, and the mirror repaired itself. The glass fragments that were imbedded in me flew back into place. I bit my lip, but couldn't muffle my cry of pain.

The man has brown hair and hazel eyes. Everything is fuzzy, but he's clear. His eyes have a light brown ring around his pupils that bleed into grey and green. There are a few specks of blue sprinkled in the green. He has intense eyes, but they are kind. I can't tell why he is here with Merrick. His brown hair falls over his eyebrows, and just into his eyes. He has slight stubble, like Merrick. His lips can't be described in any other way besides: kissable. He's tall, 6'1" maybe.

"Thank you Jayson, now her." Merrick commanded in a gentle voice. Jayson walked over to me, and ran his hands over my legs. His hands are warm. My legs don't hurt anymore. He repeated the process with my arms. He bent down, and put his mouth to my ear. "I need to heal your back. I'm going to have to turn you over, and slide my hands under your nightgown, unless you wish me to remove it." He whispered. I nodded. He flipped me onto my back, and slid his hands up my gown gingerly. When it was done, he turned me over. He turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand. He turned to back to face me. He bent back over me, and leaned down. His eyes peered into mine.

_Please, don't leave me with him. _I pleaded by sending my thoughts to him. His face gave no sign that he got my message. _I'm sorry. I can't do anything, not now. I don't have enough power to overthrow him. I wish that I could. I'll try to prevent him from harming you as much as I can._ He promised, sending me his thoughts. I sent him a picture of my Grams and the Salvatore brothers. _They don't know where I am, tell them I'm alright._ I asked. _I'll try, but, they might take the news better from you. Try to send your thoughts. _He suggested. _Where am I? _I asked him. _About 50 miles from Mystic Falls, I wish I could tell you more. I must go, or he'll get suspicious. Stay strong._ He apologized. He let go of my hand.

"Thank you for healing me." I said loud enough for Merrick to hear. He needed to think that I had a legitimate excuse for pulling Jayson back towards me. Jayson left. Merrick sat beside me on the bed. "I'll try to treat you better. But, never forget that I have the power." Merrick whispered. He brought his lips to mine, before I could twist away. I tried to wiggle away, but he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them over my head. He put both of my wrists in one hand and squeezed my side with his free hand. I gasped in pain. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. I gagged. He chuckled, causing my mouth to vibrate.

I tried not to think about what was happening. I pictured Damon. I miss everything about him. I miss his touch, his voice. God, I even miss his smell. I would give anything to see his perfect blue eyes. If ever God created a perfect creature, it would be Damon. Merrick brushed a thumb over one of my nipples. I felt tears threatening to fall. I pictured Damon holding me. The first time he told me that he loved me. I remember the night that we made love.

He pulled back. "You don't want this now, but you will." He said, soundly extremely arrogant. He let go of my wrists. I wiped my mouth with the side of my hand. I got off the bed, and sat in the chair that held my clothes. He turned to face me. He's lying on his stomach. He reached his hands toward me and smiled invitingly. I shook my head. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, grateful that I refrained from throwing up whatever contents I'm holding in my stomach. "Isn't it obvious? I'm doing this, because I want you. If I can't have you willingly, then I'll just have to break you. Sooner or later, you'll be willing. They all are." He said. I swallowed the bile building up in the back of my throat.

"Who's Jayson?" I asked him. He smirked. "Jayson, he's my son." He said. I felt my jaw drop. "You have another one?" I asked him in disbelief. He nodded proudly. "He isn't my first choice. He never lived up to my expectations, not like Takehiro. They had different mothers. Jayson's was a witch. He's always had a kinder heart than most. Takehiro… he was a son that a father could be proud of. Jayson, he's just a disappointment. But, he still has his uses." Merrick explained. I shook my head.

"Takehiro was a monster. I can understand why you favored him. Jayson he seems…" I argued. Merrick continued to smirk. "He's softer. He should have been born a daughter. After all, he is a pussy." He said coldly. I looked at him in shock. "How can you speak about your son that way?!" I demanded. His eyes grew livid, and his smirk became dangerous. "Because I can do anything I wish. If anyone dares to harm him, I will end their life. It doesn't change the fact that my **son **wasted so much potential." He said. I glared at him.

"I like you angry. Such a shame, I've never seen you happy." He observed. "It isn't likely to happen while you're around." I growled. He looked at my haughtily. "I wouldn't be so sure." He said. He got up, and brought me back to the bed with him. He positioned himself on top of me, yet again. "Show me." He demanded. "Show you what?" I asked in a voice that was barely audible. "Show me how my son died." His voice is dangerously low. I closed my eyes. "Show me the attack." He commanded. He touched his forehead to mine.

I remembered everything that happened: the vision from Emily, then sitting by the tree for support. I remembered being carried off, and lighting the first vampire on fire. I pictured the vampire and the mystery man that I now know was Takehiro, all over me. I cringed, remembering. I remembered the pain, and desperation I felt. I remembered how the second vampire died. I remembered calling for Damon. Finally, I remember Damon ending it. He removed Takehiro's head from his body. I remember the look in Damon's eyes when he found me. I came back to reality slowly. Merrick's eyes are hard. "I underestimated you. It seems to be a growing habit of mine." He growled.

I can't tell what he's going to do. "That was the final test you know? To make sure that you were really the one that I've been waiting for. They were never meant to kill you. I admit my son got carried away." He said, looking at my body hungrily. It's getting harder and harder to fight the urge to vomit. He looked back into my eyes. "I'm going to show you something. I'm going to show you what you're missing, but not in the way that you think." He waved his hand, and both of my wrists became chained to the bed. I tried to break free, moving wilding with panic.

"Relax; I don't have to touch you to do this." He said calmly. It doesn't make me feel any better, though. "This is more of watching, that feeling. I would watch closely if I were you. If you don't pay attention, I'll make it impossible for you to look away." He added as an afterthought. I lay still, on the far left side of the bed. "Enter," he called to the door. A woman entered. She shut and locked the door behind her. She's wearing a white toga. She has long, light brown hair. She has pale, white skin. She has washed out looking green eyes. Her lips are pink, and she's startlingly beautiful.

She's thin, with slight curves. He turned his attention to her. She walked over to me, and crawled on the bed. She crawled carefully over me, and straddled Merrick. "She is a pretty one." She commented. Something about what she said upset Merrick. "She is stunning, never forget that. Pay close attention, _**Bonita**_." He corrected. She turned and smiled at me. He reached behind her, and the top of her toga fell down. She isn't wearing a bra. I closed my eyes and tried to look away.

I felt my eyes being pried open. No one is touching me. Merrick is controlling my body again. He warned me that he would. She continued to look over at me. I wish she wouldn't. Merrick mirrored her gaze. He stared at me, even as he took one of her nipples and twisted it in between his fingertips. She moaned. Her hand moved to his pants, and unzipped them. She repositioned herself, and slid on top of him, once more. He moved so that her back is towards me, and I can see only his face. His stare is unyielding.

He nibbled on her neck, and her back arched. She isn't at all bothered by the fact that I am right here. Merrick raised his hips off of the bed, just slightly, and plowed into her. She let out a moan of surprise, and pleasure. His eyes seem to glaze over, but he never moves them from me. I can feel myself shaking. I know that he isn't physically doing anything to me. But him watching me, as he's doing this to her, I feel so naked. I can't explain it.

She sucked on his ear, and clutched his back. She did something that I could see. His eyelids drooped for a split second. "Bonita," he moaned. I tried to look away, but I couldn't move my head. Her cries filled the room. She started to twitch. She's going to finish. He lifted her from him, before she was able to be satisfied. He laid her on the bed horizontally, so he legs were hanging off the bed slightly. He kept peering into my eyes. He put a hand on my inner thigh.

He slammed into her. She screamed. I can hear him chanting my name over her moans. A tear leaked from my eye. I can't wipe it away; my wrists are suspended above me. The chains are shorter than before. She finished, and yelled his name. He didn't slow his pace. He only increased it, not allowing her to rest. "Say my name, Bonita." He ordered. I clamped my mouth shut, and shook my head defiantly. He thrust into her harder, faster, and angrier than he had before. She cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. He continued to get worse. His grip on my thigh is increasing. I can feel my leg bruising. "Say my name." He yelled. He stopped thrusting, and moved himself closer to me. The chains became longer, and he pulled me towards him.

His hand moved past my thigh and slipped inside of me. I cried out. He smiled, triumphant. He moved two of his fingers inside of me. He moved them with brisk, hard motions, not caring to be gentle, like Damon had. I cried out again. I was thrashing my legs. It wasn't long before he stilled my legs. Tears were falling freely now. He added another finger, and used his thumb to massage me, while plowing into the other girl, mercilessly.

"Say… my… fucking… name!" He yelled in between thrusts. "Merrick," I whispered. "Again," he commanded. "Merrick," I whispered again. "Say… it... louder." He ordered. He moved his fingers particularly brutally. "Merrick!" I cried out, louder than before. "Bonita, say it!" He commanded. "Merrick," I said quietly. He pulled a finger out of me. He kept thrusting the other two. "Scream my name," he demanded. He used his thumb and his newly freed finger to pinch me. "Merrick!" I yelled. The girl bucked her hips against his. "Bonita!" He yelled as he allowed himself to finish inside of her.

He removed his fingers from me. He rolled off of her, and turned onto his back. "Clean it up," he commanded the girl. She straddled his knees and bent forward. He pulled my face down to his. He put his fingers into his mouth, and sucked them clean. I shuddered. He pulled my lips to his, and let his tongue explore my mouth. He gasped into my mouth. I hate this. I hate everything about this. It's bad enough to be forced to see him fucking some woman. Then he had to call out my name. He put his fingers inside of me, and… I tried not to cry.

He made me say his name. Now, he's making me kiss him, while some woman is giving him blowjob. He turned away from me. I leaned back against the bed frame, grateful for the release. He pushed the woman away from him. "Get out." He told her. She fixed the top of her toga and took her leave. She blew me a kiss and headed out the door. I looked over at him, and saw him zipping up his jeans. "Did you pay attention? Or, do I need to show you that again?" He asked. "I get the point." I told him. He nodded. "Good. But, you haven't seen anything yet. You think you feel badly now? Just wait." He said.

I looked at him fearfully. "Bring him inside." He yelled. Jayson walked in, accompanied by another man. He's short, with short black hair. He has beady gray eyes, and has a muscular build. He's very tan, and he looks far from human. Someone else is trailing behind him. It's Jeremy. What is Jeremy doing here?! "Jeremy!" I exclaimed, trying to get off of the bed, and over to him. The chains prevented me from moving. He tried to walk over towards me, but the muscular man stopped him.

"Show them what happened to my son." Merrick commanded. "I-I ca-can't." I stammered. Merrick looked at me with curiosity. "I don't know how to project my memories to people." I told him truthfully. It's not like I'm a projector. If I wasn't scared of Merrick before, I am now. He proved his wasn't afraid to do anything. He might not have raped me. But I certainly didn't ask him for a finger fuck. "Remember the memory, and send it to their heads." He said calmly. He took my hand in his, and stroked it with his thumb. I fought the urge to jerk my hand away.

I closed my eyes and did as I was told. They gasped; I know that they can see what happened that day. Apparently, living through it once wasn't enough. I opened my eyes when it was over. Jeremy looked at me with tears in his eyes. I tried to show him that it was okay. But, I can't. I honestly don't know if it ever will be. The last thing that I wanted was for him to be dragged into all of this. "You really should think about cooperating, Bonita. You wouldn't want Jeremy, here to suffer the consequences for your poor judgment, now would you?" Merrick threatened.

I didn't say anything. "Come here, Jeremy. Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" Merrick suggested. Jeremy didn't budge. Jayson took a hold of Jeremy's arm, and walked him over to us. Jeremy sat down next to me. He laced his fingers with mine. I closed my eyes; it's so nice to feel something this familiar. "Kiss her." Merrick ordered. Jeremy didn't do it. "If you want to play like that, we can." Merrick sneered. He closed his eyes. He pictured having his fingers inside of me. I know that Jeremy can see it too. Merrick finished the memory. "Do I have to ask again?" Merrick asked.

Jeremy kissed me, softly. He apologized against my lips. "Was that hard? You wanted to do that for years now. I wanted you to feel something that you'll never get to have again." Merrick said cruelly. Jeremy didn't look away from me. I can't look at him. "Tie him up." Merrick instructed Jayson and the muscle man. They tied Jeremy to the chair. Merrick looked at Jeremy. He went over to Jeremy, and straddled his lap. He leaned forward and caught Jeremy's ear in between his teeth.

Jeremy made a small sound that he quickly muffled. His face is beyond discomfort. I can't stand seeing him this way. He used his hands to explore Jeremy's body roughly. I can see red patches along Jeremy's skin. Some places are already bruised from his fingers. Other places are threatening to bleed. Merrick rocked his hips against Jeremy. "Enough!" I cried out, feeling sparks explode from my fingertips. I can't calm myself down, and I don't want Jeremy to suffer the consequences.

Jayson shot me a look of warning. I can't stop it. Merrick got off of Jeremy. "Leave him alone." I told him. He smiled. "And, why would I do that?" He asked. "Because you can have me instead." I told him, finally admitting defeat. Jeremy looked at me in horror. Merrick made my chains vanish, and sat on the bed. He pulled me onto his lap. He smirked. "It's about time you two remember what happened last night." He said. I let out a deep breath.

"You're finally going to tell me?" I asked uncertainly. "No." He said. I let out a growl of irritation. "Motherfucker, I should've known you wouldn't hold up you're end of the deal." I said, unable to bite my words. He didn't retaliate, just smirked. "I could tell you. But, it would be easier to show you." He said. What? How is he going to?... He motioned for Jayson to do something. "Now," he told him. Jayson said something and my memories came flooding back to me.

**Author's Note: Don't hate me!!! Merrick has to be awful to Bonnie, that's why he is the villain. A quite devious one at that, AND not in a good way. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Reviews = My happiness, and faster postings! I already have the next chapter sort of planned out. The next chapter is going to be a flashback. Bonnie and Jeremy are going to find out what happened last night and how they got to wherever "there" is. **

**TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU ALL!!! THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH! I HAVE OVER 90 REVIEWS AND OVER 14,000 HITS!!! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! **

***incredibly dorky happy dancing***

**-Hugs and junk!-**

**~Anneryn**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hello my pretties!! You all are AMAZING! I've gotten over 110 reviews and nearly 16,000 hits! I love you all dearly! (But, not in a creepy stalker way, OF COURSE!) Thank you to hazelbrie13 for proofing this chapter!! **A note to: Evaeraser, I tried to pm you back, but it's disabled on your profile. I actually make all of my display pictures. I take Ian pictures (which are always lovely :D) and tweek them in photo shop. And, thank you. :)****

**I changed some things in this chapter. It's a flashback, BUT it switches point of view a lot. It's Bonnie's memory, BUT you have to know what happened to everyone else, otherwise nothing will make sense next chapter. **

**On a different note, please check out my friend's fanfic. It is really good, and she doesn't have as many readers or reviewers as she deserves. It's a Bonnie/Damon fic called: "The Hidden Truth" by: Mrs(period, no space between these two words.)Salvatore Bennett. FF won't let me post her penname, I'm not sure why. Sorry, for having to type it so oddly. Check it out, you won't regret it!!**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (I only wish I did.)**

Chapter 14:

Bonnie's P.O.V.

At first the memory came over me, like a haze. It grew clearer, and I became unaware of everything that was going on around me. I became enveloped in the memory. I feel like I'm reliving what happened last night. I know that I can't change anything that has happened. Everything in the memory feels real. I know that I have to do everything I did last night; I won't be able to control it. It will feel like I'm making the decisions now. When this is over, I'm not sure if I'll regret this, or not.

I'm back at Mystique. Merrick has me pinned to the wall, outside of the club. I can still hear the music. I realized that I could breathe. Merrick's mouth is no longer attached to mine. He's looking at me with devious, questioning eyes. I glared at him. "Now, now Bonita. Is that any way to look at your future king?" He asked. I scoffed. "_**My**_ future king? Are you demented?" I asked him seriously. His hand ran up my thigh. I let out a hiss. This amused him. He smiled at me.

"Probably, but you will be my queen. My queen and my lover." He said. I can tell that he means what he says. His eyes are dark and determined. He doesn't know self-control, not like Damon. There is one thing that I'm sure of: I am terrified of Merrick. "I'll never love you." I told him. Something flashed in his eyes. He pushed me back, further into the wall. I can feel the bricks rubbing against my skin. "Not yet, but you will. You'll give in to me. I _**will**_ break you." He said matter of factly.

I shuddered. His hand kept moving. He grazed my panties with his fingers. I tried to close my legs, and push him away. His eyes tightened, and he made it so I couldn't move at all. "Touch me, Bonita." He ordered in a soft voice. I didn't move. If he doesn't want me to move, I'm not going to move. Two can play this game. He chuckled darkly. "It doesn't work like that." He said shaking his head. He looked at me, and my arms came to his back. I started to hug him to me. I glared at him with as much loathing as I could muster.

"I'm not your puppet. You can't pull my strings forever." I protested. "I won't need to forever. Now, is good enough. Touch me like you mean it, Bonita. Make me believe, you want me." He whispered in my ear. My mind protested, but my body did exactly as he asked. He silenced my mouth. Anyone who sees us, will think that I want this. I laid my head in the groove of his neck, and gave him small kisses. I hate myself for it. I hate him for making me do it. I hate myself for not being able to stop him. I hate this.

"Tell me, Bonita. Say it." He said. My mouth started to open, but I bit my tongue. My teeth clamped down, as hard as they could. I shook my head. If I can make small movements, maybe I can fight his compulsion. Even if I could, it wouldn't be soon enough. "Tell me you love me, Bonita. Whisper my name." He commanded, as he nuzzled my neck. "I'll never love you." I told him. He pulled away smirking. "You're stronger than I thought. You're mother was right about you." He said. He loosened his grip on me, mentally.

I felt my body come back to my control. I bit my lip, and looked up at him. He gazed down at me. I turned my attention to the dumpster. I know that I look scared. I made some of the pieces of garbage fall from the heaping pile of trash. Merrick turned his head, to find the source of the noise. I carefully untangled my legs. I push him away, and ran in the opposite direction. I made it all of 7 feet, before he grabbed me from behind.

"Clever witch, running will just make me angry. Anger will only make you miserable, and me… very _**satisfied**_. Do you understand?" He asked, gripping me from behind. He pulled my closer to him. I tried to wriggle free. His arms are too strong. Fighting is almost pointless. I can't give up. "What else can those pretty legs of yours, do? They can run. Can you keep them open?" He asked. I shuddered. The last thing I want to think about is him touching me. But, it's getting harder, because he won't stop.

"Let me go!" I spat. He laughed from behind me. I can feel the vibrations from his chest. "Say my name, and I'll let you go." He said. "You'll let me go? You'll let me leave" I asked in disbelief. His laughter shook my body; he's laughing so hard. "I'll stop touching you, but you aren't leaving." He said. I growled in annoyance. "Merrick," I said with bitterness in my voice. He let me go. I walked away from him, but he kept up. HE walked beside me. He didn't let me leave the alley. "That will do for now. Just know, that you'll be screaming my name later." He said, completely confident. I scowled at him.

He pushed me against the wall. I didn't fight him, because he didn't touch me after that. He stared me down. I didn't blink or turn my head away. He moved his gaze, and began looking me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He smirked, but kept looking. He moved closer. I can feel his breath against my face. He looked down. Why did I have to wear this dress? I cursed myself mentally. I closed my eyes, and turned my head.

If I try anything, he'll only make things worse for me. Am I supposed to go along with this? He hasn't done anything horrible, not yet.

--------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Stefan and Damon---------------------------------

Damon's P.O.V.

I hate leaving Bonnie alone. But, Grace has to know. She should be safe. She's surrounded by people; I don't think that Merrick will try anything. I hope he doesn't. He would try something, too. That bastard wouldn't care. I need to find Grace. I hope she has a way to stop him. I kept running and pushing myself forward. Stefan stopped. I halted to a stop, mere paces in front of him. I looked at him questioningly. "What is it now, baby brother?" I growled.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I looked up at Damon. I shook my head. "We can't both go, Damon. It's suicide, leaving Bonnie unprotected. I can't shake this feeling. I have to go back." I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. I know that he wants to be with Bonnie. He'd kill himself if anything happened to her. I can't explain it. I just know that I have to go back. Something doesn't feel right. I only hope that I'm not too late. Damon nodded reluctantly. He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off before he could speak. "There isn't any time to argue." I told him.

He nodded again. "Take care of her." He said. I gave him a pained look. "I hope nothing's happened. I'll get there as soon as I can." I told him. Anger flashed through his eyes. He turned and ran to Grace's house. I turned, and ran back to Mystique. Merrick, you better be ready to fight, you son of a bitch. If you pull anything, I can guarantee, nothing will end well for you.

----------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------

Caroline's P.O.V.

We decided to take a break from dancing. It's nice being able to spend time with Elena without things being weird. I mean, she _**did**_ break me and Matt up. But, if she hadn't, then I wouldn't have ever gotten with Stefan. I missed her. I definitely don't miss the awkward silences. Elena is off with Matt somewhere. She said something about wanting to spend time with him, and privacy. Stefan and Damon took off a bit ago.

Thinking of Damon, where's Bonnie? I've been talking with Kiren. Jeremy and Tyler have been talking… and even getting along. It's kind of scary. I don't miss the bickering. It's good that they have someone to talk to. I know that Matt has been sort of ignoring Tyler. He's been spending all of his time with Elena. And that Jeremy took Vicki leaving, kind of hard.

I noticed that Kiren is giving me a funny look. "What?" I asked her with a smile. "Travel to your own world?" She asked out of curiosity. I smiled, and nodded guiltily. She smiled understandingly. "What's on your mind?" She asked softly. "Have you seen Bonnie?" I asked her. She gave me a pandering look. She looks likes she's thinking about what I had just said. Her brow furrowed. "You know, I don't think that I've seen her in awhile." She said slowing. She gave me an alarmed look. I put a hand on her arm. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll turn up any minute. Maybe she went to the bathroom." I tried to comfort her. She gave me a worried smile. I mirrored her face.

"What about Bonnie?" I heard Jeremy ask from behind me. I gave a little jump. He scared me. He came up from behind me, smiling. I hit his arm playfully. "What was that for?" He asked, still smiling. "For giving me a heart attack," I said, smiling. He shrugged. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to." He said honestly. "Just don't do it again, and we'll be fine." I teased him.

Kiren spoke up. "Jeremy, have you seen Bonnie?" She asked him. His face dropped, and suddenly became serious. He opened his mouth slowly. He shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't seen her in awhile." He admitted. I couldn't hide my worried face. "I'll go look for her." He said. I watched him go. If she is in trouble, what can he do? Jeremy doesn't even know what's been going on.

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I need to find Bonnie. What if he found her? We are screwed. No one knows that Elena told me and Jenna what's been going on. I walked in on her sucking face with Stefan on the couch, awhile back: when they were still together. His eyes were red, and his face was changed. I freaked out. I didn't let them know that I saw them. I started doing some research. After he left, I asked her.

She told me everything. Sometimes I wish she hadn't. But, it would get kind of impossible to hide after awhile. When Bonnie was attacked, I didn't know what actually happened. She told me right after Bonnie was attacked. At first, I couldn't believe that all of them would keep something like this from me. But, the more I thought about it, it made sense. They wanted to keep things quiet; it would be easier to hide from everyone that way.

I turned abruptly, deciding not to check the bathrooms. I ran into something solid, and was knocked backwards. I looked up and saw Tyler smirking. "Walk much, Gilbert?" He asked. "Sometimes, what's your excuse?" I asked him. He shrugged. He held up a bottle. "This?" He said. I laughed, and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm looking for Bonnie." I told him. He nodded. "Have fun." He said. Someone grabbed my arm from behind. "What do you want Lockwood?" I asked, slightly irritated. "Let me know if you need any help." He said seriously. I nodded.

I walked over towards the back of the club. That's weird. Why would someone barricade the club door? Would she be out there? After a few minutes of messing with the door, I finally got it open. I walked outside. What the fuck?

Bonnie's against the wall, with some guy breathing down her neck. If he were looking anymore down her dress, his nose would be inside of her dress. "What the fuck, Bonnie?" I asked. She jumped. She shot me a scared look. It's not a: I'm scared I just got caught with some guy. It's a: I'm scared for my life. Shit, what did I just walk into? Wait, is he?... Is that Merrick?

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Jeremy just walked outside. I don't want him to be a part of this. "Just go inside Jeremy." I told him. My voice is shaky. "You're supposed to be with…" He started to say. I shot him a warning look, and gave him a small shake of my head. I don't want him to say Damon's name. I don't know what Merrick knows. "Go inside, _**Jeremy**_." I said with more force this time. He nodded. I let out a small breath of relief.

"I'll go inside, if you come with me." He said simply. My heart fell through my stomach. NO DAMN IT! I'm not bringing him into this mess with me! I won't do it! Merrick smiled at Jeremy. He let go of me, and started walking toward Jeremy. I snuck an arm around his waist. "Don't bother with him. Stay her with _**me**_." I pleaded. I tried to make it sound casual. He turned his head, and smiled at me. "I knew you'd come around." He said.

His eyes flashed. Shit. "Bonnie, that's what they call you, right? Why don't you go and wait by the wall, for a moment?" He asked. He's masking his devious side, with smiles. I shivered. I shook my head. "No. Leave him out of this. He doesn't know anything. He has nothing to do with this." I refused. He turned to face me. Jeremy got closer. I held a hand up to stop Jeremy. Merrick looked down at me. He smirked. "I don't think you really understand, _**Bonnie**_. I wasn't asking you. I was telling you." He said. As soon as the words left his mouth, I was lifted up by an invisible force, and slammed into the wall.

My legs wouldn't support me. I fell to my knees, and even those gave way. I lay in the alley, unable to move. My back is in searing pain, but that isn't the reason I can't move. I tried to use my arms to push myself up, but it's no use. It feels like a brick wall is lying on top of me. I can't move. I kept trying.

Merrick's P.O.V.

I will have her. I will have Bonita. She is _**mine**_. I don't know why she insists on fighting this. But, what fun would it be, if I didn't break her first? Of course Jeremy doesn't have anything to do with this. But, that's never stopped me before. Now, Jeremy has everything to do with this. If she resisted me before, maybe she'll consider her precious friend, next time. He does look… delicious.

I started walking toward Jeremy. He looked at "Bonnie" in shock. He tried to rush over to her, and to help her. I kept him rooted in his very spot. He needs to know that I'm in control. "You see Jeremy, we've had a change of plans. You can't leave yet. It seems that I'll need you after all." I said. He looked at me, confused. "Why are you doing this to her, Merrick?" He asked me. My eyebrows rose. He knows of me? Well, everyone should, but few do. "How do you know me, boy?" I asked him. "I'm not as clueless as you think I am." He said. I nodded. "Word gets around." I said as an afterthought.

"Sebastian!" I yelled. The insufferable blonde man came through the club door. "I'll need you to keep a close hold on Jeremy. He'll be joining us." I told him. Sebastian smiled. "Oh, Bonita, why don't you join the party?" I asked. I let go of her, with my compulsion. She pushed herself up. She stood up, but winced as she walked. I hurt her back more than I intended to. Maybe she'll remember this, next time she wishes to defy me.

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I walked over to Merrick, trying not show my pain. I couldn't stop the grimace that formed on my face. I can feel my scraped back. I don't think any serious damage was done, but it hurts like fucking hell. I walked over to Merrick, Jeremy, and the blonde jackass. I glared at Merrick, and turned my glare to the blonde douche bag. He smirked at me. "You could've had me, when you had the chance, _**baby." **_He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not your 'baby'." I made air quotes. "And I don't have anything to do with douche bags." I said snottily.

If he wants to play this game: fine. I'm not going to play nicely. "His name is Sebastian, love." Merrick told me. I looked at him. "I don't care what his name is." I told him. He smirked. "Good. Let's go. Sebastian you take Jeremy. I'll take Bonnie." He said. I looked worriedly at Jeremy. He gave me a reassuring look. He squeezed my hand, and Sebastian picked him up. "You know, you aren't bad looking for a guy. If I were into that, I would probably hit on you." Sebastian told Jeremy.

Jeremy paled, and lost all of the color in his face. Merrick and Sebastian laughed. Sebastian pinched Jeremy's butt. "I'm going to pick you up, sweet cheeks." Sebastian warned Jeremy. Jeremy nodded. I feel awful for bringing him into this. He should have just left me. I know he never would. If he had, he wouldn't be Jeremy Gilbert. I had to try. I was hoping that he would.

"Bonnie," Merrick said my name. I turned to face him. "How about a proper kiss, before we go?" He asked. I grimaced. His eyes flashed. I tried to resist it, I really did. I couldn't stop his compulsion. I walked up to him, and pressed my lips to his. I can feel my body quivering. "More," he mumbled against my lips. I can feel tears welling. I won't cry: not now. I felt my mouth open, and my tongue explore his mouth. My arms wrapped around his waist. I pressed myself to him. His hand went into my hair, and angled my head. He took control. I shivered. When will this be over?

He pulled away, and he let me, too. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. The wind picked up outside. I shivered. Merrick looked at me, concerned. I'm not sure why he cares. He pulled off his own jacket. He was wearing a grey leather jacket. It's nothing like Damon's. Though, I don't think that he could ever compare. "Let me put this on you. I can't have you catching cold now, can I?" He asked. My arms moved backward, and slid his jacket on me. It smells like him. It's like he's trying to brand me with his scent. I try not to breathe it in. I miss Damon.

I hope he's alright. As much as I want him to save me, I don't want him to do anything rash, and get himself killed. I wouldn't be able to live without him. Sebastian picked up Jeremy. He looks like he is about to carry Jere over his threshold. He's carrying him bridal style, probably to make Jeremy uncomfortable. Without warning, Merrick picked me up, and held me in his arms. He mirrored Sebastian. "Hold on tight, witch. We'll be there soon enough.

------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan's P.O.V.

I just got back to Mystique. I ran over to Caroline and Kiren. "Where's Bonnie?!" I demanded. I didn't mean to yell, but I have no time to waste. My gut feeling hasn't left, or faded in any way. It's gotten increasingly worse. I have to find her. Caroline and Kiren looked at me worried. "We haven't seen her in awhile. Jeremy went to look for her. But, he hasn't been back. What's wrong Stefan?" Caroline asked me. I shook my head. I turned my head and looked all around the club. My eyes searching everything in sight frantically: with my vampire sight, I wouldn't miss her. She isn't here. FUCK!

I turned away, but Kiren touched my arm. She gasped. She's feeling what I've been feeling. Everything is getting darker. What's she doing to me? I… I think she's having a vision. I see Merrick with Bonnie. She looks terrified and defiant. Jeremy's with her. Wait, why is that blonde scumbag there? Unless, he was working with Merrick. They all disappeared. Kiren moved her hand from me, and slammed it to her forehead. "Agh." She said. She looks like she's in pain.

"He's… blocking… me… Mother… fucker." She said, clearly overcome with pain. She opened her eyes slowly. "We can't follow them. There's no way to know where they are. The only reason we were able to see that, is because he wanted us to. He's taunting us. He's blocking all of them. We won't be able to communicate to them." She said sounding defeated.

_Damon, you aren't going to like this._ I sent him.

Damon's P.O.V.

I got to Grace's moments ago. She was having dinner with Carlisle. I explained everything as quickly as I could. As soon as the words left my mouth, Grace fell. Carlisle caught her, before I could act. She started muttering incoherently. She stopped talking, and tried to stand up. She couldn't, at first. Carlisle helped her, and I took her arm. "He took her." She said. Her voice broke, and her body shook with sobs. "That bastard took her. That poor boy." She said.

"What?!" I said outraged. "Merrick, he took Bonnie." She choked. "What boy?" I asked her. "Jeremy, he was taken, too." She said, letting a tear trickle down her cheek. If he had any hopes for living, they are gone. If this is how the fucker wants to play, then game on. He had better hope that someone kills him, before I get to him.

Stefan's voice filled my head. _I know, Stefan. Grace had a vision._ I sent him back. _So did Kiren. He's blocking them, there's no way that we can find them. This is going to get ugly, Damon. _Stefan warned. _You haven't seen ugly, baby brother. _I told him, before severing the link between us.

---------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler's P.O.V.

What are they talking about? Who took Bonnie? I walked over to Stefan, Caroline, and Kiren. "Who took Bonnie?" I asked. They looked at me, as if trying to think of something believable to say. "I know, Stefan." I told him. "You know what?" He asked slowly. "Do you really want to talk about this here?" I asked him. He thought about what I said for a minute. "Let's go back to the boarding house." He said. I nodded. We all left the club, and headed to the Salvatore Boarding House.

When we all go inside, Stefan looked at me expectantly. "You're a vampire. So is Damon. Bonnie's a witch, and so is her grandmother." I told him with a shrug. They all looked at me in disbelief. "Do you really not remember Stefan? I'm a Lockwood. What does that mean to you?" I said him. Realization finally dawned on him. "You're not human." He said barely above a whisper. I smiled. "You all forgot." I told him.

I look at me with searching eyes. "I knew what you were the first time I met you. Why do you think I didn't like you? I could smell it off of you." I told him. "Dogs and your kind don't typically get along, do they?" I asked him. He gave me a smile. Something had to lighten the mood. Kiren's mouth formed a silent "O". "We'll go make some drinks. Come on, Caroline." Kiren said. "You guys talk. Fill us in." She said. Caroline looked irritated. Stefan pulled her into a hug. He kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't just a peck, either. He cares about her. "I'll tell you everything." He promised. She nodded. She followed Kiren into the kitchen.

"I didn't think the genes survived all of these years. Your father seems too… unpredictable to have gotten the genes. He has the need to be in control. I assumed it was because it skipped him." Stefan told me honestly. I nodded. "It did. He didn't get it. His brother did. My grandfather never got the genes. My great grandfather did." I told him. Stefan looked at me more closely. His eyebrows furrowed.

Stefan's P.O.V.

"What aren't you telling me, Tyler?" I asked. "Nothing," he said. He picked up a book off of the mantel. He fidgeted with it. Something fell from the kitchen. I heard glass break and giggling. It can't be anything serious. "Are you okay?" Tyler and I asked in unison. He started to walk to the kitchen, but stopped and caught something midair. "What the hell was that for?" He asked. "You aren't allowed in here. You need to finish talking with Stefan." I heard Kiren say. I smirked. "And this is a surprise, so stay out." Caroline added.

She'd thrown an oven mitt at him. She chucked another one at him. This time, I saw him catch it, just as it missed the top of his head. When he plucked it out of the air, his shirt rose up a bit. I can see bruises. He's wearing his jeans low. I wonder how many bruises he has. Is that why he's been so reluctant to talk about his father? When he was dancing with Kiren earlier, I thought I saw him wince, when she touched his back.

Tyler and I went back into the living room. I decided to ask again, now that the girls are out of earshot, again. "What aren't you telling me, Tyler?" He didn't say anything; he just looked down and avoided my gaze. "Is that the reason your dad is always so hard on you?" I asked him. He looked up at me in surprise. "Elena told me what your dad tried to pull between you and Jeremy." I told him. He nodded. "Yeah, that's why. He never thought that I deserved this. He told me that the first time I changed. That's his reason for a lot of things." He told me. He closed his mouth, apparently saying more than he wanted to.

"It's happened more than once, right?" I asked him, taking a chance. "What?" He asked me. He knows what I'm talking about. He's hoping that's he's wrong. "Your dad, he hits you." I said. His eyes glowed a yellow gold color. I saw some of his canine side come out. He took a deep breath and nodded. He shrugged. "Why do you…?" I started to ask. He looked at me with eyes blazing. "I don't _**let**_ him do anything." He snarled. I took a step back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to insinuate anything." I told him sincerely.

"My dear mother finds any excuse she can to leave. She's never home. Dad is rarely home. But, when he is…" Tyler said. "You can tell me." I prodded. He looked at me. For the first time, I could see that his eyes say it all. They show everything that he's feeling. He's always hiding them. I don't know how he can keep his mask on. I can see that he's hurting. I can't even imagine his childhood. "He stays sober, and pretends to be a father. That is, until I do something to piss him off. Then, I'm just a sorry excuse for a son. Or he gets drunk, and he starts swinging. I hold my own, but I… I won't… I won't hit him." He said, suddenly sounding very tired.

I tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder. I cleared my throat. "Tyler, you're 18, right?" I asked him softly. He nodded. "You don't have to stay there. Legally, he can't do anything to keep you there." I told him, using the same soft voice. He looked up at me confused, trying to figure out where I was getting at. "This used to be a boarding house; it's a big place. We have plenty of room. You can move in with us." I told him. I'm not going to let him go back to his psychopathic, abusive father.

He nodded slowly. "Thanks, Stefan. I haven't given you any reason to do this for me, but thank you." He said softly. I nodded. I patted his back. "Damn it!" I heard Caroline yell from the kitchen. I can smell her blood. She must have cut herself. The aroma of her blood is filling the air. I can feel my face change. Tyler looked at me with amber eyes, and slightly pointed canines. We went to the kitchen. Kiren is bandaging Caroline's finger. I looked to the counter. She was slicing limes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She looked over at me, and nodded. She doesn't look repulsed. She's never seen me like this before. "Why were you cutting…?" I started to ask her. I stopped myself when I saw four open Coronas on the counter. I nodded slowly. She glanced at Tyler, and jumped a little bit. "Tyler, your face," She said. He smirked. "Oh, so my face freaks you out, even after seeing Stefan's face? I see how it is." He teased.

I know he can smell Caroline's blood, too. "It's working." He said. "What's working?" Caroline asked. "The bandage, the smell of your blood isn't as strong." He said simply. He looked over at me in shock. "If I can smell Caroline's blood, why can't I track Bonnie?" He asked me. "You can, but it might lead to a dead end." I told him.

"I'm confused. How can he track Bonnie, and you can't?" Caroline asked. Kiren chuckled. "Because wolves have a better sense of smell than vampires, lovely." Kiren told Caroline gently. "I'm a werewolf, Caroline." Tyler told her. Caroline squealed. Everyone looked at her puzzled. "You're like Taylor Lautner!!" Kiren laughed. He looked over at me. "Who?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Jacob Black, from Twilight." Caroline explained. He glared at her.

"We need to wait for Damon before we do anything. He's with Grams and Carlisle."

-------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I don't know where we are. It's dark. They locked me and Jeremy in this room. They didn't tie us up or anything. Something about the look on Merrick's face, tells me that he'll be back soon. He isn't done with us. We're in a bedroom of sorts. It's empty, from what I can tell, except for the very basics. There is a massive bed. It's too dark to tell if there is anything on it. There's a chair against one of the walls. There are curtains over the windows. I can't tell what color they are. There's a mirror on one of the walls beside the bed.

I sat cuddled up next to Jeremy. Our backs are to the bed, we're facing the wall with the chair against it. The door opened. A woman and a man came in. They both smiled down at us. The woman has short dark hair. There is light pouring into the room from outside the doorway, but I still can't make out what color it is. If I had to guess, I would say that it's purple. The man has light hair.

The light in the room suddenly came on. I blinked furiously, trying to make my eyes adjust faster. It's blinding. Jeremy's arm tightened around me. "You're prettier than he said." The woman said. She does have purple hair. She vivid greens eyes in contrast. She's pretty, but she is something else. But, it's not anything that I can put my finger on. Her eyes are fierce; I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. All of her features are sharp. She looks more like a huntress than anything else.

The man has bleached blonde hair. It doesn't look dyed, nor does the woman's hair. His hair is almost white. He has soft blue eyes. He doesn't look as intimidating as the woman. He let his smile drop and matched my stare. I don't think he's human either. He has a way about him. The air around him is different. I don't think that anyone Merrick associates with is unattractive. It seems that he likes to surround himself with pretty people. If that's the case, he could do **so** much better than me.

The woman looked at me curiously. "Tsk tsk, that dress won't do. Let's put these on, love." She said. She looks younger in the light: 19 or 20 maybe. The man doesn't look any older. "You're coming over here with me, love." She said to Jeremy. He shook his head. "No offense, but I think I'll stay here." He told her. She laughed and smiled. "I wasn't asking, love." She said. She walked over to us. I nudged him. "You should go." I told him. I don't want him to get hurt, not if he doesn't have to.

He stayed put. The man came up to me, and squatted down. "You might want to make this easier on your friend. It's one thing to defy us, but Merrick won't be as kind. Eventually, he hears everything." The man said. I nodded. I don't doubt that he's telling me the truth. "Go, Jeremy. I'll be fine." I told him. The purple haired woman smirked. "We won't be going far, love. But she can't change if she's attached to you now, can she?" She asked Jeremy. She has an accent, both of them do. It's almost British, but it's different. I can't quite put my finger on it.

Jeremy got up. The purple haired woman slid an arm around him, and beamed at him. "It's been ages since we've had company over." She said wistfully. "I'm Chalice, by the by." She said. I nodded. She turned to Jeremy. "Do you want to watch? I suppose we can." She said. He looked confused. "Watch what?" He asked. She smirked. "Her change of course," She said. I can feel my face turning red. The blonde man tried not to smile. Jeremy looks embarrassed himself. "No, let her have her privacy." He said softly. "Mmm, a gentleman." She said dreamily.

She led him out of the room, and winked before closing the door behind her. "I'm Gabriel." The blonde man told me. I looked at him for a second. It suits him. He stood up, and offered me a hand. I accepted it, and let him pull me to my feet. He put some white garments on the bed. It looks like a nightgown. He picked it up, and handed it to me, gingerly. He looks reluctant. Maybe he is almost as uncomfortable as I am. "I was given the instructions that I'm supposed to change your clothes." He said softly. I looked away from him.

And this night keeps getting better. "I'm really am sorry. If I could get out of it, I would." He said. I almost believe him. "Would you?" I asked. He looked amused. "As much as I would love to see you with your clothes off, yes. You probably don't deserve whatever he plans on doing to you." He said honestly. At least he's honest. I took a deep breath. "What does he have over you?" I asked him. "Why do you ask?" He asked. "Why else would you do something you don't want to do? Unless you had to." I told him, logically. He nodded. "It doesn't matter what he has. Just know that he does. As of now, I have to do his bidding for the time being." He said distantly. He looks like he's remembering whatever he did to get into his own mess with Merrick.

"Just do it." I told him. He nodded. I turned around. I'm not wearing a bra. His hands touched my bare back. I already took off Merrick's jacket. I took it off as soon as Jeremy and I were locked in here. He slid my dress down. His hands are soft, but rough. I hate that I have to let him do this. He used both hands to slide it down past my waist. I know he isn't trying to, but as much as I try to ignore what is happening, it feels like he's feeling me up.

I tried not to shake under his touch. It's better him, than Merrick. The dress fell to my ankles. I stepped out of it, and kicked it to the side. He pulled the nightgown over my head. He straightened it out, and let it fall to my feet. "Bonnie, I need to change your panties. Do you understand?" He revealed. My body trembled. While he was "changing me", he made sure that he didn't touch anything that he shouldn't. If he does this, it's unavoidable. I nodded slowly.

"I promise I'll be as quick as I can." He assured me. I nodded again. He is still behind me. His fingers gripped my hips, and slid down my panties. I let out a sigh of relief. They fell to the floor, and I kicked them to the side, near my discarded dress. He squatted down next to me. He gently lifted up one of my feet. He set it down, and lifted the other. He slid my new undergarment up. He moved his hand as soon as he was finished. He showed me something in his hand. They're shorts. I nodded. I sat on the bed, and let him put my shorts on.

He stepped back, and leaned against the wall. He looks tired. This is probably a side of him that I'm not meant to see. Or, a side that Merrick wouldn't want me to see. I don't think that Gabriel is a bad guy. I just think that he's in a bind. "So… what's the deal with Chalice?" I asked him. He seemed surprised by my question. He shrugged and smiled. "She's been around a lot longer than I have. She's not anything to worry about. Not unless she needs to be." He said thoughtfully. I nodded. "Is Jeremy safe with her?" I asked.

He looks reluctant to speak. "No one's safe here." He whispered. "But from her, like I said, she won't bring him harm unless she needs to." He said. I nodded. "Thanks." I told him. He nodded, again. He tensed and looked at the door. He pulled me to him, and forced me to look at him. "Act like you're resisting me. I was supposed to be cruel to you, while I helped you change." He whispered in my ear. I used both hands and pushed against him. He smirked, and drew me closer. He tilted my chin up. I nodded; I understand. He's going to kiss me. He kissed me gently. His lips are soft. He moved his lips to my ear. "Be careful, young witch." He whispered. I nodded.

He door opened and he slammed his lips to mine, and practically knocked me over with the force behind it. I struggled against him, and honestly tried to push him off. It's useless. His tongue pushed its way passed my lips. His fingers clutched my back. I cried out in pain. My back is still scraped from the brick wall Merrick threw me against. He was gentle before. I know he can't be now.

I heard chuckling from the doorway. It's Merrick. Gabriel's hand slid down my back, and cupped my butt. He used his grip there to bring me closer to him. He pulled away, and smirked at Merrick. He turned back to face me. He mouthed, "Forgive me," as he kissed me one last time. I pushed him away as I gave him a slight nod. I backed up into the bed. I started to fall backwards, but put a hand on the bed to steady myself.

"You may leave, Gabriel. I have no further use of you, at the moment. Would you as Chalice to bring my dear Jeremy in here? Oh, and fetch Sebastian for me, if you at please." Merrick said. He talks down to everyone, or so I've noticed. Gabriel looks strangely calm. He left after nodding at Merrick. "So, how did you like it?" He asked. I glowered at him. He smirked. He put his hand to my face. "If you want to act like a whore, I'll treat you like one." He said softly, but coldly.

I looked at him shocked. I never expected to hear those words come out of his mouth. "I'm not a whore." I told him. Anger flashed in his eyes. "Aren't you?" He asked. "No," I told him. He nodded. "Than what have you been doing with that vampire? You are _**mine**_. And in case you haven't noticed, I don't share well with others." He said in a dangerous whisper. His voice sent shivers down my spine. Everything about him reeks: danger, right now.

"I'm not _**yours**_. What I've done with 'that vampire' is none of your concern." I told him, fighting to keep my voice steady. The door opened and he took a step away from me. Chalice came in with Jeremy. He looks uncomfortable, but otherwise alright. His lips look swollen. She's been kissing him. "That will be all, Chalice. Thank you." He said to her. "That's where you're wrong. I don't think you understand, pet. You are mine. Therefore, you are my concern. You just haven't realized that yet." He said.

Chalice made a show of leaving, making sure that all eyes were on her, before taking her leave. She turned around right before reaching the door, and rubbed herself against Jeremy. She smiled at him, and winked. She left and closed the door behind her. Jeremy looks sick. Merrick looked at Jeremy and pushed me onto the bed. He was on the bed, next to me before I could blink. He laid my head on one of the pillows, and caressed my cheek. It is official: he is the most bipolar I have ever met in my life. His mood swings make him even more unpredictable. I don't understand anything about him, or his constant need for dominance.

His eyes flashed. Oh God, what is he doing now? I felt something clamp around both of my wrists. I tried to move my arms, but found them pinned to the bed with chains. "Come here, boy." Merrick called for Jeremy. He walked over to us, on the opposite side of the bed. Merrick looked over at him, and compelled him to lie down. He took Jeremy's voice. He's trying to speak, but it's like he's on mute. His lips are moving, but nothing is coming out.

Chains shot around Jeremy's wrists, and feet. He can't move at all. My legs are still free. I really hope that he did that on accident, and there isn't a deeper meaning for it. Merrick leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me roughly, and used his hands against my side savagely. "You want to tell me the truth yet, Bonita?" He asked. "It's none of your fucking business." I snarled, breathless. He smirked. "I thought I made it clear that it is my business." He said.

He looked over at Jeremy. He looked at me. His eyes bore into mine. "I want you to remember that night. I can smell _**him**_ all over you. I want to see the night that he made you his." He said, his voice dripping with venom. I shook my head. "No," I said frantically. "You need to remember, Bonita. It's going to be nothing compared to the night that I make you mine." He said. He touched two fingers to my temple, and I couldn't stop the memory from coming.

"Make sure you remember _**everything**_, Bonita. Jeremy and I don't want to miss anything." He said. What? He and Jeremy can see this? "We can see everything you can, Bonita. Let it take control. I don't suppose you have much of a choice." I turned to look at Jeremy. He looks pained. I know he can see the beginning, even though he is trying his damnest not to. Haze filled my vision, and I'm reliving the memory.

I'm in my room. Damon is with me. We're talking. I told Damon that I wanted him. I wanted him to make me his. I wanted him to make love with me. I'm taking my clothes off for him. I remember how nervous I felt. I've never felt so self-conscious before that moment. I can feel his eyes watching my every move. I remember how it made me feel. What it did to me. No one's ever made me feel beautiful, not like he does. With him, I feel invincible, and beautiful.

I sat on the bed. Damon took his turn stripping. He kept his jeans on. He doesn't wear underwear, if he hadn't kept them on, I'm not sure we would've been able to wait as long as we did. He's lying on top of me. He's kissing me and exploring my body. I switched places with him. I'm straddling him. I explored his top half. He switched places with me. He's laying on top me, again.

That's when I felt it. I can feel Merrick touching me, as Damon is in my memory. I shuddered, and tried to twist away. I can't escape my memory, or Merrick. Damon's hand slid inside of me. Merrick's hand moved to my panties, and paid special attention to the outside of my panties. I felt a tear escape from my eye. He's tainting one of the memories that I hold close to my heart. He's taking everything from me.

Damon took my bra off. I felt one of Merrick's hands slide underneath my nightgown. It has a slit in the middle. It ends right below my chest. Damon teased my nipples and Merrick caressed my breast. I can feel the tears falling. I'm crying openly now. Damon pushed into me, and we started making love. Merrick ground his hips into mine. He's still fully clothed, and I have clothes on. It doesn't make it any better. I can _**feel**_ him. I'm not sure if the memory of him doing this will ever leave me. Jeremy shouldn't have to see any of this.

Merrick is moaning my name. Merrick rocked himself against me particularly hard. Damon shouted my name. Merrick had a hand on each of my hips. He was pressing me against him harder. I can feel his fingers bruising me. Damon bit my neck. Merrick did something to my neck, I can't tell what. Damon lay next to me. Merrick lay down on top of me, barely holding himself up. I slowly came out of the vision. I lay under Merrick. I turned to face Jeremy. He looked at me with melancholy eyes. "I'm s… so sorry, Jere." I whispered. "It isn't your fault, Bonnie." He said. Merrick gave him his voice back.

Merrick peered down at me. "Do you still think that you aren't mine?" He asked. I quivered under him. I can feel myself trembling. He moved his hand, and one of the chains disappeared. "I'll let you think this over tonight, Bonita. Tomorrow, you won't remember any of this." He sneered. I glared at him. "You're so sexy when you glare. It becomes you." He said. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth lightly. He sucked on it softly. He kissed me, and let his tongue invade my mouth.

He pulled away and looked at Jeremy. "You're done here, for tonight." He said to Jeremy. Jeremy looked at him, confused. "I'll let you speak with Bonita privately, for a few minutes. Then, you are leaving. You'll be spending the night elsewhere. My dear Bonita hasn't behaved well enough to have a friend spend the night with her." Merrick taunted. He left the room, and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Jeremy's chains disappeared.

Jeremy crawled over to me, and cradled me in his arms. I gave a soft sob. I only let a few tears fall. I can't cry, not now. I looked at him. "You should have left me. I never wanted you to go through any of this." I told him. He shook his head at me. "I'd never make you go through something like this alone. I hate that I can't do anything to help you." He said in a low growl. I buried my face in his chest, trying to memorize his scent. He isn't going to be here tonight. I hope Merrick won't be. I don't know when I'll see him again.

My position is awkward, because of the chain. "Bonnie listen, I have to tell you something, and I don't have a lot of time." He said hurriedly. I nodded. "Elena told me everything. I walked in on her and Stefan making out, while they were still together. His face was changed. I waited until he left to ask her about it. I didn't want to say anything before, because I figured you hadn't told me for a reason. I'm sorry." He explained as fast as he could. I nodded. "It's okay, Jere. You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him.

The door opened and Merrick walked in. Jeremy gave me a quick squeeze before Merrick yanked him away from me, and off of the bed. Merrick captured my lips with his. "Sweet dreams, Bonita." He said. He turned the lights out, before he left the room with Jeremy. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I gasped. The haze left my vision, and I was brought back to the present. I glared at Merrick with a new hatred: the emotions from everything that he did hit me all at once. "You're a fucking monster." I whispered. He smiled. "I had to break you, before you could love me." He said sweetly.

**Author's Note: Hope you all liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**-Hugs and junk-**

**~Anneryn**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello my AMAZING readers!! Have I mentioned that I love you all very dearly?? No? Well, in that case, I do! I love reading your reviews. You guys are utterly fantastic. Most of this chapter is Bonnie's P.O.V. but Damon does have a bit of his P.O.V. in this. He is in this more. Let me know what you think, pretty please with Damon and Stefan on top?? (You know what I mean, lol. That didn't sound as dirty in my head…) Thank you to: hazelbrie13 for proofing this chapter!!!**

**-Abundant hugs and junk-**

**~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 15:

"I'm not broken." I told Merrick, quietly. He chuckled darkly. "Aren't you?" He asked. I glared at him. "No," I argued. He stood up. "We'll take care of that, soon enough, then." He said. I felt my body shudder, I tried to keep it minimal. Chalice walked into the room. Gabriel followed closely behind her. "I'll leave you to it, then." Merrick told them. He smirked at me as he was closing the door behind him. I looked over at Gabriel. Chalice shook her head. "You're with me, for a bit, love." She said. I nodded. Gabriel took Jeremy and they left the room.

Chalice walked over to the bed, and sat down. She did something with her fingers and the chains disappeared. "Are you a witch, too?" I asked her curiously. She doesn't frighten me. I can't tell if that is a good thing or not. I know I shouldn't let my guard down. But nothing about her feels dangerous. "Do you like your nails, kitten?" She asked. I looked down at my nails. I had forgotten that they had been painted. I nodded. They look like they have been professionally manicured. My toes are done too. All of my nails are the same bloody crimson color. They weren't like this in the vision.

"Thank you." I told her. She smiled at me, and took my hand in hers to evaluate her work. "Merrick wanted your nails painted. Everything that he wanted for you was so specific…" She said. She stopped, as if she thought that she had said too much. If everything that he wants is that precise, what else does he have planned? I nodded. She put her other hand on top of the hand holding mine. "Ah, well, let's get you cleaned up, then. Shall we?" She asked. I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked her. She chuckled and said something I couldn't quite make out. A door next to the mirror appeared. Did I miss the witch convention or something? What is it with the hand thing? I don't have to do the hand thing. But then again, maybe they don't _**have**_ to. Maybe it's only for show. Either way…

"Up, up. Let's get you into the shower, pet." She said. I stood up. I'm glad that my legs still work. It seems like forever since I've stood up. I followed her into the bathroom. She's a bit taller than me. Today her purple hair has pink tips. Did I not notice that, when I met her last night? Or maybe she can charm herself, somehow. OR I guess she could dye her hair, like a normal person. "Did you change your hair?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled in surprise.

"I dyed the tips pink last night. Apart from Gabriel and Jayson, you're the only one to notice." She said, touching her hair subconsciously. "Thanks for that, love." She said. I nodded. She took my hand and led me to the shower. I looked around the room. The room is massive. It's gorgeous. I guess Merrick doesn't do anything halfway. There is a teal robe hanging from a hook on the wall, next to the shower. There are toiletries ready. It looks like it was designed for a woman to use. Maybe it was.

She opened the shower door. The glass is frosted, so you can't see anything through it. There are body sprayers on each of the shower walls. Who need a bubble bath, when you have this shower? There is shampoo, conditioner, a loofah, body wash, and some bottles that aren't marked. She handed me a toothbrush, and toothpaste. There is a razor in the shower. There is room for five people to fit comfortably in this shower.

"There's a satellite radio built into the shower. You can listen to it, if you want to, pet. I'll have clothes ready for you, when you get out." She assured me. I nodded. "There's a brush, leave-in conditioner, detangler, and other things in the other part of the bathroom." She said. I nodded. She shut the bathroom door, and took a seat on a miniature sofa near the door. She locked it. I turned on the water in the shower, and let it warm up.

"I know you're in a sticky bind, love. But don't give up. I know things seem dark now… but things are going to get worse, until they get better. You'll feel a bit better after your shower. I imagine you're a bit peckish. We'll get you some food, after your shower. You've got to keep your strength up." She said. Her kindness is still surprising me. "Thank you." I told her. She averted her eyes, and I undressed, and stepped into the shower. I shut the shower doors behind me.

The water is hot. It's sending heat throughout my body. As the water cascades over me, I feel it washing away the mess of yesterday. The ones from today are still mocking me mercilessly. For once in my life, I have absolutely no idea how to get out of this shithole that I'm in. I feel like I don't know anything. Merrick is probably blocking psychic communication and connection. I don't want to give him any credit for anything, but if he's one thing, it's not unintelligent. Even if he hasn't blocked it, do I want them to come running? Yes, I do with every fiber in my being.

But, what if that's what he's wanted since the beginning? If it's a trap for them, then it will be all my fault. If he kills everything, and everyone I love, what do I have left to live for? What else could break me? If he kills them because of me, I'll never be able to live with myself. And I asked Jayson to try and get a hold of them. To say that I feel helpless would be redundant. One of the only things that keeps me going, is that everyone else isn't here. They're safe. But, then again, I don't know if they are safe. I don't know if Merrick is plotting something.

I punched the wall as hard as I could. The wall didn't do anything. The skin covering my knuckles cracked, and started to bleed. I sunk to the ground. I clutched my hand, and sat bleeding. It's nice to feel something that I can control. I started to get hot flashes. They aren't getting better, they are getting worse. I took a few deep breathes. I feel like I'm losing oxygen, and I'm suffocating. I felt tears leak out of my eyes. They feel hotter than the water. I'm crying flames. I stood up, and started hitting the wall. I can't scream to let out the pain. It's been building up, and getting harder and harder to bear.

The tears kept falling. I turned the water pressure up, hopefully it will the flames down to a minimum. Honestly, it's the last thing I'm worried about right now. I resumed hitting the wall. The shower wall is cracked. Bits of the wall are coming off. It's mixing with my blood. I can't feel anything, anymore. I'm numb. I feel a little better, now that I'm doing something that I can control. I let out a choked sob. Chalice didn't say anything. I hit faster, and harder. I visualized Merrick, and everything that he's done. I didn't stop hitting. I feel the fire building around me. It's pulsing with electricity. It's a deathtrap for anyone who comes in here. At least that's what I thought.

I didn't even here her open the shower door, and step in behind me. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, and gently lead me away from the wall. "Shh, it's alright, love." She whispered. My body shook. My sobbing got worse. She took a towel and wrapped it around me. She turned me around and pulled me to her. I laid my head on her shoulder, and let her comfort me. "Hush love. It's alright, pet. Let it out." She whispered. After a few minutes, my tears stopped. "How did you protect yourself?" I asked her in a raspy voice.

"I'm a witch, love. I have my ways. Let's get you washed. Then we'll have Jayson look at your hands." She didn't fix the wall. She left it damaged. It's fitting. It looks exactly how I feel: destroyed. Crumbling at the least, I can feel myself breaking down. I'm not strong. I'm not strong like Grams and Damon. I kept the towel wrapped around me. Chalice had changed into a bikini. She must have realized what I was doing. I sat down, and she washed my hair gently. She told me not to use my hands. She conditioned it. She helped me wash the rest of my body. I don't understand her. But, right now, I'm not going to question her help.

I managed to shave, despite Chalice's objections. She grabbed the towel that she has set out for me, and dried herself off. She went into the other section of the bathroom. She came back over to the shower, changed into the clothes that she had been wearing, completely dry. She handed me the dry towel. She took the wet towel. I wrapped the dry towel around myself, and started drying myself off. She smirked at me. "Take you hand, and wave it over yourself." She said. I looked at her with a funny expression on my face. "Visualize drying yourself off. You have to see yourself completely dry." She said. "Fire is one of your elements, is it not? Come on love, it can't hurt you." She said.

I obeyed. I closed my eyes and visualized what she had told me to do. When I opened my eyes, I was completely dry. I smiled at her. She handed me the toothbrush that she had given to me earlier. I went over to the first section of the bathroom. I went over to the sink, and brushed my teeth. She watched me in silence. "You're a strong one, kitten." She said. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes. She giggled. I can understand why: my toothbrush is hanging out of my mouth. I finished brushing my teeth, and I put the toothbrush next to the sink, and turned off the water. There's lotion on the counter, next to the sink. What doesn't he think of? I put it on.

She put her hands together, excitedly. "Now for your clothes, pet." She said excitedly. I took a step back. "Don't be shy, love. Come on, then." She said. She waved her hand and yet another door appeared. A closet appeared in the bathroom. She opened the door, and led me inside. "Pick your poison, kitten." She said. I'm not sure that I've ever seen a closet this big. It's full of clothes. She walked around, still leading me by my arm. We stopped. I grabbed a pair of black panties, and stepped into them. I pulled them on, under my towel. I grabbed a pair of black cargo pants, and put them on. They ride low, but are otherwise comfortable. I grabbed a belt, and put it on.

We kept going. I grabbed a bra that matches the panties. I grabbed a Buffy the Vampire Slayer tee. I put it on. It fits snugly. It doesn't reach my pants, about an inch of skin shows. "You dressed, love?" Chalice asked. I nodded. "Right, then." She said, leading me out of the closet. We left the bathroom. She waved her hand, and it disappeared. I grabbed my fingerless gloves off of the chair, that has my clothes. I put them in one of my pants pockets. "Remember pet, you have to behave." She warned me. I nodded stiffly. I couldn't feel my hands in the shower, but I can now. They are starting to scab over.

She opened the door. She linked her arm in mine, and led me outside. It looks like a mansion. This place is unbelievably massive, and I can't see past the hallway. Even though it is well lit, it seems never ending. It's a cross between modern, and old fashioned. It has both, all over. We came to a grand, winding stairwell. She led me down the stairs. She led me through the first story. We passed a library. It took up a good part of the first floor. It has computers, and volumes upon volumes of ancient looking books. Some of the books look new.

There's a study, and a living room. Lastly, we reach the kitchen. I can hear quiet chatter, coming from outside the kitchen. Chalice lets go of my arm, and opens the door. She grabbed my hand, and pulls me into the kitchen with her. I cringed, and gasped in pain. "Oh, sorry, love." She apologized, realizing what she had done. "I can be so bloody forgetful, sometimes." She explained. I nodded. Someone is cooking. Whatever they are making, it smells heavenly. My stomach growled quietly. It's been awhile since I've eaten. The last time I ate was a few hours before the club.

Jayson turned around. So he's the one who is cooking. He smiled. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted, teasingly. I smiled. "You must be hungry." He said. I nodded. "How old are you?" I asked him, curiously. He pondered what I said. "I'm 20." He said. I nodded. "How long have you been 20?" I asked him. He smiled. "5 years." He said. I nodded. "You're younger than Takehiro." I assumed. He nodded. I didn't ask any more questions. I walked over to him. Gabriel walked in with the brunette woman that Merrick slept with. Chalice went over to them and started talking.

I wonder what he's cooking. He has some scrambled eggs in a skillet, sitting on a warmer to the side of the stove. He's sautéing some onions and peppers. "Step back," he warned. I did what he asked. He pulled a pan out of the stove. It has country fried steak on it. He put it on some plates, with curved edges. They almost look like bowls. He put some eggs and peppers on top of it. He added some gravy from a pot on the other side of the stove. "Can you get me the cheese from the fridge?" He asked me. I nodded. I walked over to the fridge, and got two bags of shredded cheese.

I handed them to him. A bit of blood trickled from my knuckles. I ignored it. I can deal with a bit of pain. He added some cheese to each of the plates. He handed me a plate. He grabbed another one, and motioned for me to follow him to the table. There's a table in the opposite side of the kitchen. He set his plate down next to mine, and went and grabbed some utensils for the both of us. He gave me mine, and got us something to drink. He gave me a cup of tea. "Thanks Jayson." I told him. He nodded. "It's okay for us to talk. Merrick said it was alright." He told me.

"You don't call him Dad?" I asked. He shook his head. "No." He answered. If he doesn't like his father, I'm guessing that his mother is dead. "I'm sorry about your mom." I told him. He looked at me surprised, but nodded. "How does it feel to be older than your almost stepmom?" I asked him. He chuckled. "You'd be a good mom." He said. "Thanks," I told him. "Did you make me breakfast to butter me up?" I asked him. He shook his head. "You just don't want me to ground you." I teased.

I picked up my ice tea. As I took a sip, blood trickled down my hand, and left splatters on the table. Jayson paled when he saw my blood. I put my tea down and grabbed my napkin. I cringed. My other hand isn't doing much better. Maybe hitting the wall wasn't one of my wiser choices. He grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were bleeding, Bonnie?" He asked softly. "I wasn't until a minute ago." I told him honestly. He gave me a disbelieving look. He ran his hand along the back of mine. The wound is gone. He repeated this process with my other hand.

"Did you heal my back, last night?" I asked him, softly. He nodded. "I gave you a sleeping draft, to help you sleep. I healed your back, and Chalice did your nails." He said. I nodded. "Thank you." I told him sincerely. "Eat," he commanded, jokingly. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" I teased. He rolled his eyes. I chuckled, and began eating. Jayson definitely knows his way around the kitchen. "You're Mom teach you how to cook?" I asked him. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "What was her name?" I asked him. "Her name was Lorelei." He said.

I nodded, and continued eating. I put a hand on top of his. I squeezed his hand, before moving it. "My mom died, too." I told him. He looked at me with melancholy eyes. He knows. We finished eating in silence. The brunette woman grabbed a plate and sat down beside me. She started eating her food. She kept looking at me. It's kind of unnerving. I looked up at her, and held my gaze. She looked away before meeting my gaze, once more.

It's nice to see her keep her clothes on. "I see why he has a fascination with you." She said, finally. What do you say to that? I didn't say anything. "Hmm… more like obsession." She corrected herself. She looked at me seriously as she finished chewing what was in her mouth. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked. My face changed. Before, it was indifferent. Now, I know my stare is icy. Did she honestly just ask me that? Does she have any sort of intelligence anywhere in her being?

"No," I told her. She actually flinched, in surprise. "You didn't?" She asked. "No," I repeated. She didn't say anything for a moment. "That's never happened before. Maybe, you weren't watching." She said. "I doubt that." I said. She looked at me challengingly. "I couldn't look away. _**He**_ made that literally and physically impossible." I growled. Jayson shot me a warning look. I still don't know what her deal is, or who she is. "It was hot, even you cannot deny that." She said. "Maybe our definitions of 'hot' differ." I argued.

She didn't get angry; she just smiled. "I'm Marcella." She said. I nodded. "I never did get that kiss." She said. Is she serious? Kissing her, would be worse than kissing Merrick. It's bad enough being forced to kiss him, but kissing his personal whore is a different story. "You're not going to." I told her. I finished my food, and set my fork down. I put my hands under the table. I pulled my gloves from my pocket, and slid them on. I'm not sure why, but they always manage to make me feel at least a little bit safer.

I felt my chair being pulled back. Where did Marcella go? She moved from behind me, and started to sit on my lap. I sighed. Maybe I should have stayed in that awful room. She straddled my lap, and sat down. She looked me in the eyes. This time, when her voice came out, it sounded different. It sounded seductive. Her voice is rolling over me, like a series of waves. She is pulling me in. Is this her or her power? Does she even have a power?

I couldn't look away. "Bonnie look in my eyes." She said in a low, sing-song voice. I looked into her eyes. I can't look away. "I only want one kiss. Let me taste you. I've always been one to try the forbidden fruit." She said. She leaned forward. Her eyelids drooped for half of a second. It was long enough. I blinked. I don't feel the draw to her anymore. I closed my eyes, and turned my head. I pushed her off of me. "What are you?!" I demanded. She chuckled darkly. "A siren of sorts." She answered.

"I come from a long line. The powers have dwindled, and diminished significantly. They only work on certain people. It takes a lot out of me." She answered truthfully. Why is she telling me all of this? Does she not have anyone else to talk to? I have given her no reason to trust me. Why doesn't she believe that I'll use this against her, later? I stood up, and pushed my chair in. I took my dishes over to the sink. Jayson eyed Marcella warily. Does she do this a lot? Jayson got up, and handed me my iced tea. I drained it. I didn't realize how thirsty I had been. I can't remember the last time I had something to drink.

Jayson took my cup, and refilled it. I nodded in thanks. He set it on the table, and waited for me to sit back down. I turned around to join him, but Marcella blocked my way. She pinned me to the counter. I sighed. Her games are getting old. "Lean into me, witch." She said in the same sing-song voice that she used before. I looked at her, but I didn't move. It isn't making me feel any differently. She looked frustrated that it wasn't having any effect on me. I leaned backwards, further into the counter.

"Your game isn't working, Siren." I told her. She growled. I laid a hand on her waist. She looked down at my movements in fascination. I put a hand on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, and sighed. I closed my eyes, and visualized sparks shooting through her. I opened my eyes. Sparks shot through my fingertips, and through her skin. She looked at me with furious, pained eyes. I moved my body closer to her, and hugged her. I kissed the side of her face. Fire came out with my breath. She groaned. I moved my hands, and pushed her away.

She looked at me and glared. Her glared turned into a smirk. "He gave you the protection draft in your drink." She said. I turned to look at Jayson. He smirked, clearly amused at what both he and I had just done. "I underestimated you, witch." She said. I seem to be hearing that a lot lately. "Feel free to do it again." I told her. She moved to touch my face. I deflected her with my hand. Flames danced along my fingertips. It's getting easier and easier to control my abilities.

"You've just changed my opinion about you." She said. She left the kitchen. She walked past Gabriel and Chalice. They missed everything that had just happened. They watched her leave, then looked at us in confusion. I didn't say anything, neither did Jayson. Chalice eyed the food, and squealed excitedly. "Food!" She said. "I knew you weren't a wanker." She told Jayson. He smiled. "Gee, thanks." He said. I sat down next to him, again. Gabriel got food with Chalice.

Chalice sat down across from me. She started scarfing her food excitedly. Gabriel laughed. "Marcella has been cooking for the past couple of days." Gabriel explained. I nodded. "It was bloody terrible." Chalice said, swallowing a bit of food that still had in her mouth. Gabriel snorted as he took a bite of his own food. Jayson grinned. They seem so normal, when they are separated from Merrick.

The kitchen door swung open, and everyone fell silent. Speak of the devil, or someone close in ranking. It's Merrick. He smiled at me. I looked away. Where's Jeremy? If he isn't with any of these people, where is he? I can't ask, I think it would only make things worse. "Jayson, have you been taking care of Bonita?" Merrick asked. Jayson looked at him. Words can't describe the look that Merrick was given. It was full of disbelief, anger, loathing, fear, anguish, regret, and secrets. "If I didn't, who would?" Jayson asked Merrick.

Merrick pondered Jayson's words. "Thank you for taking care of your future stepmother." Merrick finally said. I flinched. "I'll never marry you." I told him. He smirked. "You don't have to. You're going to be my queen. That's close enough." He argued. I scowled. "Not even in your dreams." I said coldly. He didn't take offense to my words. Instead, he chuckled lightly. "Did you make me breakfast, Son?" Merrick asked Jayson. Jayson motioned over to the stove with his hand.

Merrick walked over to the stove, and got himself some food. I shot Jayson a worried glance. He nodded reassuringly. There isn't much else he can do. The kitchen door opened. I turned, expecting to see Marcella, again. It's Jeremy. Why would he be walking around, unaccompanied? I stood up hurriedly, and walked over to him. I hugged him. He squeezed me back. "Go sit down." He whispered. I looked up him, confused. He pushed me away from him, and sat down. The door opened. Sebastian walked in. Jeremy stiffened. He stayed completely still.

Oh no. Not Jeremy. Was he forced to stay with Sebastian all night? I felt my chest tighten up. All of this is happening because of me. He was never meant to go through this. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, least of all Jeremy. He's had it hard enough, as it is. "Sit down." Merrick told them. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Jeremy's waist, and started walking toward the other end of the table. I grabbed Sebastian's wrist. He turned to face me, and let go of Jeremy. I let fire spring from my fingers. I felt his skin burning under my hand.

"Don't touch him." I growled. He smirked. "What are you going to do, witch?" He asked. I tightened my grip on his wrist. To my surprise no one stopped me. Blue flames shot from my fingers and I felt his skin sizzle and bleed under my fingers. I looked in his eyes. I saw pain flash in them. Something inside of me feels like it's waking up. I thought about the pain he would feel, with pressure surrounding his heart, crushing it slowly. He started to scream. I flinched. His hand is clutching the skin over his heart.

Did I actually do that? I let go of his wrist, and made the pressure disappear. Being here, it's changing me. I have to become colder, to survive. I don't like it. I looked at Sebastian. He actually jumped. He muttered something about my eyes. He took a seat, but not next to Jeremy. Merrick looked at me fascinated. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. I looked away and focused my newly caused anger on the wall. I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down.

I felt warm air on my neck. "You shouldn't stand behind people." I said. I know Merrick is behind me. "God, you're such a creeper." I said irritated. He actually had the nerve to chuckle. I scooted my chair back, and bumped into him with it. I stood up, and moved to the side of him. He stared at me, slowly stopping his laughter. He tried to put his hand on my arm. I deflected it with my hand. He looked amused that I was still fighting him. "Be still." He said. I moved my head, and walked around him. I can feel him staring at me, even though he is facing my back.

I walked out of the kitchen. I felt something hit me. The force is slamming me into the ceiling of the study. I spun myself midair to face my attacker. Merrick is using his power to throw me against the ceiling. I matched his stare. I started falling. He looks confused and scared. I hit the hardwood floor. My shoulder broke my fall. I groaned in pain. I pushed myself up, not allowing myself to wince in pain.

"How are you doing this?!" He demanded. He came closer to me. "Doing what?" I asked in a low growl. I didn't stop my own powers this time. I let electricity flow through my body. I can feel the electricity crack in the air around me. Fire is dripping from my fingertips. It's providing a protective shield around me. If I'm going down, I'm not going down without a fight. "You're fighting off my compulsion." He growled. He tried walk through my barrier. "You can't fight me." He said. He reached his hand through the fire, and stepped through the barrier. I sent fire up his arm, and watched it cook his skin. His eyes are enraged.

"Can't I?" I asked. I increased the fire, and the electricity. He stepped through, and backhanded me. I cried out. The pain is making me lose control over my powers. If I can't control them, everything will burn. I can't let them die. Jeremy, Chalice, Gabriel, and Jayson don't deserve to perish. I can't see straight. I can feel him touching me. He has his arms around me. He's trying to restrain me. I head butted him in the face. He slammed me to the ground and climbed on top of me. He's still on fire, he never put it out.

Smoke is filling the mansion. _GET OUT!!! _I sent to the innocent four. I heard commotion in the kitchen. Pushing at Merrick, is like trying to move a building. It can't be done. I focused on his head, and tried to build unimaginable, painful pressure. He grunted in pain. I took the opportunity to knee him in the groin, and get an arm free. How is he withstanding the fire? Barely any damage has been done to him permanently. I saw arms reach through the fire, and pull at Merrick. He growled.

"You will not control me!" He said in an exasperated voice, full of pain. "How does it feel?" I asked him through gritted teeth. I never saw it coming. He moved his arm, and a split second later, I felt the result of his movement. His fist came in contact with the side of my face, and I never even saw it. I didn't know until he had already done it. I tried not to stop fighting. But, he got the advantage. He got me on my back, and twisted both arms behind me. I cried out in pain.

He buried his face in my neck. I jerked my head backwards, suddenly, and without warning. He didn't realize what was coming. The back of my head made contact with his face. I know I got him. He pushed my head against the floor, and I felt his forearm apply pressure to the back of my neck. I won't be doing that again, I can't. "I knew I would have you on your back, sooner or later. I pictured things a bit differently." He said. "Fucker," I said as loudly as I could.

My voice is barely above a whisper. I can barely breathe. All of his body weight is on top of me. He's trying to cut off my oxygen supply. I closed my eyes and visualized him writhing in pain.  
I pictured electricity shooting through his body, shocking every fiber in his being. I pictured him engulfed in flames, and unable to free himself. He started moving frantically. It's working. It's not hurting me, it can't. "Witch…" he spat out. I listened to his torment with delight.

I felt something hard make contact with my skull. I drifted into unconsciousness. I can still hear his screams.

-----------------------------------------------------------Damon's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------

No one has left the boarding house. Grams, Carlisle, and I got here yesterday. Grace wasn't in any condition to travel last night. Everyone else stayed, trying to come up with something, anything, to save Bonnie and Jeremy. Even Elena came. Matt is the only one still left in the dark. We've been trying locator spells, but it hasn't been working. Not even five minutes ago, we had a bit of luck. Merrick's block faltered. That small waver was all that we needed. We have a location.

"You need to stay here." I told Caroline. She protested. Stefan is in the kitchen arguing with Grace and Carlisle. He thinks that Grace should stay behind, in case something should happen. I think we need all of the fire power we can get. Carlisle and Grace agree. They better decide soon, because I'm not waiting much longer. "You can't do anything to help Bonnie by going. We need some man power to stay here. Tyler is going to stay with you. So is Elena." I told her. I heard Elena protest behind me. I flipped her off, from behind my back.

"I'm not staying here, Damon. I think you're right about Caroline. She should stay here. She can't help you there." Elena said, in that God awful voice of hers. "Go wait in the library." I growled at Caroline. She looks scared with my change of attitude. She hurried off. I rounded on Elena. "What the fuck can you do, that Caroline can't?!!" I screamed at her. "I can…" She started, but fell silent. "You can't fucking do anything, BUT nag relentlessly. You can't do any damn thing to help get her back." I snarled. My face changed as I yelled at her. "Go and wait with Caroline." I ordered her. She went.

I went to the kitchen. "This is pointless." I said with only slightly more patience than I had with Elena. Stefan looked at me. He shook his head. "We need someone here. We don't know what we're up against." He protested. "You think going in there half-assed, with less people is any better?" I demanded. His mouth turned into a thin line. "A month ago, if this would have been Elena, you would have already gone after her. You would have dragged me into her mess with you. This isn't about you. It's about Bonnie. I'm not waiting. We are all going. If you don't like it, you can stay here." I growled.

He looked at me with surprise. If she dies… or worse, I will never forgive myself. I won't be able to stand being near him. Not if his delay is what kills her. I won't lose her. I can't. Stefan started to say something, but Grace shot him a look that would kill Hitler, in a heartbeat. He slammed his mouth shut. "Stefan Salvatore, you are going to quit arguing with your brother, and you are going to go with us. We are leaving now. That's final, you hear?" Grams decided. He nodded.

I understand where Stefan is coming from, but we can't afford to go without them. "Alright, let's go, then. I have some things in my car that may be of assistance to us later." Carlisle said, trying to get us out of the kitchen. Kiren and Tyler were waiting outside the kitchen door for us. We emerged. "You're staying her." I told Tyler. Before he could protest, Grace spoke up. "We can't leave Caroline and Elena here alone. We need someone to protect them. Do you understand?" She asked hurriedly. He nodded. "Good. Kiren, we need you with us." Grace said.

Kiren nodded. She hugged Tyler. We left. We took Carlisle's car. It made the most sense. It's already packed with weapons. No one knows what we're going to need.

------------------------------------------------------Bonnie's P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------------------

My head is throbbing. Scratch that, everything feels agonizing. I hurt all over. I opened my eyes. I think I have a cut next to my eye. I guess Merrick won that round. I realized I was standing on my feet. How is that possible? I tried to move my arms, but found it impossible. My arms are chained. The chain must be suspended from the ceiling. It's dark here. It looks like the… basement? I think dungeon would be a better way to describe it. A cold chill shot through me. I shivered.

How is it so cold down here? I shouldn't be this cold, even down here. I looked down. My stomach is bruised. It looks like he kneed me in the gut, after I lost consciousness. Wait, why can I see my stomach? I'm not wearing anything. I have on my undergarments. I let out a shaky breath. What did I get myself into? I couldn't let him attack me, not again. I'm still proud of myself for standing up to him. Hopefully I caused some permanent damage.

I heard something scurry across the floor. I looked down, and saw rats run across the floor. I let out a whispered scream. I tried to take some deep breaths. They can't hurt me. They wouldn't. They're scared of fire, right? If they come near me, I'll roast them like hot dogs. Maybe I can melt the chains. I concentrated on heating up my arms. The melted metal slid down my arms. I don't know how everything is suddenly clear to me. Maybe it took me this long to get into survival mode?

How did I block his compulsion? Could my powers have really grown that much? Maybe they were always there. Maybe he just did something that triggered them. Lord knows he's done more than enough to do that. I just have to keep my body hot enough, so that the metal doesn't cool on me. After minutes I was surrounded by a puddle of melted metal: so much for that brilliant plan of his. Could I really leave? I need to find some clothes. I ran toward the corridor. It seems endless. There is barely enough light to see anything. Should I create a flame on my finger? I don't want to give myself away, if someone is down here.

I decided to take the chance. A small flame sprang to life on my index fingertip. I walked down the corridor, hoping to find a way out. I heard soft moaning. I followed the sound. It's coming from the inside of an ancient looking door. If someone is suffering, I can't just leave them. I gathered myself together, and pushed the door open. Jeremy's chained to the wall. He's huddled in a corner. He's looks as bad as I imagine I do. "Jeremy," I whispered. He looked up, and looked horrified. I gently shut the door behind me. He still has his clothes. That means that they couldn't have done anything like _**that**_, to him, right?

"Bonnie, what he did to you…" He said in a pained voice. "Don't worry about me. Let's get you out of here." I told him, tugging on his chains to test their strength. "Go, don't worry about me." He said in a determined voice. I looked at him in disbelief. "I am not going to leave you here." I told him. I started to melt his chains. I visualized him being protected from the liquefied metal. I hope it works; I've never tried anything like this before.

The liquefied metal rolled down his arm and his pant leg. It isn't sticking to him. He isn't showing any sign that it's hurting him in any way. I let out a breath of relief. Once the chains melted, I tugged at him arm. He stood up, and looked shaky. "How long have you been down here?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I think my legs forgot how to work." He tried to joke. I gave him a brief smile. "We've got to motor." I told him. He nodded. "Who did this?" I asked him. He looked hesitant to say anything. "Merrick told Sebastian he could have his way with me. I guess he didn't take being threatened well." He answered quietly. I nodded.

"That bastard," I growled. Jeremy pulled his shirt off, over his head. He handed it to me. I shook my head. He glared, and I took the shirt. He was wearing two: a short sleeved tee over a long sleeved shirt. He gave me the long sleeved shirt. I put it on.

We left the room quietly, using each other for support. Using so much magic in such short periods of time, is draining me. I didn't realize how little energy I had. The adrenaline is wearing off. We ran along the corridor as soundlessly as we could manage. We stopped when he noticed I was struggling to keep up. I bent over, panting. He helped me stand up, by pulling on my arm. I winced. "Sorry, Bon." He said apologetically. I shrugged off his apology. "Don't sweat it." I told him. My breath is coming out in jagged puffs.

He held his hand out to me. I took his hand, and we ran. It feels like we've been going in circles. We saw a bit of light coming from an adjoining corridor. We took it. We walked down this one. We finally found a door that led somewhere else. It feels like we've been searching for hours. The door led to a small winding staircase. We walked up the stairs cautiously. When we reached the top we were greeted with silence. No one is around.

We kept going. There are no doors, wherever we are. There is a dark outline of a rectangle that I can make out on one of the walls. I pointed it out the Jeremy. We went over, and pushed as hard as we could. The wall moved. The rectangle flipped open, and acted as a door. What we didn't plan on was the wall flipping us around. We ended up in the library. It's a secret passage. I knew this place was creepy.

"Well, what do we have here?" Merrick asked. He started walking towards us. "You didn't learn your lesson, Bonita?" He asked. I glared at him. "If the lesson was that you like to beat women, then yes. I learned your shitty lesson." I said. Gabriel came up beside me, and took Jeremy. He gave me a fearful, warning look. Gabriel looks like he is physically trying to stand by me, and against Merrick, but he can't. Something is preventing him. It's almost as if Merrick has a binding spell on all of them. Merrick pushed me against the wall, and squeezed my neck with his hand. I'm losing oxygen fast.

The front door to the mansion exploded. I turned to see what it was, so did Merrick. I kneed him the groin. It may be a cheap shot, but it's all that I've got right now. I concentrated on creating fire that would cover his groin. He cried out in pain. He let go of my neck, and back handed me, before slamming his fist into the wall, out of pain. I slid to the floor, and crawled away. I ran over to the explosion.

It can't be. My eyes are playing cruel and malicious tricks on me. They can't be here. Why aren't they coming in? Jayson appeared at my side and actually smiled. "Come in," he said. They all came running. That's when I saw him. Amidst the faces of the others: Damon. Grams, Carlisle, Stefan and Kiren had been standing in front of him. I ran over towards him. He caught me, and lifted me off of the ground. I wrapped both arms around his neck. I ignored my throbbing shoulder.

I inhaled deeply. He smells better than I remember. I didn't let any tears fall. This isn't over, not yet. He set me down, he knows we have unfinished business. Grams looks delighted, and livid. She hugged me. I felt a few of her tears dampen my hair. She wiped them away, and her face turned very serious. She knows what we have to do. We'll have time for pleasantries later… I hope.

Merrick walked over toward us. I noticed the difference in his appearance. The fire is out. I wasn't concentrating on it, after I got away. He looks older, though, not by much. He looks weary. Bruises are lining parts of his face. I know that they aren't anything compared to mine. But I'm glad that I caused him some pain. All of the vampires growled and showed their canines. Grams positioned herself next to me and Carlisle. She looks ready. Kiren placed something in my hand. It's an ancient looking dagger with symbols all along the blade. It's beautiful and deadly.

Merrick smirked. "I see you've met my sister." He said. What? His sister? Kiren stiffened beside me. "Hello, brother." Kiren said.

**Author's Note: There it is. Hope you liked it! I'm still trying for the weekly update, but with school and everything, it's hard right now. Bear with me, my lovelies!! **

**-*- Chalice means: prize or trophy. I thought her name was fitting. **

***Marcella means: from Mars**

***The name Lorelei is from a Greek legend. She was basically a siren. BUT I thought it was too pretty of a name for Marcella, so I decided to give it Jayson's mom.**

**P.S.-Let me know what you think. Whether you love it, hate it, or are in different, I won't hold it against you, if you REVIEW!! **

**~Anneryn**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **

**Hello all!!! I am SO unbelievably, dreadfully sorry!!! I'm working on an actual chapter 16, right now. Everything has been so hectic. Updating weekly has become impossible. I have decided to try to update every other week. I wish that I could promise more, but I really can't. It's been one crazy thing to another. I've had SO much drama going on. (I despise drama, I mean who doesn't??) I thought that you all deserved an explanation that's long overdue. I love writing and getting my ideas out there. I will try to update as frequently as I can. **

**I'm a senior in high school. I'm in my last quarter, and I have work and other factors floating around. I know, excuses, excuses. 17 year olds can be superheroes too, right? LOL I just need more time in the day. Anywho, thank you all for hopefully understanding!! **

**I wish you all: rainbows, happy thoughts, dreams of Damon and Stefan, AND abundant hugs and junk!!!**

**~Anneryn**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies!! I wasn't planning on having this chapter done so soon. BUT the inspiration lizard bit my in the butt, so I've been writing on overtime. There are only a couple of chapters left before this story is over. I do want to start another on-going Bonnie/Damon fic. I am open to ideas and suggestions. I hope you enjoy this. I haven't had this proofread yet. BUT I think you guys deserve this chapter. A special thank you to: primavera15 for being amazing, and giving me motivation for me to write!**

**~*~Infinite hugs and junk!!~*~**

** ~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (Unfortunately)**

**NOR DO I OWN CARLISLE CULLEN (That's all Stephenie Meyer)**

Chapter 16:

Say What?! How did this happen? Well, I mean, I know how "it" happened. But, OH MY GODDESS! "You're-you're his s-sister?" I asked to clarify. She nodded. "Unfortunately, we are blood kin." Kiren said, grimly. Does that mean that she honestly despises him, like we do? "If I could change the fact that this scum is my brother, I would." She said. I nodded. I feel better knowing this. What I felt about Kiren wasn't evil or manipulative. She is the opposite of Merrick, with the exception of her being attractive.

I didn't say anything. Merrick just smirked. "You stupid whore, you think that this is over?" Merrick asked me. "This is _**over**_." I told him. I feel stronger knowing that they are behind me. Does he have something else pulled up his sleeve? I can feel chills shooting down my spine. Something changed in the room. Not a visible change, but I can feel it. Something shifted in the atmosphere. I have feeling that the change was not to our benefit. He has been planning something all along.

I looked over at Damon. His hand captured mine. His fingers laced with mine. Something's coming. We can't be separated. "Get ready." Grams commanded. Everyone else noticed the energy change. Jayson moved to our side. Grams is muttering something under her breath. Jayson, Chalice, and Gabriel all look freed somehow. Did she break their binding spell? Chalice and Gabriel took their places next to Damon. Merrick is on the opposite of the room, facing us. Sebastian is standing next to him. So is Marcella.

Hooded figures started pouring out of the kitchen, and the hallways, surrounding us, and going towards Merrick. He isn't alone. He has backup. He planned for all of this. The cloaked figures are chanting. Waves of power are circling around them. The air is surging around us. Electricity and power are crackling throughout the room. I let go of Damon's hand. I let my own power flow through me. I used it to surround us. I tried to create a protective barrier. I'm not sure how powerful it will be compared to them.

I can hear Grams still chanting. I can feel the barrier strengthening. Whatever she's doing, is working. I wish that I could be more help. This isn't going to end soon. It's going to get dirty, really dirty. Things are going to get messy. I heard an ear-splitting scream. It sounds like a banshee. I dropped to my knees, and put my hands to my ears, trying to keep the barrier up. I can feel blood trickle down my fingers. I can feel everyone tense up by me. I took deep breaths. Block it out. I have to block it out. I just have to try to ignore it. Try to… AHH! The scream intensified. I strained my eyes to find the source of the sound. It's Marcella. Who knew a slutty siren could cause this much pain. I thought she was supposed to be "alluring." Or is that just her song…?

I shot fire in her general direction. The screaming wavered, and halted. She's panicking now. She's on fire. I can hear the crackle of the flames. I can smell her burning flesh. I chuckled. I'm beside myself. I can't control myself the way that I normally can. All rational thought has left me. I'm running on pure instinct and desire. This is what it feels like to be free. Now, I want to know what it feels like to be free from Merrick and his minions. I stood up. Chalice is pushing herself off of the ground. To say that she looks pissed is an understatement.

Good, we can use her anger. "What's the matter, Merrick? Can't you control your bitches?" I taunted. His eyes flashed. He gave me a dark smile. "I couldn't control you, could I?" He retorted. Damon growled. The smirk slid off of Merrick's face. He actually looks worried. "She isn't your bitch. As I recall, she was never 'yours' to begin with." Damon snarled. Merrick's eyes blazed. "This isn't over, yet, boy. Have you learned nothing?! Respect your fucking elders! You couldn't best me before, what makes you think that you can now? Did you suddenly grow some balls, or are you still a pussy?" Merrick growled. "You stupid, motherfucking, cunt." Damon growled. I looked at him in shock. I have never heard him say anything like that before. He's always had such an eloquent way of speaking.

"I've been called a lot of things, but 'cunt' has never been one of them." Merrick said thoughtfully. I smirked. This time, it was Jayson who spoke up. "Not to your face." He told his father. All of those years of pent up resentment, and hatred for his father are starting to show. "Really, _**son**_?" Merrick asked. "Well, you are a douche bag." Chalice spoke up. I took every ounce of will power that I possess to keep myself from smiling. "Douche bag…" Merrick said, as if he is seeing how it sounds, rolling off of his tongue. "I believe the correct term is: vagina cleaner." Carlisle offered.

Merrick's eyes narrowed. Play time is over. Lightning cracked. The "boom" filled the room. Everyone is separated. Force fields are keeping everyone apart. We are all in separate bubbles. Sebastian and Damon are fighting in a bubble. Damon has control. He looks like he is hurting him slowly, a way to stretch out the torture.

Grams and Carlisle are in a vast bubble with many of the hooded figures. Carlisle is tearing them apart, and Grams is warding them off with magic. She's getting a few punches in there.

Marcella is rubbing herself all over Stefan. He looks disgusted. He is holding her neck between both of his arms. He's suffocating her, slowly. She's turning purple with her lack of oxygen. Chalice and Gabriel are in a force field with the rest of the cloaked creatures.

Jayson and Kiren are in a bubble with some sorcerers that came with the hooded figures. They are throwing and blocking magic. Kiren and Jayson look like they have the upper hand. Kiren got hit with some brightly colored energy. She doesn't look like he's getting back up. Jayson has her back. He's warding them off. I can tell that the magic is taking a toll. He's crouched down, trying to heal Kiren, while deflecting the enemy magic. I hope that they can hold their own.

"They can't help you, now." Merrick whispered. I looked to the side of me. I'm trapped with him. I shuddered. "Give me what I want, and I might spare those pathetic excuses of existence, you call friends." He offered. I looked at him, scathingly. "I'd rather rot in hell, while being married to Marcella." I told him. He smirked. He pushed me back against the force field wall. "You thought that you managed to overpower me, before? No, no, stupid girl. I let you. You haven't felt my power." He revealed.

"Fuck," I muttered. "I'd be delighted to." He said. I looked at him, frozen with fear. "That wasn't an invitation." I growled. "Oh, but it was." He argued. He pressed a hand to my chest. "Get ready, Bonita. We've seen enough of this show, for now. I don't think that they will miss us." He said. I kneed him in the groin. He pressed himself against me. I elbowed him in his gut. He grunted in pain.

He backhanded me. "Bitch," I grunted. I pushed him away as much as I was able to. I can feel every fiber in my being transported. He moved us. We're in another place now. He moved us into a more elaborate bedroom. If I were here with anyone, but him, it would be amazing and lush.

He wasn't lying about the power. He had been holding back. I don't know why I couldn't feel it: unless… there was a binding spell on him, specifically to limit his powers. Is that even possible? If a binding spell can be used on him, then can a binding spell be used to temporarily strip him of his powers? God, I hope so. I don't know any binding spells. Or even, how to bind someone's powers. Damn it!

Merrick's walking towards me. "You can scream. No one will hear you." He warned. His eyes have a dark glint in them. I backed away from him. I felt myself back into a wall. I cringed. I can't show fear. I knew that he wasn't messing around before. But, if that was him censored… Fuck me sideways. Bad choice of words… It feels like someone has frozen my body. I know that he's controlling me. He stepped in front of me. This is how he wanted it. He wanted me scared. He wanted to be isolated. He wanted to be in control. He wanted me to know that I'm helpless.

He ripped Jeremy's shirt from my body. It fell to the floor in scraps. 'I can't show weakness. I can't show weakness.' I tried to chant to myself, in my head. He put his hand on my hips. He squeezed, and brought me closer to him. I tried not to cringe. He picked me up. My legs are dangling above the ground. "Wrap your legs around me." He commanded. "No," I told him in an even voice. "This will be easier on you, if you corporate." He told me. I glared at him. "Never," I told him.

He walked over to the bed, and threw me onto it. I landed roughly. He pulled his shirt off. He took off his shoes, and socks. He discarded his pants. He's wearing black, tight, boxer-briefs. I sat on the bed, and crawled over to me. I can't move. He climbed on top of me. He took a wrist in each hand. I can feel myself regain control to my body. I struggled against him. He wedged my legs open, and scooted inside. I trashed, and wriggled. Nothing I do can stop him. I can't push him off, because he's holding my wrists.

He moved back, and sat up. He brought me with him. He took control of my body. I don't think he's going to give it back. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out. I'm straddling him. His hands brushed my back. I can feel my body's reaction, and my mind's reaction. I can feel: wanting and disgust. He nuzzled my neck. He took his mouth from my neck, and stared at me. He forced me to look into his eyes as he unclasped my bra. I tried not to gasp. He held me to his chest.

He slowly slid my bra straps off of my shoulders. He rocked his hips against mine. I cringed. He has a slight smile growing on his lips. He leaned forward, pushing me against the bed. He removed my bra, the rest of the way, and threw it to the floor. I closed my eyes, and tried to block this out. His hands gripped my waist. I can feel his breathing against my skin. "Open your eyes, Bonita." He said in a soft, demanding voice. I felt my eyes open. I don't want to see him.

He's lowered himself on top of me. I can feel his chest against mine. My mouth opened. "Stop," I told him. He smirked. "Not likely to happen," he told me. His fingers traveled up my stomach, cupped my breast. He twisted my nipple between his fingers, and pinched it likely. I hate that I can't move or get away from him. His other hand moved lower. He traced the pattern on my lower stomach, still moving lower. His fingers brushed my panties, and dipped inside.

He pulled my panties lower. I felt my legs unwrap themselves from his waist. He slid my panties down my legs, and pulled them off. He tossed them onto the floor. His hand traveled up my leg, and lingered on my inner, upper thigh. He pushed a finger inside of me. I cried out. "Get off of me!" I yelled. He added another finger, and started moving them around softly. I managed to get some control over my legs. I tried to roll away from him. My legs moved slightly.

As soon as I got the control, it left me. "I don't think so. Tonight Bonita, I'm going to make you mine." Merrick said. "Touch me." He commanded. My hands went to his chest. I can feel the muscles in his chest. I can feel the muscles moving, as he moves his arm. I can feel his heartbeat, if he has a heart. My fingers went lower. They found his happy trail. I tried to stop my hand from going any lower. I clenched my eyes shut, praying it will work. They stopped. I moved my hands to his shoulders. He nibbled my neck. I gasped. "Monster," I choked out.

He moved a hand to my mouth. He has a vial with dark blue liquid in it. Where did that come from? "Open wide, my queen." He told me. I shook my head, and tried to face the other way. "I wasn't asking." He told me, in a dangerously low voice. My mouth opened, against my will. He poured the contents of the vial into my mouth. It's tasteless. His hand covered my mouth, preventing me from spitting it out. I have no choice but to swallow. "I think that you'll find it impossible to insult me, or fight me." He said.

"Ass… as… hole…" I tried to say. It feels like I'm choking over my words. When I try to insult him it feels like I'm drowning, or suffocating. I felt myself regain full control over my body. I tried to push him off of me. My arms betrayed me. I embraced him, and hugged him closer to me. My body feels heavy. "Why can't I fight you?" I asked him. He increased the speed of his fingers. I gasped. "It's a potion to prevent you from fighting me. The feelings you have, I can't change them. But your body is going to want this. It isn't going to fight me. You're going to enjoy this, at least part of you is. You literally cannot fight this. You have no choice but to cooperate. Your brain doesn't have to, because your body already is." He explained. I can't even cry, the potion is preventing me from doing that.

"You're going to moan my name tonight. You won't be able to help yourself." He gloated. I filled with dread. It feels like I'm watching this happen. I can't stop it. I'm a prisoner in my own body. He wrapped his mouth around my ear, and tugged. I moaned. His fingers ran up and down my body. I moved closer to him. He added yet another finger, and moved his fingers brutally. I cried out. I can feel myself shaking. I buried my face in his neck. His hand moved behind my head, holding me to him. My arms wrapped around him, just under his arms. I moaned. "Say my name," he ordered me, softly.

I didn't say anything. He kept moving his fingers. "Merrick…" I moaned. He removed his fingers, and put them to his lips. He cleaned them in his mouth. I want to throw up. I want to run. I want Damon. I need Damon. I can't stop this. After this is over, I don't think that I will ever be able to live with myself. I don't know how I'll ever be able to look at myself in the mirror again. "You may not realize this, but I do love you, Bonita." He whispered. One of his hands slid underneath me, and lifted me to him. He cupped my butt. He lowered me back onto the bed, and wedged my legs apart even further.

I can feel his erection pushing against me. He started to grind his hips into mine, slowly. I gasped. He looked down at me, intently. "Help me." He said. My hand went to his waist, and helped him pull down his underwear. He eased himself off of me. He got off of the bed and stood up. He dropped his underwear, and positioned himself on top of me. He touched his forehead to mine. "This will not bring you pain… physically." He told me.

I cringed on the inside. I feel like I'm being forced to watch this happen. It doesn't feel like it's happening to me. It feels like I'm watching a movie of my life, and I'm watching this happen to myself. He touched his lips to mine, not harshly. He's being gently, treating me like I may break if he treats me any other way. His whole personality changed. I don't understand him. I can feel myself kiss him back. His tongue ran along the bottom of my lip. He parted my lips, and slid his tongue inside. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to bring him closer to me.

The kiss became harder, more intense, and forceful. I gasped in his mouth. His lips crashed into mine. I returned the kiss with just as much eagerness. I'm screaming inside. One of arms slid underneath me. He brought my closer to him. The other hand cupped my face. "This might hurt." He whispered against my lips. He kissed me, and pulled his face back, to watch my expression. I can feel his hardness rub against me. I gasped. He pushed inside of me. I winced.

I've only made love with Damon. It was only one time. It hurts. This isn't making love, this is sex. He pushed himself all of the way inside of me. I cried out. I clutched his shoulders harder. He whispered sweet things. "The pain will go away, love. Don't worry. Try to relax yourself. It will hurt more if you're tense." He whispered. I nodded feebly. He adjusted me underneath of him. He angled my hips, so it would be easier.

He started moving inside of me. I bit into his shoulder to quiet myself. He's moving expertly, faster, and more determinedly than before.

Damon, I love you. Damon, I'm sorry. Damon, please forgive me. Save me.

He continued to thrust inside of me. Whatever he did, must have hit the right place. I moaned. "Bonita," he grunted. He did it again. I moaned. "Bonita, say my name." He told me. I didn't. I refuse to say it. I honestly don't know how long I will be able to refrain myself. If he really wanted to, he could force me to say it. He pulled out, and slammed himself back into me. I screamed. "My name," he said. I didn't say it.

The sex is becoming brutal and rougher now. His movements are becoming angry. He's being rougher with me, than he was with Marcella. I can feel my body started to quiver. He's pushing me over the edge. I don't want this to happen, because of him. A particularly forceful thrust pushed me over. I screamed, "Merrick!" I yelled: his doing. I'm shaking underneath of him. He still hasn't finished. He's not letting me ride it out, or slowing down his pace.

"Bonita," he moaned. He finished inside of me. I shuddered at the thought of his hot liquid inside of me. Thank Goddess I cannot have children. He collapsed on top of me. He rolled off of me, and wrapped an arm securely around my waist. He moved his hand, and began to explore my body. I cried. He gave me back some control. My crying turned to sobbing. Even worse, he tried to comfort me. I couldn't push him away, he wouldn't allow it. I'm at his disposal, his mercy. Does he possess such a thing?

I hate him. With every essence of my being, I loathe him entirely. I hate him for doing this. I hate him for taking this away from me. I hate myself for not being able to stop him. I hate that he has ruined so much for me. My body shook with sobs. I don't care if he punishes me for it. Nothing matters anymore. I feel broken. I don't think I can ever be put back together.

"Shh, Bonita, hush now. It's alright." He whispered as he held me. Something he said triggered me. I pushed him away. I couldn't do much else. All I can do is lie here, crying and exposed. He got off the bed. We walked over to a closet in the room. He came out wearing a pair of blue, silk, pajama pants. He has something in his hand. He walked over to me, and pulled me off of the bed. He stood me in front of him, and he just looked at me.

I quieted my crying, and matched his stare. What else can he do to me? "I'm going to dress you." He told me softly. He put an arm on my shoulder. I flinched. He actually looks hurt by my actions. He put a bra on me. He clasped the clasp, and slid the straps up my shoulders. It's a different bra than I was wearing before. He pushed me back onto the bed, softly. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed. He put a matching pair of panties on me. He helped me stand up. They are both a bright blue color, they match his pants. He picked up a matching silk gown. He put it over my head, and pulled my arms through. He zipped up the back, and stood back, and looked at me. "You look flawless." He said. He took my hand in his.

My hand burned with electricity and fire. He ignored it, and held it tightly in his own. I glared at him. He walked me over to a full length mirror next to the closet. He made me look at our reflections. His arms are wrapped around me. I look like I'm his. Apart from the fact that my face is tear-stricken, and that I look like I would rather be anywhere else in the world, with anyone else, we look like the perfect couple. Tears are still falling down my face.

"Young love at its purest." Merrick stated, gazing at our reflection. "I will never love you." I told him. He looked amused at my words. His amusement quickly turned to fury. His eyes flashed black. "Stupid witch," he muttered, spinning me around to face him. "Then kill me." I told him. He didn't say anything. "If I killed you, I wouldn't have you anymore." He said simply. I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to love me, to be mine." He said. I shook my head defiantly. "I'm not yours." I told him. He chuckled. "You're not? Tell me, love, do you feel broken inside?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. "I broke you. You can never be with anyone else." He told me, baiting me. "Breaking me didn't make me yours." I told him. "You had to control me, to have me. You would never have me without overpowering me. That isn't 'having' me, that's making me your puppet." I spat. His nostrils flared. He took a hold of my hair, and yanked my head back. I didn't flinch or show any signs of pain. "I'm not yours." I told him calmly. "I will have you." He said. "You never had me." I argued. I kneed him in the gut. He grunted, and threw me to the floor.

There are no doors in this room. There has to be a hidden door somewhere. Right? I picked up a chair and threw it at the nearest wall. The chair didn't do any damage. I growled out of frustration. "You have nowhere to go." He said in an angry and almost sad voice. "Anywhere that isn't here will suffice." I told him in irritation. I crouched down. He looked at me in confusion. I pressed my hand to a light socket. Sparks flowed into the socket from my hand. The sparks started to get out of control. The lights flashed, and exploded. The room is dark.

"Tisk, tisk, Bonita. What are you up to?" He asked. I charged the socket again. It gave another small explosion. When I was sure that it was fried, I pushed at it. The charge had weakened the wall, and its surroundings. The wall is charred. It did what I hoped. I pushed, and pushed. It fell through. I created a small hole in the wall. The chair broke when I threw it earlier. I picked up a few of the broken, wooden legs, and started hitting the wall. I coughed to cover the noise. Merrick can't see what I'm doing, because it's dark. I kept chipping away at the wall. The wall is cracking.

There's a room on the other side of the wall, and a door! I squeezed through the hole, after it was barely large enough. I can hear Merrick fretting in the room. I ran over to the door in the room as quietly and quickly as I could. It's unlocked, thank Goddess. I opened the door. Thankfully it didn't make any noise. I don't know how long it will take him to realize that I've left. I hope that I have a couple of minutes. I can only hope. I don't know if I'm still psychically blocked, when I'm away from Merrick.

I just have to keep moving. Everything will be fine, as long as I keep moving. If I keep moving, he can't hurt me anymore. I need to get out of here. I need to get safe. I need… Damon. _Damon help me. Where are you?_ I tried to send my thoughts. _Bonnie? Thank God, where are you? _Damon's voice filled my head. Tears filled my eyes, as I kept running. I can feel them falling down my face. _I don't know. I'm not sure. I don't know where he took me. I got away. I have no idea where I'm going. Is the fighting over? _I asked him. _As soon as he took you, the force fields fell. Everyone that was opposing us is dead, everyone but Merrick. _He sent back.

I let out a sigh of relief. As long as they are all safe… _Good, I can't even think about one of you getting hurt… or worse. _I told him. _I'm going to try and track you, using your scent. Don't stop moving. Keep going Bonnie. Don't stop talking to me. I love you. _He sent me. I cried harder, and tried not to let the tears blur my vision. _Damon… I love you. I won't. I won't stop. _I sent him my thoughts. Even in my thoughts, my voice broke. _Bonnie, love, what's wrong? _He asked. He isn't stupid, or asking something obvious. He knows that something is wrong, something deeper.

_I can't. Not now. _I sent him. I can feel him nod. I have missed him so much: everything about him. Nothing can come close, or replace him. _Hold on, Bonnie. Try to hold on. I'm coming. _He sent me. Something blurred stopped in front of me. I ran into it. I started to fall backwards, but whoever it was caught me. My breath stopped. I can't go back to Merrick. I won't. I fought against the person. "Bonnie, stop." The voice said. I quit resisting. It's Damon. My tears resumed.

His hand went to my face. He's touching the side of my face. His face looks grim. "He hurt you." He said in a cold voice. He's shaking with anger. "Damon… I thought…." I tried to say. He wiped away my tears. "I couldn't stop him. I'm not strong enough. He…" I told him. His eyes widened with understanding. I can feel my body shaking. "You found her." Stefan's voice said from behind Damon. Damon nodded, but didn't say anything. I don't think he knows exactly what I was trying to tell him. How do you tell someone that? How do you say that the person you hate the most r… raped you?

I heard other footsteps. I can see: Grams, Carlisle, Kiren, Jayson, Jeremy, and Gabriel. Kiren and Gabriel stiffened visibly. "That bastard," Kiren muttered. Gabriel didn't say anything. He looks even angrier than Damon. They know. It dawned on Grams. I don't know how they can tell. "I'm going to kill that fucker." Grams growled. I have never heard her say anything like that before.

"Did I miss the party?" Merrick asked, waltzing up to us. Damon let go of me, and held my hand tightly in his. Everything that he did flashed back to me. I trembled, picturing it over and over again. I can't stop it. It's stuck on a loop, and I can't fast forward my memory. Damon growled. He looked at me hurt. I've never seen Damon look hurt before. He looked at Merrick. "You _**raped**_ her." The word rape, bit at me more than anything else. My trembling worsened.

Merrick smiled. "Technically, it was consensual. The potion I gave her… took all of her fight out of her." He said. Grams threw something at Merrick. He was too busy gloating to see it coming, or deflect it. It smashed against him. It looks like she threw a vile full of some potion. Merrick fell to the floor, seizing. He looks like he's in pain, good. "He's significantly weakened now. Fire should kill him." Grams said. I let go of Damon's hand. I walked over to the writhing Merrick. I let flames bleed from my finger tips. They fell and hit Merrick gracefully.

He hissed in pain. Fire poured out of my hands. Everything started to go black. Emily? Emily's voice filled my head. She's taking over. Something is telling me to let her. "You should have left her alone." Emily's voice came out of my mouth. "Hello Emily." Grams said. "Hello, Grace." She replied. I felt Damon tense next to me. "Relax Damon. I will not bring her harm." She told him. She turned her attention back to Merrick.

"You Bennett witches are more trouble than you are worth." He spat out, no longer seizing, but clearly in pain. "You should have left us alone." She replied, simply. "All of you, but her." He said. "I was supposed to have her. She was supposed to be mine." He added. I shook my head under Emily's control. "I love Bonita." Merrick whispered. Part of me almost believes him. Why would he go through all of this trouble for someone he didn't care for? Honestly, I believe that this has all been a sick and twisted game to him.

"She was never meant to be your lover. She was meant to be your demise." Emily told him. He gave a small chuckle. "But she was my lover." He retaliated. "She was not your lover. You took it from her. There is a different, stupid fool." She scolded him. "It's time for me to go." She said. "You departure is long overdue." Merrick growled. "As is yours." Emily told him. "You know what to do." She told me. She left. My vision came back.

"This ends now." I told him.

**Author's Note: This was a really hard chapter for me to write. I hope that you all enjoyed it. PLEASE review and tell me what you think. If you: love it, hate it, or are indifferent, I won't hold it against you. AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!! **

**~Anneryn**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello All! SO before I start my formal author's note, I have something I would like to get off of my chest. For most of you, this won't apply. I don't mind getting criticism. I welcome all opinions. With that being said, please don't be rude. And if you leave an offensive, criticizing comment, all I ask is that you don't leave it in an anonymous comment. Have the balls (or ovaries, if you are female) to own up to it.**

**The actual A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and comments. You are all wonderful! I wanted to clear up some confusion about the last chapter. When Merrick forced Bonnie to have sex with him, he had control over her body. She wasn't frozen with fear; she literally didn't have control over herself. I really want to get these last chapters finished. I think that chapter 19 will be the last chapter. Feel free to check out my new Bonnie/Damon stories: **_**Hallow**_** and **_**Attraction**_**. **

****Hugs and junk! ****

**~Anneryn**

Chapter 17:

I can feel rage, hurt, and resentment pulsate through me. I took a deep breath to calm myself. It had no effect. I didn't think that it would. I took a step towards Merrick. His reign is over. I can feel my powers build up, and start to flow through me. Something in me faltered. I can't do this. No matter how horrible he is, I can't take a life. I can't. If I kill him… he'll haunt me, always. Realization grew tightly in my chest. He broke me. I have the chance to overpower him, and I can't do it. I can't… I can't.

The pain in my chest is growing. It feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly with daggers. I clutched a hand to my chest. What's happening?

"I-I can't do it. I can't do it. He knew I could never do it. He knew that I would never be able to… He… I-I…" I told them. Damon wrapped an arm around my middle to support me. My legs feel like they are going to give way. My chest, it feels like its being ripped open. I don't know how to stop it.

"Shh… It's alright, Bonnie, love. You don't have to do this." Damon tried to calm me. He put his fingers under my chin, and made me look up at him. He's so gentle… I forgot how gentle he was. His eyes bore into mine.

"I can't." I told him.

"I'll finish this; I just need you to start the fire." He told me. I nodded. Only fire will kill him. It should me. It's supposed to be me. I'm supposed to finish this. Will he be able to be killed, if I can't?

The pain is worse now, increasingly so. It's getting hard to breathe. My breath is coming out in pants. Grams and Carlisle are talking to Damon about Merrick. Merrick is still lying on the ground, suffering. Everyone else is conversing. I can't concentrate on any of it. I pulled free of Damon. He gave me a questioning look, but didn't pursue it. I need to cool down. I feel like I'm drowning in fire.

I feel dizzy. Everything is starting to spin. I tried to take a deep breath, and failed miserably. I started coughing. One wave of dizziness hit me, followed by another, and another. I put my hands out in an effort to steady myself. I'm seeing doubles. None of this should be happening. I felt my legs come out from underneath me. I can feel myself falling to the floor. All I can see is black…

My eyes are closed, I can feel them. I ache. All I can feel is aching. I tried to open my eyes, but everything is black. The pain is searing. I can't move. I can feel arms around me.

"Bonnie," Damon's voice whispered.

"My chest," I told him, my voice not even a whisper. I can feel his hand touching my chest gingerly. My heart feels like its on overdrive, and it's failing. It feels like it's ripping apart. What's happening to me? The only pain I can compare this with is the pain that I felt while I was maturing into my powers. Unless… I'm maturing into the rest of my powers early. It's not supposed to happen for another four years. Why is it happening so early?

I groaned. A sudden blast of pain shot through me. I actually felt the air cackle with energy around me. It must be time. This shouldn't be happening this soon. Eerie whispers are filling the room. I don't recognize any of the voices. They are overpowering everything else that could be heard. Who are they? A cold breeze wafted across my body. How is there wind inside? Maybe it's just a draft.

The cold feeling stopped. The energy in the room feels different now. A particularly sharp blast of pain shot through my entire body. I cried out, unable to stop myself. There are other presences in the room, aside from the people who were already in the room.

Their auras, they feel… different, void. They are here, but they aren't _**here**_. What could that mean? I can feel them surrounding me, but… without their bodies? Bodiless people… Only one possibility comes to mind: spirits.

Damon's arms moved from around me. I already miss his touch. It's been absent for so long; I treasure each time I get to feel it. I'm being lifted up, cradled. I can feel anything touching me physically. I'm not lifting myself. I can feel something tugging at me. Not at my skin… my brain. They are trying to get into my head. I feel like I'm being pulled apart into a million different directions, into a million different pieces.

It feels like my mind is being probed with hot spikes. I tried to shield myself off from it. I can hear murmuring in the distance. It sounds like Grams. Maybe she knows what's happening to me. If only I could find my voice to say something. All of my concentration is being used to shield myself off from the invasion. I'm not sure how long I will last. The invaders are relentless.

There is a steel wall surrounding my mind. Every time they try to get it, they ricochet off, and the walls are weakened ever so slightly.

"Bonnie," my mother's voices filled my head. My mental wall crumbled as a result of my shocked distraction. How is this possible? She's dead. This can't be. Unless… I used what little strength I had to open my eyes. I can see them surrounding me. I'm not imagining this. This is real, too real. I can see who they used to be. Their mortal shells are long relinquished. All of their silvery, translucent spirits are blocking everything else in sight.

One face stands out amongst the rest: my mother. She's right in front of me. She's so close, after being gone for so long.

"You have to let this happen, Baby Girl. It's the only way to end this." She whispered. I felt her voice in every part of my being. I rattled my core. How could I ignore her advice? Something tells me that this won't be easy… nothing ever is.

I closed my eyes, letting a lone tear trickle down my face. I disintegrated every defense I still had up. All at once, I felt them invade me. I am no longer the only one filling my body. It's so loud now. Their voices are filling my head. I clamped my mouth shut, so I wouldn't scream. I can feel more and more spirits entering my body with each passing second. With every new soul, I can feel part of myself dissolve, and fade.

Most of them are not kind. I can feel evil spread its seed in my core. It's spreading through me. I can feel it tainting me. Everything burns. Last time was nothing, nothing compared to this. Something sank its claws into my stomach, and began clawing. I can feel my skin rip, and my body being ripped apart. Something is trying to take me by force, and its winning. How can I fight it, and keep my defenses down?

I can feel my body fighting back. My resistance to it all is growing.

Damon's P.O.V.

What's happening? I've never seen anything like this in all of my years. These aren't just spirits consuming her, there are demons. Black claws emerged from the silver mist surrounding her. They began to cut her open. Her blood is painting the walls around us. If there is one thing that Damon Salvatore does, it's helpless.

I turned to Grace. "Fix this Grace!" I demanded. If I can't fix it, I will find someone who can. She looks horrorstruck. Her eyes are wide with wonder and fear. She turned her attention to me, her eyes flicking back and forth my face to the scene above us.

"Dear boy, don't you think that I could fix this, it would be fixed already? This is beyond our control! The next step of her ascension has begun. She has to overcome this, alone. If she doesn't, she will die." Grace growled. I nodded stiffly. Bonnie's pain is unmistakable.

_Come back to me, baby. Come back to me. We haven't gone through all of this, just to have you die on me. You're strong. You're so strong. I love you, Bonnie. Don't leave me. I need you to stay. Live for me, Bonnie. I need you to fight. You have to live. Live. _I tried to send her my thoughts. I'm not sure if she'll get them. So many things in her head, how can she hear me?

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon's voice filled my head. I tried to concentrate on it. If I concentrate on him, maybe I will be able to drown the invaders out. Hopefully, it will work… He's right; I have to fight this. It's the only way that I will survive this. More and more things are clawing at different limbs of my body. The extra beings are forcing the blood out of my body. If I can't stop this soon, I don't think I'll make it.

I overcame the electric shocks, and the fire, and Merrick. Can't I survive this? This is a different kind of pain.

_Damon_. I sent him. I can feel his presence wash over me. _They are so strong._ I sent him.

_They aren't stronger than you. You have to fight this. You have to._ He sent me. I groaned in pain. I took all of my defenses down. I felt even more things invade my body. As soon as all of the trespassers entered me, I concentrated on covering myself with fire, and letting electricity fill me body. It's so loud. I can't even hear myself think. I feel like I am drowning in noise. I started pushing them out.

They slowly, painfully started to leave me. The electricity weakened them, and the fire forced them out. The majority of them may be spirits, but they can't handle the heat. Their essence wasn't made like mine. Their weaknesses are showing. With every spirit or demon that left, I felt more and more energy leave me. I know that I'm losing blood, badly. I need to finish this.

I clenched my jaw, and gritted my teeth together. I screamed, and felt what was left of my power shove at the foreign things in me. I pushed them out. They didn't go easily. I can feel them clinging to my insides, and leaving their mark on me, internally. Some were literally clawing me from the inside, out. As soon as the last of them left, I started to fall.

"Go back to your graves," I snared, in barely a whisper. They went into the ground, and vanished. Only a few glowing figures remained. I came crashing to the ground. The impact shocked us all. I heard something snap, but I didn't feel it. My eyes fluttered. I've lost too much blood. Now that the foreigners are gone, I feel wrong. Like they ripped me apart, and I was never put back together. My hands are clutched to my stomach.

I looked down, my hands are stained crimson. My hands are holding my insides, inside. Damon caught me. How can I come back from this? I coughed, and felt my mouth fill with blood. I can still see Merrick in the corner of my eye. I willed him to light on fire. I watched his skin cook, and him slowly turn to charred ash.

Damon handed me to someone else. "Shh, it's okay. We'll fix this, somehow." Stefan whispered, calmly. I nodded. He held me. I watched as Damon picked up something from the floor, and unsheathed it. It's an ancient looking dueling sword. I can see foreign writing and characters covering the blade.

He walked over to the now burning Merrick. His eyes are lethal, and he looks deadly.

"You hurt her. You forced yourself on her. You took her for me. You took her mother. You tortured her. Now, you die." Damon growled at Merrick. Even through the flames, and patches of burnt, caked flesh, I can still see his arrogance. He's smirking. He won't show any weakness, not even in the end. Damon raised the sword, getting ready for the deadly blow. He turned to me suddenly.

"Any last words love?" He asked me. I looked at him, surprised. I turned my gaze to Merrick. Though his body is burning, his eyes are unaffected. They are the same eyes that watched me suffer with joy. My breath caught. How can one person bestow so much damage? I took a shaky breath.

"God forgive you, you sick fuck… because I can't." I said as loudly as I could muster. I'm still losing blood. I felt my eyes grow unexpectedly heavy. They drooped, and fluttered. I don't have any strength left. I head the sword severe Merrick's head. I heard it fall to the floor, with a sickening sound. I took a weak breath. It's over; it's finally over.

I could fight my exhaustion no longer. I slipped out of consciousness into a dreamless sleep. I can hear people talking, but I can't find my way back to them. I feel like I'm floating. I've never felt so free. Something is pulling me back. It feels so familiar, but I can't place it. I came crashing into reality head first. Something is pulling me back together. I cried out in pain. This feels worse than being torn apart, literally.

Something forced my eyes open. A blurred figure is in front of me. I cringed. "Please, don't hurt me…" I whimpered. The image isn't getting any clearer. Everything is getting darker. My eyes closed, again.

Damon's P.O.V.

How could she think that I would hurt her? That motherfucking bastard did this to her! She was never afraid like this before! I can't take away the pain he caused her, or erase what she had to endure. I would give everything to just take her pain away. I never thought it was possible for Bonnie to break… but, he broke her. She'll never be the same as before.

I know how hard it was for her the first time. The first time we made love… She was terrified, but so sure. She wanted to forget the feelings of violation that Merrick caused her. Now that he forced… forced himself inside of her… how can she forget that? She of all people shouldn't have to bear this burden. She doesn't deserve it. No one deserves what he did… least of all her.

Everything that happened to her brought an untamable fury burning inside me. I growled. She's minutes from death… I can't lose her. I don't want her to have this life, my life. I can feel myself shaking with anguish. Just the thought of losing her… I shuddered at the thought. So help me God, if she dies… everyone will pay. They thought I was bad before… this world has not seen what I am capable of.

A noise behind me got my attention. Bonnie is coughing uncontrollably. I went to her side, and crouched down. She shouldn't have gotten this bad, this fast.

"Something is accelerating her blood loss rate." I growled, angrily. Carlisle looked at me, as if thinking my words over. I stared at him, my gaze never faltering.

"You're right, Damon. She shouldn't have lost this much. Judging by the rate her blood is leaving her, she has minutes…" Carlisle said, grimly. He looked around the damaged mansion, looking for something.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I asked him, starting to panic. Is someone doing this? If someone was doing this, who would be behind this? Merrick is dead. We killed all of his accomplices. Carlisle's lips formed a straight, thin line. His eyes narrowed. He walked over to a door I hadn't noticed before. It's near the kitchen, but it's almost like the door was hidden before.

"Damon, I may need your assistance." Carlisle said, beckoning me over. Grace attempted to follow him, but he held up a hand to stop her. He shook her head. I noticed Grace for the first time, since Merrick's death. She looks horrified. So many things have happened in front of her eyes. She went to Bonnie's side, and held her hand, gently.

I walked to Carlisle, barely registering Gabriel, Jayson, and Chalice. They had helped us, and defended Bonnie in the battle. They aren't enemies. They are doing something. It looks like they are mixing a salve of some kind. Jayson is chanting. Gabriel is concentrating on doing something, that isn't apparent to the rest of us. After a short moment, they stopped. They walked the solution over to Grace and Stefan. Grace gave them a soft thank you, and started applying it to Bonnie's fatal wound.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle, and followed him to the door. Carlisle opened the door cautiously, as if he expected something grotesque and monstrous to fall out. He opened the door, and nothing happened.

"Reveal yourself." Carlisle snared. So something is here. Magic wielders?

"Reveal yourself, or I will burn this building down, with you inside. I'm not bluffing, and I think you know that." He threatened again. This time, I could see a visible change in the dark hallway behind the previously closed door. Something is becoming visible quickly. Two cloaked figures emerged from the hallway, being careful to keep their distance. They look mortified.

They are blood stained, and ghastly. If they weren't wearing cloaks, they would look normal. All except for their eyes, they look wild and caged. Like their eyes have been restrained for too long. Carlisle looked like he was using other means to communicate with them.

"Fix this." I growled at them. They looked over at me, but didn't say a word. They just stood, silently. Carlisle did something that caused them to fall the floor in pain. I looked over at him questioningly. He threw whatever he was holding to the floor. It looks like an old, twisted, dream catcher.

"I've given you your freedom. Giver her, her's." He told them. They nodded silently. They stood up and removed their cloaks. Just normal people…

"I know that I will grant you no peace, but I am gravely sorry for everything that has happened. If I could have, I would have stopped it." One of the men told us. I nodded. Carlisle touched a hand to the man's forearm.

"Can you reverse the damage?" He asked, pleadingly. The men looked regretful.

"Some of it. We do not know how intensive the damage is. We will do as much as we can. Though, if it had been anyone else, I doubt she would have survived what she had to endure." One of the men said. I nodded. They walked over to Bonnie. If they hurt her… what happened to Merrick will look tame compared to what I will do to them.

I watched them work. Grace, Gabriel, and Chalice sat next to them, and aided them. They are making weaving motions, as if trying to sew her back together from the inside. Jayson held her hand, and started chanting something, while touching her face. She coughed, and blooded poured out of her mouth. I looked at Carlisle terrified.

"There is a lot of internal bleeding; they need to get rid of the blood, or she will drown." Carlisle told me. Slowly, so slowly, she started to look better, more alive. I let out a small breath of relief. So much blood… I handled it before, but it's starting to take its toll on me. I need something, now. I looked at Stefan and noticed that his eyes are black, and ravenous. I looked at Carlisle.

"I will bring something back." Carlisle said. He walked to the door, and left. Stefan looked at me in thanks. I nodded. I sat next to Bonnie, and took her from Stefan. I held as close to myself as I could, without interfering with the healing process. I can feel her body shaking. She fighting; she's still trying to do all that she can.

She's muttering something incoherently. I can't make out what she's saying. I kissed her forehead. I felt a spark of energy. She's chanting something, over and over again. I can hear her, but it's something foreign. Silvery orbs appeared, and surrounded us. This can't be happening again; it's over. What more could they want for her? I want her to have peace.

The orbs transfigured into transparent, glowing, silvery people. The spirits are back. My breath caught. Is this possible?

-Meanwhile-

Grace's P.O.V.

I've heard about the prestigious reputation of Damon Salvatore. I would be lying when I said that I wasn't pleased when I heard that he had taken an interest in my Bonnie. A grandmother never wants her granddaughter to get hurt: especially when Bonnie lost her mother at such a young age.

But since I've met Damon (again), and seen him with her, it took my breath away. I literally can't ask for someone to care more for Bonnie. He would do anything to protect her, and he's proven that. I can see the fear in his eyes as he holds her. He's so afraid of losing her. She's become a part of him. Is there a greater love?

Something caught Damon's attention. I looked over and followed his astonished gaze. Spirits are manifesting… again. Lena? How is this possible? Did Bonnie get another element with her ascension? Can she manifest and control spirits?

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Something brought me back to my consciousness. I can smell mom's perfume. My eyes opened. Everything I blurry, like before. The pain is still horrible, but it's starting to fade.

Something moved behind me. I realized that someone was holding me, and that people were chanting around me. I started thrashing. "Don't touch me. Stop…" I said in a whispered moan. My voice is hoarse, and barely audible. The arms loosened around me.

"Bonnie, love, relax. It's alright. I've got you. I've got you." Damon assured me. My thrashing slowed to a soft shaking. Having someone be this close to me… it's hard. I know that Damon would never hurt me, but I feel so… dirty. It's harder when someone is touching me. If it were anyone but Damon, I'm not sure I could handle it.

I felt something tingle over my skin. I started to notice what it was. My vision is growing clearer, but everything is still foggy. I can see translucent faces staring at me. I don't need clear vision to know that one of those faces belongs to my mother.

I felt tears leak from my eyes, making it impossible to see anything. "Mom," I uttered with my rough voice. I know you can't _**feel**_a ghost, or a spirit, but I can. I can feel her. She's here.

"I'm so proud of you Baby Girl. I love you and your father more than you'll ever know." She whispered, against my ear. I shuddered. Warmth filled my body. It's been so long since I've seen her, and now she has to see me like this. How can she be proud of me? She motioned at everyone around me. I hadn't realized that they were trying to heal me. I'm always the damsel.

Mom motioned for everyone to leave us, everyone but Damon and Grams.

She took one of Grams' hands and held it in her own. She brought her free hand to my stomach. A wave of warmth flew over me. It feels like I'm being stitched back together. I screamed. The pain was over quickly. I looked up at Mom and Grams, panting. She healed me. I shuddered.

I tried to sit up, but failed. I may be healed, but my body is worn out. Damon pulled me onto his lap, gently. I force myself to relax against him. Being this close to someone, and not flinching is so… difficult. The intimacy of it…. The things that Merrick have taken from me… I will the tears away.

My mother settles herself on the floor in front of me. Grams sits next to her, still holding her hand. How could someone survive losing a daughter?

"You could never disappoint me. I am so inexpressibly sorry. I never wanted Merrick to cause you harm. He was supposed to leave you alone… let you live. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You handled everything as best as you could. Most people wouldn't be able to survive what you went through. I know that it doesn't seem like it now, but things will get better, my beautiful Bonita. It will take time… eventually you will be comfortable with love again." Mom told me. I forgot how soothing, and reassuring her voice was.

"I can feel your pain, love. If I could take it away, I would. You'll be alright. It's written in your destiny. It's been foreseen that you will overcome many things." She explained. I nodded weakly.

"Many things?" I asked her, uncertainly. She smiled. She realized that I caught on to her hidden clue.

"Don't worry yourself about such things now. I want you to do something for me." She whispered. I nodded.

"Anything." I told her. She smiled, and squeezed my hand. She let go of my hand, and caressed my cheek softly.

"Remind your father that I love him. And, I want you to move in with your Grams." She said. I nodded.

"I'll tell Dad." I promised her. How will he take my moving in with Grams?

"Don't worry about your father, leave him to me." Grams assured me. I nodded.

"I must leave you now, sweet one." Mom said, sadly. I nodded. She leaned forward, and embraced me. She kissed my cheek, and pulled away. She fastened something around my neck. She kissed Damon on his forehead, and whispered something inaudible in his ear. She repeated the process with Grams. She took one last look at us, and took her leave. The other spirits followed her.

The room felt colder after she left. A few tears trickled down my face. Damon turned me around, and started to wipe them off. "Don't," I told him. He looked at me questioningly. I didn't say anything. He let it fall. He looks pained.

"Trust me, please." He asked. I hesitated before I answered him.

"With my life, I just… need time. I can't… things can't go back to the way they were before. I'm not the same." I told him. He looked at me, with expressionless eyes. My body trembled with unshed tears. I pushed him away… the sole person I cannot live without…

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close to him. I looked up at his face in surprise. "You have forever," he promised. "I'm not leaving you; let me help you." He told me. I buried my face in his chest. I nodded.

"I promise; I'll try." I told him. He kissed the top of my head, with tenderness that threatened to make me melt. I shook with dry, silent sobs. I can't let the tears out now. If I open the gate, they will pour until I have nothing left.

"Let's go home." Grams whispered.

**Author's Note: Here it is. I used a slightly different writing style. I hope you enjoyed it all the same. The next chapter will be the last. I'm sad to say. But you all have made writing this fic so amazing. Thank you!**

**-hugs and junk—**

**Review please!**

** ~Anneryn**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello my amazing readers! I would like to say thank you to quizas31. You're incredibly sweet, and I'm so grateful for your support. And a very special thanks to: primaver15. You are the reason that I actually posted this story to begin with. You have been so amazing and supportive. Thank you to: hazelbrie13 for putting up with me and proofing some of my chapters. All you (readers) have been so fantastic. I appreciate you guys so much! This story is my baby. It's my very first fanfiction, and you guys have made it so great to write. **

**I hope you guys check out my new fics. I have **_**Hallow**_** and **_**Attraction.**_** I have decided that I'm going to start a new ongoing "Staroline" (Stefan/Caroline) fic in answer to a request. I felt so honored to be asked to make a specific fanfiction. Thank you Layla55. I hope you guys check them out! :D**

**-Infinite hugs and junk (appreciation)-**

** ~Anneryn**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS**

Chapter 18:

I'm lying with Damon on his bed. It's been four days since we've come back from Merrick's prison. We moved my things into Grams house. I didn't actually do a lot of the moving. My body is still recuperating from the strain of my last ascension. I still don't fully understand how I can manipulate spirits. In all honesty, I'm not sure that I want to.

Damon turned on his side, and brushed hair out of my eyes. I looked into his eyes. His eyes. They are so pure. His eyes don't lie; they don't mask anything. Even before I was with Damon, I knew who he was. He never tried to hide how he felt, or who he was. He is true to himself. We are taking things slowly, again. We've kissed, but that's as far as we've gone. I can't go further without breaking down. I'm still trying to get comfortable around people again. It's hard being surrounded, but I despise solitude. Empty rooms and bare walls mock me.

I stayed at Grams' house my first night back. Damon stayed with me. I couldn't bear the thought of being alone again. Jayson moved in with Grams, too. She had more than one extra bedroom. Though I can't wrap my head around the possibility that he was almost my "stepson", it's great having him as a brother.

Gabriel and Chalice decided to stay nearby. They liked Mystic Falls; they just didn't like being forced to reside nearby. They promised to visit often. Surprisingly, that makes me feel better, protected.

I worry about Jeremy. His age frightens me. He is so much wiser than his years. And what he had to endure, because of me… I'll never forgive myself. I've seen him every day since we came back. Kiren has been spending the majority of her time with him. She's drawn to him. I think that they both deserve happiness, and if they can find it in each other, than more power to them.

Stefan and Caroline are still building their relationship, but they are solid together. Caroline still doesn't understand everything that goes on around here, but I think that's a good thing. Too much knowledge is a burden. I still talk to her. Caroline has a way of making things seem accomplishable. She is supportive, and honest. She's a breath of fresh air, and refreshing. She's an amazing best friend to have. Stefan checks on me constantly. He's like another unofficial big brother. And Damon never leaves my side.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Damon asked me, quietly. He slipped an arm around my waist. My eyes flickered to him arm, and then to his face. I relaxed a moment after I realized what he did, and that it was in fact _**him**_ doing it. He brought his other hand to my face. He cupped my cheek, and brushed my chin with his thumb. I shuddered.

Even after everything, his touch is still intoxicating. It terrifies me. He rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. I gasped. He looked into my eyes, and the corners of his lips turn upward, slightly. He got the reaction he wanted.

"Everything," I told him, truthfully. He nodded, and continued to caress my softly. He always treats me like I'm something fragile. I might break if he isn't carful enough. Like I am his sacred treasure that he must protect.

"Do you miss your Dad?" He asked. I lulled over his question. The truth is: that I do miss him. But, he's never really been around. I haven't seen my father in months. He decided to permanently relocate to La Jolla, California. He practically lived there before, for work purposes. Since I moved in with Grams, he really had no reason to stay in Mystic Falls. He promised to visit.

"I do. I miss a lot of things." I told him. He nodded. He looked at me; I saw his melancholy eyes. A wave of sadness rushed through me. I immediately regretted my words. I don't want him to feel worse than he already does. But, I've always been honest with him. He's the one person I tell almost everything to.

"You don't have to keep things from me, love." He told me. Damn it. I hate when he gets inside my head.

"Stop listening to my thoughts." I scolded him. For the first time in awhile, I saw him smile: a smile that reached his eyes, and lit up all of his features. He's smiling at me.

"I missed _**this**_." He said. I gave him a small smile. I studied his face, trying to mesmerize every detail. My memories of him didn't do him justice.

"My God…" I breathed. He looked at my curiously. "You're beautiful." I told him. I expected him to say something sarcastic. He leaned forward, until I could feel his breath dancing across my face. He inched closer, until our lips almost touching… so close.

"I'm not the beautiful one here, love." He whispered against my lips. His voice sent chills down my spine. Why can't it be this easy? It shouldn't have to be this hard. I love him. With every fiber in my being, I know that I am in love with Damon Salvatore. Nothing changes that.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered against my mouth. He brought his lips softly to mine. My stomach fluttered. He shifted his position. He's lying on top of me. I can feel the heat that is trapped between our bodies. I missed this. I missed him. I missed… everything. He pulled away, and looked at me.

"Is this okay?" He asked. I looked into his eyes, and nodded. I want this. I don't want to be afraid of this…. Afraid of him…. I want to try. I don't want to feel like this anymore. He nodded. Did he hear my thoughts? He averted his eyes, then looked at me. He nodded, slowly. I felt tears well in my eyes. I can't explain why I feel like this, or how. The oddest things trigger my moods. He kissed my tears away. His lips found my mouth. I kissed him back. We laid there, kissing, embracing. He slipped a hand under me, and pulled me closer to him.

He kissed my neck, and returned to my abandoned lips. His tongue ran across my bottom lip. He pulled away, and just held me. I was left… unsatisfied. He's afraid to hurt me. I'm not fragile. I'm not going to break. For whatever reason, his gentleness enraged the fury burning inside of me. I growled. He looked at me, shocked and amused.

"I'm not going to break, if you kiss me Damon." I told him. I know my eyes are pleading. I'm not being fair to him. I'm not being fair at all. He knows I need space, but I get pissed at him when he pulls away, after doing what he knows I need. What's wrong with me?

He said I was strong. Why can't he treat me like I am? I need him to go back to the way that things used to be. I need to know that we can get back to what we were. I love him so much it hurts. If Merrick can take away what we have… I've lost everything. I can't lose this. I can't lose him.

He looked into my eyes, trying to understand. Something tells me that… he does, at least for the most part. I grabbed the back of his neck with my hand. He didn't break our gaze. I pulled him closer to me, roughly. I pushed my lips against his, with a fierceness that I normally don't possess. He didn't pull away this time. I pulled back, just barely.

He looked at me with his smoldering eyes. He's breathing heavily. "Bonnie, do you want this?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"I _**need**_ this, Damon. Please… don't stop. Don't stop until I tell you to." I told him. Trying to will him to hear what I am saying. He nodded.

"Not until you say so, my love. Are you sure? Because things are going to get _**rough**_." He cautioned. I nodded. He slammed his lips against mine, roughly. He's on top of me, again. He's putting is weight on me, this time. One of my hands in fused with his hair. My other is digging in his back. He parted my legs, and slipped inside, to get closer. His arm slid underneath me, bringing me closer to him. This time, he isn't being gentle. Gentle wasn't what I wanted.

I need to feel like I'm not going to break.

I switched our positions. I straddled him, and pinned his arms over his head. Our lips never left each other's. I thrust my tongue inside of his mouth. They wrestled for dominance, while I tried to lift his shirt of his head, one handed. He rolled on top of me, and pulled away to rip his shirt off, and throw it to the floor. He picked me up, and had me straddling his lap. He's in control now.

He hands are roaming everywhere. He is nuzzling my neck. Biting it; teasing it. I crave the pain. When I'm with Damon, I don't feel as dirty. I have to overcome this… or it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I can't live like that. He pushed his head away from my neck, and held it still between my hands. His eyes are black with lust and hunger. His canine teeth are extended. He looks ravenous. He embodies fearlessness and perfection.

I kissed him. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth, and teased his mouth. He growled. His hands slid under shirt, and began to push it off. I started to shake, slightly. I'm not stopping. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere on the floor. He pushed me back onto the bed and flattened himself on top of me. It began hard to differentiate my body from his. We became a tangled web of bodies, in a heated frenzy.

I tightened my legs around him, as I felt him harden underneath of me. A few lone tears fell from my eyes. Damon's demeanor changed. His eyes softened with concern. I see him battle his thoughts inside of his head, through his eyes. They say everything. He doesn't want to take things too far or hurt me. But, he wants to do what I asked. I'm not sure he understands why this is important to me. Why I need to do this…

He started to kiss my tears away, but pushed his face away, gently. I wiped my tears away and looked at him, softly.

"Bonnie," he cautioned. I held my gaze.

"Don't stop." I told him. He looks torn.

"You know that under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be a problem. I would have already taken you. There is nothing I want more than to… make love with you. But, I don't want you to hate me later… I don't want to hate myself." He said. He started to lift himself off of me. I moved my legs, and released my hold on him. Why does he have to be so perfect? Or make so much sense.

"Damon," I started, but my voice broke. He started to embrace me, but I shook my head. "I need to know that I can do this. I need to know that I am not going to break. I need to know that you know that I'm not fucking fragile." I told him, choking back tears.

I'm not sure when during the process, of being held captive that I became so damned weak. I don't feel like I can control anything. I need this. I need pure feeling. I need raw, uncensored, pure sensations. I need to feel the love and lust between us. I need to remember that sex isn't always like that. I need to remember that I can feel something more than disgust, being unclean, and in pain. I don't want fake feelings of joy. I need to be in control. I need Damon to help me through this. I just need… I need him.

His fingers trailed down my cheek, gently, bringing me back to reality. He has melancholy eyes. I know he heard my thoughts. He brought his lips to my temple. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"If I could take your pain away… I would. Why didn't you tell me what you're feeling?" He struggled to say.

"I couldn't. How can I explain something that I don't even understand?" I asked him. I need to know that he still wants me. If he still wants me… He deserves someone who isn't damaged. He deserves someone better than me. I feel so dirty. I don't ever feel clean. I'm tainted. He should have someone pure.

He glared at me. "How could you ever think that I don't want you? No one is better than you than you for me! You are my other half! You are not damaged. That sick bastard made you feel that way… He can't hurt you anymore, love. He's dead. That sorry cunt is dead." He started yelling, but his yelling calmed to soothing.

My tears fell. A warm sensation flowed through me. How can he still want me? I don't understand why, but I am sure as hell glad that he does.

"I love you." He said. I gave him a small smile. "We are going to get through this. Things will get better…" He told me. He kissed me, this time it wasn't timid. His lips captured mine. I kissed him back. His hand traveled down my side and down my leg. He ran his hand back up my leg, and hitched it his side. I wrapped around his waist. His hand occupied itself, making small stomachs below my navel. I moaned into his mouth.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth. He elicited another moan from me. Knowing that he still wants me, loves me woke up something even more primal inside of me. He pulled away, allowing me to breathe. I panted as me kissed my neck, and groped my side. I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasure. He hooked my other leg around his waist. I tightened my grip around his waist, bringing him closer to me. One of my arms wrapped around his neck, my other slid down his back. I cupped his backside. He growled; I smiled.

I brought my hand back to his chest, and let my fingers explore his top half. I kissed his neck, and sucked gently. He groaned. I love when he makes that sound. I bit his neck playfully. He growled, and brought his lips crashing to mine. He ground his hips into mine. I moaned into his mouth. The heat between us became enflamed. The rocking became more frantic. I matched his almost primal thrusts. I need him. I need him now.

"Damon," I choked out. He looked at me and nodded.

"Is this too fast?" He asked, out of breath. I shook my head. I looked him in the eyes.

"I need this." I told him. He nodded, and smirked. I smiled. I missed his signature smirk. He isn't the same without it. He picked me up, and laid my head on a pillow at the head of the bed. He slid me in between the black sheets covering his bed. He crawled on top of me. My breath caught. I remember our first time together. It was under different circumstances… but still, in a sick way, initiated by Merrick. Whether he meant to or not, he's brought us closer together.

Damon gently pulled my basketball shorts off. He looked at me with hungry, loving eyes.

"Bonnie…"he said in a low voice. I looked at him questioningly. It was hard not to close my eyes. I love when his voice sounds like that. It does something to me… It's unbelievably sexy.

"I forgot how beautiful you were." He said. I looked at him confused. Before I could say anything, he explained. "I feel like it's been ages since I've seen all of your body. But it's not the same, you've got battle scars now." He said, drinking me in. I shuddered.

Which scars is he talking about? He traced the small scars scattered on my legs. The scars from the mirror than Merrick threw me into. He moved his fingers along the scars on my back. I shuddered involuntarily. Remembering being thrown against the broken glass.

His fingers changed course and traveled across my abdomen slowly. I watched as his hand traced my new scars. They'll never leave me. I'll always have them to remind me what happened. Some things you just can't erase. I remember those demons clawing me open from the inside. The pain was…

Damon brought his face to mine. "You know, guys dig scars. Especially on a stunning woman." Damon said, bringing me out of my thoughts. My mouth twitched, and I smiled.

"Is that right?" I asked him. He nodded. He smirked.

"Oh yeah, it's hot." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. His lips are so close to mine. I can feel his breath on my face. He closed the gap between us with his lips. My mouth opened automatically to allow his tongue access. His hand continued to brush my stomach, going lower, and lower. His fingers rubbed my womanhood, and slid under my panties. He slowly pulled them off. He looked at me as he dropped them to the floor. He flattened himself back on top of me. I can feel his jeans on my bare skin.

His hand went into my hair and his other to my back. I clutched his back. We broke away momentarily. He can feel his breath, panting in my ear. I love the sounds he makes. His fingers found my bra clasp. I shook my head.

"Your turn." I told him. He looked at me and smirked. I moved a hand from his back, to his chest. I let my fingers travel down his chest. I fingered his abs. I stopped at his navel. I looked into his eyes.

"Don't stop." He encouraged. I moved my hand to his back, ignoring his request. He glared at me. I grinned. I moved my hand back to his navel.

"Evil," he murmured. I smirked at him. I unbuttoned his pants. I unzipped them; he caught my hand. He eased himself off of me. He got off of the bed. I started to close my legs, and watch him undress. He looked at me wickedly. He leaned over me, and opened my legs. It feels weird lying here, with my legs open for the world to see. I have to remind myself that we're in his room.

"You didn't lock the door." I reminded him. He walked over to the door. He started to open it. I hissed at him. He chuckled. He shut and locked the door. He turned back around to face me. I glared at him. He took his pants off and kicked them next to the rest of our abandoned clothes. He came back to bed, and positioned himself in between my opened legs.

He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. My irritation was quickly lost and turned into wanting. He reached behind me, and undid the clasp on my bra. He gently took it off, and threw it to the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my back. I can feel his chest against me. He nuzzled my neck. My skin is tingling.

This is nothing like what Merrick made me do with him. I tried to barricade Merrick from my mind. I closed my eyes, and let myself get lost in the moment.

He pulled me even closer to him. I lifted my legs to his sides. He used one of his hands to secure a leg around his middle. I wrapped the other around his waist. He kissed me. Nothing about this kiss is innocent. He stroked my breast as the kiss deepened. I wasn't expecting it; my back arched against him. It feels like he is trying to explore every inch of my mouth with his tongue. He swallowed my gasp in his mouth.

He let his fingers leave a feather light trail from my navel to my womanhood. He applied pressure with his fingers, and started massaging me. My grip on him tightened. He moved his hand, and positioned himself above my entrance.

He looked me in the eyes. I anticipated his entry. He thrust inside of me. I cried out. His mouth caught my cries. I tried to match his thrusts. I feel so inexperienced compared to him. In times like these, I'm grateful for his experience.

He moved his mouth off of mine. I swallowed air like my life depended on it. I didn't realize how long I had gone without breathing.

I caressed him as best as I could. I want him close to me. His hands roamed and groped my body. I clutched his back. The thrusts became harder and reached farther than they ever have before. Though our lovemaking now has the sense of brutality that it's never had before, it also has an indescribable sense of loving gentleness that I cannot describe.

I know that I'll never find what I have with Damon, with anyone else. I love him. I didn't think that I would be able to do this. I know that I'll still have to ease my way back into everything, and that right now doesn't change a lot of things. But if I can do this with him, and remember that this is supposed to be something sacred, and not something forced, then I know that I can overcome the other things with him at my side.

I grinded my hips against his trying to meet his thrusts. I moved my mouth to his neck and started sucking, not all too gently. "Bonnie," he moaned. I almost lost it, right there. Something about hearing my name on his lips… His thrusts deepened. I groaned.

"Damon," I gasped. He smirked, briefly. Our rhythmic movements are becoming more and more frantic. My body is starting to tingle. I can feel myself shaking; I know I'm flying off of the edge. I cried out his name.

Damon kept going. I tried to respond as I rode out my bliss. We rolled on the bed and switched positions. His hands clutched each side of my waist to him. He pulled my face down to his as I moved, and he thrusted. As he kissed me, I swore that our lips were magnets.

He switched our positions, again, taking control. He held me to him. He kissed my neck. His kisses turned into nips. He bit me. I moaned and called out his name, as I climaxed, again. I felt him follow soon after me. He pulled away, and licked my neck clean. I closed my eyes, and tried to catch my breath. I waited for my heart to slow.

He pulled out of me, and lied next to me. He pulled me into his arms, and held me. I was shaking. At least I wasn't crying. It's a step. A small step, but a step nonetheless. He kissed my face, leaving a tingling trail where his lips had been. After awhile, I started to fall asleep. For the first time, in what seems like a long time, he chased away the nightmares

-Later-

I woke up, strangely at ease. I looked around the room and let out a sigh of relief. I remember what happened last night. I sat up, gingerly. I'm alone in bed. I can hear the water running in the bathroom. Damon's probably in the shower. I laid back down, and enjoyed the tranquility. It's a comfortable silent… something I haven't had in awhile. I fell back into a light sleep.

I woke to an arm snaking gently around my middle. I opened my eyes, and found Damon lying beside me. He was holding me to his chest. I snuggled closer. He put something around my neck. My hand touched my neck. It's a chain, with something hanging off of it. I looked at him questioningly. He didn't say anything. I lifted up the necklace, and looked at it closely. There is a ring acting as a charm, on it. It's beautiful.

It looks like white gold. There is a diamond settled in the middle of it. It's surrounded my tiny colorful stones. There is something unique about this ring, despite its appearance. There is a sort of calming energy that radiates off if it. It's more than that…

I looked up at Damon. Maybe he'll answer my questions.

"What is this, Damon?" I asked him a soft voice. He smiled at me. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"It's a promise." He told me, finally. I nodded slowly, still not quite understanding. He must have realized my confusion. He smirked. Maybe my confusion is what he wanted… or needed to explain this…

"It's a promise that sometime in the future, if you'll have me, you'll become my lovely bride." He explained. My breath caught in my throat. Did he just…? Did he just say that… Oh my goddess. My mouth hung open in shock.

"Breathe, Bonnie. Breathe." He reminded me. I didn't realize that I still hadn't breathed. I took in a shaky breath. Marriage? He wants to be my husband? Marriage is forever… Is that what I want? Of course it is. I want my forever to be with Damon. As long as I'm on this twisted planet, I want Damon to be by my side. Honestly, I can't imagine it any other way.

Damon leaned his face closer to me, and kissed me. He pulled away, trying to get a reaction.

"Will you be mine?" He asked, nuzzling my neck. I gasped, and seemed to come out of my shock. I looked up at him. The color seemed to drain from his face. Does he think I won't accept?

"Always." I told him. He smiled, and picked me up. He pulled me onto his lap, and held me.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me." He said.

"I think I do. Probably as happy as you've made me." I whispered. I don't have to see his face to know to know he's smiling.

Damon's bedroom door opened. He must have unlocked it. Stefan came into the room, beaming. "I hear that you are going to be my sister-in-law." He gloated. I smiled and nodded.

"You heard right… but does that mean you were eavesdropping?" I asked, cautiously. I hope he wasn't listening all night, if he was. Can you say "awkward"? Stefan and Damon chuckled. Had they heard my thoughts? They really need to stop doing that.

"I was only listening this morning." He assured me. Damon sat me down the bed, and got up to say something to Stefan. Damon smiled at me before heading back to the bathroom. Stefan walked over to my side of the bed, and kissed my forehead, and hugged me. He pulled away, blushing.

"What?" I asked him. He motioned to me. I looked down. I'm only wearing a sheet. It isn't showing anything, but it's still embarrassing. My face flushed red. Stefan chuckled. He left. Damon came out of the bathroom, and held his hand to me. I got off of the bed, and walked over to him.

"A shower for my bride to be?" He asked. I gave him a playful glare.

"Stop that." I scolded him. I really hope that he's not going to go around calling me his "bride to be" all of the time. He chuckled.

"Okay, Mrs. Salvatore." He teased. I scowled. He laughed. I really don't mind the sound of that, but he's trying to annoy me. He took my sheet, and I got into the shower. I stood there, for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of the hot water cascading over my body. I jumped when I felt someone stand behind me. I turned around to face a smirking Damon.

"Didn't you just shower?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I don't think there's a rule about how many showers you can take… or how clean…" He explained. I put my hand to his mouth, to get him to stop talking. He smirked.

"I'm trying to annoy you. Is it working?" He asked. I shook my head defiantly.

"Shame, you look so sexy when you're angry." He told me. With that, he pinned me to the shower wall. I couldn't move. His body is making an unbreakable wall.

"This is your idea of pissing me off?" I asked him. He smirked and shook his head.

"No, this is my idea of giving up pissing you off, and kissing you, instead. Too much effort…" He joked. I nodded. He leaned forward to kiss me. I turned my head, so he got my cheek. He growled.

"That was cold." He said. I smirked.

"Nope, this is cold." I told him. I reached behind him, and switched the water temperature. He flinched in surprise. He got hit with the cold water full force. He started tickling me. I squealed, and tried to go around him, out of his reach. He caught me by my waist. He continued to tickle me. I started to fall forward, but he caught me. He both fell to the floor.

His hands pinned my arms above me. He started kissing my stomach. I laughed uncontrollably. His stubble is tickling me. He's doing it on purpose. I squealed with laughter.

"Jerk," I choked out in between laughs. He snickered, as his face kept tickling me. I writhed underneath of him. He moved his mouth to my neck. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so damn ticklish. He reached behind him and turned the hot water back on. The bathroom filled with my cackles of laughter.

"You don't cackle." He argued. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a witch, aren't I?" I contradicted. He smirked. He started tickling my sides. I shook with laughter.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of cool air wash over me. I turned my head to find the source, still giggling. Damon's head followed my gaze.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry. I heard falling, and then screaming, and laughing. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Caroline said, shielding her eyes. She's unmistakably red. I couldn't help myself. I laughed at her reaction. Damon didn't move, he covered my body with his, shielding me from her view.

"You just had to see me naked. Didn't you?" Damon asked, sarcastically. Caroline's blush deepened. She shut the shower door before answering him.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Bonnie was okay. It didn't occur to me that she wouldn't be showering alone. And, I tried to get your attention before I opened the door. I knocked and everything, before I opened the shower door. I just don't think you heard me. I'm really sorry." She fumbled over her apology.

"It's okay Caroline. Don't worry about it. We'll be downstairs in a bit." I told her. I heard her leave the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Damon snickered. I pinched his arm. He glared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For teasing Caroline. She was already embarrassed enough as it is." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, if we are supposed to be down there soon, I should probably get you clean." He stated.

"You gave up on being super clean?" I asked him. He smirked.

"I'm already clean." He stated. I rolled my eyes. He stood up, and helped me up.

"I don't think you can ever be clean with as dirty as your mind is." I argued. He laughed and began washing me.

After the shower, we both dressed, and went downstairs. The smell of food cooking made my stomach growl. Damon laughed as we finished going down the stairs. I swatted his arm. He caught my arm and grabbed my hand. He slipped his fingers in between mine, and we held hands, as we walked to the kitchen. Everyone's here. Well, almost everyone.

Grams is sitting next to Carlisle. Stefan and Caroline are sitting next to each other… well; she's sitting on his lap. It's an adorable sight to see. Jeremy and Kiren are sitting next to each other, next to Grams. Sebastian and Chalice are sitting next to each other on the opposite side of the table. Jayson is sitting next to Gabriel, and Jeremy. Everyone is here: everyone except for Elena and Matt.

Damon and I sat down next to Caroline. There'd food waiting to be eaten on the table. This is nice. This is exactly the normalcy that I crave.

"You did it, Bon Bon." Grams said. I smiled at her. She's right. I couldn't see it before, but she's right. I made it through everything. I never thought that I would, but somehow I did. Her eyes caught my necklace. She beamed. She stood up, and pulled me into a hug. She kissed my cheek, and went to embrace Damon.

"I'll happy to have you as my grandson, both you and Stefan." She said happily. No one else seemed to catch on.

"You chose well." She told Damon. He nodded.

"I tried." He told her. Grams lifted my necklace, and inspected the ring further. Everyone saw the ring this time. They gasped and offered their congratulations. We sat back down and started eating.

The room started to shake. A silvery shadow started to appear in front of the table. Oh, no. Not again. Emily materialized. "Emily?" I asked uncertainly.

She nodded, and faced me. Her voice filled the room.

"Bonnie, you've done well. You've surpassed all of the obstacles necessary to defeat Merrick, and manifest into your powers." She declared. She looks like she has more to say.

"Thanks… I think." I told her. Where is she going at?

"Your existence was predestined. You are meant to do great feats. You still haven't matured into all of your powers. Never before has any witch had more than two elements. By the end of your time, you will have control over at least five. You do not understand what is expected of you yet." Emily continued to explain.

I couldn't say anything. I still have to mature into more of my powers? What else am I expected to do?

"After you conquered Merrick, you thought that it was over. There are more challenges that you will come to face. You will not be alone, but it will be challenging nonetheless." Emily told me.

"What else is destined for me?" I asked her, afraid to hear the answer. She looked at me steadily. I felt Damon's hand slip into my own. He gave my hand a quick squeeze.

_Whatever you have to do, or you have to face… we'll do it together. _He sent me.

_I love you ._I sent him.

_You have my heart, always._ He sent me back. He kissed the side of my face. Emily smiled.

"It was destined for you to wed a vampire mate. Together you will be one of the most powerful couples in supernatural history. It was said that you would lose your mother. And you would triumph over a great evil that has plagued this world for centuries. He would take your body, but not your soul. He would not break you. It was written that you could not bear children until the time has come. Your offspring will surpass your abilities, and continue lead this world out of the darkness after your reign has ended." Emily explained.

My mind went blank. I'm supposed to do what? I will be able to give birth to a child? Does that mean that Damon is going to be the father?

"You thought that you fight was over. This is just the beginning." Emily revealed. Silence filled the room.

**Author's Note: There it is: the last and final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. I thought that this would be the best way to end this. **

**-Hugs and Junk!-**

** ~Anneryn**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **

**Hello my lovelies! Please don't angry with me, BUT I have decided that there is not going be a sequel to this story. I think that I would rather leave it as it is, than make a second story, and mess it up later. I wanted to let you all know. And, thank you guys SO much, again. You really have been utterly amazing!**

**Much love, always!**

**XOXOX**

**Anneryn**


End file.
